Twilight's Daughter
by Aeroza
Summary: From Light there is Darkness, but within Darkness there is Light. A child In-Between is linked to both sides of the coin; But who will aid, comfort, and love the Star Child? Fem Harry X Multi, Aqua X Terra (Current Soulmates: 3/12 mentioned for Hoshiko)
1. The Begining of Things to Come

**Announcement:**

I know that I said that Heylin Story (Which this has the same warnings as well for being M-Rated) was going to be the last one I work on; along with the others, but seeing the trailers for KH3 and stuff; with seeing Aqua having amber eyes gotten me an idea of sorts. What if Aqua and Terra secretly had a child during their training, with Darkness already in Terra's heart with Aqua at this point, was mostly Light back then? A daughter nonetheless that was taken and sent forward in time by an associate of Xehanort. The years however are going to be the same in certain worlds, but the date is always the same day; except the year.

Now I won't spoil it, but this story also came from not only the Earliest E3 Trailer for KH3, but from the story: " _ **Memories**_ _**of**_ _**Nobody"**_ by **Sakurademonalchemist**. I suggest you go check that out as well, plus unlike that Author though, I'm not taking anything but maybe a Darker Dumbledore as such from that story…. The Manipulation Old Coot he is. Certain characters would also be either same or different gendered for reasonable purposes.

I would also like to know what worlds you would want to see as this is strictly a KH and Harry Potter Crossover; nothing else, so world related to KH or other Disney Movies / Series / Shows, would be suggestively good. Though there will only be eight specific worlds that will not be part of that category; which I figure would be good for this story as well, so other than that, yes, this is strictly a crossover story; besides it being a KH and Xovers category. (Worlds Mentioned at End)

Submit in the review any suggestion for this story, and I will try and do my best to add that into this.

Now to state things as such; as the only announcements unless it is needed (But I will tend to place Info in each chapter after): I do not in any shape or form own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to the story as actual characters, places, or things related as such. I only own my own plot, and ideas used into this story (Like my others) as such. Including OC's I either make or possibly get, and let others use in their own.

"Talking" / " _Whispering, Enchanted Wills, or Snake Speech_ "

 _Thoughts_

" _ **Powerful Speech in Anything**_ "

"HeLlO" or " _ **HeLlO**_ " Female Harry's OC's Darker-Half's Influence into speech, Darker-Half itself taking over, or an entity within her

Name (#) = Character OC from others mentioned first time

Hidden Meanings or Specific Words

 **(Flashback Begins/Ends)** and **Test Results/Letter**

Now… On with the story.

(Modified and fixed 11/1/2018) (Planned to fix things with "Grammarly" before I work or began a new chapter to this it any of my fics)

* * *

In a location that felt dark; with odd land-like marks and dark-sandy beaches and waters that also reflect; even though there was no sun or true light except the light the realm gave off, a dark-misted figure was roaming the beach after so long that the darkness within this realm finally took hold of her… half of her that is, as her heart that was once pure light from what she formerly was, was now mixed.

The dark-mist figure that was clearly female by shape sighed while trying to hold what little light she has, still, and walked on the beach; recalling everything that led up to this moment; everything that led her to this point of her life. _It matters not, as it's too late for me_ , the female thought as she kept walking until she suddenly jumped in place from a portal suddenly appearing; after all this time, with a Keyblade she was familiar with, jabbing into the ground near her.

She went over and reached in hesitance, and eventually grabbed the blade itself by the hilt; not seeing a familiar head of an old friend, looked at her in shock as her true form was revealed.

The female was a tall and slender figure; with a lean muscle tone, She has medium-length blue hair with now showing white-ivory streaks from the sides; mostly parted to her left. The female also wore a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She has two pink straps intersecting over her chest, with a silver badge. On the female's arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms while also wearing black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs; leaving a small area of bare skin. There are however two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller white strip of cloth tied around her waist, and draped in the same manner. The silver boots she also has been pointed and armored; with a sharp "Hook" on the outer side of each.

She paused as the young eighteen-year-old female; after all these years, heard a familiar voice to a person that resembled a mouse slightly now state in surprise her first name, "Aqua! I finally found you at last!" _Yes... I nearly forgotten my name, but it has been too long since I heard him state it._ Aqua thought with her looking right at Mickey, as he also saw to stun him, her right eye was now amber in color; like a familiar person's her recalled in mixed feelings for, while her left was her original dark-blue color and yet, her pupils were slit like a cats. "You're too late Mickey... The Darkness of this realm has corrupted my heart to the point it is not so pure, as it was before."

"I know Aqua, but we have other problems besides that; We need you despite what we recently found out from a secret you kept, as it was a long time ago this happened," Micky states in a tone of a mixture of urgency and to make Aqua now confused, worry with also hurt in his tone of voice at her; with Aqua now handing his weapon to him while stating, "And what secret you think I kept from you, Mickey? In fact why you sound… Hurt by it as well?"

What he states next stunned her still in place; her eyes widening in the realization of what he meant by his words now, "Why didn't you tell us about her; About you and Terra having a daughter?" This brought up both good and bad memories she also kept of that, as secretly, Aqua somehow knew she was alive; from her heart telling her so. But this had to make Aqua also wonder this as well; stating it aloud as a thought-aloud based question, "Who told you about my baby? How do you know of my little Hoshiko, Mickey?"

"Master Yen Sid told us Aqua… Especially since he made it so he held the documents that were locked until he… finally found her, and told me about your child," Mickey states to get Aqua; to his surprised yelp, to quickly go into his portal at hearing this, and it closed behind them. Once she was out of it, she was in an all-too-familiar room.

The room that is known as Yen Sid's study, is the largest room in the building; at the top as well, with several shelves containing many books, several also about the exploits of King Mickey. There is a large wooden desk behind which Yen Sid sits, and behind it, large star and moon windows were displaying the Countryside. There is also a door on the side of the study gives way to the Wardrobe Room where the Three Good Fairies: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, apparently stay. There is also a large wardrobe and several covered mirrors that display a teen girl in her drive forms, including her Anti-Form and Final Form.

Speaking of the owner of the building, he was sitting down and looking at Aqua calmly; with Aqua now nervous. The man; who was indeed Yen Sid, is a rather severe-looking old man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parts down the middle. He wears the famous, conical sorcerer's hat on his head. The hat is blue and decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. He wears long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining. The insides of his robes are dark red. The whites of his eyes are quite large in comparison to his small pupils, something that is further highlighted by the fact that his eyes are often wide open.

The mouse-like person; King Mickey Mouse that is who also looked worried by his look at Aqua once Yen Sid saw her eyes, was 2'3 in height, and wore a short-sleeved jacket with white lining. The top half of this jacket is black, while the bottom half is red, and there are two yellow straps dangling in front of it. His pants are red and sport a zipper going down the front of each leg. Each leg also has a yellow pouch with a black strap that partially cover the zipper, as well as a blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg. Mickey wears very large, yellow shoes with grey backs and two orange, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe. He also was an anthropomorphic mouse with black fur, round ears of the same color, and a thin, long, black tail.

"It seems the realm nearly succeeded on turning you dark, Master Aqua," Yen Sid states firmly at her as she didn't say a word; with her feeling finally relieved mixed with secret happiness to be out of the Realm of Darkness at this moments, and Yen Sid continued, "Yet I figured due to the long exposure you have been… For nearly twelve years has passed may have been the cause and yet, you have yet to age a day, my dear."

Aqua decided to make a half-humored joke while shrugging to the Ex-Keyblader and mostly the only powerful wizard she knows; her feelings currently on her child Mickey stated moments ago, "The Realm was ageless from what I felt, so I guess… Age isn't a requirement at all Master Yen Sid?" Master Yen Sid for once chuckled briefly at the attempt; also fully understanding Aqua's plight, "Indeed it seems so, especially you have yet to meet the other Wielders."

"Tell me though... What of my daughter as I thought who took her from us… Is she safe?" Aqua asked as she was also intrigued from what he meant by other wielders; mixed however from both joy and worry, over her child. Yen Sid sighed while stating solemnly; to worry Aqua by his words now, "Not very well I'm afraid, besides indeed being safe, in small terms. I was however alerted to Darkness gripping on your child's heart from somehow sensing injuries, as well as a sense of loss from having something taken away; As well as pain and agony from a source I cannot describe, since I could only sense her heart; Not her wellbeing. Your daughter is on a world I am also even shocked to rediscover, still exists."

"This realm although has a hidden world of magic; And no, it's not the magic we both know of. In fact, this magic isn't magic at all; Just magic imbued by some twisted words of magic remade from old," Yen Sid added and making both Mickey as well as Aqua be surprised from his words. "Is it… Accessible though, Master Yen Sid?" Mickey asked as the King briefly saw Aqua's eyes to know while she was looking calm at the moment, she was secretly panicking mixed with fear and worry over her child; which he hopes to see as well, "For once it is; As a while ago of what Terra secretly told me; To keep most things to myself, is that whoever took your child; After talking with the fairies within my home, somewhat sent her forward in time. So that year on the world she lives in would be around 2006, since from my estimation, she was on that very world for the early millennium. Thankfully I can also sense her first name is still her original name, Master Aqua… But pray to tell, why was she named Child of Stars?"

Aqua smiled as that was a warm yet kind memory; with Merlin secretly aiding them on her child's birth back then as he was disguised as a young man wearing a blue star-like suite without his original longer beard, and was friends with their Master, "Terra and I always talked about traveling the stars; The worlds even more and thought it was a perfect name for her… Yet we did still do that somewhat, afterward." Aqua then looked at the Ex-Keyblader and powerful wizard in gentle yet firm words, "Now tell me though, how is my daughter?" Seeing the worried looks despite how serious Aqua sounded, Yen Sid closed his eyes while saying regretfully to her; not seeing her face looked shocked with sadness, rage, and regret in her eyes after, "That is the thing, it seems whoever took your child wanted her to be submissive and broken by giving her to another associate of his, so Hoshiko is acting as a slave to a horrible family, however, it is only a miracle; From what I can truly sense of her being alive."

Eyes narrowing now, Mickey and Yen Sid were shocked while at the same time, trying to for once not jump in place, when five female Heartless appeared out of the various shadows in the room itself. They each oddly had regular yellow eyes and black skin to know these were indeed Heartless, but they had a height of 5'6 with large perky C-Cup breasts and besides the regular claws, they also had magic and a sword for melee combat. They also had silver and black designed wings behind them while they also wore valkyrie-like leather gear that indeed showed their chest slightly, stomach, as well as their arms and legs; the gear being mostly silver and bronze in design. They also had short-cut hair that was grey in color as well. Though they each wore a mask that seemed removable and each one was of an animal of sorts: a Fox, a Rabbit, a Dragon, a Deer, and a Unicorn; their eyes clearly showing from the masks eye sockets.

"Excuse me for my language, but where the fuck is my daughter," Aqua then demanded; with her not seeing the summoned human-like Heartless of sorts waiting as if, in order, while also being kneeled to the ground in respect.

"She is in this world, with the name being called Avalon," Yen Sid admitted after showing them from his magic, an image of the world that oddly looked like the Earth we all know, but it had an aura of darkness mixed with light surrounding the globe.

"Avalon… But that's impossible Master Yen Sid. I thought that world was taken like a few others, during the Keyblade Wars?" Mickey states in shock and in confusion, as Yen Sid only nodded in understanding, "Indeed... I thought it was as well. But for you see, I sensed that world revealed itself only a week ago. Somehow the world was closed by a powerful spell that finally dropped to even allow me to sense what it was, and has changed; Including the terms, I told you of, Master Aqua."

Wordlessly as she was more worried about her child and as if sensing this from their Mistress; to what these five Heartless dubbed in their minds, a portal made of pure darkness was created, and the five Heartless ran in. "Should I be worried for them?" Mickey asked after Aqua was indeed surprised by the Heartless showing up from what she felt… was her doing; including seeing them before they left at last.

"No, you would not," Yen Sid answered without emotion; stunning the two as he then states; with a mixture of sadness and small anger, alongside hope to them, "But it would better if they did, as from what I figured, their task."

* * *

 **Avalon; Surrey, England; August 5th, 2006; On a humid Saturday**

* * *

"GIRL, WHERE IS MY FOOD," a fat man states in annoyance, even though the distance was short from the dining room, to the kitchen.

"It's com-coming uncle," a timid female voice answered. The owner of this voice is a small four year old girl; who is really six, with clothes way to big for a female child for her age, as they were mostly her cousin Dudley's. She had oddly five colors within her entire hair; dark-blue and red on her right-side of her short-cut hair, and black and dark-brown on the other; with a hint of silver at the tips of all her hair; despite the top having a few spike-like parts. The child also resembles to in looks, a younger Aqua mixed with another female; in looks as well, with emerald and sky-blue mixed colored eyes and oddly, amber pupils. Though on the middle of her forehead was a small heart-shaped scar that Emblem Heartless would have, but it is a scar nonetheless, and not said emblem.

"Hurry up Freak, otherwise I will have to teach you a lesson again," The Uncle states as he was blonde haired, fat like a walrus, and wore plaid clothing shorts and stretchy jeans and brown shoes. This was Vernon Dursley.

The child, fearing this since on her birthday recently; she winced from her special place still burned with pain due to her uncle being drunk, her aunt gone with her cousin at another's birthday party currently, and he also states her mother; like her, was a whore… whatever that was, and then harmed her afterwards; her back sore from the belt still as well. "Yes, U-Uncle," Freak states in fear as she moved quickly while trying to not drop the plate, and gave her uncle a plate that had thick bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast with marmalade.

"That's more like it Freak; Sad to say despite trying on getting that freakiness out of you all this time, you are a damn good cook," Vernon states as she stood there as taught, and was then forced to watch him eat the food. Her eyes though looked at the food in desperation yet knew if she ate in front of him or even take his food at all, then she won't get any of the leftover scraps.

Though not known to either of them, the five Heartless were able; after an hour of arriving to the world, found their Mistress' Child's location; with the pathetic blood-barrier breaking due to their presence. And despite being Heartless, they felt alive more-so than their kind does normally; enraged also at the treatment and state of their Mistress' child.

Once he was done and to her lessened hope, he ate all the food while grinning at her, "Now that was some good food you did for me, Freak. Now I think you should do the garden your aunt told you to do; Without gloves, as usual," Vernon states as despite being in hunger, she nodded in hesitance and quickly went out the door and headed to the garden.

The Val'kyr Heartless; from what they dubbed themselves as being a new kind as such, decided to merely wait for an opportunity to grab the child after searching through the home; with Fox, from motions from Dragon, to watch the child. What they found sickened them as their Mistress' child was sleeping in a closet that had a partially-bloody mattress with pee stains in as well as on it, a dirty blanket, and a few hidden possessions while also finding in the attic, a hope chest of sorts that was attuned to the child herself, as well. They secretly sent that chest into the realm for later on giving it to their Mistress.

Fox while hiding nearby; for the last ten minutes or so, still saw the child was struggling in her current task; wincing as she was getting picked on by a few roses and other garden plants while trying to also de-weed the garden itself. She remained in place however, as a few boys that were older than her showed up, with a smaller version yet still fat boy that wore average boy clothes, somewhat newer than the little girl's. This was Dudley Dursley and his two male friends.

"Hey Freak, you need to be taught a lesson for what you did to me yesterday at school; Like I promised," Dudley states with wicked glee that also gotten Freak to widen her eyes at his words, and then run away into town; with Dudley and his small gang of boys around his age, were now chasing her.

After nearly a half-hour; thirty minutes that is, she was able to hide in a dead-end alleyway while trying to catch her breath, before wincing; the adrenaline leaving her as the pain returned to her back and special place. She froze though; not seeing Fox hiding in the darker-part of the alley itself by a random man looking at her in fake pity while secretly hoping form the rooftop, "It's a shame that you had to suffer as you have kid. In fact you should consider yourself lucky at all, that's all they do to ya." The man though says those words in a Californian Surfer accent.

The man who looked to be at least twenty-five years old, wore an odd black cloak, black boots, and black gloves; though his cloak is distinguishable by more pointed shoulders and the fact that it says at his shoulders also. The sleeves of his cloak are also somewhat closer-fitting, and a silver zipper was in front with a reversed zipper. In terms of facial features, then man sports golden or amber eyes, pointed elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. He also has two visible injuries on his face; the first being a damaged right-eye covered by an eyepatch, while the other is a large jagged scar extending from his left-cheek to just under his left eye.

Freak froze in place at the corner part of the alley at seeing him now; with her little mind realizing he appeared out of nowhere while he also kept grinning at her, "Awww, why the long face kid? It seems like I came in just in time anyways, as the Boss Man wants you for some personal reason," the man states and yet before he could come over, he jumped back by a blade sent at him from the shadows; to make him and Freak blink in surprise, at seeing Fox with narrowed eyes at him mostly come out, while in a protective form in front of Freak.

"New Heartless huh? Well, no matter…" the man grinned at Fox as if, she was a challenge while to make Freak blink in slight surprise as he also summoned two, odd looking guns into his hands and aimed them at the Heartless; They are purplish, strangely shaped weapons that appear to be somewhat similar to crossbows. They shoot red laser arrows which bend towards a target, in which they were doing at the moment as the man and Fox fought.

Freak was in a ball of confusion while they fought at the moment; with her wincing as a cut on her back partially opened, from Freak back-slamming herself into her newer location in the large, dead-end alleyway from some of their attacks sending her to said wall.

The man growled in frustration while shooting at Fox, as she in turn shot fire out of her weapons right at him back; the two doing a fighting dance while in the air and ground. Tired of the ongoing draw although, the man pressed a button that allowed his weapons to morph into blades. They then fought with blades against each other; with the man impressed by this life-like Heartless fighting him.

They both froze; after nearly ten minutes of sword fighting, a familiar sound as the little girl was in a hold of an odd creature even he never seen before; it had the little girl in a long-grip hold with the center of it's chest having a hole in the center, and had a eyeless bone-white mask with Venom-like teeth and tongue, chains in the ankles, wrists, and the stomach area as they dangle in the air slightly in Dulles-silver coloring as it's entire body was dull-grey, and there was also some blades slash-marks on its back, left-arm, and right-leg as if, a blade cut it. It also had a muscled frame while having somewhat huge hands with claws; easily gripping the child who was in total fear, currently.

It laughed raspily while turning around and climbing quickly with ease up the long wall, with Freak.

The man groaned before knocking Fox back, and jumped up with a boost of darkness, and ran up the wall with his blades aimed right at the monster. Fox seeing this although, did a quick big flap of her wings, and took off after them; the man missing on slicing that arm that held the child off as it jumped, and began leaping easily over downtown rooftops.

Fox and the man were then clashing, while also trying to either nab Freak or attack the creature; as said creature spat small red balls out of its mouth at either one with slight damage at the spots it hit, with said area imploding slightly into a small hole, of sorts.

Eventually, after several minutes later, the creature jumped off the rooftops and onto the ground; scaring a few folks as they were also confused at seeing a little girl float; not seeing the creature that went invisible and took off still; also dodging both the man and Fox still chasing after the creature. The creature with Freak crying silently in both fear and pain from her back being opened once again due to the movement went into the woods nearby with Fox inches to get Freak, yet missed, as it then turned sharply left and more into the deeper-part of the woods.

Though while in pain, the three didn't see a dark-like mist formed from Freak's shadow, when it was shown each time, by the light of the sun.

It was then the creature was cornered after being trapped by a wall of rock, and turned with a snarl-like growl at the two pursuers; stunning the man as it then chuckled before a dull-grey vine came from its back to reveal it was a male in the voice, with it sounding raspy yet deep at the two, " _ **It seems I cannot shake you two from my trail… Then let's see if you can handle the other's,**_ " both Heartless and the man didn't like the sound of that as it then put a clawed finger to its mouth and let out a sharp-toned whistle that echoed.

Within moments Freak, the man, and Fox heard snarls coming to their location as the little girl yelped and was tossed into the air, and it jumped while grabbing the girl; climbing the wall easily as three more of the same creature showed up and attacked the two.

If they would have noticed, Dragon was coming to aid her fellow Heartless yet instead saw her sister handled things well, and went after their Mistress' Child instead. Though Dragon was in dismay quickly as she was then attacked by a smaller version of the said creature, and saw the one holding Hoshiko go further away from her.

Freak, or known as Hoshiko, was tired, in pain from all over her little-malnourished body, and still in fear as she was being carried to wherever this creature was taking her. Not known to both her and the creature, three figures saw her being carried in fear and began chase; well, two others following the first one that is, quickly.

The creature eventually came to a clearing from the woods, and held Freak still in that one tentacle, and to make her confused mixed with fear, it channeled a dark-like energy from the first right-hand finger and was slowly from its height, clawing it, as a rip was also being made; with Freak shivering at the air it let out was too cold, for some reason.

" _ **Soon My Master would want the Star Child more than the other, and I can feast finally on flesh,**_ " the creature states as if there was nothing she could do, with Freak being silent while at the same time crying still in total fear, until suddenly the creature roared in pain while dropping her onto the ground, and something with… gloves grabbed her and took her away, as two others began attacking the creature; the gateway fading.

"You ok little girl?" A voice asked her and she turned yet froze at seeing a concerned looking dog-man of sorts. He was a anthropomorphic dog with black fur and droopy ears, and wore a sleeveless, orange shirt with a high, yellow collar. Overtop this, he wears an oblong, blue piece of clothing over his right half, held on by a black strap attached by yellow, star-shaped buttons. He wears a thick, metal belt around his waist with two blue straps looping around the back of it. The dog man's pants are baggy and orange with a noticeable seam down the front of each leg. The bottom of the legs are black with gold lining. The anthropomorphic dog also wore shoes, while equally as large as well as made of metal and the toes curl upward.

Seeing she was still in fear, he gently states to her calmly his name while speaking to her; her fears lessening only slightly as he tried making her speak while seeing his teammates fighting that creature still, "The name's Goofy little girlie, what's yours?" He inwardly frowned at the name she stuttered out while holding her; also knowing instantly she wasn't a healthy child, "F-F-Freak, Mr. G-Goofy."

Freak yelped as Goofy shielded then both with that weapon-like shield he has currently with him from a stray red ball at their direction, with Freak cowering into Goofy in fear again. He moved their location to a spare opening nearby and states gently to her; with her confused by his eyes showing true concern and caring about her, in those orbs, "Just stay here alright? I and the others will be back to get ya after we deal with that creature, Ha-Yuck," he then took off to aid his comrades, while she hid in the spare crevasse that fit her size just right.

The other two were a female and a male that was dodging more blasts and claw swipes from the monster.

The male was smaller than his two comrades while being an anthropomorphic duck with white plumage, a yellow-orange bill, legs of the same color, light blue eyes, and a short tuft of feathers on his head, visible under his hat. He also wears a shorter, light blue coat over his jacket, this one with more bell-like sleeves, gold lining and cuffs, a turtleneck-esque collar, and the two silver, vertical zippers present in his jacket, and no shoes due to his webbed feet. This was Donald Duck.

The female though, was the height of 5'6 in height followed by a black crop-top and grey fishnet underneath, covering her entire body and the sleeves with a dark-red skirt and regular-red with silver lining boy shorts underneath, and mid-way knee-length black with golden lining combat boots. She also had a decent lean mixed slender figure with her chest size being a Mid-D-Cup. She also had neck-length hair with spiked-tips on top in random directions, and sky-blue eyes. This was Sora Zala Mikumi; a recently made Keyblade Master... officially with her also holding her weapon known as Kingdom Key in her right hand, and attacking the monster with determination.

Donald sent icy-blasts from a Blizzard Spell at the monster's head from a wodden-wand of sorts; with it sprouting three more tentacles from it's back and began grabbing things randomly like large rocks and logs, and throwing said items at them. Sora dodged while jumping from behind the monster and attacking with her weapon, and Goofy using his shield while tossing it to deal damage and back, like a frisbee.

After sending a lot of spells and dealing damage for the past twenty minutes, the monster grinned wickedly at them all while a stray tentacle went into the crevasse they corneed it into, and hearing a yelp, it had Freak in a firm, wrapped-up hold; with her looking at them fearfully, " _ **Who would you rather go after…. Me, or this Child of Twilight Stars?**_ " That froze them over as it was holding onto the little girl, like a hostage.

"I prefer both preferably, as the Boss Man would ring my neck if I came back empty handed," a familiar voice states while tossing Fox to the side; wincing in silent agony as she has yet to remove the mask on her face as unlike the others, she has to speak without it, as the man then made Freak tensed up; with the monster holding her only looking at him in confusion mixed anger; Sora, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes while getting into a defending position, as the man only laughed at her in response, "Xigbar," Sora states in a young female's voice that was slightly not only melodious but somewhat energetic in tone.

"Hello Sora, it has been a while hasn't it; After all, traitors would be considered that… But I can't deal with you today, as I have to deal with that kid over there," Xigbar states while gesturing one of his weapons to Freak; making them all, even Hoshiko/Freak while half-fearful, now, as Donald states in his tone of voice; his voice somewhat understandable, "What does she gotta do with this?"

"Everything... Quackers," Xigbar states with a grin while being inwardly amused as Donald was going to head over to whack him, yet he was held back by Goofy while Xigbar continued; with his weapons glowing slightly, "Those things took a while yet I found this human-like Heartless intriguing; But sadly… It isn't my cup of tea; If you get my drift?" Xigbar pointed to Fox to make the three blink before going back to looking at Xigbar, who vanished and quickly reappeared in front of a stunned monster, and shooting point-blank in the face; the mask disintegrating while Freak yelped as she went from one captors hands now, into another's. The monster's body than doing as the mask did as well.

"Besides, this kid is a sure-ticket of unlocking a super-rare door anyways," Xigbar states to make Sora look at him with narrowed eyes yet she was holding back surprise like her friends, as Dragon appeared behind the Organization Member. "After all… Hoshiko here would love to see family, now wouldn't she?" He looked then at the child who then froze at hearing that name, before blinking back tears; with Dragon now trying to attack Xigbar yet only to be shot and knocked back further away by sudden speed; by the man. As her body was tired and in pain from all the gripping that has been done to Fr- No, to Hoshiko; as she recalled her name being that now, and her scar doesn't at all help her situation, without anyone seeing it began glowing gold briefly off and on; barely that is, mixed with pain.

"M-My Ma-Mama and Dad-Daddy died in a c-car crash," Hoshiko states softly in a tired voice in confusion, as that was what she was told by her family members; with Xigbar laughing at her for this as if, her words were an utter joke, "Kid, wake up and smell the roses slightly. Both of your parents were Keybladers; Like the annoying Traitor over there," he made her look in his hold, to Sora; making the three look at the Nobody in shock at this, yet this only confused the child more, the Nobody saw to his annoyance; before making her yelp, and holding her in place while looking at Sora mostly; still speaking to the child, "Besides, you were not only the Star Child or known as the Twilight Child and all, well… Let's say the Boss Man would love seeing you... Personally."

It was then Sora saw the child... Hoshiko if she heard right, the scar the little girl has while also dismissing her weapon now, began glowing gold; to even confuse the Nobody as he mouthed the words 'What the', before being blasted away from Hoshiko, as a dark-mixed-golden aura sent him a few feet away from her; with the child passing out, and a dark-like barrier protecting her frame as well.

Sora seeing an opportunity to grab the child, did so while to her surprise, she was able to hold her; both Donald and Goofy not being able to otherwise they get painfully shocked as such, and Xigbar laughed while trying to nab Fox yet she vanished alongside Dragon into the ground by the dark-blue portals they can control, that vanished afterward. "Well, it seems I'm outta luck here… But do note we will be after her eventually, as my original assignment was getting this," Sora saw the Nobody holding an odd-looking crystal that she felt was tainted; not knowing it housed one of the monsters he spared while at the same time, made a dark vortex and left.

"Gawrsh, do you think she's ok?" Goofy states with Donald held the same feelings at seeing the girl's state, and Sora shook her head with her hair oddly staying in place with her now stating in concern, "I'm not sure, but we need to-" Sora yelped while unknowingly placing the knocked-out child's face to her chest, as the rest of the Val'kyr Heartless showed up and to also confuse the three, they just stood there while seeing their eyes; from masks, looking mostly at both Sora and Hoshiko.

"Ummm… Why are they just standing there?" Sora states in confusion to her friends as they even didn't know why this was, as this stumped all three from knowing this was odd Heartless behavior. The Val'kyr Heartless seeing that they weren't a threat, moved to them in a small circle within moments while making them tense; surrounding them before they froze and looked down at seeing a dark-blue vortex while also sucking them quickly in, and within moments, they were all in it as well as the portal closing, and the Val'kyr Heartless leaving the same way.

* * *

 **Yen Sid's Tower**

* * *

Sora held the child closer to her as she landed on top both Donald and Goofy; from falling from the ceiling of a room they blinked in surprise at being transported there.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! What are you doing here?" A familiar voice states to them in surprise and looking while getting up, they were stunned at seeing King Mickey in the room, "Your Majesty!" Both Donald and Goofy state while saluting with not only the mouse, but also the female and Yen Sid seeing Sora holding the child; confusing Sora as the female took the child while Yen Sid looked on in concern at Hosiko's current state, and the female held her desperately as if, she hasn't seen the little girl in a long, long time.

"It seems you three have stumbled upon the child we were hoping to retrieve, from Avalon," Yen Sid began to explain to the three, "In fact the woman you see before you is the child's true mother, Master Aqua Selene Hel'drina."

That made them blink with Sora about to ask before freezing at them seeing; to even make the mother blink in shock at seeing her Keyblade emit a mix of light and darkness before fading. The Keyblade; Rainfell that is, appeared in ehr free hand once more. The blade had a thin and predominantly dull, metallic-blue color. There is also a teardrop-shaped gap in the base and also near the tip of the blade's shaft. The head of the Keyblade is roughly diamond-shaped, though the left-corner of the diamond is absent and there is another, small, white diamond on the inner edge of the right corner. The teeth are formed by four blue spikes lining the outer edge of the Keyblade's head. The handle is also both smooth and black. The guard is angular, predominantly white, and does not fully connect to the Keyblade. The Keychain links and its token, however, are all made up of water droplets.

"Who are you and why did you have my child instead of my Heartless, retrieving her?" Aqua states while secretly unsure about them truly being hers still, to get Sora and Co. to be defensive before she lowered her Keyblade in slight surprise at seeing Sora summon Kingdom Key, and pointed it back at her while replying in a retort; with narrowed eyes, "Why did you say Heartless then, Miss? Wait…" Sora had her eyes in confusion yet resumed holding her weapon at Aqua before both females looked to Yen Sid, by him then sternly stating to the two; with Sora and Co. realizing why now, "Stand down you two, as Hosiko's mother here, Sora, was trapped for twelve years within the Realm of Darkness until we recently freed her. She is still and is, Master Aqua, to which we know; Despite her heart being a mixture of both The Light and The Dark, as of now."

"How is that possible Master Yen Sid, as you didn't tell us any of that until now?" Mickey states with Aqua not even knowing this, looked at the Ex-Keyblader in shock while still holding to her worry, her less-weighted child with that aura still around her frame, still. "It is possible while also being considered rare, and from what I am sensing as well, her child is the same due to whatever ails her… Though tell me, how did you-" Yen Sid told them before trying to ask Sora a question yet they all but him jumped, as all the Val'kyr Heartless appeared, and to even confuse them more; with Yen Sid only slightly.

To surprise them all, the one wearing the Fox mask; no pun due to it being her name, took off her mask with Sora now being surprised as her face reminded her of Selphie, back home; but with amber eyes, "Mistress we were unable to-" before Fox could finish, she blinked like the others did and saw the child they were tasked to find.

"Stand down, they are allies," Aqua said hesitantly with Fox and them nodding; Aqua still stunned she not only summoned these human-like Heartless at all as the group of Val'kyr Heartless merely stood, and looked at them all, but controls them; mostly looking at Aqua before seeing Sora go to Fox and circle her, before she was now gesturing wordlessly in question to Yen Sid as Sora knew, like everyone, that he was knowledgeable. "Yen Sid, why do you look familiar with these Heartless?" Sora then asked as she saw that the old man was fully knowing, from the look on his face.

"This has occurred once long ago; Even before the Keyblade Wars began… Speaking of things as such," to confuse them all while Aqua was comforting her child as she seemed to be having a nightmare, Yen Sid grabbed… a large book that showed an etched image of a Keyblade on it, and once opened, they were stunned at seeing it was… blank. "Hey, what gives?" Donald states as they were near the book before they jumped while widening their eyes at seeing images of a past of sorts being played within the pages, with them also seeing a lot of Keybladers; with some the same while others differently as well.

"A long time ago, there were a lot of Keyblade Wielders that not only fought the Heartless still back then, but were also guided by an entity that was linked to them; With the entity also being sentient as a guide of sorts, and this world you are viewing might still exist, like as we thought to believe Avalon was lost." With a page-turn, Yen Sid showed five cloaked others, alongside one that was translucent with mostly a heart showing, "These five figures alongside the one translucent to our eyes, we're supposed to lead a new group of Keyblade Wielders in specific groups as the past chosen leaders have done, but they were... Except for two, sent and sealed away with a few other Wielders surviving the worlds concealment of sorts. I believe this and Avalon, as well as a few others, were as such."

Sora and Co., along with Mickey; who widen his eyes at recalling that world, and Aqua jumping with Yen Sid being surprised as the book shook and… an odd gem popped out alongside a crystal-like heart that pulsed with warmth, on the ground without breaking.

"That has never happened at all before, to my foreknowledge from this being an enchanted book for the past Keybladers," Yen Sid states aloud his thoughts, gently pulling and moving his left-hand through his beard as once Sora picked-up the rainbow-like gem, she nearly dropped it as it glowed before projecting an image of a holographic-yet-realistic map all around the room; with them all being stunned at seeing familiar, and not-so-familiar worlds… oddly some glowing while others were not. The way it was showed the worlds as they are, but sort-of like the very map in Treasure Planet.

"What is this?" Aqua states while both her and Sora dismissing their weapons, as she also recognized some of the world's that this map showed; with Sora feeling a sense of déjà vu while holding the gem in a firm-gentle grip, "It appears to be a map of sorts; To what, I for once am not sure." Yen Sid states as it then stopped glowing and the images then were sucked back into the gem while Sora pocketed it before they all turned and saw Hoshiko's scar glow gold again with her fidgeting in Aqua's hold while moaning in pain.

"Is she alright?" Goofy states with Aqua looking at a narrowed-eyed Yen Sid; from looking at her child, with him getting up and motioning to the Fairy's Room, and once they were all in while seeing the fairies were not there currently, Yen Sid used magic to change a mere pillow into a small bed and Aqua quickly placed her child down; with everyone wondering in feared concern, as that aura went darker around the child's form.

" _ **WhY Am I sO HaTeD?**_ " A voice suddenly states while originating from the child's lips; seeing she was not aware yet spoke oddly her own voice mixed with another's, " _ **wHy DidN't yOu WanT mE?**_ " She asked no one, as sudden bursts of wind were summoned within the room; everyone holding themselves in place with Aqua staying near her child. Them seeing odd images on the walls briefly that was too fast to see, one of which showed a bright-green light being aimed at them. Though they didn't realize it at the time, they would eventually know they were her memories.

"You were taken from us at birth," Aqua now shouted while holding her only child down on the bed, as she then realized whatever ailment was wrong with Hoshiko; was to also impress her by having magic, was doing this. Especially seeing that she wasn't at all aware.

" _ **WhY wAs I ForCed UpOn?**_ " Hearing this caused everyone to freeze, especially seeing the child's eyes were dazed while open; knowing this aura covering her frame was affecting her, and that scar glowing even more. "You told me that she wasn't raped," Aqua growled out while looking at Yen Sid, as outside the tower: stormy clouds formed with rain and thunder, ice, and strong winds were occurring, within moments.

"I was not sure, as like I have told you earlier as to what I felt; Not to what I know, Master Aqua. So I suggest you hold your angered tongue while I check out as to why she is being in this state," Yen Sid firmly told Aqua who wilted at his look; Mickey for once glad that look wasn't aimed at him, and Yen Sid touched the scar before recoiling while were surprised it burnt his hand yet only slightly. They all then heard other comments from Hoshiko, with everyone placing her fused-words into memory; with Aqua inwardly raging as she knew it wasn't her child that was doing this, but her scar they all as well as Yen Sid realized; for the past ten minutes.

"It is as I feared then: Somehow half of her magic was sealed away as well as something embedded into the Emblem Scar young Hoshiko has, in her forehead… Something dark, twisted, and dangerous with another that is protective, caring, and oddly sisterly... throughout her body however," Yen Sid states as to confuse Aqua who was tensed, saw the old wizard had glowing-neon-blue hands and without a response, placed them in the child's forehead as she began screaming in agony.

"Hold her down! In order to undo what has been done, I need her to be still," Yen Sid states as Sora came over alongside Mickey to help hold down Hoshiko as she kept screaming with black puss forming around that very scar while it glowed not only gold, but silver now, and her eyes were glowing pure-emerald green. Yen Sid, while this was going, was constantly chanting words softly as the ooze began bubbling before they all jumped back as a dark mist was quickly escaping Hosiko's scar before freezing at seeing a mass of darkness with angry, red eyes looking at them all before fleeing.

* * *

In specific worlds, certain females froze at whatever they were doing as they suddenly felt something missing in the life… be freed, at last, and then hoped from the dreams they had on small occasions, whoever they were would see them.

Also in these worlds, a few creatures that have been deeply sleeping... have been awoken at last, and decided to wait for their Mistress. As well as others who were now surprised, felt her presence once more; including a certain witch and a god…. or more like gods and goddesses.

To a certain Nobody and Heartless males, however, they both froze stiff as well as his other counterpart at suddenly feeling them fuse now, into one person; with the now single man blinking in shock as he gained both powers from both men, and felt… Whole and complete. Said man then left the world after realizing he was free of Xehanort, to sort out what occurred.

There was also a blonde-haired female who stiffened at not only feeling this existence but an odd feeling she should remain in this world for a while more; by instinct that is, as she was smirking at seeing the fighting going on in the arena.

* * *

Yet before they could move, they saw the shadows in the room itself began to contort, and move to Hoshiko, and rising from the ground to stun them, a female who looked at them all warily while covering her bare arms over Hoshiko. The child was now sleeping peacefully since the scar was dimming, with it being dark-pink in color as if, it was now a birthmark.

The female was Heartless-skinned with a blood-red strap around the chest; that doesn't even cover the valley the clearly female-like Heartless' Double-E chest had, with her wearing blood-red short-skirt like belt that flares out in the back while covering her behind; with dark-silver mesh leggings that covered her personal area below as well as legs; her outfit was also clinging her frame; which she was 6'1 in height with it being slender mixed with athletic. She also had back-length, spiky silver hair that was also tied with three golden bands to make a long ponytail, of sorts; each band etched with Latin Runes.

"Is that a… Guardian Heartless?" Sora asked in bewilderment, with even Aqua blinking in shock by what the teen female said as said Heartless grabbed the child and moved into a corner of the room, protectively; with them also seeing the child's shadow connected to the Heartless female as well, and held Hoshiko's head to her chest.

"It seems Terra's Secret also transferred into your child, Master Aqua," Yen Sid states to get her to look at him in her own bewildered look, and states in disbelief while approaching her child, but for only her to be hissed at by the female Guardian Heartless, "Terra had this ability as well?"

"Indeed, but maybe I can do a spell to see what has occurred… As well as other things to know what has been done to her. Thankfully it seems that Heartless is sister-like and more intelligent; Just like your own Summoned Heartless as such," Yen Sid states while grabbing a parchment and with more words spoken like before while aiming at Hoshiko, he began reading the words.

As the more he read, the more his frown became with his eyes firm, and letting everyone know he wasn't at all happy. He also showed surprise a few times before reading in as the parchment grew to their own surprise until a few minutes later, he was done and then handed it over to Aqua firstly. She was holding back her rage although as a mix of the white and black aura of sorts, covered her frame briefly before trying to calm herself down.

 **Hoshiko Iris Hel'drina-Atrium-Evans-Potter:**

 **Parents:**

 **Mother(s):**

 **Aqua Selene Hel'drina (Biological, Alive), Lilith "Lily" Maria Evans-Potter (Blood-Adopted, Deceased; Killing Curse)**

 **Father(s):**

 **Terra Malatros Atrium (Biological, Alive yet Lost), James Charles Potter (Blood Adopted, Deceased; Killing Curse)**

 **Godparents:**

 **Sirius Orion Black (By James Potter, Innocent But in Prison)**

 **Remus Lesley Lupin (By James Potter)**

 **Severus Cornelius Snape (By Lily Evans-Potter and Terra Atrium)**

 **King Mickey Mouse (By Terra Atrium)**

 **Lea "Axel" Ophir Flamesta (By Aqua Hel'drina)**

 **Merlin Emrys (By Aqua Hel'drina** )

 **Morgana Le Fay (By Terra Atrium, in dreams; Currently in ageless coma on Avalon)**

 **Goku Son (By James and Lily Potter)(On another world)**

 **Bulma Briefs (By Lily Potter)(On another world)**

 **Kakashi Hatake (By James Potter)(On another world)**

 **Yoruichi Shihouin (By James and Lily Potter)(On long-term assignment, On another world)**

 **Robin Osiris ?-Nico (By Lily Potter)(On another world with Pirate Crew)**

 **Hades (By James Potter; Due to deal)**

 **Loki (By Lily Evans-Potter; After saving her life at sixteen)**

 **Siblings:**

 **Rosaka Lin Potter (Half-Sister by Blood Adoption; Regardless of Rituals to end it, Daughter of James Potter; From drunken one-night stand, and Fasha the Saiyan; Mother to Half-Sister. Whereabouts of both child and mother: Unknown yet Alive.)**

 **(Other Siblings are either Magical-Bonded Sisters, Actual, or Half; The only one due to Half-Sister not Blocked, Blocks for this was placed by Xehanort)**

 **Soulmates:**

 **Twelve in total, know by the first site; Was blocked by Albus Dumbledore; Broken and freed as of now.**

 **Familiars:**

 **Eight in total; Was blocked by Albus Dumbledore fully; Broken and freed as of now, merely waiting**

 **Creature Inheritance and Bloodlines or Abilities:**

 **Nekotama (From Lily Evans-Potter): Activates after either thirteen, Magical Induced Spells/Rituals, or Odd-Age Factor. Was fully blocked by Albus Dumbledore and controlled Cornelius Fudge; Broken and freed as of now.**

 **Majin (From Terra Atrium and James Potter; Third Generation or three centuries blood)**

 **Guardian Heartless (Was blocked yet slowly breaking due to Abuse, now fully freed; Sister-like relationship with possible chance of existing truly, and gain true heritage. Never been done but once)**

 **Mind Skills (Natural Shielding and Telekinesis)(Fully blocked by Albus Dumbledore and Xehanort due to the agreement; Block still in place, possession or worse cannot be covered until trained, and cannot be unblocked by magic; the Fellow user of the Mind can only unblock as it has been too long)**

 **Demigod Status (Fully blocked by Albus Dumbledore, Xehanort, and ????; Block cannot be undone until a special Test is fulfilled)**

 **???? Status (Unknown how to unlock, suggestions is that must be earned)**

 **Hybrid Animamagus Form (Fully blocked by Albus Dumbledore, Xehanort, and ????; Can only be unblocked by a certain condition. Races are not known yet will have full control)**

 **Summoner (Was fully blocked; Freed)**

 **Regeneration and Stretchable Body (Was fully blocked by Xehanort; Now freed; Activates at true age twelve; Regeneration, and fourteen;** **Stretchable** **Body)(Part of Majin Inheritance)**

 **Natural White and Black Magic (Was blocked, Fully Freed)(Would need to be taught, will already know Cure, Esuna, Fire, and Demi)**

 **Natural Parseltongue or Dragon/Reptilian Speech (From Lily Evans-Potter; 87% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Natural Occlumency (Part of Mind Skills; 75% By Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Family Items/Heir Inheritance:**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Potter (By James Potter)**

 **Slytherin (By Lily Potter)**

 **Pendragon (By Lily Potter)**

 **? (By James Potter)(On another world)**

 **? (By Aqua Selene Hel'drina) (In world dubbed Daybreak Town)**

 **Majin (By ?; fifth gen)(On same world as Goku Son and Bulma Briefs)**

 **Item Inheritance:**

 **Invisibility Cloak (By James Potter; Currently in-hold by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Gaunt Ring (By Lily Evans Potter; Currently in-hold by Tom Riddle Jr.)**

 **Slytherin Locket (By Lily Potter; Location Unknown)**

 **Natural yet Unique Keyblade (By both Aqua Hel'drina and Terra Atrium; Soul-Linked to Child. When of age, will appear or By forced danger)**

 **Wand of Death (Currently in possession of another; Unknown ways to obtain it except dueling and defeating said person)**

 **Majin Crystal (In another world; Contains a surprise even others of the said world would be stunned by)**

 **Necklace of Baset (Within Potter Vault and originally owned by Lily Maria Evans-Potter)**

 **Blocks:**

 **Soulmate Block (Freed)**

 **Sibling Block (Partially Freed; Requires In-Sight)**

 **Creature Inheritance (Freed)**

 **Animamagus** **Form (Blocked)**

 **Magical Core (Bestowed by adopted parents; 90% blocked by Albus Dumbledore, Now freed)**

 **Biological Parents Magic and Keyblade Usage: (Was fully blocked by Albus Dumbledore and Xehanort, Now freed; Need training when weapon shows)**

 **Original or Borne Abilities (Was blocked by Xehanort and Accomplice; Fully Freed)**

 **Potions:**

 **Hate Potion (For all houses except Gryffindor; By Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Hate Potion (For Dark Magic; By Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Attraction Potion (For only Males; By Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)**

 **Poor Eyesight (Not active, at age eight; By Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Loyalty Potion (To Albus Dumbledore; By Albus Dumbledore, three times as of late; Only active after arriving to Hogwarts; For easier time for Manipulation)**

 **Speech Impairment Potion (By Albus Dumbledore for easier time for Manipulation; Too long on bloodstream, Needs parent blood injected into system to counter-act as Speech will worsen as subject gets older)**

 **Weakness Potion (By Molly Weasley; For making plans for marrying child)**

 **Marriage Contracts:**

 **Ron Bilius Weasley (By Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore; Illegal and now annulled)**

 **Artemis (By deal made by both James, Zeus and Hades)**

 **Abuse:**

 **Sexual Abuse (By Vernon Dursley; Several times)(Non-Pregnancy Charm present at age three)**

 **Belt Abuse (By Vernon Dursley; Start at age three)**

 **Physical Violence and Hitting (By Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley; When controlled, several times with memory charms placed, Dudley Dursley)**

 **No Affectionate Conditions (Mostly by Vernon Dursley; Slightly by No-Choice Petunia Dursley)**

 **Bullying (By Dudley Dursley)**

 **Malnutrition (By forced choice from Albus Dumbledore to Dursley Family; Began at four)**

It was nearly a few more minutes with a few more things that were even too horrible to describe, as Hoshiko's Guardian Heartless left while after sensing Aqua was her Mistress/Sister's parent afterward; with the aura fading into the little abused girl's shadow as well as Yen Sid sighing; as the next was locations she inherited in said worlds.

"That is… A lot of details for a mere spell," Sora comments to herself aloud with the others also agreeing with the teenager before jumping; as she was the last one to touch the parchment, and was stunned while within moments, was now looking at Aqua nervously. Aqua was then looking at the female teen in confusion to why that was, and when she grabbed the parchment to see what was wrong, she froze in place and now glared at the teenaged girl within moments; confusing Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey as Sora hid behind them as if, to shield her.

"Why the fuck does it say that you're my baby girl's Alpha Soulmate," Aqua growled out with her eyes oddly glowing an icy-blue briefly before returning to their current eye colors, yet they all now looked to Yen Sid who seemed half-amused, with understanding mostly on his features; pulling his beard gently again with his left hand while doing so, "It does say that your child's blocks from her soulmates are in fact, freed," Yen Sid stated in reminding the mother.

"Your not doing anything to her unless she's thirteen or older," Aqua now stated in a mixture of defeat and warning while brandishing her keyblade mixed with trying to also calm herself, knowing that what Master Yen Sid stated was true; as her Heartless showed up to her side since they left, due to her anger mixed with confusion as to what was going on, in their orbs, "And if she wanted to do something before turning thirteen?" Sora asked wearily while knowing the child is oddly her soulmate, she felt true fear from what she saw was from a Pissed-Aqua, like her friends and even Mickey.

Staring at Sora while somehow sensing her fear, Aqua now sighed in defeat while giving her a partial look afterwards; dismissing her weapon fully, "If that happens . . . Just don't be too rough on her," she relented with Donald yelping as Deer had a gleam in her orbs while she plucked a white feather off of Donald's behind; with said Duck angrily complaining at the smug Heartless female, while Unicorn was now facepalming and shaking her head, and the others were inwardly humored by their sister's actions.

Hearing groans now as the Heartless left then, everyone then turned to the child as Hoshiko was waking up, "W-Where am I?" She then asked while curling up in a ball, as she felt somewhat numbed; not knowing Yen Sid numbed her body currently so she could move yet later-on deal with the pain while unlocking those other blocks, and knowing it would be not his doing in that part.

Yen Sid despite the child asking on her location in partial-fear, went to one of the fairy's desks and grabbed a small vial and handed it to Aqua; confusing her until understanding dawned upon the mother's face, "That will get rid of the potions within her system. Although I, however, suggest that she drinks it before bed, as it will also make her go to sleep."

Taking the vial, Aqua saw her child shiver in her ball in fear again; making Aqua truly wanting to head to the world her child lived on for a short amount of time and handle that family, yet decided to head over to Hoshiko. "Shhh… It's alright Little Star, It's ok," Aqua tried comforting her baby girl yet didn't see Sora clenched a fist while looking away, after oddly knowing her soulmate in terms, was harmed like this.

"Let me help," Sora said after seeing a few minutes of Aqua failing on calming Hoshiko down, and Aqua was hesitant yet saw recognition in her child's orbs at her, allowed Sora to come over; with her watching them as well. "Hey… Hoshiko right?" Sora began to gently ask her soulmate, with the little girl to twist her heart slightly had tears forming in her orbs while slowly nod her head without words; still looking fearful as well, "Why don't you let me and the blue-haired lady help you to our ship, and we can make you all better."

Aqua gave her a look at Sora not saying her name yet quickly saw a 'Trust-me' look from the teen briefly, before holding a hand out to her child. Hoshiko was hesitant at first, before she slowly went over and into Sora's arms, with a few whimpers of confusion and fear; somehow not feeling pain yet knew her back was hurting as well as her lower-half.

"I think it would be best for you to return to the Gummi Ship, and see if you could find out who the two parents that adopted your child was, Aqua, as you may find out they are worth…. Investigating as such," Yen Sid states to get everyone to look at him as he left them hanging, heading to his secret chambers to where he sleeps within the study room. Seeing from the window within moments that their ship was magically brought to them, they headed down the stairs; with Goofy recalling that gem-like heart, and picked it up before quickly running to the others.

While traversing the stairs, Aqua was silent while thinking to herself of current events, Donald and Goofy going after the King to see about something, as Sora and Aqua were walking side by side; nearing the first room. "So… You're her mother?" Sora decided to start the conversation; not feeling Hoshiko stilled at this before also going into her further; trying to hold back a blush from Hoshiko accidentally brushing her left-breast, "Yes I am, but you, however, seem familiar to me, for some reason," Aqua states as from looking at Sora's face, she recalled seeing her somewhere before; some of her mind somewhat hazy due to the darkness influences. This however made Sora stop as they reached the lower floor at last, and then blink at her in minor surprise by this while curiously asking, "From where?"

Aqua was going to reply before one of her Summoned Heartless; Dragon, showed herself and to confuse her, she grabbed the slip of paper from her servent; Aqua figured oddly that in her mind gave her, before leaving back into the shadows. "I think… I'm not going to get used to that at all," Sora states with a small shiver while also adjusting Hoshiko; Aqua nodding in agreement as she read the letter and was quickly stunned to find out it was a summons. A summons to Gringotts on Avalon about a vault for her, as well as other things, "A bank summons? I don't recall setting up an account at all."

Sora shrugged as she isn't into saving money, in which Donald secretly saves all their earnings while traveling during the entire adventures they had, "Well, maybe it has to do with Hoshiko mostly as from the paper," Sora read with her free hand as she was able to carry Hoshiko in one arm and pointing it out by tapping it, "It's a magical bank of sorts."

Only nodding as it said a day or two from now, Aqua and Sora resumed through the tower, and Aqua then gapped m, with Sora now being smug at the ship itself, "Is that your ship?" She states while seeing her daughter was looking at the ship briefly in awe before resuming hiding into Sora's shirt, "Yep Master Aqua, that's the Highwind for ya," Goofy states before Sora could with a smile, and was then whacked on the head by Donald's staff. Goofy then gave his friend a 'What-I-Do' look, "You big Palooka, you forgot to remind me to ask Master Yen Sid about that book." Goofy gave an 'Oh' look before pondering over something; making Donald holding back on hitting him again, "What book was that again?"

Goofy yelped as Donald chased him into the ship's ramp and into the Highwind itself, with Sora shaking her head while seeing Aqua's gesture, "Ya... They tend to do that sometimes," as Sora began to walk up to it while holding Hoshiko still; Aqua not far behind as King Mickey ran into the ship to deal with crowd control of sorts, the child giggled yet stopped while realizing she was being mean.

Though Aqua heard it alongside Sora, and the blue-haired female decided to state in small humor to her daughter; making Hoshiko look at her with a cute head-tilt afterward, "You have a kind laugh Little Star, and I think you need to do that more often." Without even thinking, Hoshiko snuggled her head into Sora's chest while nervously looking at Aqua; not seeing Sora lightly blush by her actions.

Snuggling deeper into Sora's chest, however, Hoshiko closed her eyes while oddly purring like a small cat as she heard Sora's heartbeat before being half-dazed. She then without warning, opened her mouth to make both females look at Hoshiko in minor confusion, and Hoshiko suddenly yet gently bit on Sora's left breast and also at the same time, making Sora yelp in surprise; almost dropping her by that move and Aqua taking her child out of Sora's arms while also looking at Hoshiko in shock, at that; the child also fearful once again. Sora was however stunned as an odd mark appeared in a shape of the Heartless Symbol, but in a royal purple color on where Hoshiko bit her.

However seeing her soulmate being afraid again while Aqua was now glaring at her, the female teen wilted with a apologetic look also, while Aqua sighed; Sora rubbing that area on her chest a few brief moments as it hurt a lot despite it being gentle, as she is secretly sensitive for at least few months secretly from her breasts, "I didn't make her do it," Sora whispered while also raising her hands in the air and stating it as well, from her body.

Aqua decided to ignore that as they fully walked up the ramp and into the ship; with the ramp going into the Highwind and within moments, took off from Sid's Tower, and from them heading to the Pilot's Area eventually, told Donald where to go; with them curious about that bank summons yet headed to Avalon anyways.

As Avalon was getting closer; with Aqua holding her sleepy child, the Master Keyblader gave Hoshiko that vial then without much of a fuss while also looking at Goofy who was eating a Lunch Meat Sandwich, asked him where the rooms were, and he pointed to a map; making her blink in surprise about that, and headed to the closest one and gotten Hoshiko ready for a bed.

Hoshiko though to her ire refused to let go, yet she was able to coax her after a few minutes into the bed and covered her child gently, and then kissed her on the forehead as the vial made her deep sleep.

Seeing a chair nearby, she sat in it while not only thinking, but gently looking at her daughter's state still in hidden anger, as well from seeing the bruises and her area was inflamed after changing her into pajamas, _I truly need to find out what occurred during my child's time on Avalon, as I have a feeling I may not like to what I hear even more than that parchment from her abuse._

Aqua now sighed to herself before one of her Heartless, Unicorn, showed up without her mask as she oddly looked like Larxene in facial and her cyan colored eyes, but without the two hair extensions; the mask making them amber, "Mistress, I should let you know that I will be gone for sometime after feeling… Something on a world nearby we passed, and I will return when able."

Aqua only nodded as the Val'kyr Heartless then left; not knowing said Heartless would be… different upon her return.

Aqua then felt the desire to sleep for once; yet knew she would only get a few winks and nothing more, and fell asleep in her chair.

* * *

 **Avalon; The next day while in a hotel room in London, England. In the late morning.**

* * *

Aqua sighed as her child was still sleeping; with her getting information from Rabbit to her, from Master Yen Sid, as she was possibly only tired and saw her child was peacefully sleeping, instead of the fidgety way she was, last night.

The room she got was in fact surprisingly cheap; despite it being an average hotel, and it was a basic beige, forest green themed room they stayed in with Sora and the others next door; with her also surprised they were accepted easily. Including their currency automatically changing to this worlds.

Seeing her child like this before frowning once she saw the bruises still, made her eyes darken at being reminded of her child's tormentors Hoshiko was with, yet most were to that son and husband. Aqua was so deep in thought that she jumped in place slightly at hearing the door pound lightly in-code, to know it was Sora.

Aqua then gotten up and headed to the door and allowed her child's soulmate into the room while checking things before her eyes briefly landed on Hoshiko and looked to her then, with a concerned look, "She's still out of it?" Aqua only nodded as Sora and her headed to the small set-up of a kitchen; with them sitting in chairs around a small, round table.

"Yes but I stood up most of the night before we decided to sleep in this hotel, afterward, when she was deeply sleeping once again," Aqua states with Sora looking at her in understanding mixed with worry, as after finding out about Aqua's daughter being her soulmate, she woke up with feelings she never had before while also feeling a small block on her own heart, was broken. Though it wasn't only her but a few others, as the Soulmate Block was transferred to all of Hosiko's soulmates.

Seeing Sora looked at her daughter in that way, Sora suddenly perked up after Aqua sighed while also giving her a look as well, "I need to head to that bank and find out why they included me in it, and I need you to watch over my daughter while I'm out; From what I was told, Little Star would be sleeping on and off till the next morning, or possibly be awake for some time; Depending on her that is… So you need to make sure Hoshiko eats light foods as well, whenever she awakes."

Sora only nodded as Aqua went over and kissed her sleeping child on the forehead, and then left while wearing a dark-navy cloak, covering herself.

Eventually, after finally finding the place nearly twelve or so minutes, she went into the Leaky Cauldron and saw it wasn't at all busy, and a kind old man by the name of Tom, showed her to the back in which… was a dead end? "I know it doesn't look much Miss, but that is what it was meant to look like; If I may," he then touched certain bricks Aqua placed into her mind for memory before freezing at seeing odd-looking buildings with some people; both male and females, and kids included, in this area doing normal yet odd things.

Going through the area, she saw a lot of things did awe her slightly yet due to her being used to other worlds and traveling into them, it was only slight. Eventually, though, she finally came to the bank with her pausing at reading the sign-up front; with small men, she figured that might be dwarfed in armor, as guards are."Enter, stranger, but take heed; Of what awaits the sin of greed. For those who take, but do not earn; Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors; A treasure that was never yours. Thief, you have been warned, beware; Of finding more than treasure there." Aqua read to herself aloud before snorting slightly at the warnings humor while understanding it, and she was though surprised as the two guards bowed at her in respect.

Once she entered the main lobby; she figured while lowering her hood, she was stunned to see a few other families being served by… oddly-looking creatures she realized were not Dwarfs at all. The creatures are short and fair-skinned, as they spend very little time outside. They have very long fingers and feet, and slightly large dome-shaped heads, and wore business suits or cloaks mostly. Some have dark, slanted eyes, and some of the creatures even wore pointed they all had pointed noses of sorts.

Everyone froze once she entered, her eyes looking wary now as one of them came up to her as if, they were expecting Aqua, and bowed while stating with a small frown, "Hail Master of the Old Ways, we have been expecting you," he said confusing all who are watching except his race.

"Yes… I was told to seek out Griphook upon my arrival, is that you?" Aqua asked hesitantly as the creature only nodded in affirmation she was right, "Correct My Lady, as I am tasked to lead you to the King himself to discuss… Privately important information as such, to you." From the word private, she narrowed her eyes in both confusion mixed with suspicion, yet Aqua still followed Griphook behind the door that said "Goblin Escort"; realizing that might be their race as she saw a lot of others of Griphook's kind doing statements, meetings, and also counting both coin-like money and jewels.

After a few minutes or so, they came to two wrought-iron doors that were having two guards at the post, and they moved within moments while grabbing the handles and opened the door, and once opened, they went into, what the Keyblade Master believed to be this King Goblin's room.

The room was decorated in a mixture of medieval times and modern; despite the walls being cave-like, and there was also in the walls were filing cabinets that were labeled in Latin, family names. The furniture was mostly dark-iron mixed with dark oak in old-fashion designed, with a armored goblin wearing a golden crown on his head, looking at them expectantly while bent down with his hands clasped together, as well as his elbows on his desk.

"Greetings Master Aqua, we have been expecting you for a while now… Nearly six years to be precise," the King Goblin states in a deeply-rich tone for his race at her, and Aqua narrowed her eyes as she; after he gestured, to sit down in the soft chair matching the room.

"Why the wait then?" Aqua asked firmly with suspicion in her voice; with the King Goblin now narrowing his eyes back at her from seeing the aura around her frame, and then stunning her in shock by his correct guess; with tr King Goblin smirking at Aqua afterward, "I take it you were during those years or longer, within the Realm of Shadows; To what those on Avalon dubbed it as such, and more to your terms: The Realm of Darkness?"

"How in the Heart's Realm you know that?" Aqua asked in a bewildered tone while looking dumbfounded as well, and the King Goblin chuckled before getting a 'What' look, mixed with a 'Of course' look on her face by his next set of words, "We knew of your existence for sometime; Especially our benefactor in secret, and aided us in a few wars on our world, was none other than your own personal teacher and Master… Though it was possible he also kept his family from you-" "Master Eraqus had a family of his own? What else is new," Aqua states with disbelief mixed with rolling her eyes in annoyance as she was told by a Yen Sid before Sora arrived with her friends and child, about what her Master almost done to Terra back then, with the King Goblin only nodding with him being honest, "Correct, as we have been keeping an eye on his remarried spouse and his child after all; his own daughter they strangely named after a play they saw, Hermione."

"Does she perhaps... Have the spark?" Aqua asked hoping to help train the man's daughter who trained her; despite to what he did back then as for the light, and hoping he isn't in the great beyond, hating her to what she is now.

"That is still unknown, but what we do know is that if left unattended, the so-called 'Leader of The Light'," The King Goblin states with finger quotes at those words while reaching under his desk and getting a tube of sorts while he continued speaking, "Will soon realize something he should not know," the King Goblin states with a smug grin while now placing said objects on the desk; with runes etched into the container as well, since it was mostly pure-silver in metallic design with a bronze cap on the top to open it; emerald jewels adorn on the sides in a diamond pattern.

"'So-called Leader of The Light'?" Aqua asked in wonder to him, and he only nodded while stating words she was now angered inwardly in realization for, "The same one who sent a forced-bonded phoenix to take your child and leave her on a cold night, after her adopted parents death; We Goblins quickly knew what your child was, once they; The Potters, brought her in to do the secret adoption," he explained.

"Then do you care to explain to me about this parchment then, that I kept with me," Aqua says as Deer was given it by Master Yen Sid with fully knowing; for some reason, and it seems to be good reason as the King Goblin after reading it growled out in anger, and making her jump, as he then stated firmly to her in sorry-based concern, "I have no idea that Old Coot would go so low as to allow that to happen; Even forcing that family not even related to the child as such, to do that to Miss Potter."

Aqua states while holding back her anger while to also get him to blink, "She isn't a Potter at all King Goblin, and right now… I'm speechless at hearing that a man like that took my baby girl from us, all those years ago." The King Goblin only nodded in understanding while he also stated and spoke his name as well; handing her to her small confusion the object, "By Magical Law and Blood she is considered a Potter; Due to them Blood Adopting her into their family by both via blood and magic, for one year, and eventually defended her from… Death of sorts, as the war we had six years ago was devastating to not only our personal interests, but to most families we personally oversee as well. And if you may prefer, you may call me by my name: Ragis."

The King Goblin; Ragis, sighed while being honest with her as he scowled while doing so, digging into his desk and placing some folders while explaining a few things to her as well, "We have reason to believe Dumbledore himself is the culprit to everything; Manipulating anything to his own desires as we secretly only changed bank tellers to the Potter's Account and Vaults… Yet we have a theory he ain't all we Goblins know of back then, as he even asked us to assist him in any foreknowledge on defeating Grindelwald; A former Dark Lord, back then."

"How much does he know about the Keyblades?" Aqua asked while suddenly fearing for her daughter and those secretly that may have the spark. Yet she was half-relieved from Ragis' next words, "Only myths that survived Hogwart's history, as he has reason to believe that all four founders had them; Which is true, and in each of their wills clearly stated that in order for one to be crowned heir to any of the houses… One must be worthy of at least one of the Sacred Blades," the King Goblin explained.

"But how does he know of my daughter's birth?" Aqua said; airing out her thoughts. "That is unknown, but he could be after something much more powerful; More personal than any of the Keyblades," the King Goblin said as he while speaking, checked the folders before placing them near Aqua when done.

"The _**X**_ - **Blade** ," Aqua figured as she knew it was nearly formed until her, Terra, and even Ventus stopped that from happening back then.

Ragis only nodded while mentally placing that weapons name into the back of his mind to research later-on, "Yes, as you know: Not everyone can just wield the Legendary Blade, but just holding at least one piece can make one of these ripoff images as strong as a master; without the blade itself… But we feared in secret it might be possible to be formed by one Prophecy we personally withheld from the Ministry, even before we began our business as a bank."

The King Goblin even added, "This may be off topic, but as your child entered this world; Including entering our bank doors the first time, we sensed something dark within her," this worried Aqua in sudden dread, "Does it involve why Dumbledore placed so many blocks on my child as you read on that parchment?" Ragis only nodded while scowling in agreed words to her at that, "Without a doubt, Master Aqua. We fear she may be under two Prophetic Tellings as Dumbledore has to have reasons for this to come… However what he doesn't know that the one he heard of is a complete fake, and the real prophecy is hidden in this very bank; The Deaths Prophecy, as the title."

"This is a learning experience and all... But how can my child regain her true blood?" Aqua asked. "That is somewhat difficult, meaning that the blood will have to do a switch of sorts or we can do a merging of the blood with yours being the more dominant features yet… It is dangerous; With a five percent success chance with… complications as Lily's Beast Blood could bring some change, physical and somewhat alterations to her magic; Even making her into a Squib or a person who was born into a magic family, yet gained none."

Aqua senses the truth in his words yet she oddly enough, wanted to still go through with this; despite the consequences as she thought it was selfish, she wants her to be "Her Child", and no one else's.

Aqua sighed while making Ragis blink at her in a minor surprise, "Can it be done though?" Ragis only nodded before adding; changing the subject back to the folders and tube he has, "Yes… But these folders are buildings Miss Potter's father owned as despite you wanting to go through with it, she will still be considered a Potter; No matter what, especially to that tube you are now holding Master Aqua."

Aqua did wonder what it was before grabbing it quickly in shock; nearly dropping it while looking at him sharply, slightly, "That contains the same-yet-secret Will the Potter's wanted us Goblins to have; Away from the Old Coot's eyes, so to speak."

"But why give it to me?" Aqua asked hesitantly before seeing him smirk while stating; making her go wide-eyed to now know why she was summoned here in the first place, "Why for you to hear as specific terms we recently found out after their Wills were sealed, was to be opened within your possession, as they personally chanted it to be only opened via, your hands, Master Aqua."

Ragis gestured to the will and seemed hesitant yet twisted the bronze top of the canister before stalling in place as once it was off; the gems glowing a fluorescent-green, two misty figures came into existence in the air.

The first was a beautiful woman. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes. Apparently, her bright green eyes were extremely distinctive as they also seemed to glow in the light; they saw from the torches. She also like the man, wore robes of sorts.

The second was, in fact, a tall, thin man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. He also wore rimmed glasses as well on his face.

Aqua stilled as they looked at her, yet Ragis only states quietly to her as well, pointing a finger at the two mist couple, "They are only recordings and not the real deal as Spectors. So I suggest you listen as whatever they say, will occur afterwards."

" _This is our official Last Will and Testament of James Charles Potter,_ " " _And Lily Maria Evans-Potter, and despite ourselves recoding the same time… We figured,_ " " _It was for the best to do our secret will together as a couple then separate as we did to our actual ones._ " The recordings of both James and Lily state, with Aqua looking at the adoptive parents; knowing she can never truly see them unless she too, has died.

" _I will go first,_ " Lily states with James only nodding while crossing his arms, " _The first thing is a message to our beloved adopted child; That's right Hoshiko, you were adopted by us and we truly love you with all our heart; Regardless as to how we found you. My message is that I truly hope you find your true parents and be happy with them, and to know I am leaving you with my personal journals with my spells I personally made, to further aid you as you grow up. Including a book that we both secretly did behind our friends backs, about our own previous adventures off Avalon._ " Aqua was shocked by this yet stayed silent; wondering how they knew of their worlds name, " _If Aqua is listening to our recording as we wanted her to, please do know we probably have died at either saving Hoshiko's life or worse to protect her as we had problems with having a child due to our final year at Hogwarts and onwards, until your baby came to us by an odd female in Greek garbs and telling us our answer to having a child, is fulfilled; As we both secretly prayed for a child of our own to any god our society may have handled, in the past."_

Lily paused before looking sheepish and then states in apology, " _Sorry about that, I just wanted to tell you how we obtained your child. Yet we are getting off track. Anyways, the reason we knew of our world's true name was that we; Bith James and I, were part of a small group of people that was sent by a man of sorts; To have a adventure and make other friends, rivals, and eventually we both also made enemies we will list in the belongings we may have made, during them. So to our Adoptive Child Hoshiko, we leave you any titles you may inherit; Despite whatever your mother does to you as such while in her care, and hope you live happily with her and anything you would do as you grow up, and for her mother, like James and I planned once you decide to settle on Avalon for a while, to have any inherited seats for the Council in the Ministry, until our adopted child is old enough to do so herself._ "

Aqua then heard Lily state things to other people and her demands, in which Ragis was secretly writing down to carry them out as ordered.

It was then James turn as he only nodded to his wife as she crossed her own arms, while Aqua saw a small tear fell from her left-eye; knowing they might have been saddened by doing this, " _Well for my part it is the same to our adoptive child, and more. I would like to leave anything within Potter Manor as hers as well as that being a new home to maybe settle down… Or take with her and for Aqua to hang-on to, until she is at least thirteen years old, and then give said House-Orb to her; Ti what we dubbed it as when we discovered the enchantment. Our home to explain things more simple: Is secretly a sentient home of sorts; Due to the countless generations of not only our ancestors on any family placed into the Potter's, but the foundations being made of magical materials. The house currently is in our vault as we made sure to include everything for Hoshiko or anyone associated with her: Servents with their family's, House-Elves, a fully Library, you name it from being within the castle-like home. Though to Aqua, all I ask is if you could introduce Hoshiko to her Godparents as they are close and personal friends of ours; Especially since some to what we Avalonians dubbed as Otherworlders; Like yourself, are also inside the home as well, if you are inside once the house collapses into an orb within moments, time itself is stilled until it is activated once again._ "

Now that impressed both the King Goblin and Aqua as that had to be powerful magic to do so. " _Now I would like to state a few things myself…_ " and James did state his own things to be carried out as well.

" _We have one last detail to state to you Aqua; A warning: Do not trust Dumbledore at all, as before we did this Secret Will of ours,_ " James began with Lily continuing once again, " _He tried to charm us to be loyal; Even in death to him, in which he failed, as well as tried to undo anything we may have done in our past. Plus he also tried to Obliviate us into forgetting anything we may have learned of Hoshiko's Avalon Prophecy here, on this world._ " That got Aqua to narrow her eyes with them glowing to that color briefly once again before listening on the Enchanted Will once more, with James speaking once again, " _I have no doubts you will be able to handle things on Avalon, but what concerns us is out of it. Like we told you earlier, we have made not only friends or Allies,_ " " _But we also made enemies as well as Rivals, that also aided us in the past. If you however try and alter Hoshiko back into your true child as well as whoever her father is, it may partially work as unfortunately, I am a Chaos-Fire Nekotama; A very rare breed of cat-like humans. It would possibly be also passed on to her, as my race I found out is dwindled to a mere few dozen or so, left. They were dubbed as Chaos Hellcats as Sub-Creatures by the Minestry,_ " Lily states in honesty to get Aqua to blink at this; with Ragis intrigued yet kept it to himself, " _We have also copied said Prophecy in the Potter Vault… But,_ " she looked to James at this as he nodded and continued after his wife's words, " _But it cannot be opened unless it is by Hoshiko herself; Due to her being the true, and sadly last Potter, in existence, regardless of her Blood Adoption._ "

Lily looked like in the recording she was about to cry with James holding onto her as he said in finality; his eyes looking hopeful now, " _We truly fear for her as Dumbledore has high interest due to her being off the charts as a magical. So please, watch out for her as there isn't anything we could of done to get her out of that school, as he made us sign without us knowing, a full-binding contract. We just want to hope you could protect her even in that school as he over the years, dwindled the true magic in Hogwarts. With whatever we say happens is this from ending our Will: Love Hoshiko and aid her when she needs it._ " After James said his piece while holding Lily, the spell faded and back into the tube, the King Goblin now turned to Aqua, "So shall we begin the process?" He asked with now possibly knowing the side effects. "Can I stay for it?" Aqua asked while being worried for her daughter.

"Perhaps it is for the best, as a bond between both true parent and child might make the process… Smoother than it is; Despite the conditions set," Ragis states with her suddenly worried about that, and he only told her afterwards to come back with the child and gave her an object… a small rope, and told her it was a Portkey to send her back to the Main Lobby of the bank itself.

However once she gotten to the motel; realizing she has been out for nearly three hours; to her own surprise, she quickly ran to it as it was suddenly on fire, and was quickly relieved at seeing Sora and Co., along with her child safely outside of the building. Her child though was clinging to Sora as if, she was her lifeline.

Grabbing her child who then clung to her now in desperation, with the group heading to a private area or more-so to a park a few blocks away, while she also firmly asked them all, "What the Heart happened?"

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins; Few moments after Aqua left)**

* * *

Once Sora saw Aqua leave, the teen then sighed and grabbed a chair while moving it next to Hoshiko, and sat in it with a sigh while looking at her Soulmate with a mixed of concerned love with hesitance, in her orbs.

 _I… I feel she would be confused with herself and everything once she wakes up, especially to what Goofy recently admitted to me what she thought her name was_ , Sora then clenched her left-hand into fist unknowingly while thinking still; holding back an urge to stroke Hoshiko's hair in a lovers brush with fingers, _I just hope she doesn't think_ _that_ _name is her true one still, especially I somehow dreamt of her life._

Sora got up quickly as Hoshiko seemed to be having a nightmare with a few words to make her stiffen in sudden anger yet quickly calmed herself, as this was unlike her at all, "Freak sorry… Don't… Get out… Hurts no!" Hoshiko quickly woke up with dazed yet fearful eyes as Sora without words, held her to her chest while soothing the child from gently rubbing her back, while sitting on the bed now.

After a while, Hoshiko blinked and looked fearful for a few moments as her eyes cleared before realizing it was that female that saved her, from that monster, "Hi… I'm Sora, what's your name," she gently asked her with Sora mentally angered again, as it seemed to be a reflex, "Freak… No… Hoshiko. I think I'm Hoshiko… Am I?" Sora only nodded in agreement with her then stating it softly, while unknowingly at the same time, making Hoshiko blush from her head now in between Sora's chest, "Yes you are Hoshiko, and not known as Freak at all." She then held the child to her chest for a few moments before hearing a small gurgle coming from Hoshiko's stomach, as the child was acting shy currently while also being embarrassed; Sora gently laughing at her soulmate, and then made the child look at her gently, "I'm taking it your hungry right now?"

Only nodding slightly without words, Sora sighed briefly before deciding to carry her; secretly worried about Hoshiko not feeling her body yet figured she was partially numb to whatever Master Yen Sid did to her; mixed with that vial as well, and held her anger again at once she dressed the child into new clothes, so the light-pink scared words, "Freak", above her pelvis from where; she guessed, was forced-healed and lightly curved by a small knife boldly as if to state it personally, to her. Not to mention the healed-marks on her back, arms, and legs.

Sora was thankful before meeting Aqua and Hoshiko; an odd feeling that is, of this outfit that was enchanted to oddly grow in size and customize to the wearer's interests, as well as enchanted like Donald did to her clothes, when on other worlds.

The child now wore two intersecting straps over her chest, though these were silver ones that dropped much lower down and almost also resembling criss-crossed suspenders. She also wore a skintight, dark-blue, high-collared mesh shirt and also wore hakama (Traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). Her hakama however, are dark grey near the top, with several loops for her belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are a mixture of tomboyish ripped jeans and a girl's skirt; with light-blue and silver stripes near the bottom. Hoshiko also wore a grey wristband on her right arm, while her left-arm is significantly more armored in black etched leather. The little girl also wore a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a jade-green corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. Hoshiko's new outfit also has; somewhat like Aqua's own arms, white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. Hoshiko also wore mesh-like black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There are two strips of dark pink cloth draped over each of her hips that were smaller then Aqua's own through her pants loops as well; for a homemade belt, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. She also wore outdoor black combat boots with silver shoelaces.

Sora then carried Hoshiko; who muttered in confusion she was still numbed and carried her to Donald and Goofy's room as King Mickey was overseeing something currently. Once she got into the room, she blinked with the little girl looking at the two in confusion, as both Donald and Goofy were playing cards with a cricket; Jiminy Cricket and the chronicler of their adventures, and also with two chipmunks that were wearing their pilot uniforms; Chip and Dale, and they were playing Go-Fish with Goofy oddly looking smug as he asked Donald, "Ha-Yuck Donald, got any sevens?"

Donald grumbled as he handed a seven to Goofy and Goofy then declared with a smile, "I win again," and Donald facepalmed while grumbling in anger before seeing both Sora and Hoshiko in Sora's arms; Hoshiko hiding into the teen's chest again, after getting noticed. "Hey Sora, she's awake then?" The Duck asked her with Sora beaming while nodding in a short answer, back to her friend, "Yep." Sora then adjusted Hoshiko while coming over with the others seeing her now.

"Did you guys eat yet?" Sora then asked with her inwardly fleeing mixed with a sigh of both contempt and ire, as Hoshiko refused to let go of her or set her down near the others, and everyone shook their head no back at Sora. Sora and Co.; with Chip, Dale, and Jiminy going into Sora's pockets she has, headed to the elevator and once out, went to the dining area where there was; to make them be wide-eyed, tones of food to choose from.

Sora was also grateful on Goofy helping her out while Donald helped his old friend out in getting certain foods they all say they liked to eat here, with Sora gesturing to some shrimp and chicken soft burritos and pizza soup nearby for maybe Hoshiko to settle down on; only recalling soft foods for now, from Aqua.

Able to coax the shy little girl off her, yet sitting close to her as well, Hoshiko to confuse them moved from her seat to the ground and sat there staring at them before blinking in confusion by not only what Sora asked, but the odd name she called her; seeing that Donald was already eating his pancakes filled with cream cheese, "Why aren't you eating Star?" Sora held back a retort and her anger; Goofy oddly blinking in shock with Donald comically stop eating like the rest from her innocent yet shy-like stuttered words, "B-But I'm supposed to w-wait until you're do-done, and then eat your left-leftovers… Don't h-hurt me!"

Sora has her hand out to gently grab her yet flinched in shock by her soulmate's words; with everyone reminding to tell Aqua about this, _If she doesn't do a damn thing, I will… No child; Especially my soulmate should have to do this._ Sora then grabbed a confused Hoshiko and gently told her to just eat her fill; with the child gapping at her in shock before hesitantly doing so, and with her quickly eating once she got a taste as if, it was the last meal she ever had.

"Slow down kiddo, it's not going to go anywhere," Jiminy states to the child while eating his small portioned food for his size; making her freeze in place and Sora gave the cricket a look from seeing Hoshiko wilt at seeing her possible-new friend giving a stern look, as said cricket merely shrugged as he resumed eating; from being honest, as like them, he was concerned about the child.

Eating till she stopped, to confuse them, before Sora quickly getting up and coming over after she was choking, coughed-up a shrimp that was bigger then it was meant to be, Hoshiko felt sick now with everyone now leaving the dining area, and to the parlor this fancy hotel has to see what they had.

Sora though was inwardly holding back a sudden glee as Hoshiko was holding onto her left-hand somewhat gently as well as firmly while looking away at others staring mostly at her after seeing the scars she has; Sora withholding anger at some comments from some snobbish people stating things behind their back.

Unknown to her though, her eyes briefly went amber and back as an entity within her; from her first adventure and secretly onwards, was protective of their shared Soulmate and was watching from Sora's eyes within her very Inner Heart; same with the other, but more sisterly then a Soulmate.

They, however, saw to amaze them, a small arcade-area was here as well, and it was just them as the others; Donald, Goofy just gave Hoshiko a small smile, Jiminy, Chip and Dale that is, went back to the ship briefly, as Sora wanted to bond with the little girl. Sora figures due to her shy nature were from how she was raised and saw a perfect game to do so: Just Dance.

Hoshiko was confused why the teen girl would lead her to this game she wasn't at all familiar with, with Sora seeing this game didn't cost a thing and only needed Customer ID; which she did from the scanner, got ready for two people to play, and with Sora also seeing Hoshiko's confused look, she sadly asked with Hoshiko in turn, looking away and did a shy-like nod without words, "You don't know how to play?" Sora then beamed at this while making Hoshiko look at her bewildered while Sora gave her a grin, "Then let's play this one; It's a dancing game."

Hoshiko muttered something as she was on Sora's right with Sora in the left-platform, and making Sora hold back her anger again from hearing the honest words from her soulmates lips; in a soft voice, she was able to just hear, "But… I wasn't t-taught to dance." Hoshiko jumped as she looked at Sora with wide eyes, as she also blew a few strands of her hair out of her eyes while grinning at her still, "Then just move with the music; That's how my mom taught me. Besides, you need to have a little fun now and then."

Hoshiko was nervous about doing this, yet once they began playing, Sora was stunned at seeing Hoshiko; once she heard the music that had a beat to it, was doing like she suggested as her body was moving in grace while matching the buttons; Sora also doing the same with a secret smile in her face at seeing the little girl having fun. But in the back of her mind, Sora was thinking about how good she could be if she imputed dancing into Hoshiko's fighting style, and knowing more-than-likely that her mother would be possibly training her… mostly; with her being a Keyblade Master and all, before even her.

After playing a few other games the area had, Sora mentally patted herself in the back at making sure Hoshiko was having a good time. Though they decided to head back to the very same hotel room Hoshiko woke-up in, Donald and Goofy did bump into them on the way yet stated they needed to check something again within the Gummi Ship briefly before coming back.

"I was-wasn't allowed to wa-watch with them," Hoshiko said after seeing Sora grabbed the hotel's TV Remote, and flipping the TV on, was going to the movie channels. Sora paused at this and looked at her in understanding; wincing as her mark felt itchy as it unknowingly glowed slightly before dimming, "Don't worry this will be different," Sora said; however, upon turning to a station, she blushed while quickly seeing two girls go at it within seconds; with them having large chests that they were also kneading. Changing the channel, Sora found that all the stations had a lesbian scene playing: from ether making out while naked, to eating each other out in a sixty-nine pose, to even rubbing themselves., "Um Sora i-is this what gi-girls do to each other?" Hoshiko asked while not only blushing red, but also memorized by the sights.

". . . . ." Sora was silent while also too afraid to answer; in fear of what Aqua would do to her if she answered. But when she was about to answer Hoshiko, Sora was caught off guard when the child kissed her on the lips suddenly; with Sora realizing she was merely copying what she saw two brunettes on the TV were doing while clothed. Gently trying to push Hoshiko off of her, Sora saw the hurt-look slowly seep into her eyes. She however jumped as sudden pain flared in her mark that Hoshiko gave her before stilling, as the child's eyes were all golden; with a more-sounding older female version of her speaking through… somewhat the same way Hoshiko sounded like, back at Yen Sid's Tower. "PlEaSE LoVe mE, sHoW Me ThAt i'M lOvEd," she said with Sora feeling her heart twist with maybe also realizing Hoshiko thought that's how females love each other.

Refusing to allow the young girl to suffer any longer, Sora quickly turned off the TV, and then brought Hoshiko to her side of the shared hotel room; since Aqua was sharing with her child in the previous. As Sora closed the door, neither of the two females saw that the room flashed; signalling that it was silenced from the outside world.

Bringing Hoshiko to the bed, Sora placed the child down before seeing her wince to concern her, yet that concern without seeing her mark flash briefly was then changed to sudden lust; from an odd smell, coming from the child.

But Sora shook her head at the dirty thoughts that suddenly went into her own mind, at seeing Hoshiko was whimpering in not only pain, but in slow-growing desire. Controlling herself while still smelling the odd lavender-vanilla scent, she decided to possibly aid Hoshiko by removing her clothing gently; that idea suddenly popping into her mind. Sora froze though once she realized she did just that in a daze while also seeing; to make her inwardly surprised by Hoshiko trying to touch herself suddenly yet she also kept herself at bay by grabbing her left-hand with her right-hand; with her saying softly in fear, to truly shock Sora in between both her own and that mixed voice again, "iT's **HaPpEnInG** AgAiN… **SoRa** … He- **HeLp** Me."

"Again… What do… Do you mean again," Sora tried speaking yet panted out those words as to stun even her, she was getting wet slowly-yet-surely, before to her own shock, she was suddenly weak-kneed as she came briefly within moments. _Why the Seven Heart's did I just cum… That never happens unless I finger myself a lot_ , Sora thought with worry as Hoshiko cried out in pain while she tried yet failed on slipping two of her own fingers into her small yet slowly puffing vagina.

"My **WeE** -wEe **FeElS** wEiRd **Ag** -AgAiN… **He** -HeLp **Me** , It **HuRt'S** ," was Hoshiko's only response as Sora saw Hoshiko rubbing her vagina more and more; love juices were quickly leaking out of it; mixed with small amounts of blood to make Sora gulp in realization, that the little girl wasn't fully healed.

Sora wanting to comfort the little girl and maybe stop this, only froze as to shock her, Sora felt suddenly numbed all over her body and to her slow-growing shock, she stood up as her body began to act out on its own; with it starting to slowly remove while dancing sexily, her clothing. As with each discarded piece of cloth piling to the ground, Hoshiko couldn't turn away as her nipples slowly hardened, " **wHaT** ArE **yOu** dOiNg?" Hoshiko asked, but received a silence response from the teen as she was now in her underwear.

As Sora tried to fight it, the mark on her breast; glowed stopping whatever it was controlling Sora but she was still in a sexual mood; her body going back and forth in fighting it and not, now. Crawling on the bed after sexily now taking off her bra with lastly her boxers; since she hates wearing girls underwear to revalue herself fully nude with dark-pink nipples that were diamond hard and a leaking vagina, Sora then pulled Hoshiko close to her gently, " _Don't worry, I'll be gentle,_ " she whispered into the child's ear with her also thinking in shock, to herself, _I didn't want to say that… What the fuck is going on?!_ As Sora's body and the mark were fighting itself still, Hoshiko was confused at seeing the teen's left-arm going to her special place while shaking, and she cried out suddenly in pain mixed pleasure, as Sora was now rubbing with her left-hand directly at Hoshiko's vagina.

As the pair started to kiss, Sora's other arm traveled up Hoshiko's stomach, lightly tracing random shapes before rubbing the child's flat left-breast. For Hoshiko, while it was a terrifying experience; bringing flashbacks yet this time felt different, like she knew Sora wouldn't hurt her. Returning to the kiss, Sora's tongue brought Hoshiko's to the older girl's mouth, " _What a cute little tongue you have_ ," Sora whispered lustfully with the female teen also not understanding still as to what was going on; sending shivers down the child's back. Wanting to try something herself, Hoshiko brought her small hands to Sora's breasts and as if by instinct, was groping them.

Sora suddenly let out a lewd moan before blinking in shock as one of her nipples from sudden tension in her breasts, leaked, _Why the Seven Heart's am I leaking!_ She thought in panic before moaning quickly as Hoshiko suddenly began sucking on the right-breast; with the female teen feeling that both of her breasts were suddenly overfilled and the mark glowing; Sora caught this time, before it dimmed once again. Sora's body then forced Hoshiko into her chest while getting a muffled yelp of small surprise by Hoshiko, as she kept sucking like a babe before also moaning even more pain/pleasure still, as Sora's body was now fingering the child's vagina more efficiently.

 _I… I… need to stop this. What is wrong with us?_ Sora inwardly questioned herself as she then began to finger her own soaking vagina within moments from her free hand, while adding another finger; to get a muffled yelp of pain from Hoshiko, as the child only kept sucking on her breast. Too deep in their respective pleasures, Sora in her half-dazed mind didn't see the mark shine a bit brighter when they then first began.

Feeling the sudden tightness in both of their respective places, Sora was suddenly aware of what her body was feeling; her lower-half feeling that familiar feeling she knew all-too-well, _I'm… I'm about to cum if… if this keeps up,_ she thought while she moaned from Hoshiko sucking her other breast that was leaking while grabbing them both, and was quickly sucking both nipples; before muffling a moan as well as Sora doing so out loud, as they both came; more from Sora from being older.

Sora's body then; to make Hoshiko yelp, kept her on the bed before the teen's mouth then tastes both Hoshiko's love juices and blood from positioning herself for a perfect view of her own vagina, to the child; forcing her own vagina quickly onto the child's face while she at the same time, moaned again, as Hoshiko was suddenly licking it with gusto. Feeling her chest leaking more breastmilk that went onto the bed and between their bodies, their hips were automatically moving in thrusts while they licked each other; Sora thinking in worried fear and shock at her body's actions, in her dazed-mind, _I feel… this is wrong yet right… at the same time, my mind… My mind is filled with pleasure and yet… I need to… to stop this._

But unfortunately, Hoshiko was too deep in the pleasure that she put her hands on Sora's bubbly behind; trying to get her tongue as deep as she could. This caused her chin to scrape against Sora's clitoris; making the girl scream louder than before while briefly lifting her head up doing so, and automatically resumed her previous task.

Confused, Hoshiko pressed her two fingers against it; rolling it between her thumb and pointer finger before she began to nibble on it, as all the while, Sora was moaning like crazy as the mark intensified the feelings. Feeling like something was about to happen Hoshiko returned to licking Sora's vagina only to be greeted with a face full of her love juices.

"We… Need… To… Stop…" Sora pants out to the child yet her body says otherwise; to her pleasured horror as she was making out with Hoshiko within moments since she was too dazed to respond; from the child forcing her to turn around, and kissing her intensely, the child's eyes glowing pure jade, as her voice was once again mixed, but fully this time with another's; the shadows within the room to widen Sora's eyes, quickly coiled around her arms and legs tightly, and then held her in place. " _ **BuT WhY sToP ThErE? ThE FuN Is JuSt BeGiNnInG?**_ " Sora held back a moan due to knowing something was now wrong with Hoshiko; seeing an odd seal of sorts suddenly appearing on the child's stomach; the seal was dark-violet with it looking similar to a master mark from the Power Ranger Jungle Fury, but the Aura surrounding it was not only sexual in nature but dark while feeling it was oddly… alive, slightly.

Seeing the mark on Sora's chest before she could say no, Hoshiko went over and began licking it a few times, "CUMMING," Sora screamed out as the mark seemed to; in her shock, supercharged her orgasms while leaving her a panting mess; with her eyes completely rolled to the back of her head temporarily while panting as she orgasmed a few more turns, before looking at the child in a mixture of unsure pleasure, and half-awareness, as she was unprepared for the sudden sensations that mark gave her. Lapping up some of Sora's love juices, Hoshiko; with her eyes glowing jade still, then kissed Sora while sharing her juices with the other woman.

Turning over so that Sora was on top, she wrapped her arms around Hoshiko's head, with Sora breathing through her nose to extend the kiss, "Mm… baby, that was exciting," Sora said with her eyes half-dazed with her secretly enjoying it mixed with the horrified realization she spoke words she didn't want to say once again; licking up the trails from where the juices fell off out of the child's mouth and onto her cheeks. Trailing downwards towards the mark, Hoshiko then bit on it; Sora going wide-eyed as she was slowly realizing the child wasn't fully knowing of the body, and yet… "AHHHHHHH," Sora screamed on the top of her lungs as her legs literally shook; with wave after wave of pleasure rocking her body as there was an arc made up of love juices. " _ **nOw ThIs iS InTeReStInG, I'vE fOuNd YoUr WeAkNeSs**_ ," Hoshiko said with a smirk unlike the shy child Sora knew, this time nibbling on it and sending a medium-pleasure shockwaves throughout her body.

"You… You're not… Hoshiko… Are you?" Sora was finally able to get out after jumping from shadows entering her anus and vagina while Hoshiko moved to grasp the teens breasts; blinking before chuckling wickedly as a more exotic-sounding female came from Hoshiko's lips to worry the teenager over, her words now fully formed but empowered; her voice no longer the mixed tone yet this one remained, " _ **It seems you found me out… Pity that despite being soulmates to this vessel of mine, I may have to make you either die by pleasure or perhaps… Use your life energy to make you weak enough; After more intense orgasms to fuck you with, to be my personal toy as I, Lilith of Lust, would see to that.**_ " At the end, Lilith states in a purr to the teen who looked fearfully at her before moaning at suddenly feeling her body heat-up; realizing from whatever was possessing Hoshiko was in full-control, as the child's body also chuckled before adding more to her own words, " _ **Besides… This vessel was intriguing on defending itself from that rapist of a fake uncle, to the child, yet I cannot harm anyone due to being sealed at birth into her by a botched deal, from certain members... Even forgetting my true name as part of it, henceforth Lilith.**_ "

Sora despite her pleasured state, tried to get out of the tight bonds the shadows within the room had her in whole at the same time, Lilith tsking at her in disproved before forcing Sora to widen her eyes as her chest felt even fuller and growing bigger, with more milk being formed, " _ **I think we need you to be silenced by having your chest feel more pleasure,**_ " Lilith states, and then began sucking both nipples and making Sora also feeling her cumming again, as her breasts were even more sensitive, and also leaking more milk.

Lilith smacked Hoshiko's lips in satisfaction while squeezing Sora's breasts, with the teen narrowing her eyes yet saw tears formed from Hoshiko's face and falling with ease, with Lilith laughing in response, to shock her by her words, " _ **It seems this vessel wants me to stop hurting you as Vernon did to her… Which gets me an idea thanks to that,**_ " Lilith then had Sora's body wrapped up tightly even more to the point she was now in the air, and couldn't move; with fearful-pleasured eyes looking fearfully at her as Lilith made Hoshiko grin and laugh, and Sora now began cumming with each forceful shove of shadow-tendrils in both her anus and vagina; which was starting to leak even more juices. _I… I need to… Help… HOSHIKO!_ Sora slowly states within her mind as to worry Lilith, Sora's body suddenly began to glow into a white aura before she screamed; the tendrils fading within moments and the seal disintegrating as the demon-spirit fled the girl and out of this world; her mind cleared and memories returned of what the seal did to her, as Hoshiko passed out on the bed.

Sora weakly moved onto the bed and sat on it; shaking her head briefly as the warm-like feelings suddenly faded and her mind cleared.

The teen looked at Hoshiko worriedly now as she realized the little girl stopped breathing and inwardly was thanking Goofy at showing slide-images of CPR, she began doing so to Hoshiko; also guilty from seeing the child's vagina bleed with love juices still.

After a few attempts, Hoshiko was now coughing while gasping for air, and looked to her fearfully in which Sora realizing what it might be about, hugged the child to her now less-leaking chest with lastly feeling them going back to normal, and only comforted the child with gentle words for nearly twenty minutes; seeing they were somehow screwing each other for an entire hour or so.

After Hoshiko was comforted, she helped the child get dressed as Sora winced inwardly at seeing the marks in her arms and legs while she also got dressed, as Hoshiko states with a soft voice at her in sadness, "I'm…. Sor-Sorry Sora, I thought th-that was wh-what girls do from her; Her voice tell-telling me in my head," Hoshiko also showed to have tears forming into her eyes and she stiffened at the unexpected hug from Sora from behind, as they were fully dressed on the bed now, "It's not your fault entirely. It was however that females; From her own words placed into you unwillingly, long ago. So don't you beat yourself up for it Star." Sora had the child look right at her, with Hoshiko looking at her with wide eyes that showed a few emotions that were too quick to tell, yet she hugged Sora.

Suddenly the buildings fire alarm began to go off; which thankfully they left their luggage back on the Highwind, and Sora downed a spare Hi-Potion she has before grabbing Hoshiko; ignoring her yelp as they left alongside a crowd of people, and once they get to the oddly-bare arcade area; seeing all the consoles were stolen or missing, they froze at seeing a cloaked person that sent a Dark Firaga Spell at a wall to also make more fire with ease to the building, and the figure looked at Sora firstly before looking mainly at Hoshiko; Sora holding her protectively. "Ahhh… So your Sora. Then that must be the so-called Star Child," the figure states while pointing at Hoshiko.

"Did you cause this?" Sora demanded as she also saw Heartless chasing others away instead of taking their hearts; the figure nodded as he lowered his hood to reveal, to her shock, "Riku what the fuck! Why are you doing this?"

The figure seemed to look like Riku yet he had bronze highlights in his hair with fangs, and slitted eyes like a cat, yet he chuckled before stunning her as Hoshiko went to Sora for comfort as she was afraid, "Riku…. Yes, that is my former mixed-half's name… But even he was not in the know on how I was formed; Once he accepted the darkness within him as after all, I merely came to test on what I can do after I was awaken thanks to Ventus' other-half, made into his… or should I say her own being, in which I hope she has fun in that world I sent her too as you see, I am the reawakened despair," as this person was taking, the flames grew darker in color with the air feeling a odd chill; despite the heat to even make Sora shiver at it, "The reawakened entity to cause chaos and strife, one of few others that have been her longer than anyone. I am Shardos; One of Thirteen Shadow Demon Lords in existence of time!"

Shardos nearly face faulted by Sora's innocent remark, with Hoshiko to secretly know he might be dangerous, felt her fear suddenly as it sounds, and saw a red-black mixed aura of power briefly showing from the entity, "I never heard you or anything about Shadow Demon Lords at all… Are you making this up?"

"I'm not making it up at all Keybladers, after all... Your both are considered a thorn to my side, from that one man who banished me and my brethren, long ago… In fact that child looks like a descendant of him!" Shardos states in rage; with Sora dodging a lot of Dark Firaga Spells aimed at them as she held onto her Soulmate; with Sora sending a Thunder Spell back after summoning Kingdom Key.

After nearly enough time for the building to be fully on fire except for their area; Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey were evacuating everyone while slaying Heartless at the same time, the entire time, Sora shouted out loud words to make Shardos pause before being suddenly intrigued by what she stated to him unknowingly, "Will you knock it off! Besides, Hoshiko isn't related to whoever you think she is!"

"Hoshiko huh…" Shardos trailed while stopping his sudden assault; confusing Sora as she still held Hoshiko, who was terrified for some reason once again in the teenagers hold; with Sora briefly lowering her Keyblade at Shardos. He then chuckled while snapping his fingers and suddenly, the ground was shaking as the flames within the building also changed to a dark-green color with him stating in a grin; summoning a dark-red portal of sorts smugly, "Let's see if you can protect your Soulmate against Fire Splatz, shall we? Ha ha!" He left into it within moments as Sora jumped just in time while holding Hoshiko, as an inflamed-clawed hand burst through the floor, and nearly burnt them.

The creature that came out after breaking away the floor, stood around twelve feet tall with it having flame-like fur on its arms, legs, and most of it lower part of its body as it had hooves instead of feet, and the flames were just like the buildings currently; but lighter slightly, and it resembled a muscled Minotaur mixed with a Knight; due to the partial-part of armor on the chest, some parts of the head to have its eyes covered, and making it look scary due to them glowing a mixed red-amber color. The Emblem Heartless was also showing it had sharp teeth, and chain-like marks also etched into its body and armor.

It roared at them both as Sora decided to flee with Hoshiko, instead of fight; due to her feeling she was more important than facing the Heartless, and fled while Fire Splitz was chasing them down throughout the hotel; with it using the flames to alter the building to its desires. Sora used her Keyblade Ability's to dodge inflamed objects being thrown at them as well as dodging not only it appearing and attacking them; with her defending by colliding its claws against her Keyblade, but to jump, roll while protecting Hoshiko, and sending her new spell, Water, at the creature for nearly ten minutes.

Sora yelled as she and Hoshiko then burst through an opening at last; with Fire Splitz following to only then flee at getting sprayed by water, from firemen; accidentally that is, with Sora sighing in relief yet oddly felt that wasn't the last she would have seen of that Heartless.

Meeting up with her friends, and Hoshiko clinging for her in fear, they then encountered Aqua.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends; Present Time)**

* * *

"You had sex with my child!" Aqua growled out loud with Goofy thankfully, holding a wide-eyed Hoshiko, as she saw her mother was shaking Sora to the point of having dizzy-eyes; not knowing her eyes were glowing icy once again.

"I-I thou-thought I had y-your blessing?" Sora stuttered while feeling dizzy once Aqua tossed her into thankfully, into a pile of hay nearby as they were walking as Sora explained to the Master Keyblader; with Sora not regretting that part as odd as it sounds, even with that odd entity mostly doing whatever it did to them both she realized, she truly enjoyed it.

"That was for nearly, to the age of thirteen; Not her current age!" Aqua states firmly with her then sharply looking to Mickey; Sora thanking the King by his words that seemed to soothe Aqua then, "But from what Sora states, it couldn't have been helped at all… But it makes us wonder: How did that entity get sealed into Hoshiko in the first place?"

Aqua for once didn't have an answer to that, including Sora, as they then came to the Gummi Ship's hidden location, and entered it.

"But regardless of what happened… I need to check my child and see what damage was done by your activities, Sora." Aqua tells the teenager with the teen girl now bowing her head down in guilt; Goofy patting his friend in the back while handing a scared Hoshiko to Aqua, and she left with the child to the room she personally claimed, to check in her.

"A-Actually Mama, I pus-pushed her, not the o-other way," Hoshiko said to get Aqua to look at her in disbelief as she was still near the group before holding back anger as Hoshiko added, "It was happy-happening again l-like with Uncle V-V-Vernon from m-my Wee-Wee." Aqua only gave Sora a questioned look before taking off with her child, and Mickey seeing the love-sick look now on Sora's face mixed with sadness, "I take it you enjoyed that, besides what you stated, Sora?" Sora, in turn, blushed with her two friends gapping at their friend/King at his words while he merely patted her lower back and left to his room.

With Aqua though in her chambers, she sighed after her child tried explaining in her own detail; it matching somewhat to Sora's explanation and mentally decided to apologize later to the teen, "Do… Do you feel that now Little Star?" Aqua asked hesitantly in which relief quickly came to her as her child shook her head while concerning Aqua at the pain-like wince from her briefly touching her pelvis area to check there next, "N-No Mama, that odd f-feeling is gone."

Aqua held back even more anger; hoping they had a training area to let-out steam as she saw; after she used Cura on the area to inwardly relieve her of it quickly healing all her inflamed areas, Hoshiko had an abused vagina with blood coming out, after she took off her child's underwear. Placing her clothes back on and seeing she was tired, Aqua placed her down in her bed and then sang a song she loved from Terra to her, and she fell asleep near the end.

Exiting quietly, Aqua jumped at seeing King Mickey looking at her with a raised eyebrow while crossing his arms, "What?" She asked him in confusion mixed with irritation of her anger still secretly present.

"I found out some things on Hoshiko's old home; With oddly freeing her supposed aunt from a Charm that made this... Petunia, hate her supposed niece, as well as finding out she isn't even married to that man; Just placed and well… She is on the ship as well, and currently passed out and also in a coma due to her body returning to normal… I feel sorry about that boy of the man's, not even being hers yet that isn't even what else I found out," Mickey states as she handed him a Folder to get Aqua to gently grab it, and once she saw the contents with her looking to the door Hoshiko was in, and back to him as well, "You sure she has a daughter around my child's age by rape as well, from that fat man? Where is she?"

Mickey sighed while shrugging; Aqua irked at this bit of news yet resigned to let it be, for now, "I have to keep looking as I decided to stick around and see what else might have occurred, to cause my godkid to be well…. Abused here in Avalon." Aqua nodded with her wondering something, "Can you go tell the goblins that maybe tomorrow in the late afternoon would be best to do that thing they wanted, for My Little Star. I feel she might want me right now and won't wake up till late morning."

Mickey nodded and began to leave yet he paused and turned around with an understanding look to Aqua's confused one, "You know since Sora is Hoshiko's Soulmate, it was bound to happen eventually as for Keybladers… Having soulmates is truly rare indeed for us, well… That's what Master Yen Sid always told me about my lessons from him, as his apprentice. Me and Minnie are in that category as well." The King then left to get Aqua to think of this while going back to the room.

* * *

The next day; after things were done and apologies were said, and King Mickey sending a letter to her in reply he did was tasked, Aqua went with Sora to the bank.

Aqua was amused at seeing her child gap at all the sights yet unnerved at seeing a few of these Wizarding Families or People, recognizing her child. They even tried shaking her hand a few times in which she forced her ruling to not do so; with Hoshiko scared and going into Sora's hold each time.

Once inside, they were quickly escorted into a room that looked… odd after at least seven minutes of travel and also by cart; which Hoshiko and Sora enjoyed, while Aqua held her mouth as it wasn't like she was used to.

The room was large, had white chalk of sorts in a hexagon pattern with Latin and Goblin Runes in each corner inside the hexagonal chalk-shape; which to all the floor in the room and in the center was a hospital bed without sheets or blankets, but there was a soft mattress for comfort. However at the corners were bowls filled with flowing water, and there was also Goblins in grey robes with hoods covering their faces; each one holding an ingredient to add to their own bowl the teen and mother figured. In the center as well as the King Goblin himself and a cloaked female who wore white robes with silver and bronze lining, and a black rope tied around her waist.

"Welcome to the Cleansing Chambers," the female states gently to the three; making them blink as she gestured to the bed, "If you would place the child after she removes her clothing, and then place her on the bed so I can mark the child with this," the female healer; Aqua realized after reading some books about their culture, had enchanted paste for rituals in a small bowl in her hands, and a brush as well, "So we can do what must be done without any after effects."

Seeing Hoshiko looked scared now, Aqua was having second thoughts before she jumped alongside Sora, as Ragis states firmly to her, "I suggest the two of you would remain at the one area over there as once we begin, a barrier would be placed since Miss Hoshiko," he looked at the child briefly as she refused to take her clothes off for the healer, "Would be in the center of it all; With the ritual to do as you wanted, Master Aqua, to be fulfilled." He paused while seeing the female healer looking at him desperately now while trying to gently coax the child to remove her clothing, "Would you perhaps talk to the child about cooperating, if you don't mind? Unless… You're having second thoughts Master Aqua?"

Aqua seeing this sighed as she didn't want to see her daughter like this yet… she knew in her heart she wanted this done, and she told Sora to go over to the area, and then head to her child.

Hoshiko saw her mother and saw her eyes were filled with distrust to the female, while also showing her orbs had fear in them.

Aqua hesitated yet went over to her child and gently says; trying to reassure her baby girl, "Little Star, Hoshiko, these people are going to make sure you get to stay with me and maybe not go back to that bad man ever again, maybe even helping your body to better… Ok? So I need you to be a brave little girl and do what this… nurse says, alright?" Hoshiko seeing the healer was confused by the term, nurse, looked to her mother then and seemed not wanting to do this yet the past few days… She loved being with her and even her friends she made; especially Sora. "Ok Mama… I'll try," the child said with Aqua then kissing her on the forehead before pointing to where Sora was; on a stone bench that was enchanted for comfort, "I will be right over there, ok? So don't be afraid of what will happen as this area is supposed to help you, alright My Little Star?"

Hoshiko only nodded as Aqua looked at the female healer for assurance, "It won't hurt her at all, right?" The female healer gently stated to what Aqua thought was a half-truth to her now, "It won't harm her slightly, yet whatever happens though do note you cannot interfere otherwise you or her might be harmed."

Aqua nodded unsure at the female healer's words as she went over to Sora and sat down; the teenager comforting Aqua in which she was thankful for secretly as Hoshiko allowed them to undress her, and held back amusement as she giggled at the brushing yet kept still as told. Once she was laid down to confuse them, she was strapped by her wrists and ankles onto the bed, with Ragis coming over and explaining this part to them, "It is for the participants safety as sometimes their body would try to harm themselves during the process. We had one case thirty years ago, and that man lost his legs due to it happening."

Aqua gulped at that, yet watched as each goblin dropped an ingredient into the glowing water as each water also changed from blue, to a specific color that then showed all around the room and to also stun them, lights in the center showed that resembled a small aurora of sorts you would see, at the northern part of Earth.

Hoshiko was awed by it like they were before Ragis explained quietly, a barrier suddenly appearing as the King Goblin told them as not only the healer began chanting in a foreign language, the Goblins in their own at the same time, as they were also adding ingredients into their bowls; each different. "What you are witnessing is an after-effect of what we will be performing to do what you wanted, Master Aqua… Yet do note in remembrance: Anything that happens, cannot be changed at all, and nothing must happen to interfere with the ritual." Suddenly feeling something was going to happen, they saw Hoshiko suddenly tensed-up.

Hoshiko then began whimpering in place as the lights to stun them, were showing odd runes mixed into it; in a silverish-white color, and going into her as she was suddenly screaming as her body began glowing that color, within moments.

Aqua and Sora clenched their hands into fists as she looked at the King Goblin with a horrified look and Ragis only responded in understanding, "It is to be expected as the magic itself is adjusting the child's body; fixing any ailment and adjusting it to what it needs to be; So regardless, it would be painful with no doubt, but it will benefit in the end."

After waiting nearly what felt like almost a day, but in reality was only a few hours, the entire light show and to surprise them all, the liquids of all bowls rose up and within moments, was going to and absorbed into Hoshiko and they quickly covered their eyes with the female healer getting knocked back as Hoshiko's own magic made a large backlash; burning some parts of the ceiling and floor.

Once the barrier dropped, Aqua quickly headed over to her child; with Sora in tow, and was stunned at what occurred with her looks. From the transformation itself, the child's new looks are a mixture of all four of her parents; but James' blood and her looks have only little-known features.

Hoshiko then blinked and looked at her mother before holding her head in pain, and to stun them, her ears fell off and disintegrated, while blue cat-like ears quickly replaced her regular ones; with a blue tail popping out of her tailbone.

Aqua now held her in-pain child in feared worry as Hoshiko's skin tone became a bit darker; similar to Terra's she realized, but her natural hairstyle was now a mixture of both of hers and his; with it being mostly Aqua's.

In front of their own eyes, Hoshiko to make Aqua and Sora blush as she didn't pee at all, but orgasmed once while seeing the child's nipples extend and becoming a lighter tone and matching her new skin color, and to shock them; Hoshiko confused as to what was going on from feeling her chest be too warm as they were also extending into slow-growing lumps; her chest slowly swelling to either a Mid, to a very Average D-Cup in which also gained puffy areola with bigger nipples that then within moments, went into themselves. She then held Aqua as she felt her body tensed as a second tail grew out of her tailbone while her height also increased to a few years older of either an eight or nine-year-olds; at what they think was close to 52 inches (133.3 cm) than the previous, and her body was slowly gaining curves while also starting to take shape; from the magic also healing her body to be more flexible like the cat-hybrid she is.

However despite seeing her child go through that phase, Aqua a bit envious of her child's new cup size; from her low border lining Mid C-Cup with also knowing now that Sora was also bigger than her as well. Sora, on the other hand, was secretly having mixed feelings of both shocked and oddly aroused, with feeling excited.

Combing her hand through her child's hair while comforting her alongside Sora, Aqua couldn't help but hate herself for allowing Hoshiko to be so easily taken from her all those years ago. "It seems it was a success… Mostly her body as it is with breasts being odd from her new frame is a bit unexpected, however," Ragis states as the female healer made a small check-up for a Hoshiko and giving her the shots she needed quickly before leaving with the others cloaked goblins as they also took the bowls with them. "It is to be expected as to what Miss Lily Maria Evans-Potter was, as oddly she was sort-of like her at that point in age until she hit puberty."

Hoshiko suddenly whimpered like a scared kitten as Aqua looked to her in worry from them also seeing the scars were gone; including the one labeled freak, yet that odd scar on her forehead was now like a golden tattoo of sorts, and her eyes gained a dragon-like quality with her own mixed eye color, and lastly her vagina plumped-up, to shock both females, to an adults yet for her age.

"You may take her back with you Master Aqua. As of now, she is fully your child… But still has all three Parental Bloodlines flowing through her veins mixed with yours, as one; Instead of separately now." Ragis states and once they gave Hoshiko her clothing, it adjusted itself to their surprise to her new frame; with Sora recalling and telling Aqua they were special clothes like hers, but also adjusting as well… though it irked Aqua as to where her newer set was, the medical tape was placed; enchanted tape that is, and concealed them entirely while showing her newer assists with ease.

Once the three were outside with having a cloak fully placed upon Hoshiko; with Sora blushing and Aqua stopping each time as her child innocently grabbed and touched her chest in confusion still… knowing Aqua may have to give her child the talk early at some point, she was however amused as one of her child's tails kept trying to sneak around Sora's waist; with said teenager also kept trying to keep it away from her, at the same time. The other was wrapped around her waist.

Once back into the Gummi Ship, King Mickey, of course, was not on board. However… Donald for once was speechless, and Goofy was opened-jawed briefly before they all looked to him curiously by what he meant, "Gawrsh… That explains a lot."

"What do you mean by that," Sora states to Goofy as Aqua was now holding onto her child's tails that needed some adjustment, as one kept going after someone randomly and tried to wrap around their waists, and the other kept trying to enter her own pants. "Wasn't it a few yars ago that before we met Sora, Donald, we came across a world filled with cat-people?" They all looked at Donald then as he blinked before an 'Oh yeah' look came to him, while he stated with his arms crossed, "Ya… Too bad that the world was somehow captured, but I wonder what happened to those cat's we befriended though?"

Before anyone could answer, there was a bleep throughout the ship before the voices of Chip and Dale came through, "Hey guys," Chip states before Dale then speaks through the speakers, "We just got word from Queen Minnie stating Master Yen Sid wants to speak with you guys about something he discovered," "Especially by the sources waiting for you guys as well."

Traveling towards Disney Castle firstly to see who the unexpected visitors might be at the castle itself, Hoshiko stared out in awe at the stars with everyone grinning to themselves at how her ears twitched, and her tail flicked back and forth.

While traveling, the ship was suddenly hit by an asteroid, accidentally, with something falling out of one of the cabinets; causing the child to perk up from the smell as her instincts took over; with Hoshiko's eyelids also covered half of her eyes, to give her a dazed look. Before anyone could ask, she made said teen jump as she tried jumping Sora; who thankfully wasn't driving, only to be stopped when Aqua saw this, quickly placed a sleeping spell on her.

"Why do you have catnip on this ship?" Aqua demanded after heading over and seeing the spilled bottle that broke and also began cleaning it up, while Donald looked sheepish from his brief head-turn to her while driving, and Goofy then states in honestly, "Gawrsh, sorry Aqua. We forgot we even had that as a few gifts to us, and as Donald said, it was years ago." Aqua looked like she was holding back a retort yet wordlessly cleaned it up the best she could with Sora blushing from seeing Hoshiko sleepily clench her legs; though they didn't see said tail tips Hoshiko has, squirt an odd liquid slightly at the same time, "From what I read about catnip, some cats either be weird or feel aroused once they smell it. But I guess I can't blame you guys for forgetting," Aqua told them after making sure it was fully cleaned while also being relieved there was no smell.

* * *

 _ **Disney Castle; Docking Bay; August 8th, 2006**_

* * *

Once at their destination and Hoshiko out of the sleeping spell; the child confused before seeing outside the window the world they were heading to and going into a launch-tunnel, came into the docking bay.

Chip and Dale were outside the ship; seeing repairs while Sora and the others were understanding as, despite Hoshiko looking three or so years older with cat features, she was shy once again as this time, she stuck to her mother; who was amused mixed with even more understanding as she was unsure of her past adventures on her first traveling experience, _But it was worth it, especially since in one of them, you were conceived My Little Star._ Aqua briefly thought as they then saw awe reach the child's features, at seeing the garden.

It was here they saw two figures approach them.

The first is an anthropomorphized mouse with black fur and large, black, circular ears. She has long eyelashes and wears a gold tiara with a ruby Hidden Mickey-shaped symbol set in the middle. She wears an elegant ball gown with short, bell-shaped sleeves. The top of the gown is pink with red lining. The pink section sports a flower-like pattern inside circles that line the bottom. She wears another, salmon-colored layer underneath this, and a third, pleated, red layer under that. She also wears white gloves that cover her whole arms and a large, red bow on the back of her dress.

The second was a is an anthropomorphized duck, as her name would suggest. Her eyes are light blue and she wears lavender eye shadow. Her eyelashes are rather long as well. Her plumage is white and her bill is yellow-orange. She dresses in much more regal attire than her counterpart, sporting a gold tiara with a sapphire set in the front. She wears an ornate, sleeveless, violet ball gown with a high collar and a white, lace column of buttons going down the front. The abdomen of the dress is amethyst-colored, and the top half is lined with a tan, triangular pattern. The bottom of the gown is periwinkle-colored, with a white, wavy pattern separating the lower half from the upper, violet half. There is a pleated purple layer underneath the dress, visible in the front. She also wears long, white gloves over her four-fingered hands.

These two are Queen Minnie and Duchess Daisy Duck.

Hoshiko hid behind her mother in shyness while secretly humoring everyone, as the two royals somewhat understood as Donald quickly heading over and kissing Daisy, "As I live and breathe… Aqua, it has been a long time," Minnie states gently to Aqua; with Aqua, in turn, smiled small back at the Queen, "Indeed it has Minnie… But as you can see I am with Sora and her friends, and-" Hoshiko ran from Pluto before Aqua could introduce her to the Queen; from out behind her mother, with Minnie gasping at Mickey's pet while sternly shouting at him, at the same time, "Pluto, no, stop!"

Nearly a few minutes later, Hoshiko was cornered and closed her eyes quickly as if to wordlessly state, get it over with, before laughing as Pluto to their relief, was licking her face as Aqua smiled at hearing Hoshiko laugh. "Who is she Aqua?" Daisy asked before Minnie could, with them being surprised by the Master's own words to them gently while heading over to her child, "I would like you both to meet Hoshiko, my daughter." They were surprised at seeing the cat ears and two tails though.

"From my understanding, she was abused and yet she doesn't look like it," Daisy admits as they were all in a small serving room of sorts that even Aqua was surprised; with it mostly being a fancy dining room mixed patio, as it showed the garden below. Sora was currently playing with Sora in a game of tag and Aqua was inwardly surprised at how fast her child was.

"She is, but we fixed that issue back on the world she was taken to," Aqua states softly while clenching her left-hand into a fist a few times with Minnie seeing and then asked softly, in worry, "It was that bad Aqua?" Aqua only nodded while watching as Sora tagged Hoshiko back; her daughter enjoying herself as Goofy was eating a sandwich again and Donald went to some part of the castle to fetch Daisy something. "In fact , I found out a few things about who or what happened back then as well… And I'm also sorry about not telling you of her in the first place because if I think I did… Well, she would have been safe here with you."

Minnie understood yet like Daisy, the two animal females were upset yet understood as they saw Pluto was playing with them now; after ten minutes of Aqua explaining things that even surprised them. It was then Minnie decided to show them the unexpected guests that arrived at the Castle itself, with Aqua interested as well as the others, and once at the spot in a library of sorts mixed living room, Aqua blinked in confusion with Donald and Goofy gapping at a few of them while confused on the last; Sora though that last one resembled her friend yet then realized, she wasn't.

The first was a male, with moderately-long, wavy, scarlet-red hair, and ginger-orange eyes. He is a fully-grown adult, with a thick, built, muscular physique. He has a heart-shaped hairline, and thick, wavy sideburns. His coat is caramel in color, with light cream-colored markings around his eyes, mouth, and on his arms. His face is very masculine, with a prominent brow, defined cheekbones, a cleft-chin, a chiseled jaw, and thick, choppy eyebrows. His eyes are large with thick lashes and black tear-drop marks on the lower-lids. Like most of his race, he has fangs, claws, and slit-pupils. The primary outfit he has though consists of an azure-blue leotard, with blue lining along the shoulder-straps and abdominal-opening. The outfit is heavily exposed, but includes blue boots with white-lining, as well as a thick blue support-belt with white-lining, and the Eye of Thundera at the center; the belt also has three rounded-studs on each side of the Eye.

The other with being from the same world was a female that was the same age; around nineteen to twenty years old then the eighteen-year-old male. She has blonde hair with spots. She wears a brown outfit that exposes most of her DD-Cupped cleavage and midriff, and also her sandals. She also appears younger and leaner with gentle curves, with waist-length blonde hair that was speckled with the characteristic of cheetah spots. The front-shorter section of hair has been brought forward; creating a bang-like effect around her somewhat long face. Her facial markings were a pale pink upsweep around her pale-red eyes, giving the impression of her wearing drastic eye-makeup bordered by short, blonde eyebrows. Her two-piece outfit is comprised of three tones of brown; the upper half sporting the signature red jewel present in all of the male cat-man's group. The lower section however appeared to be brown shorts with long, darker strips that seem to function as suspenders for her foot coverings in which, leave the claws of the feet exposed. Her outfit was also accessorized with brown wrist-to-elbow guards that sport a disc around each wrist. These discs are also present around her ankles.

These two were Lion-O and Cheetara; last of at least a hundred few Thundarians left before their world was destroyed, by their world's villain in their own world, with outside help.

The final figure though was female, in fact, Sora blinked still at her seemingly looked familiar to her yet she had black-ivory hair and sky-blue eyes with her body frame indeed matching her friends. She although wore a grayed version of the Organization 13 cloak, with golden zippers that had a heart as the actual zipper; the shape of one. She also looked to be at least fourteen to fifteen years old, with a low C-Cup chest.

"Kairi?" Sora asked to the female that was stunned at that name being addressed to her before they all looked to Minnie then as she shook her head, and stated back at Sora as if, she misunderstood the female's name. "I'm sorry, but Sora... I would like to introduce you to a few friends and a new one: These two Thundarians are Lion-O and his friend-sister, Cheetara, and this is Xion… Supposedly from what we were surprised at, a female made from your and Kairi's memories…. With her being mostly Kairi's sister and well, your daughter."

Lion-O and Cheetara were glad at seeing Donald and Goofy again yet was stunned at seeing Hoshiko who revealed herself from behind her mother; Lion-O giving his friend-sister a look of shock from seeing their eyes flashed briefly before suddenly holding his friend down; confusing them all with Hoshiko tilting her head cutely, mixed with confusion, as to why the pretty cat-lady tried to reach her.

Aqua though groaned out in annoyance before stating the obvious, as Sora glared back at the female cat-human in sudden jealousy; before shaking her head, "Please don't tell me you might be my child's soulmate?" Lion-O only nodded in response to what he knew, was Cheetara's soulmates mother; from her scent while seeing she calmed down now, "Yes. As a matter of fact, we only arrived from the use of our Cat's Lair Base to discuss matters, but this was unexpected as our race hardly has a soulmate yet once we find them, it's for life."

Cheetara then cheekily added; to make Lion-O blush at his sister-friend for with the male-only nodding in wordless agreement, "But you were the same way once you found out Pumyra was yours after revealing her link was blocked to you until you freed her with an accidental kiss."

Though Cheetara's next comment made them freeze at her words in confused shock with Hoshiko coming over to amuse the female cat-human, at poking her bands, "However that doesn't explain why My Mate is not only a magical, but also a Two-Tail Neko from a different world," this shocked everyone listening in.

Sensing her nose twitch after smelling something funny from Lion-O's clothing; with it secretly being pollen from a sakura tree, Hoshiko sneezed while unleashing a small blue fireball to her left and shocking everyone. "Im so so-sorry," Hoshiko said; concerning them as it was in fear, as one of the vases broke.

"No need, I never liked that vase anyways," Minnie said which was true, as it was an ugly vase given to her by one of the random fancy royals from the last gala as a gift. Hoshiko instantly calmed though after Cheetara moved her hands through the child's head; which the Thundarians knew she was by scent alone, yet confused them by her wince before humoring everyone as Hoshiko suddenly purring with her eyes closed.

"Must have found a weak spot," Cheetara said giggling; yelping when Hoshiko suddenly jumped up and gently bit on the woman's left breast; Déjà vu occurring as Hoshiko had dazed eyes while doing that before blinking, and was confused as to why she was now in Cheetara's arms. "Oh come on," Aqua said while comically amusing a few others as she raise her hands up in the air in defeated exasperation; confusing the new people, "Um, what do you mean?" Daisy asked while giving Donald a look; to which he shut up from laughing.

"It happened to me as well," Sora decided to admit while pointing to her marked-breast. "Does that mean she's my Mom like you are, Mother?" Xion asked cutely on purpose while also moving her head to the left, secretly irking Sora as she wanted to be a mother, yes, but not this early in life.

Seeing her look, Xion wilted with Sora looking at her back regrettably while everyone sensing the awkwardness, Minnie thankfully decided to go back to the same topic; as she too was curious as to what Cheetara meant, "What do you mean… Hoshiko correct?" Aqua nodded at the Queen with them all sitting down now; Sora and Cheetara sitting in-between Hoshiko while secretly glaring at each other with the child looking down a few times from being shy, Xion messing with her tassel in her cloak as she was hoping to meet her parents truly, and hoped they accepted her; from what that female told her as she brought her back, and Donald went with Goofy and Daisy to prepare a snack of sorts for everyone, "What do you mean Hoshiko is a Two-Tailed Neko?"

"It's as Cheetara states, as we have encountered, with to what we think she is, a descendant of the true Two-Tailed Hellcat; Matatabi. She was once our worlds protector from time to time before eventually leaving, and returning to her original world of the ninja," Lion-O stated. He then paused while looking at the child and stated in a way of knowing; trying to not sound to perverse or rude, "Even our Guardian also had a problem with her chest, and yet used a henge to mostly hide her features; Despite the world knowing of her true size."

Cheetara gapped at her friend-brother at that with Sora and Aqua holding back a blush at recalling how that happened, with Aqua only nodding; hearing from his tone he wasn't at all attracted or stating things in the wrong way, "Yes… As it was a shock for us as well, but maybe we could talk about something else?"

Lion-O and Cheetara got to know them slightly, with Xion also enjoying her time with her supposed Memory-Mother, as Aqua knew how or why Xion must have been born, and what might have caused it as she sensed she was somehow like her and her child: a Mixed Heart. Donald took Daisy to the town for a long over-due date, and Goofy went to check-up on the Highwind before going, to her surprise; also surprising those that didn't know, to his son, Max.

However thanks the dates being linked except for years on each time zone of each planet; with Avalon no in sync with their own, everyone saw that it was almost night time, and before anything could be said Hoshiko grabbed onto Cheetara; to Sora's annoyance with Aqua understanding while holding back a laugh as Sora pouted, with Cheetara carrying the young Neko in a gentle hold, and with permission, carried her to the child's room in which she would end up staying with Sora doing the same; sleeping in the bed as tomorrow would bring out… exciting things. As well as a new world to travel to.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location; Within a darkened alley**_

* * *

A cloaked male figure removed his black hood as his silver hair was shortened yet kept he three-spiked design with long hair at his back; but in a bronze clasp now, looked around the area with his orange eyes on waiting for his informant to come out and tell him certain things.

 _After all this time, I am one with both sides still within me, as brothers… As odd as that sounds._ He thought to himself before straightening up before relaxing as a man now came to this alley. And was mixed with being not only stunned, but surprised to see him alive and well.

He was a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth. He usually dressed in flowing black robes which made him resemble "An overgrown bat". He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face in curtains, curling lips and dark, penetrating eyes that resembled tunnels.

The man spoke soothingly soft yet had an expression that made him look stern at also identifying the male before him, "It has been a while, Terra, as I thought for you to have been missing for years like the last, was when we were sixteen after all." Terra snorted with Xemnas agreeing with Ansem, as it has been too long, "Yes it has Sev, and I have been gone for a reason to which I cannot reveal at all. However," Terra looked expectantly at him, "Were you able to get a picture of them? My Child and Aqua?"

The man he dubbed Sev only nodded as he scowled while placing the picture into his hand; Terra raising an eyebrow in wonder before small amusement showed on his features, "It was troublesome yet I hackled a Goblin to even get one single picture worth at a price for forty gallons; The robbers they are for secretly doing this under even their Kings back."

Terra saw the image of Aqua with Sora and to make him wonder, if that might his daughter with the cat ears and two tails, and nodded in satisfaction while stating softly to him; Sev softening his eyes from Terra's look, "I have missed out for some time and yet, Aqua looks the same and my child… She is beautiful no doubt. But I will be heading out… Can I trust you to watch out for her since knowing Hoshiko may have both Potter's blood mixed in her blood, as one now?"

Sev scowled at this yet nodded, as, after all, Terra did save his life back then. He then vanished with a small popping sound as Terra looked at the photo one more time before opening a portal of darkness, and going into it to try and find them.

* * *

That's a wrap guys, as for what worlds that are off… well, here they are:

Naruto (Wave-?)

Digimon (Frontier Season)

World of Warcraft (Cataclysm)

BLEACH

One Piece

Mario Universe (Suggestion of which game)

Sonic X (The Show)

Pokémon (During: Hoenn Season)

Also give a late birthday shoutout to **RWBYKNIGHT** , and my Co-Author to Pinkie and the Half-Sister Story, as this is one of few "Free" Gifts I can do.

Please let me know which world however would be the first world to head to, in reviews.

Now with that, I hoped you enjoy the first chapter. This is Aeroza, peace out till next time!


	2. The Inner Heart, and Element Crash

Here is the info:

"Talking" / " _Whispering, Enchanted Wills, or Snake Speech_ "

 **"Letters to People"**

 _Thoughts_

" _ **Powerful Speech in Anything**_ "

"HeLlO" or " _ **HeLlO**_ " Female Harry's OC's Darker-Half's Influence into speech or Darker-Half itself taking over. " ** _Hello_** " = Someone that would be revealed eventually (Hint in chapter, GL figuring it out), " _Hello_ " = You'll find out eventually, and its only within this chapter.

Name (#) = Character OC from others mentioned first time

Hidden Meanings or Specific Words

 **(Flashback Begins/Ends)** , **(-Memory Flashbacks-)** and **Test Results/Letter**

(Got rid of Trademark due to it not showing in any of my stories; Plus I forgot… He He)

Now on with the story.

( **Warning:** Mention of Abuse and other things) (Fixed around 11/1/2018)

* * *

 _ **T**_ _ **he next day within the late morning; August 9th, 2006: Disney Castle Bedchambers**_ :

Aqua woke up with a stifled-yawn as she blinked feeling a weight on her left-side before recalling with a small, warm smile as her child was laying next to her; with Sora and Cheetara on a mattress provided nearby, and making Aqua then sigh as the still new Keyblade Master and the Thundarian refused to part from Hoshiko, last night; the others taking residence in a bedchamber next door to this basic yet understandable chamber that matched this castles theme.

Aqua however now thought while still lying down and simply not only enjoying the 'Just-right' queen-sized mattress but being near her only child as to inwardly amuse the mother as well, Hoshiko curled up to her closely with small cat-like purrs of contempt; her child's right-cat ear twitching every few moments while she slept for once, peacefully. Her child's two tails however were wrapped around them both as if, a protective way of sorts. _I wonder what would happen if I went with Mickey instead of staying within the Realm of Darkness when he was there, alongside Riku; Now knowing my baby was alive… But I think if I did, then things would be oddly complicated; From what I feel in my heart_ , Aqua then gently brushed her child's hair gently now and to get her amused once again, by the small rumble from Hoshiko's chest yet frowned from feeling her child's still newly grown bust somewhat jiggling as she did so, _I think I definitely need to give her the talk._

The door then gently got knocked with Aqua somewhat alert yet relaxed, by hearing a familiar voice of Daisy Duck on the other side, "It's me Daisy… Do you care if I come in?" Aqua told her she could gently, with the door opening with Daisy now looking at both mother and daughter in awe, "Isn't that sweet." Aqua nodded while smiling small still as Hoshiko still slept, as she was; now kicking her left leg a few times before Aqua then states to the female duck, "So what can I help you with?" The mother asked while looking at her. "It's about your child... Minnie thinks as an idea that talking to either Merlin or Yen Sid should help hide your child's extra features, for some of them… close minded worlds," Daisy answered with a shiver; recalling on some worlds they ended-up looking like actual humans and yet, it was thankful however that Mickey and the others were there at the time.

Thinking about it, Aqua could see potential in that, as Hoshiko could learn some new magic as well. _It is a good idea and I somewhat feel like we've stayed here longer than we should have_ , Aqua thought as she thought oddly heard a chuckle of sorts in her mind in agreement at that, but placed that to the side.

At the breakfast table later on; with an amusing way of getting Sora up from the Thundarian and also her child, Aqua voiced her future plans to them while they ate; Hoshiko still to her sad understanding was eating the same way as before, "You know where ever my mate tends to head to, I must go," Cheetara said softly while glancing towards her Alpha Leader alongside the two multitasking on hearing Aqua; Lion-O, who nodded before stating softly in acceptance, Cheetara doing the same with her eyes as she crossed her arms secretly in inner debate, as Lion-O was her leader and yet her new link to her mate wants to be always beside her; despite this, "I understand sister, but you must be careful as even _he_ would want your mate due, to what her relation is."

Cheetara growled at that lowly in agreement while eyeing her mate while her eyes were half-hearted mixed with being soft, at seeing Hoshiko talking to sadly, her other Alpha-Based Mate within her mates order, and yet she thought darkly due to whom Lion-O mentioned, _I will have our clans revenge against that foolish Mummy and more, if he harms My One._

"So where to first, back to Yen Sid or what?" Sora asked later as they gotten around and stuff; looking at her traveling crew. "Yen Sid, as I'm sure the others can wait for a bit longer," Donald answered as he gave Daisy a goodbye kiss in which they also chuckled as Daisy took charge, and quickly kissed him passionately before he left with them in a daze.

Going to the ship, Hoshiko was already in her seat while looking out her window and waving to Minnie and Daisy, as they took off. With Minnie secretly worried as she suddenly felt something odd was going to happen, yet placed it to the side as Chip and Dale; to stun the two, and follow them both said in alarm; shocking them as well, "The Datascape somehow became aware, and… Well…" "You won't believe who came out as real."

Once they got there; Mickey's Study that is, they were stunned as to find Daisy quickly heading over and checking the poor girl over, as she has blond hair that reaches to her neck, that she drapes across her left shoulder, rosy cheeks and pale-like pink lips. She also has violet-blue eyes, and a pale complexion for her skin color; with it being healthy. The girl also wears a white dress that ends mid-thigh while in an embroidered lace pattern, and light blue sandals decorated with yellow flowers. She looked to be around fourteen or so; Despite her high C-Cupped bust somewhat showing but not entirely.

Minnie seeing her, now held her hand to her head while stating only a few words at the unexpected situation, in an out loud question, "How can I get ahold of Mickey?"

* * *

Traveling through the night sky still, everyone smiled at the pure childish joy that was on the child's face, while still being reminded of her treatment, "If I ever see those fools again, I'm going to kill them," Cheetara said quietly to herself, as they told the older feline of how they found the little girl. "That reminds me... I need to give my child the talk soon," Aqua said in reluctance and causing them; besides Donald as he was driving, to look at her in surprise at this news as the girl mentioned only kept looking outside her window.

"Please just look at my child and tell me that I don't need to give her the talk," Aqua glared before they realized why, as there is a load of messed up people on the different worlds who would love to have Hoshiko as theirs, not caring that she is younger than them.

Returning to the Tower of Yen Sid, the sage-like wizard blinked seeing the child's new features in understanding yet was inwardly shocked without stating anything, of Hoshiko being a descendant of that hell-cat, "I see that restoring Young Hoshiko to her true blood seems to have caused some change," he said. "Yes Master, and we were possibly hoping if you had something that could help her blend in with the people that are close-minded in certain things," Cheetara asked, and looking at in secret amusement while keeping his face neutral of Sora looking jealous, as Hoshiko was holding hands with the Thundarian.

Getting up after careful thinking a few moments, he walked over to his bookcase on the wall, "Tell me: Does the child have a wand?" Yen Sid asked to cause them to blink; with Aqua rubbing her hair like Sora does and states while getting everyone to look at her, with a sweat drop, "No, they told me that she can't get one due to her age not being around eleven, Master."

Yen Sid only nodded while frowning, as Mickey did give him a book about the history of each region for the secretly surprising amount of Magicals within Avalon. He wasn't at all impressed as magic should flow free, not with a mere stick filled with creature objects. _Yet it seems the teachings of both Hecate's six students have been altered during those years in the very world Hoshiko lived in_ , the Ex-Keyblader thought before stating words, in which would cause anger in Aqua; as to right now mixed with a 'What' look, alongside everyone else in bewilderment, "It may seem then in order to carry out your wish, Master Aqua, then we have no choice but to force Young Hoshiko into Awakening."

"Umm… Not to interrupt what you plan to talk to us about, but what do you mean by Awakening?" Sora asked Yen Sid as both Aqua looked at the female teen in two different looks; with Aqua now no longer angered by Yen Sid slightly: Yen Sid with eyes full of mischief yet his face held that neutral look, and Aqua's look to Sora was utter disbelief while saying in a mixed stated question, "You have been a Keyblade Master for how long and this entire time, you don't know what an Awakening is?"

Donald saw Hoshiko tilted her head, like Goofy and the others saw she was curious, like them, "Well… I'm just recently a Master; Besides the adventures of me and my friends for the past two years," Sora states with her laughing hesitantly and rubbing the back of her head to Aqua, and said blue-haired female to give Yen Sid a look for this.

"It has been a long time as such for you, Master Aqua, so you would indeed need to be told of how things came to be. But for now I cannot show you until you would be back once again, to my tower. Though to your question, Newly-Master Sora," Yen Sid states to Aqua before looking at Sora, and staring to her next, "The Awakening is the right-of-passage for those that have; To what Master Aqua knows fully well, The Spark, or the power to be a Keyblade Wielder. Each Awakening can be different in three unusual yet powerful ways: The Rite of Words, Ancestry, or the last… To what must be done to Young Hoshiko amongst us; In which is not only with risks, but with other things. The final way would be The Master's Awakening."

"Would the Awakening happen to be a test leading to three altars with a wand, shield, and a blade?" Sora asked feeling that this was familiar. Though she was surprised by Yen Sid shaking his head in a no gesture before stunning her alongside Goofy and Donald; knowing Riku and Kairi may not believe this, "No Sora, as that is part of either the Ancestry or the Rites of the Awakening of ones Spark; with the Ancestry you would have to face an enemy like each one, but unlike the Rites, no test. The Master's Awakening as I said however," Yen Sid getting back to the main topic while making sure he had everyone's attention, "Is to forcibly allow oneself to awaken their spark by the aid of a Master; Aiding them into the Inner Heart of the person while also in what possible way they could handle to what outcome must be done, to do so. Each person that goes this rare way, would each have a different way to do so; With each being a risk to the very person with a low chance in successful attempts of awakening the Spark, this way."

Aqua gulped yet looked at her child with Cheetara was thankfully distracting Hoshiko by using the spare paper and crayons the Queen gave her; as a gift, and was drawing with the Thundarian. "Is there no other way to possibly aid my child?" Aqua asked Yen Sid to then make her deflate by his firm answer, "No, I'm afraid not, Master Aqua. It is imperative that besides the given task, that Young Hoshiko would eventually be forced to that point eventually from… A source of a old comrade as such, telling me. So it is a must for your child to have her weapon early and trained eventually, in the ways; While being herself."

Nervously trying to think of more excuses, Aqua sighed in despair as she couldn't think of anything, and looking at her child; with Sora secretly worried about this plan for her soulmate yet kept her silence, looked at him as Aqua states in defeat while Yen Sid gave her a look of solum understanding: the others besides seeing that Hoshiko was playing a card game now with both Donald and Goofy, "What… What do I have to do?"

"You will have to enter your child's Forced Awakening Trail, and aid her to the best of your abilities, as I have foreseen… Complications that would hinder Young Hoshiko to the point of; If not aided, to a half-paralyzing nature." That made Aqua look to him in horror alongside Sora; seeing that she would have no choice in the matter anyways as the Ex-Keyblader continued while gently stroking his beard; secretly out of habit, "Once within, I foresee a large obstacle before the true test, would occur. To whom or what this obstacle is, I am not truly at all sure. But once passed this, it would be somewhat a mixture of both being difficult yet with ease, to pass Young Hoshiko's Awakening."

Seeing the hesitation in both Aqua and Sora, Yen Sid sighed before getting up; getting everyone's attention to confusing Hoshiko as he came over and looked at her neutrally while stating gently to her, at the same time, "If you come with me and your mother, Young Hoshiko, then we will show you something that would interest you, if you please?"

Hoshiko was reluctant yet from seeing her mother's face, she placed her hand into Yen Sid's own, and Aqua asked before they headed to the Fairies Room to do this Forced Awakening; the others now mixed with worry or fear over what Yen Sid plans to do while now trying to listen in before sighing as a barrier appeared over the door on the outside to prevent them from intervening, "How were they able to truly do this Awakening, Master?"

Yen Sid to make her still in place yet figured it was necessary, placed her daughter to sleep and once again from a pillow; seeing the bed was gone, made a comfy bed and with her help, placed Hoshiko on it. "I will instruct you on how you may enter into your child's Inner Heart, but due know Master Aqua," Aqua blinked as he gave her a stern look, "Within her entire being, she is slowly healing despite her recent change to fix things, as our hearts; Even abused ones, from what your child has, will take time and patience to heal. So do expect a different setting than the one you do, especially be somewhat surprised of a Mixed Heart's way of the platform itself."

With Yen Sid telling Aqua to summon her Rainfall Keyblade; in which she did, Yen Sid began to lowly chant while placing his left-hand on Hoshiko's forehead, and another to where her heart was, and her child began glowing that aura once again with; to surprise Aqua while Yen Sid only had to know in his orbs while chanting still, a glowing Keyhole showed above them from Hoshiko's magic forming it; with the energy going into said glowing Keyhole. "Aim your blade to the Keyhole and say you titled name, and the word 'Enter', Master Aqua."

Aqua seeing that Yen Sid was struggling now, aimed Rainfall to what she figured out was her child's Keyhole-like entrance to her Inner Heart, and states while not knowing a white and black energy was netting from her from alongside her eyes once again glowing icy, "Master Keyblader Aqua, Enter!" Aqua closed her eyes as she was then sucked into the Keyhole with it at the same time, closing and vanishing; the energy now being emitted mostly around Hoshiko as Yen Sid then conjured a chair, sat in it, and states softly to himself while now waiting for either failure or success, "Good luck Master Aqua, I feel you two will mostly need it."

* * *

 _ **Realm of Hearts (Hoshiko's Inner Heart):**_

Aqua blinked while landing on a blackened location; knowing she was on a platform that would be most likely of her child's, and was secretly worried that her child was not here at all. _Where is my child… From what this is, she should have been here waiting for me?_

Aqua took one step before she had to suddenly cover her eyes before within moments; once the light died down was stunned, as instead of her child's Inner Heart being a platform, she was in front of a mansion… or mostly ten feet in front of the mansion. Aqua though shivered as it felt both off and oddly unsettling as if, it was not it's true look.

The mansion appears to be mostly a dark-grey-toned color with walls that held crack-like neon-red marks on most of the large building; with also having three, tower-like parts built within the U-shaped mansion itself. However a random bolt of black lightning; from the sky having ominous storm clouds, would strike the mansion and making the runes on each tower; being at each part of the mansion in the tips of left and right, and the center where the entrance is, pulse before glowing a few moments, and then went back to normal. There were no windows at all, but there were prickly-rose vines with black and white roses around the bottom parts of the building itself; with it being an average size and length in diameters; for rich mansions around 50 yards long and wide. There was also an odd-looking monument though in the center; with it representing the elements in odd symbols; with the monument looking like a black obelisk with said symbols being pearl-white runes.

Entering the front door, Aqua then saw the same symbols that were on the front of the house, on the floor… mostly on the floor in black tile-like patterns. The Entrance Hall that the Keyblade Master saw, was dark and forlorn slightly; with dark oak and basic furniture for sitting, alongside odd plants that resembled miniature trees in tan pots, and paintings that oddly were blank yet a few to stun her, had images on them based off of possible books her child must have read. Though there were three crossways within the hall as well as stairs to second or third floors the mansion itself had; the stairs themselves being stone like the outside, with bronze railings. They all seemed to also have dark-oak doors; doors with Aqua feeling that by accidentally blushing since she instantly encountered the very scene where Sora and her child had sex, a while back; quickly closing it as each does from realizing things, contained her memories. Though some doors also contained the small yet odd neon cracks; with Aqua holding back her rage from accidentally opening one, and saw Vernon himself beating her child after seeing a perfect "A" score on a math sheet, on the floor of what appears to be the Dursley Living Room.

However Aqua did eventually see a hallway for a fourth floor slightly at the top of the stairs that spiraled to it, upwards; in which Aqua felt she had to head to while at the same time, she felt like she was being watched; not seeing red eyes hidden in the darkness while glaring at her, and went ahead.

As she was moving ahead, she jumped as something quick passed her by that sounded like a hummingbird, yet was golden; followed by two odd-like balls that made odd sounds, and a larger red ball with dents in it; making her duck with utter bewilderment showing in her face while staring in wondered disbelief, "Ok… Not one of the few weird things I have seen so far within Hoshiko- Woah!" Aqua nearly tripped as stuffed animals that represent a black dog, a red deer, a small saber tooth cat, and a tan wolf ran by and was chasing a pure-white snake with red eyes.

Resuming her standing while shaking her head, Aqua moved forward while oddly seeing; to her own minor surprise, a few things in other worlds now shaking in glass-like boxes within the walls, a lot of objects and whatnot, and one was the very mirror that the Evil Queen had within Snow White's world; though on a wall, instead of being in a glass box. Though that object was also the last and near a double-set dark-iron door that held those very images in colors for once and made Aqua froze before looking at the mirror in shock; from it speaking to her now, "We meet again Aqua, but I do hope it was under better… circumstances."

"How the hell are you here? Within my child's Inner Heart, Mirror?" Aqua demanded mixed with confusion, as this was indeed that very mirror she thought was still in the Realm of Darkness; within that castle.

However what the mirror states shocked her in place for a few moments while it grinned at her, in its male-based tone, "I was brought here with others things; If I may, with the words I tend to say. The heart is a fickle thing, but with this heart; This child, is truly interesting. Darkness and Light dwell here and there, but all the objects within are stored to better aid this child, with the utmost care." Though he frowned to make Aqua wonder why before sudden yet hidden angered-understanding came from within her, by the mirrors next set of rhymed words, "Yet this Heart has been twisted by outside forces; From back then to today, and yet despite the treatment to the Heart's Host, to what you may see before you, would be the cause of any minor delay."

"So… What you're saying is that this building is my child's Inner Heart, and the way it looks is due to her abuse and other things?" Aqua states in shock; clutching Rainfall as she oddly felt her Keyblade alongside hearing an odd growl in agreement, within her own head briefly as the Enchanted Mirror states solemnly in reply to Aqua's question, "Indeed and more it is as I have said, Master of Keys. The child's Mixed Heart like all others, end up as such this way; But abuse and torture would further harm to what lays. Healing of course by that Sage states would indeed take time, but in due course, the Inner Heart of Hoshiko will simply be divine; To what future awaits however beyond those doors, would lead you to her evermore."

Aqua narrowed her eyes at this, yet grabbed the handles near the gap in-between both iron doors and opened them, and once she did, a black and silver mist escaped from the bottom before she entered and saw to also stun her; on the walls themselves that is, was a large room about the size of the Olympus Coliseum yet not at all outdoors; despite the ceiling showing the stars, each wall held a stained-glass mural with one to her own shock, held her own while most all of them, confused her.

 _Is this place truly my daughter's Inner Heart-_ "No… Is that mural what I think it is," Aqua asked aloud to herself in minor disbelief; stopping in place to briefly look at it since before she ended up as even a Master or anything back then, she studied. One of which was the history; in which still shocks her to this day from Yen Sid making that announcement Daybreak Town still exists, as it was the mural image of the Masters of Old; The ones that formed each union of the Keybladers before the war itself.

The mural was a circle with five smaller circles inside of it; with the animals shown inside: A unicorn, a bear, a snake, a fox, and a leopard. There was also smaller lux-based designed stars around the outside; with each animal having a pizza-like slice of a different color to go with it. In the center of the mural was oddly a symbol; in which Aqua grabbed secretly from within her armor as what she held briefly before putting it back, was a silver necklace pendant in the same shape. The outer part of the circled, stained glass mural, was a violet color.

Aqua then shook her head as while she walked passed it, the Keyblade Master didn't see each animal head was secretly somehow moving while looking at her. Especially the fox head that eyed her; Aqua, with regretful glowing eyes.

Aqua was simply amazed mixed with worry, however, as there were murals everywhere with each oddly representing a person or world in some odd way; with the Keyblade Master walking by at every one of those murals, but one, however, made her freeze in horror, as oddly… this mural was glowing.

This particular mural showed her daughter before her changes yet she was fully nude; with her scars glowing and pulsating a neon-red as if, blood. The background though was her also being wrapped up by a dark vapor in shape of a snake with mixed red and amber eyes that oddly felt like the head was looking at her; from what Aqua felt, right into her very soul. The outer rim though was in Latin Runes; each one oddly glowing and pulsating like the scars, in a killing curse green-based color. Within said mural though; around the outer rims, was distinctive symbols based off the same she has seen, before entering this location within her daughters Inner Heart. Though what concerned her was Aqua actually feeling Pain, Sadness, Loneliness, and above all else: Lost Hope.

Tears threatened to fall from Aqua's eyes the longer she looked at the mural; with her holding back the urge to scream from feeling phantom pains, at the same time while she felt those very scars all over her own body. _Oh Hoshiko… I never wanted you to feel this way sweetie,_ Aqua sadly thought while feeling a lot of other emotions before she suddenly yelped in minor fear, and froze as she was then wrapped up within moments in a tail. _WHAT IS THIS THING!?_ Aqua thought aloud in panic as she looked at the blue-fire-based cat monster.

It is a two-tailed cat of sorts; like a Bakeneko, and is completely engulfed in flames; like a Kasha (Though it's flames are an animated cobalt-blue and black). It also has heterochromatic eyes; the right being yellow, and the left being green; similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils.

The creature roared at her before tossing her away from the mural, and its two tails thumped the ground with fire-like mist of sorts emitting from them when it did so, and roared at her once again, but with aggression; Aqua defending herself with her Keyblade. Rainfall luckily blocked the whips of the two tails the cat-like monster was attacking her with before it jumped, and tried punching her yet to its roar of ire, Aqua dodges by rolling to the right, and yelled as one of the two tails whacked while sending her to a wall. Aqua got up quickly and dodged again as the monster punched and tried clawing at her this time; with the creatures claws being covered in flames.

 _What is the deal with this thing?!_ Aqua states mentally to herself while at the same time, she quickly sent Blizzard Spells at the creature in which it yelped in surprise before Aqua this time helped and ducked quickly, as the creature in retaliation, sent dark-like flames at her and scorched some parts of the floor she was previously standing.

While they fought for the next ten or so minutes; with no results from either, the very Mural that was glowing, glowed brighter as suddenly, that snake-like creature in it was slowly moving from within, and began to come out with eyes glowing.

It then struck while the two; Aqua and the cat-like creature, were holding back each other. The creature with its claws against Rainfall within Aqua's hands, and they both split; with Aqua wide-eyed at seeing that this snake-like entity was a Pure Heartless of sorts while it hissed loudly at them, and began attacking her while the cat creature; to Aqua's somewhat small shock, sent it back before those two creatures were attacking each other.

Aqua eyed the Mural though and seeing her chance; a sudden need to go right into it, yet was blocked as the Snake Heartless sent the cat-like creature at it; with Aqua surprised at seeing it near defeated somehow, and then looked warily at the Heartless while it hissed at her in a way; to make Aqua's own eyes narrow, in laughter.

Gripping her Keyblade; not seeing the fire-like cat creature became particles and go right into the Mural of her abused daughter itself, Aqua charged with the Snake Heartless laughing while; to surprise Aqua, dodged each and every swipe before a minor glimmer; vanished, and making Aqua wary. Aqua then got whacked to a wall that held oddly Sora's Mural, and grunted slightly in pain as when she got up, she was suddenly wrapped in its firmly gripped tail, and was within moments, swallowed and gulped down.

The Snake Heartless seemed satisfied before suddenly feeling; from looking at where Aqua was, as a light shown near its gut and before it knew what happened, was disintegrated by a blast of fire from within, and Aqua rolling before standing in place; panting with Rainfall in her battle stance.

Though to her confusion; seeing her child's Abused Mural, only saw half of the snake's image being filled to make her wary once again; thinking while looking around the area as indeed that Heartless disintegrated yet oddly felt she wasn't at all done. And she was right since Aqua was suddenly sent back; unknown to her, a Mural that was secretly Riku's, and saw an even larger version of said Heartless that she thought was defeated and yet, it was glitchy of sorts.

The Snake Heartless still had those eyes, yet it had oddly the skin coloring of Sora's Heartless from Kingdom Hearts: ReCoded; mixed with it being around the size of a fully grown Basilisk.

The Pure Heartless roared at her like a hissing dragon before lunging and tried to attack her with dripping red fangs. Aqua rolled as it struck a random wall, and then shook its head before glaring, and charged at her again. Aqua seeing it was also looking dizzy, allow it to strike one more wall before it fell over while being stunned, and allowed the Keyblade Master to attack it with not only her weapon, but with Fire Spells as well.

After a few minutes, it rose up and began to do the same thing; in which the next twelve minutes, Aqua did the same tactic twice before it roared her away from its form, and to stun her as well, it glowed an eerie-green color all over its body and to make her yelp yet also dodge in the nick of time, sent a killing-green color-like blast from its mouth at her three times before vanishing, and appearing in an attempt to eat her once again. Aqua side-dodged and sent a Fira Spell into the Snake Heartless' mouth; with it eating it yet shook its head as it did damage to the Heartless. It vanished while trying to do the same thing once again; for only Aqua to do the same tactics for a few more minutes.

The Heartless roared as to worry Aqua since she quickly cast a Protect Spell, as it unleashed a green blast from its body; with Aqua seeing the Mural shimmer while it was still giving off those feelings from earlier, and saw to her eyes that the snake image was nearly filled; to get her to understand one thing: If she defeated the Heartless, then she could go into the Mural.

The Snake Heartless then glowed that color once again, and this time the coloring of the odd runes it had on its body glowed blood-red as well, and it began to speed up its attacks while Aqua dodged yet strikes each time in the Heartless' eyes. But with each hit however, Aqua felt untold pain not from the Heartless, but from another source as those phantom pains appeared.

With one final strike though, instead of the Snake Heartless disintegrating, it became particles and went right back into the Mural. It then shimmered before it glowed too bright that Aqua covered her eyes, and when it died down, there was a door on where that mural once was, and it opened automatically. _Did I just pass… a test of sorts?_ Aqua questioned to herself within her thoughts before quickly moving as she heard a familiar scream of her daughter within.

Once she ran inside, she fell in what she knew, was a vortex for a few brief moments before landing on her behind, on a platform in which she got up, and headed to her daughter. Hoshiko was just like she was, but she was covered in the same scars once again; with each scar glowing neon-red, and she was nude as well while being in the center of the very same platform, she saw.

Aqua held her daughter with Rainfall near her as the Keyblade Master began trying to not only comfort Hoshiko since she was whimpering in a nightmare of sorts; her child's eyes being closed firmly shut with tears flowing from them, but Aqua was feeling those very feelings from before all around her. "Shh… It's ok sweetie, Momma's here," Aqua said softly to her child as to then worry her, she saw the marks glow and dim a few times as her child; Hoshiko, held her now in pain.

However for the past several minutes, Aqua did calm her child, yet her Little Star; Hoshiko, was still in pain. _Why must my child suffer so… Whoever is truly responsible for her upbringing will pay for what they put her through,_ Aqua thought before she froze at feeling a darker presence, and turned to see it was that Guardian that was part of Hoshiko, and was giving the blue-haired mother a knowing look. "What do you want?" Aqua asked before seeing the female Guardian come over, kneeled down, and placed a hand on Hoshiko before; to make Aqua blink in surprise, as she; the Guardian, spoke in a voice somewhat like hers, but with her child's accent mixed alongside giving her a neutral look, "My Sister has indeed suffered so, Mother to Sister. She summoned me long ago and yet, I was sealed away by some of the few who deemed your child a sacrificial lamb to their own needs... However, indeed due to My Sister's upbringing, she is still marked from the damage they caused her; The Tainted Darkness and yet not the Pure, is currently trying to weaken My Sister to the point of failing and doing this task, that both you and the Sage is performing, as we speak."

Now worried over this and also her child at the same time, Aqua asked hesitantly to the Guardian; with the female looking at her neutrally still yet Aqua oddly thought she saw eyes that held surprise over her words, mixed with a few others while not known to them both, the Guardian was secretly clenching her right-fist away from the Keyblade Master, "Is there a way we could possibly get Hoshiko out of this torment right now, as from what I know for her Spark being forcibly awakened, I need her to be aware of things… Despite myself wanting to see her better then she currently is. Is it possible?"

The Guardian only nodded sharply and told her calmly; with a hint of sadness mixed in her tone now, with her also pointing to a black-iron door that now appeared; for what Aqua then guessed, was for herself to enter since the Guardian motioned for the Keyblade Master to hold her child while speaking, "The only way is to fully defeat the Nightmare caused by My Sister's and your child's pain. Through that very door is the Tainted Darkness needed to be defeated, and with it is more powerful slightly then the Snake," Aqua knew then by the distasteful sound from that word, it was supposed to be an odd insult before the Guardian continued, "But be forewarned though: Through these doors, you will face something in which you may have faced before, but darker and powerful, while it fuses into whatever you faced, alongside other things. I have kept My Sister from opening that very door that was also reinforced from the extraction, to that Sage's work on healing My Sister, a while ago."

Aqua's eyes widen in realization as she reluctantly handed Hoshiko to the Guardian, and before she could speak, tendrils of darkness quickly formed from the black-iron door, opened it, and pulled Aqua into it while shutting itself. The Guardian sighed as she then sat down in a pose to make sure Hoshiko was comfortable while she whimpered in pain still, and hoped their mother would possibly prevail over to where she couldn't against that thing, otherwise… Her sister won't make it at all to even begin her Official Trial as of now: This was a test secretly for Aqua that the Heart itself wanted her to be tested on.

Aqua was pulled by the tendrils of darkness still while feeling those very emotions within them, at the same time; tears she kept at bay due to knowing the Tainted Darkness that was possibly made long ago, was also formed by her child's emotions. Aqua was then confused once her vision cleared, since she was now back at the area Aqua was before her, and froze at seeing the image.

On one side was her daughter that she currently looked like while wielding an odd weapon that seemed to be also blurred; in her stance while fighting against an armored person in which she shivered from slightly. But her child had gold, silver, white, and pitch black aura-like image around her frame as the other had a black and killing-green aura around his while also wielding a darker yet odd blade she has never seen before. The background unlike most Murals for the platforms she instantly knew; to her shock, was a mix of the Keyblade War Graveyard and the Dark Corridor. But there were also images of golden-like chained hearts pulsing from certain blades while some hearts, from defeated Heartless, was also floating upwards.

"What… What does this Mural mean?" Aqua asked more to herself as she then stiffened by a older, yet somewhat matching tone female voice to her child's, and turned to then see a grayed version of her daughter. "Many things and yet far so little to eventually pass."

This female had slit-green eyes with pitch-black scylla, and oddly tiger-like markings from her exposed arms, legs, and her face while also having a sun and moon mark; the moon on her left-cheek and the sun image that oddly resembles to the Symbol of Courage; from Digimon, on her right in silver colors, while the tiger markings were bronze. Her outfit was a collar dark-jade mini dress with a knee reaching half skirt. The dress, however, did little to hide her bust that was overshadowed by the mesh material that made everyone still see it. She also wore black punk-style wristbands with small silver spikes around them, and a choke collar that was leather while also having red-like diamonds in a perfectly spaced design all around the center, and also she had a band of sorts on her left arm. The lookalike also wore mesh leggings alongside her ankles, low-heeled, dark-jade colored shoes with a silver-like design of flames on the sides; like in some parts of her dress as the bottom. The last detail was that her cape was up to her lower-back and yet, it moved like it was made of shadows.

Aqua was guarded now due to the odd coincidence of her showing up forcibly by those tendrils, and encountering; to what the blue-haired Keyblade Master felt was those very same emotions, but less, from this odd look-alike of her only child.

The female gave a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat from Wonderland; sharp teeth showing while holding her head back and laughed shortly; revealing the same tongue her daughter also has as well, "It should be obvious to you from my looks alone… Mother."

That made Aqua still in place as the lookalike laughed at least once more before crossing her arms to push up her breasts, and gave her a smirk as her own two tails waved back and forth; her left ear twitching a few times while Aqua then states in disbelief; taking one step back while gripping Rainfall to reassure she did not just hear that "Hoshiko? Is that you sweetie?" Aqua then narrowed her eyes as the copy laughed before doing that grin and tilted her head to even make Aqua shiver in place as the girl's irises glowed briefly in amusement, "I am, but not the very Hoshiko you know that is; I'm more of a… How do I put this to make you understand," the girl stated while walking a few feet with her also now holding her left-hand to her chin in fake thought, before looking at her; before continuing, "I'm going to call myself Hoxsohki or Soki for short, and I'm mostly the manifestation of your baby's Bodily Pure Darkness mixed with all the torture, the abuse, and anything else she had to put up with during her life, and… Something else fused."

Aqua went wide-eyed briefly before confusion took hold; still gripping as Hoxsohki now crossed her arms once again, before using her left-hand to merely tap slowly her temple area; making Aqua aware she might be neutral in terms of her loyalties, "I also contain all her life; Even more to her concealed memories in which I think she needs to earn to truly gain them, or perhaps simply at certain times," Hoxsohki then shrugged before looking at Aqua for once in a frown; for once Aqua agreeing with her, "I, however, hate how My Light grew on Avalon as such."

Aqua suddenly felt pressure coming from the girl as to make her look at Hoxsohki in minor fear, a bone-white mask formed from her left-face in the shape of a dragon; leaving the mouth free and only covering half of her face, and finally making the eye blood-red with amber mixed; her voice echoed then slightly with power, " _ **But she isn't at all ready to obtain to what we fully are as of yet; Hoshiko, My Light-Half, has to earn it and more… Especially when it happens, do expect an unexpected outcome.**_ " The mask then disintegrated before speaking normally, while Hoxsohki also began pointing to the dark vortex that now appeared, "That is where you can pass your own test to free My Light. I would come with you Mother, but I cannot at all leave this location without It being defeated; The remnant of that fool's darkness residing still. Despite him leaving our body, he left his own darkness partially in her to try, and eventually corrupt our body to serve him."

Aqua was inwardly horrified of that yet decided to get the task done so she could help Hoshiko, yet before she fully enters the vortex itself, the Keyblade Master turned briefly to Hoxsohki as she shrugged afterward while Aqua entered, "I suggest you keep aware of your surroundings, otherwise you would be the one in danger."

Once Aqua entered, she was confused at the odd area change. Not known to her though, she was in the location of Number Four Privet Drive, in the neighborhood of Surrey, England; mostly said neighborhood. The sky, however, was stormy with no rain, and there was no sign of life at all, except a chilling wind that came by a few times; the plantlife mixed with or taken care of while others were decayed mixed, and this made Aqua shiver, not of the cold, but the creepy-like factor while she remained alert.

 _From what I was told, this place doesn't at all seem normal by any standards._ Aqua dryly thought while heading to the home and opened the door to become frozen, as she was not at all within the Dursely's Living Room, but in a creepy hallway of sorts; dark-like mists of sorts that was oozing from the cracks of the walls, as she hesitantly walked through it. Each step Aqua, however, took, echoed slightly as it also seemed she wasn't at all making any progress for the next twenty minutes, while oddly feeling she was going in circles.

It was then aqua noticed a painting, to which made her look horrified over. It was her daughter being stabbed ferociously by Vernon and before should comment about it, she was instantly sucked into said painting and came into a very large yet dimly-lit room

Her daughter appeared alongside running into her; before going behind a confused Aqua as Hoshiko looked to be at least four; with her original looks before her change yet was also injured, as a shaded version of Vernon Dursley appeared. Aqua prepared herself as Vernon summoned a sword-like butcher-knife, and attempt to try and get passed her to harm her child.

Aqua then attacked with her weapon; Rainfall, as she was angered to guess that this was probably a shade-like nightmare of sorts as her weapon was doing actual damage, from the wide eyed yet watching a younger version of her child, behind Aqua. Aqua was however able to defeat the shade nearly three mins flat while hardly using magic. Though when she turned to hug her shivering baby girl, a vortex opened quickly, and from tendrils of darkness, grabbed Hoshiko, and Aqua gave chase.

Once she was through the other side, she realized to her worried mixed ire, she was back in that hallway again. But this time there was deeper cracks that also oozed a red liquid of sorts, and still gave from each crack, a dark-like mist. Once she touched the ooze, she recoiled as it was the actual texture of blood, yet the female Keyblade Master heard a familiar scream of fright mixed with pain from the only source; with Aqua running now alongside ignoring the walls: Hoshiko's Voice.

As she was running, she grew even more worried by a darker, hissing-like voice stating as if, to tease her mixed with nagging, " _Tock-Tock, Tick-Tock, time is wasting around the clock… A child's fear is so wonderful that soon, I will have a soul to drop._ " Aqua went faster until the area began glowing dimly a red aura, and she then yelped while being shocked at charging into a wall, before seeing she; Aqua, was now in a dull room with two paintings floating nearby.

The first painting like the second; Aqua's horror mixed with anger from both having her child in them at different ages, was around when her child seemed to be around two, and doing a bunch of chores while getting hit by a dazed Petunia and wicked-grinning Vernon. The other is was made her truly horrified as it seemed a dazed version of her daughter; around six she figured, was giving a blowjob with other things; with her areas covered in blood, especially around her womanhood.

"Please don't tell me that this is my daughter's…. No," Aqua states before shaking her head, and looking determined now with anger also in her orbs mixed with both sadness and horror; gripping Rainfall tightly since she oddly felt a darker presence within her that held more rage at this, for some reason, and without warning she was sucked into the beating-like painting.

Once Aqua gotten her footing, she froze as the Keyblade Master was in a large room about the size of a small gymnasium a school would have, as she saw her child around different ages being beaten badly by either a dazed-yet-shaded Petunia, or mostly Vernon while seeing her child cook, clean, garden, even taking an ice bath with a struggling Petunia trying to stop herself.

" _Beat me in; Beat me out, a child's cry is without a doubt. Find out more yet take heed: Defeat the shades to be freed._ " That very voice from before states all around the area, with Aqua defending herself as the shades began to change into either Armored Knight Heartless or Living Bone Heartless while with each defeat, the hearts were sent to the back part of the room; the scenes fading with each defeat of each Heartless.

Within fifteen minutes, Aqua was panting in place as when she defeated the last Armored Heartless, she groaned at seeing a ball of darkness was formed from the mass hearts, and a Heartless Boss quickly formed. It formed into a dark-like, metallic-green Illuminator Heartless that had a red gem on the forehead; Omega Illusion, with Aqua gripping her weapon and quickly downing an Elixir while at the same time, seeing her six-year-old child crying within the cage it has on its tail.

The Heartless chuckled while taunting Aqua, and was in the ceiling as it then sent laser bolts at her position; in which she dodged, and sent it right back to the gem it oddly had on its forehead. It then shook its head before in sudden speed; Aqua dodging as a result as it tried to steamroll her yet failed, and was then blasted by a Fira Spell when it tried ramming her, making it roar at her before charging at her again. Aqua sent four more of the same spells. Enforce it was dazed, and allowed Aqua to attack the now glowing cage a few times before Omega Illusion sent her flying and tried zapping her; with Aqua only sending the blasts quickly back right at the gem.

Though one of the zaps did get her, and she felt herself in sudden pain from her back as if, she was either fisted or slapped hard; realizing that somehow: the Heartless was making her feel her child's beatings if it zapped her. However to prove that, it zapped her again while Aqua try to dodge, and she nearly skittered while feeling a fist of sorts slammed her on the head, hard.

Aqua despite getting zapped once more while feeling as if, her left-arm was broken yet it wasn't, pushed inward as the next half-hour she fought against not only the Heartless, but the phantom-like pains from any parts of her body.

Eventually she was able to get a lethal yet final attack by using a Demi spell on the Omega Illusion, and it tittered on the ground before fading; her child curled into a ball with bruises and whatnot on her frame, and once Aqua went to comfort her child, Hoshiko vanished with her being blinded temporarily and when the Keyblade Master came to, she saw she was back at the painting area; with her worried while seeing the other one to know she would not truly like to what she figures, would not only have to endure, but witness within.

Before Aqua once again could move, she was sucked into the painting yet saw she was falling through a black, red, and eerie-green vortex before finally landing on her feet and saw she was oddly in a room that was darkened… but the Keyblade Master felt something was off about- " _Welcome to your next task at hand; However I hope you understand: What you faced before was merely part of your test; To see if you're the best, at facing your child's mind and life. You will be questioned about things from your past; Answer three of any questions correctly and you may pass the Room of Forcing Memories. Any wrong, however… You may not like, especially from what you know about life, would be better than the last._ " That very same voice states randomly; getting her guarded yet unprepared as she was once again temporarily blinded before seeing she was in a glass cage and saw a theater-like screen nearby with a shaded-like male that had… a question-like block for a head while wearing a black tuxedo outfit, and had a microphone in his hands, and was standing in a gameshow stand.

Though once she heard him, it wasn't at all the same male that kept speaking, but something different.

"Welcome one and all to the Game Show known as Rightfully Answered!" The Block-Head man states to quickly make Aqua sweatdrop yet still be on guard due to knowing now she was being tested this entire time, _But why would I be tested if it's for my Little Star?_ Aqua finally questioned to herself before Block-Head resumed speaking; after hearing fake-cheering from a fake crowd without them being there, "We will give Miss Aqua here a number of questions and if she manages to get at least three right in a row, she is free to go yet depending on certain situations, everyone… Let's just say that she would consider twice on getting a wrong answer."

The male then pointed to the screen as to confuse Aqua slightly, cursive words in golden lettering began to appear and while they formed, she was stunned as it was something from her past he spoke-read aloud, to her, "'In what world do you believe that you and your lover, Terra, consummated your only child; Hoshiko that is, on which world: A) Element Nations, B) Feudal Time, C) Azeroth, or D) Karakura Town?' And you have two minutes to answer otherwise like I stated: You will not like to what would occur as a punishment."

Aqua looked upwards and saw indeed there was a neon-red clocked timer as if by magic itself, now counting down. _Why would I be asked a question like that? I barely remember that night as both of us were buzzed by the odd Moonfire-_ Aqua froze with wide eyes in sudden knowing as the time to her shock was now nearly somehow, ten seconds remaining, and stated her answer aloud, "Azeroth!"

To make her jump, her glass cage glowed a brief green color below her while at the same time, the Blocked-Man nodded his odd head and also stated aloud; hearing cheers from the fake-like crowd as the question dissolved from the screen, "Correct! As despite your mind being buzzed from the Moonfire Blaster that indeed aided in the production of your only child back then, with you also unknowingly placing yourself in danger the next day due to that Lich King took a sudden interest in you and your powers, as a Keyblade Master."

Aqua frowned briefly at that as both factions back then stormed their way alongside Terra and Ventus; even that Vanitas person aided in the assault of the Icecrown Citadel itself… But she did wonder what occurred to the Vampire-like Elves the place had; especially the Queen's Daughter. Including them secretly helping her (After seeing they were under a powerful charm), alongside that Skeletal Dragon sending her Halfa-based child into a coma, and sent her away after they also had no choice, but to kill her; the Unwilling Skeletal Dragon in charge of the few Wings by that very Lich King himself, to a safer world.

"Now onto the next question," the male states as the screen once again made her blink as to her ire as well, it was about herself; Aqua, being involved once again, "'Within the duration of your adventure; Before your entrapment within the Realm of Darkness that is, would you reconsider your actions; While now knowing what occurred to your child, would you possibly change things: Yes or No?' You have one minute." Aqua stated without hesitation to that, and said it aloud, "Yes, I would." The area under her went green as the male states in disappointment; for some reason, aloud, "Correct again."

The screen clears before a question that made Aqua baffled by began to be displayed; the man reading it aloud with Aqua also oddly feeling that he was smirking, for some reason, "This seems personal but it would also seem interesting everyone: 'Do you 'Purr' while having sex with your lover? Yes, or No, and you have one minute on the clock." Aqua hesitated as she is even unaware of that trait and before she knew it, time was up as the area under her glowed a blood-red; to worry her, as the Block-Head male shrugged and states; her looking on in horror as her body froze up while at the same time, the screen dulled before a scene began to play out, "It seems we all get to see what happens when she guesses wrong folks! Let's see that memory!" Though while he spoke, the crowd mimicked him as Aqua was then forced to watch said scene.

* * *

 **(-Memory Flashback Begins-)(Hoshiko POV; Oct 29th, 2004)**

* * *

I was worried why Uncle Vernon kept looking at me like that as we came back; with them forcing on taking me with them to a restaurant as Dudley was covered with a cake from something he instantly blamed me for: A food fight in which was somewhat fun, but being a Freak like I was… I was hoping he wouldn't beat me up again.

Once we got into the house, I yelled in sudden pain as he grabbed my hair with me pleading to Aunt Petunia as she seemed to be struggling in place; Dudley laughing while they merely watched as Uncle Vernon dragged me upstairs, while also forcing me into random things.

Once I was in the Attic, he closed the door and began punching and kicking me so hard, I lost the breath I had and even peed in my second-hand clothing, before grabbing my left-wrist and tears fell even more as he broke it, and tossed me away. I was bleeding from my lip, and some parts of my body after he was done; the next half-hour, and told me I was to stay up here for two days; otherwise he would be suspicious.

While I was crying as he locked the door, my Big Sissy appeared and comforts me, before I was blinded by red and green mixed flames, and the last I saw was a demonic-like, black-armored man with glowing red/amber eyes.

* * *

 **(-Memory Flashback Ends-)(Normal POV)**

* * *

Aqua was confused mixed with horror; with anger, as to what she witnessed; a odd, dark-like feeling coming over her briefly before that faded as the Block-Headed male states with minor sympathy to not the Keyblade Master, but to the fake-like crowd, "It seems Hoshiko was beaten like that most of the time, from what we all know," Aqua stunned by this secretly as he continued; with the screen began to write more golden words, "Now let's see what new question has to be answered, as you have to start over and try and get three right in a row, Miss Aqua."

"This question relates to Azeroth; To my slight surprise as well… Did you know; In honesty, that Hoshiko from your actions that day, has a connection with All of Death alongside Life?" The Block-Headed male states to what Aqua heard from the tone of his voice, minor surprise by the words as there was no timer, but this made her ponder over this before shaking her head no; inwardly thankfully she could move again, "No I didn't at all know she has." _It couldn't have been when I touched that man's sword… Right? I hope not, otherwise…. Those poor innocent souls it absorbed…_ Aqua shivered by the mere thought as thankfully with their help, they defeated the Lich King, but with the price of his death along with all those souls freed, and the light of the moon on her from while at the same time, the enchanted sword was disintegrating slightly into her body for some- _Oh fuck! Now I understood that Paladins warning to me._ Aqua stated aloud within her mind; with worry.

Before she could recall it however, The Block-Headed male saw the next question and Aqua gulped since it was a sensitive topic, "From What the question now states: 'If you could change things, would you take Ventus' place; Knowing if you did so, you will be the one that could have changed things for either worse or better?' You have one minute to answer."

Aqua hesitated yet decided to answer honestly; the male secretly irked of her getting it right, "I would if it meant for my little brother; By feelings, to be around again," _Especially since I need to head to the castle I placed him in eventually to keep my promise._ Aqua states while adding to her thoughts. "Well it seems Miss Aqua has answered two out of three correct once again, but let's see what the next question is everyone!" Aqua thought she saw an angry-like aura somehow from the Block-Headed male, and she looked at the screen in shock as it oddly glowed; with Block-Head now stating since the golden words glowed, "It looks like everyone we have a Question Video! All Miss Aqua has to do is watch and then tell us to what she thinks as it seems it's a long video of random moments; Some of which she doesn't even recall, while a few others… Well, let's see folks!"

The crowd cheered at this while making Aqua nervous since she also oddly felt, she wasn't at all going to like this.

* * *

 **(-Memory Flashbacks Begins-)**

* * *

August 13th, 2003:

Three-year-old Hoshiko was sucking her thumb while being with her Aunt and family by no choice, as she wasn't at all capable of taking care of herself officially; from Vernon's standards, at the Zoo.

She; Hoshiko or known as Freak currently, wore Dudley's second-hand clothes that were mostly blue jeans for their age, and a light-green T-shirt, and shoes that were close to fitting.

They were close to the reptile exhibit, with unknown to anyone that this Zoo also secretly has animals that were taken from their original owners, and the only way for them to return would be a miracle. The owner of the Zoo dubbed as "Mystic Wildlife Preserve", and was run by a man that was really a demon in disguise by the mortal name of Aaron Van-Buro Mystic. A male demon who secretly uses this Zoo for not only captivity of animals he finds worthy as a hunter, but earn profit from the mortals paying their way to enter.

Hoshiko strayed behind by seeing a beautiful, pure-white snake with sky-blue slit eyes looking at her as before that, it was secretly sulking since it has been exactly two months since it's capture; in a habitat made of a swamp-mixed-jungle of sorts.

Hoshiko stilled as the snake flicked a purple tongue before speaking in a young yet mature female's voice to her, in curiosity mixed with ire as currently, the Dursley Household was at the monkey exhibit, " _What are you staring at Hatchling? Have you never seen a snake like me, as such?_ " Though it jumped from the child tilting her head cutely; with Hoshiko no longer sucking her thumb and unknowingly spoke back in turn; her accent being added into the mix while at the same time the snake was stunned by seeing a young speaker amongst her presence, " _No Miss Snake, Aunt Tuni and Vernon never take Freak out much. You pretty._ "

" _It seems Fate has smiled upon me for once. What are you doing here, Young Speaker? And do you perhaps have a better name, then Freak?_ " The snake hopefully asked the child before being concerned since Hoshiko shook her head no, and replied back; while not bothered somewhat of her family currently not there with her; mixed with a small amount of confusion as to what the snake called her; the child, " _Freak is all Freak knows, but why called me Speaker?_ "

The snake understands yet secretly cringing at the messed-up words of the young child, and quickly seeing from the child's form, she was abused as unlike other snakes, she was one of the few rare… special breeds as such and blessed by a certain god… no currently goddess by now, " _Never you mind Hatching… Perhaps we can have an arrangement with each other instead?_ " Tilting her head at the snake, the snake began to make her a deal as she knew her true owner would find this child… potential enough as it is; sensing something unique yet powerful within her, " _If you somehow free me, I will not only bless you with the ability to speak to all reptiles of any race for real since I sense you are a Temporary Speaker, but also give you the ability; In which or when your true power is freed, something that would aid you in years to come, Young Speaker._ "

Thinking about it, Hoshiko would like to speak to the pretty snake and maybe others with ease, as despite her speech currently, she is a smart little girl.

The snake seeing Hoshiko look determined at her age made her; the little girl look twice as cute, and she then states then; with both hesitation and hope in her small voice while touching the glass; everyone not at all paying attention to the child while the Dursley Household was at the Fish Site that the oddly all-indoor zoo had, " _What I do, Miss Snake?_ "

The white snake chuckled before letting another tongue slip before speaking in amusement, mixed with a wince at Hoshiko, " _You may call me Wadjet, Little One, as my sisters are; Like my Mistress, worried about me this entire time here. Although you calling Miss Snake, deems me older then I truly am._ " The snake then looked half-serious while adding; Hoshiko doing as told, " _Place both hands onto the glass and think it is gone; Feel your power flow into you and let it work to what your images from my words, to come true._ "

Hoshiko suddenly an felt odd energy going from her hands to all around the glass cage before yelping, and falling into the now bare-glassed enclosure while without warning, Wadjet bit the child's left-arm; close to the child's wrist briefly before moving away to see a sigil of sorts form, before it faded fully into her skin; vanishing from sight. The sigil also was glowing a neon-like violet color before it faded as well.

The sigil was a circle with odd runes in it, with two ancient-looking snakes in a sideways eight patterns, connecting from their mouths to their tails.

The white snake; Wadjet, hissed to the child's mixed look of hurt and bewilderment as Hoshiko watched the snake began to leave yet paused to look at her while Wadjet also easily lifted the child before going invisible, " _Thanks Little One; Enjoy my blessing and also note the Fat Ones and Controlled Stick-Woman, is coming._ " Once Wadjet was gone alongside others panicking now due to more glass containers vanishing and allowing charmed animals in regular skins, now being freed; with that demon trying to keep crowd control, the Dursley Household came over then.

Hoshiko yelped as she was roughly grabbed, and didn't like the look in her Uncle's eyes at her.

* * *

July 31st, 2003:

Hoshiko; with an odd collar on her neck, was trembling from her naked form; as her uncle held a device from what he paid for by an odd scientist showing off merchandise a few days ago, and turned it on as within moments, felt her body was no longer hers.

He then gave orders; due to his wife and son out of the home and locking both doors, on certain things (Aqua looking on horrified yet was forced to watch with tears streaming down her eyes): Hoshiko while having tears was forced to give her uncle a blowjob, being eventually forced to remain still in a painful position for certain things and others that even made the shady Block-Head look away, from hearing her cries of utter pain.

* * *

December 24th, 2005:

Hoshiko was out in the cold; shivering while trying to warm herself up within the toolshed they; the Dursley Household, had.

Vernon locked her in the shed from her merely asking about the magic in winter, to her aunt; with her struggling yet not stopping her husband in beating her senseless, before placing her in here.

She has been out here half the day.

Hoshiko was at the point of passing out before suddenly feeling a strange warmth enveloping her to which she didn't fight fate as she indeed passed out, as a familiar snake showed up and looked at her sadly before shifting into an albino-like woman around twenty, with those very same eyes and a figure most would die for. She also wore Ancient Egyptian Priestess garbs that were revealing slightly; the very same sigil on her own left-arm in full display, while also having ivory colored hair, and snake fangs showing from her upper lip.

"My Mistress sent me to check on you and seeing the wards, there is nothing at all I can do to help you Little One," Wadjet states in the same voice from long ago; without a hiss this time, but accented in Egyptian mixed to make her sound like a exotic woman of her age, "Otherwise she would take you away… If it wasn't for that Red Drake being in her way all the time." Wadjet then held the now warm child while softly placing a kiss on her forehead, and sadly charmed her to stay warm until the shed was fully opened, before vanishing.

* * *

March 24th, 2004:

Hoshiko whimpered as she held back screams as once again her aunt was out with her cousin, as she; Freak, was being whacked by her Uncle's belt for what felt like the seventieth time; blood was slowly pouring from her back.

* * *

May 10th, 2005:

Hoshiko was in a tree; oddly hissing while holding her bitten leg as the bulldog bellow that was Marge Dursley's, was on the same tree below, yipping as she bled from said leg slightly.

Hoshiko being scared at the dog, suddenly felt an odd power and the dog then took off running to the house as not known to her, she summoned a Heartless; A Rabid Dog that is, before it stopped and went away.

* * *

May 14th, 2001:

Hoshiko was shaken while she cried by Vernon, before getting whacked in the head by Petunia Dursley who had wide eyes filled with regret, while looking at her hands afterwards in shock.

* * *

December 24th, 2001:

Hoshiko was placed in a cupboard while the family was enjoying the holidays. At night though, Petunia Dursley grabbed her from the cupboard and held onto the weakly crying child, while giving her a pacifier with regret in her orbs; knowing she couldn't help it at all.

* * *

January 17th, 2006:

Hoshiko was outside at night, keeping herself warm once again from being locked from the home she only knew, before she was running from a group of silver-like cloaked people that was being ordered by a cloaked man in a dark-red cloak, that was secretly a servant to the armored man, in the same alleyway from before.

Hoshiko curled into a ball as they came closer before closing her eyes as before they grabbed her, she stood still as they heard screams of pain and sudden agony; with also feeling that man leaving in a hurry.

When she opened them she was frozen in shock before tinting as before her; with a wave of her hands, was a female that gave her a curious look.

The female's appearance is that of a cute, young girl around ten or eleven; with a low B-Cup; with long black hair down to her hips, and true-gray colored eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips; although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. She also wears a provocative black Gothic Lolita dress which exposes her breasts; albeit with black cross-shaped tape covering her nipples.

The female approached the child; with Hoshiko not seeing blood on the walls of the dead-end alleyway, and curled up into a fetal position. This made the female pause in her steps before narrowing her eyes, and sighed after seeing a vision of what was to come; some being good for her eventually.

She then went over to stiffened Hoshiko, and making her go to sleep, carried the child in her arms with ease; frowning from seeing the child in this state for some reason, and oddly felt a connection of sorts to the child and her. But she couldn't quite place it at all.

She heard flapping of wings and narrowed her eyes once again and responded in a neutrally toned voice that sounded genuine, mixed with a slight hint of an older teen's accent in her voice, to the arrival; turning at seeing the male who narrowed his eyes at her in return, "Why have you come to this world so soon… Your spat with that blonde man isn't enough?"

The male in question has distinctive yet long, silver hair; with long bangs that frame his face, and dresses in a black leather coat. The coat has a large collar that reaches his ears even when folded back, and is kept closed by a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist; the coat having a red-violet lining in the front, with it also tattered slightly. He also has regular blue eyes, but when enraged or empowered, green, catlike eyes. The sleeves of his coat also end in metal rings in place of normal cuffs, and he wears black leather gloves. There is an odd, black and red, fin-like growth on each forearm. The man's face looks strikingly like a certain blonde; his chest also exposed, revealing a grey strap around his abdomen, with two black belts over it, as well as two brown, overall-like straps that intersect over his chest. He also wears black pants and black knee-high boots; with two grey belts wrapped around each boot as well as a silver pauldron over each shoulder. He also sports a large, navy blue wing on his right shoulder, and two more wings of the same color; one of which sprouts from each of his hips. And finally, he carries his iconic sword; Masamune, as his weapon.

This was a powerful man by the name of Sephiroth, and he secretly felt… potential on this world, and coming from the girl; to what his power and heart was telling him to oddly, train eventually or even other things, as a eventual brother of sorts.

He half-chuckled while wiping the blood of the last silver-cloaked human he killed while allowing that red-cloaked male, to live to send a message of sorts; narrowing his blue eyes at the female while stating in an equal tone that was similar to a certain blonde as well, "I figure the same thing as you, Dragon. Otherwise you wouldn't have defended the child."

Narrowing her eyes into grey slits, she responded back neutrally to Sephiroth; with her unknowingly gripping the child slightly as if, possessive or a special object to handle with care, "Mine is to my own. Yours I figured, One-Wing, would be also personal interests as well." Sephiroth chuckled lowly yet replied while approaching the two; stopping when the female to her own surprise, growled at him, in warning, "But in the end all life is without meaning yet at the same time, does; Including the case of this little girl, Dragon."

He paused, before looking upwards, sighed, and states to the female then while opening his one large wing, "It seems that I am needed in a world nearby… However due note: I would like to still have our rematch eventually, Ophis; Dragon Form or Mortal, doesn't matter as you had help last time." He then took off with a flap and went into a dark vortex he summoned above him.

The female; Ophis, sighed before jumping onto rooftops; wings appearing from her back, and hesitantly heading back to the child's home; knowing her friends/twin sisters: Fate and Destiny, would not be happy if she didn't keep to what she envisioned.

Once she placed the same warming charm on the child and hesitantly kissed her on where her scar is on her forehead while also touching the renewed sigil her pet/servant placed on the child long ago, she whispered in a possessive yet neutral tone that had something else she was even surprised about in it, to the child's form, " _I will be watching you and when a chance shows, I will appear to you when I figured out what connections to myself and you, share._ " She then vanished.

* * *

 **(-Memory Flashbacks End-)**

* * *

Aqua was stunned alongside having other emotions by what she witnessed; knowing those were a mere few of many memories her child held yet she felt herself feel guilty about some of the memory-like videos that were shown.

Block-Head coughed awkwardly edited staring to Aqua then; getting the Keyblade Master's attention within moments as words appeared now in a question, "Alright folks, let's see what the question is… 'If what you saw was true, would you either kept to the current, or change things for both better and worse?'"

Aqua was inwardly relieved that he didn't say a timer for this as she thought long and hard before she answered her question; the male snapping his fingers as she was correct, "I would do anything to make my Little Star better than she had back then, but if I did, then she wouldn't be with me now… So sadly no; I wouldn't change anything as of right now: My child is with me and nothing will ever separate us; Either by separation or anything else to change that."

The floor below Aqua glowed, and she was surprised the glass vanished while allowing her to be free; gripping Rainfall and seeing to her shock, the screen glowed before a paused picture took its place: The very place of her; Hoshiko's adoptive parent's demise. "It seems you passed the Memory Test; As soon as it comes, you will know eventually what occurred with your child Miss Aqua… However," Block-Head gestured to the screen to make Aqua widen her eyes at the male's words now, "Once you enter, you will be aiding your child; Trapped within the nightmare against the darkness the entity that left from the Sage's doing, and afterwords… Hoshiko's Test will begin officially by your aid."

Aqua without hesitation, headed to the screen and lept into it.

Once inside, Aqua saw she was in an enlarged version; to what appears to be her child's room she lived in, with Lily and James Potter. Though there was a mixture of green-like scorch marks with destruction, and a nightmare-like quality to the room itself.

Aqua froze though at hearing a familiar scream, and quickly began running; quickly destroying the random Heartless-like nightmares in her way to get to the person who was screaming in pain: Hoshiko.

Once she got to the site; in what appears to be a crib, she narrowed her eyes while gripping her hand on Rainfall as the Heartless-like machine managed to finally get her daughter, and place her into its chest cavity; imprisoning her behind a glass dome.

It was sixty feet tall with Hoshiko also pounding against the unbreakable glass it had within the center of the Heartless-like machine's chest, as it had a head and neck of a frilled basilisk; with glowing amber-like eyes, the torso of a man in armor, and the lower half of a robotic spider with it all being obsidian-like metal with silver wiring and bronze lines. It also had claw-like hands that what Aqua briefly saw: had energy beams or missiles in them. The Emblem Heartless Symbol however was on its forehead. The tail it had was also snake-like at the end of the spider part; with a spiked ball and the end, and ridge-like spikes from the middle of the back to the tail as well. Though Aqua saw a gem below five feet from the dome, and it pulsed on and off in a eerie-green color.

The Heartless; Lizartron, began hissing at her while Aqua got into her battle stance; thinking quickly of the situation at hand as she began dodging laser beams from one of the clawed hands it had, _This must be the cause of my baby's nightmare. But why do I feel-_ "Oh shit!" Aqua now states aloud as she fell with the Heartless following her; shooting energy-like bullets at her falling form in which Aqua also swerved left and right, and landed in her feet.

Aqua dodged quickly as it looked like it was going to smash her with its lower body before it hissed as she sent a Thundaga Spell at it from zapping the gem; causing some damage. Though she had to dodge once again by it trying to send missles from the chest-plate; which quickly opened and fired at her, before sending some back as they hit that very gem while also at the same time, causing damage. Aqua did this several times before it roared at her, and tried to swipe her with that tail Lizartron had, with it also causing dents on the ground that left a dark-like mist behind.

Aqua then glowed while thinking of a possible command to deal against that tail of Lizatron's, and thought it quickly as she dodged, jumped up while glowing, and then dives quickly while her weapon also unleashed not only light; but to her own shocked-surprise, dark-like energy in pillars of power against it; Lizartron roaring in sudden pain, "Magic Hour!" Aqua kept jumping as randomly either light or dark pillar's rose and kept not only attacking the bulb on Lizatron's tail, but it's body; thankfully not harming her child as she saw her stopped hitting the glass and was watching with awe until she yelled words the Keyblade Master couldn't hear as Aqua was then whacked by Lizatron's right-front spider-like leg, and into a few ABC Blocks that were about the size of a bus, and shook her head.

Aqua quickly moved however as Lizartron sped into her direction before getting stunned temporarily by headbutting into said blocks. Aqua then began casting not only Thundaga Spells, but Demi, and also slashing specifically exposed parts of the Heartless Machine's body before she leapt back a few feet while in turn, it roared at her in anger.

Aqua then ran briefly as Lizartron chased her to a stuffed wolf, and tried on grabbing her or stabbing Aqua with its sharp-like spider legs. But it was failing as Aqua sent more Thunder-based Spells at the Heartless while drinking one of here three Ether's she glad she got, before leaving Disney Castle as well as other things, in secret.

Aqua heard Lizartron hissed at her in laughter as she gulped by its aura now showing, and the tail lifted up to her shock, as the spikes become guided missiles aimed right at her, and Aqua quickly cast a Protect Spell to shield herself yet they bounced off her spell, and right back at the creature; with Lizatron getting angered before doing so again for the next three or so minutes until it became stunned long enough for Aqua to cast Thundaga once again, and followed up by another command attack.

Aqua glowed with her eyes going icy once again, and teleported repeatedly as she then stuck crucial points on Lizartron; with her movements making it seems she stopped time yet didn't and shouted the attack as well, "Time Splicer!"

After a few minutes, she yelled in sudden pain as Lizartron glowed an eerie-green color and made a direct-hit of sending her within moments, to one of the crib's posts while leaving a dent of sorts, and she quickly winced while dodging as it sent a beam at her position.

Seeing the Heartless being oddly humored by it attacking her, Aqua decided enough was enough as she finally saw Hoshiko crying as her energy was being sent; to the mother's own horror, into the Heartless and she was looking weak. Though the words she used to be confused over; from what she knew by feeling wasn't at all her own; her left-hand pointed at Lizartron's gem while saying words in a cold tone that was unlike her, "Reshala Ferlim!" Aqua went wide-eyed as a icy-like energy of light and darkness quickly came forth from her open palm, and engulfed the Heartless; making it scream in true pain.

Once it died down, Aqua was stunned as she killed it yet thankfully, her daughter was alright yet was gapping at her in awe-like shock. Although Hoshiko was now in a glass-like bubble, the heart was pure-silver before it left.

Aqua quickly went to her child as when she merely touched it, the dome disintegrated into harmless shards as she hugged her daughter; Aqua gently calming her as she could tell by her state she was still scared; despite Hoshiko to inwardly warm Aqua's heart slightly of her being awed by her fight. "Shhh… It's ok Little Star. Everything is going to be alright."

Hoshiko sniffed after a few minutes of crying onto her mother before Aqua blinked as she vanished; causing her to start growing worried before she yelped, and was sucked into a vortex before landing on her behind and saw that Guardian holding her now awake child, in which she was hugged once again; seeing she returned to the very same platform as well. Her child now looking like her true self instead of the old.

"It seems you have accomplished something at least," Hoxsohki states as she came from out of nowhere; with her simply walking with ease from the nothingness, onto the platform itself.

Hoshiko looked confused as her tails twitched a few times while in her Big Sister's arms and made Hoxsohki sweatdrop alongside her mother; Aqua figured her child inherited Terra's bluntness at random times, "Who's that, Momma?"

Before Aqua could reply, the two jumped with the Guardian or in terms to Hoshiko's dubbed title, Big Sister; reluctantly that is, handed Hoshiko to Aqua while narrowing her eyes at the grinning Hoxsohki, "So she has passed then?" That made Aqua blink in realization to what the Guardian meant while Hoxsohki only nodded, and shrugging; looking at Hoshiko a few moments in a brief-knowing gleam at her two tails before looking fully at the Guardian, "Yes with flying colors… Though my own between the Light and myself have yet to come, however," Aqua narrowed her eyes as Hoxsohki unknowingly licked her lips while looking at her child before finishing her words, "I'm looking forward when that time comes to unlock our _**True Potential**_."

They then turned to the same location; near the end on the otherwise of the platform as the same door appeared; to confuse mostly Aqua yet it glowed as well, before runes were being magically etched in each four corners of said double doors. Secretly each rune has a hidden meaning, yet Aqua mesmerized each one for later while she and Hoshiko headed to the door; pausing once they briefly turned to see the Guardian go into the platform while Hoxsohki grinned at them and states; crossing her arms while seeing them head to the door, "That before was merely a warm-up for you, Mother, as My Light's true test is through those doors; Though caution is needed, however," Hoxsohki raised a finger while grinning; her eyes oddly having regret in them, "You get to face something similar to Hoshiko's 'Sky' once faced within her in order to pass her Mastery. Making peace or otherwise is an option yet up to mostly you, Hoshiko." She watched as both mother and daughter went inside the doors.

Hoxsohki, however, narrowed her eyes and looked to see the lost soul that was placed a year ago within their host, now showed herself.

The girl appeared to be at least fifteen or sixteen five feet in height. She had a straight-like frame; slim, with not only a few delicate curves, but she also had slender arms and legs that showed from her outfit: lean muscle. She also had emerald-green eyes and long yet also braided, blonde colored hair that reached to her shoulders, and also had pale-toned skin. Despite crossing her arms currently while giving Hoxsohki a look, she had a mid, E-Cupped bust; despite her frame. The female also wore an ultra-low waist bikini, with wide-leg flare jeans for women, alongside a gold halter top that was tied at the neck; with a black embroidery. She also wore a fishnet lace choker-like plunge bra (Black); easy lift/lining with push-up padding, and underwire cups. Also with straps and hooks; adjustable straps with back closure, with the hook being at halter neck, double row of hook-and-eye closure. She also to her embarrassment also wore an organic cotton thong pantyhose with denim indigo, black low-top sneakers.

The outfit she wore though was to her ire, forced upon her ever since she came to this girl's; Hoshiko's heart during that time with the killing curse, and secretly thankful she has her weapon still yet she has to oddly summon/dismiss it. Though at least this outfit to her secret surprise was enchanted to hide her true gender as well; knowing it would cause her problems to others if they saw her gender. The big problem though as she can dismiss it to become nude while revealing her true female gender, it would always appear as well; feeling she may have done something to anger a god or goddess to even wear this outfit.

"So despite a short meeting… How is my descendant officially by Aqua's actions?" The female; Saber, or truly known as Altria Isis Pendragon states to her; Hoshiko's Dark-Power; her fused Nobody mixed soul; her fused Hollow/Nobody Hybrid.

Hoxsohki gave Saber a Cheshire Cat-like grin while crossing her own arms; making Saber uncomfortably yet secretly hugging herself due to those glazed eyes that occurred from Hoxsohki from each and every first time she gazed, at her figure, "All I have to say is that currently, she isn't powerful enough; Unless by accidental means, to summon you at all or the Aeons My Light has yet to pass to summon. In fact, it might be awhile for me to even test her… _**Personally**_."

Saber gave Hoxsohki a look before stating with a sigh at the end, "I really don't want to be with you far longer than I have to… But if it's for the benefit of officially being brought back; From that man's deal, then I will have to merely watch like you have this entire time." Saber then blushed as Hoxsohki's eyes glowed briefly a deep emerald colored and back, came over, and purposely grabbed Saber's special place while squeezing; a purr in her tone as Saber shoved her half-heartedly away, "But that will give us the more time to get to know each other, My Regina Saber Exspiravit (Ghost Saber Queen)." Saber blushed at the meaning, especially since she; despite her being dead and her personal deal with the Immortal One, was born and died as a fully-functioning… Hermaphrodite.

Saber shook her head before giving Hoxsohki a look. For you see everyone, this version of Hoshiko is somewhat more aware to her wants or needs, and yet, also other things. "Yet I still want to be back in the real world though, Shallow," Saber inwardly was pleased by the brief scowl Hoxsohki had before mischief took its place while she stated then; Saber gulping before backing up as the girl touched the one part of her outfit that quickly made her nude; the outfit changing into a golden bracelet with a black pearl as the only jewel on it; her true gender in full display while trying to hid it, "Then if I'm so Shallow… Let's see how much Shallow I can be to you once again."

Saber yelped as Hoxsohki chuckled darkly as her tails wrapped the girl up, and they both quickly sunk into the platform to do… personal things; mostly her with Saber.

* * *

Aqua and Hoshiko blinked as they came onto another platform to her shock, was different; making Hoshiko confused yet stayed close to her mother at the same time.

The platform had a female; The female was tall of course at being 6'2 in height, and she had crimson hair with silver streaks on the right side of her head; her hair hairstyle to be a single ponytail with silver tips at the end. She also looked to have Adagio Dazzle's face and everything except… she had gold slits for the eyes. The female also wore a high form-fitting, crimson-red and royal-purple, high-cut leotard that revealed so much of her hips and sides; an odd-metallic plate of sorts around her left shoulder, along with the bronze zipper also revealing her HH-Cups; with a Amazonian figure combined with a supermodels, and crimson-red low heels for the shoes; with them being made for combat and also eased walking/running. She was posed in a way of battle as around the smaller, outer circles within the crimson colored-based lines of the mural, were three females; ones looking similar to Larxene, but at the age of fourteen and had her blonde hair in a side-braid; with metal clasps in certain parts of the braid.

Aqua was suddenly tensed as she sensed something was off around the area; mostly as if… something dark or twisted was what awaited them both as to stun Aqua yet made Hoshiko hold her mother's right-hand; her two tails twitching due to nerves, saw three pillars rise from what the Keyblade Master figures was part of every test, but instead of the weapons, they were each orb of sorts.

To where the sword was supposed to be; was a red and silver energy based orb; similar to the weapon the image on the mural below them shown. To where the shield was, was an orb that let out both light and darkness, and felt both right and wrong. And finally where the staff was, was a orb that felt not only powerful but… a mix of it being safe and yet not, at the same time.

The two jumped however from what made Aqua go wide-eyed for; eyeing the three pillars were in sudden understanding, " _ **Take heed to those that go through the Test of Twilight, otherwise things will not be spared. Power, Magic, Defense, to what awaits you to be obtained; Must be done with the aid of those of the Key to which secretly the worlds have both lost and gained, before anything can be arranged, and then earned with more in years to come. Pass each test each orb offers in order to gain their power; Otherwise, be left with nothing but less power. Though due note one test would be given, if you; The Star Child, shall pass all three, a test of one's true darkness would face or befriend and yet, another would take its place.**_ "

The power of the very voice itself was feminine and all too familiar to Aqua yet she; like Hoshiko, felt it was gone, after it or she spoke.

Aqua saw her child was hesitant; her right ear twitching alongside her tails, and gently lead her daughter to the red and silver orb first. Still seeing hesitation from Hoshiko, she made her child look her in the eyes while gently stating; secretly something within her oddly felt it was approved by her words, "Sweetie, I'm and this place is trying to help you when we go to different places. I know you're not up to do this after experiencing that machine and what you went through, but I would like you to at least try and be a brave, big girl, ok? I'll help you out as best as I can."

Hoshiko looked to be thinking about her words, and nodded hesitantly; Aqua inwardly fining from her child's timid nature to that man and other involved with her care and guided Hoshiko's right-hand to the orb before blinking as their surroundings changed. Though to Aqua it was to her shock of seeing a past her and Terra, with Past Aqua holding her infant daughter back then on a world she thought she never sees again. The world where she, Ventus, and Terra were trained by her former Master himself.

Aqua saw; like her child, of what she figured was a memory of to her holding back tears as it was the day she regrets the most raises to what she had to do later on for Ventus: The day she; Hoshiko, was taken from them. Aqua saw the past garden-like location she personally as a child helped back the grow as she saw how happy she and Terra's past selves were while their child was sleeping in her arms.

"Momma, who's that man with you?" Hoshiko asked while trying to stay near her as, despite this, this all seems familiar; Aqua looking at her only child ok regret mixed with secret want from seeing that every man, "Little Star, that's Terra… He's your Daddy."

That got Hoshiko to look at her mother in shock before looking carefully at Terra as he grabbed; from what her mind figured, was her infant self and tossed her into the air a few times, and hearing her past self giggle in joy, was about to ask her mother a question before they all froze; past and current people as an unexpected surprise occurred: a vortex showed up before to Current Aqua's confusion, saw her child hid behind her until the Keyblade Master's eyes then widen at recalling this person within those memories she was forced to watch.

"Who are you and what are you doing on the sacred ground?" Past Terra demanded while quickly giving her baby to Past Aqua; sewing the mother of his child clutching Young Hoshiko firmly yet gently to her outfit as the armored male chuckled lowly score speaking in a deep yet rich voice, "My reasons are my own; Despite my plans needing something or in case… Someone that would replace the unborn child my plans are based upon, in a world far yet close to this world."

Realizing to what the armored male meant, both Aqua's; Past and Current, saw her/their lover summon his Keyblade; Earthshaker. The shaft of Earthshaker has a textured, dark brown color, with brass edges. The teeth are made of two pick-like points, with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side. The guard is an off-blue color, and seems to be crafted from two Omega insignias (Ω). The pommel is a dark blue cone. The Keychain token is a reddish rock fragment with brass armor-like plating.

He got into his stance as the man chuckled briefly at him, as if he was a joke and stated with secretly narrowed eyes, "That isn't at all going to be stopping me, Earth." However to make Past Aqua gap at him for yet quickly ran with their daughter to the building, "Take our Little Star, and stay within the building's walls, while I take care of this stranger."

While she took off, the armored male shook his head as he thrust his left-hand to his sides as dark-like energy that felt to Terra, and now to the Current Aqua to her shock, tainted, as a scythe-like Keyblade that was mostly obsidian; with glowing, eerie-green Latin Runes on the blade itself which also pulsed every thirty seconds or so, had the body language of looking serious at Terra.

He then chuckled while whistling in an eerie way as suddenly Terra and the two observing females saw to Aqua's horror, that very bird appears from a vortex from the sky back then; with it has a black collar around its neck as it trilled before taking off by a mere head-like gesture, from the armored male. "Let's see how fast you beloved would take to dodging that enslaved phoenix, Terra."

Aqua shivered as she unknowingly touched her left-arm as that bird after taking her child, unknowingly also; to whoever set her life to the current, burnt her yet was thankful her Former Master and Teacher, healed her fully yet an odd scar was left behind afterward. Especially from a cloaked man in odd cloak colors that she now realizes, assisted the armored male.

Terra didn't say a word yet Aqua saw her Past Lovers dark-like aura that shown briefly before fading away as the armored male at the same time, wasn't impressed yet whistled once again to her shock at now finding out he summoned that beast, a dark-green Heartless-like wolf showed up, and took off in mind-orders to the specific location to confuse yet enrage Terra by the male stating things now, "Consider my few pets I sent as a test for your beloved, as I hope to face her alongside you eventually."

"Not while I'm around whoever you are," Terra shouted as they began to fight yet a minor flash, and saw that they were following Past Aqua as she kept dodging the claw-like swipes of the mythical bird that was ordered to do this task; with Past Aqua holding onto Young Hoshiko as if, her life depended on it.

Hoshiko saw that her Mother seemed to be in the edge to suddenly cry until she froze and looked to her, and without words to get Aqua's eyes to soften, held her in a comfort-like hug while feeling off to the child's secret worry, down below as her wee wee pulsed a few times before settling down.

"Maximus-Bombarda!" A voice Current Aqua; The Aqua Hoshiko now bears clearly as she saw to her narrowed eyes a man in odd colors for a cloak with a long beard and wore glasses, sent a odd magical attack that was aimed at her feet, and she saw Past Aqua was sent up into the air; like Aqua knew as a tear did fall from her face as they both saw her past self unknowingly let go of Young Hoshiko. This gave the mythical bird a chance to gently yet quickly nab Hoshiko's Infant Self; to Past Aqua's horror, before heading over to the man, and with her screaming in pain while the bird over-exerted it's flaming to teleport back to Avalon, Aqua and Hoshiko were then back onto the platform.

Aqua was still crying softly as Hoshiko; to make Aqua jump slightly as she oddly felt it as well, the orb went right into her child's chest as her eyes glowed briefly before they returned to normal.

They jumped again by the same voice stating to them in sympathy, " _ **The first has been passed of the three questions to view and more from the orbs power. Two remain before your true challenge awaits.**_ " Aqua sighed as it seems this entire time within her little girl's Inner Heart, was memory after memory. Though she didn't see one of her child's tails automatically yet briefly touched her; the child's own special place and easily going into her clothing to do so, and made the child look at it in minor surprise as it entered easily without pain, and back out before also wiggling, like the other tail.

Seeing the pillar next to them starting to glow, Hoshiko and Aqua's headed to that one before being blinded once again, and saw they were; to confuse them, were in a location that Aqua herself, don't know about at all.

They were oddly in an open field of rock pillars and also in a dry climate of sorts; with the sky clear as day, with a few stray clouds. There was also a mountain far away in plain sight, though despite the oddly peaceful vibe the area had… something was amiss.

They were correct as Aqua grabbed her daughter as a yellow-like blast nearly harmed them, and she glared yet secretly was surprised as a man with a tail laughed while having his left-hand aimed at their previous location, and crossed his arms smugly.

The man's appearance consists of extremely long, spiky black hair with a prominent widow's peak, brown and black colored Battle Armor in the same style as the rest of a certain alien's soldiers, with boots, armored gloves, and a scooter that is blue in the manga and green in the anime. Additionally, he also wears two accessory bands that are red; one is tightened around his left-arm, and the other on his left-leg.

The man laughed as he gazed at the two in sudden interest while smirking two what he knew was what he was sent for, "It seems I finally found you two at last. So, let's make this easy and fight me or otherwise you won't have this," the man's held that orb to get Aqua and Hoshiko to widen their eyes as this might be a test of sorts, and he placed the orb into a protective pocket in his armor before continuing, "Since you're here, Keyblade Wielder, I take it your my challenger instead of your child?"

Aqua narrowed her eyes as it seems too fishy of sorts for this man to fully know about them both, yet states; Hoshiko taking cover by her mother's gesture to do so while looking at him still; gripping her resummoned Rainfall, "I will, since your power I oddly can sense is too much for my Little Star."

The man grinned at her while slightly cracking his neck without hands, and rolled his shoulders before getting into an odd stance Aqua never seen before, "Then let's see what you got Woman," he then charged at her in sudden speed before Aqua dodged rolled away from him and made him glare alongside a sudden yelp, as Aqua cast a Blizzard Spell at his back.

While the two fought, Hoshiko was hiding yet kept trying to stop either of her tails from doing what they did before, as her wee-wee; to the child's worry, felt off while also being inflamed, and yet Hoshiko didn't feel that urge from when that lady; Lilith, was inside her still. Not knowing some of it was caused by her Hybrid-Self, as she and Saber… were engaging in certain activities, still. Mixed with secretly of something that in which a certain sealed Biju felt; in a certain world, of both secret hopes mixed with dread, as she urged her container child, to why she felt was the perfect moment; getting her container a pass to the Leaf Village; for three or so months.

Aqua dodged an attack the man she found to be named Raditz; from the thirty or so minutes they fought, in which was odd yet he did a powerful attack, from smashing easily a boulder called: Double Sunday. Though Aqua suddenly felt thy darker aura flowing through her once again as her eyes glowed; secretly stunning the Saiyan as Aqua used her now glowing Keyblade to make runes of sorts appear near her, and sent them quickly at the male; with each tune turning into blue-like for birds and dealing damage.

Getting ticked despite his mission, he vanished before making Aqua hell in sudden pain as he rammed into her hard, and sent her right into a pillar that causes Hoshiko to still at this; her tails for once settling after witnessing her mother being slammed harshly into a bow collapsed pillar of rock and stone.

"Momma!" Hoshiko shouted as she came over and tried to get her out before telling as Raditz grinned while pulled the child's two tails easily with one hand as Hoshiko felt suddenly weak, "I would rather worry about you brat, then your pathetic, and worthless used mother." Aqua heard this yet froze like Raditz, as Hoshiko felt something snap within her from hearing those very words; Aqua secretly worrying while with Hoxsohki pausing during her activities still with Saber, and grinned wickedly as she channeled energy to her Light-Half.

Hoshiko yelled as one of the Abilities and race secretly from James Charles Potter blood donation back then; from a certain world, now activated within her as the child's power in both magic and surprisingly Ki-Energy, quickly destroyed Raditz' Scouter; with it lastly reading nine-thousand before a black and white aura covered her frame as she was powering up, her face; from the aura itself, began to form the very mask Hoxsohki has before, and her one eye glowed a blood-red from where the eyehole was as she began on instinct; no longer aware of her surroundings, to attack the male Saiyan.

Aqua was able to use a weak Gravity Spell to move the rocks off of her, before being stopped at what she was seeing: Her child literally beating-up the man without mercy; with using empowered fists and kicks of magic mixed with Ki-Energy.

Aqua sensing something wrong; since she called out to her child, and yet she didn't respond as both the male and her only child, were fighting seriously. Hoshiko to stun them both, however, sent laser-like green beams from her eyes at him yet they missed, but when they hit the rock formation near the two, the rock pillar tilted before falling from the smooth-cut her child's unknown attack caused as she resumed on beating up Raditz. Her powers making Hoshiko fly without the aid of a Spell.

Aqua was about to try and intervene yet froze as some unforeseen force to her shock, came from her own body; dark-like misty arms holding her in place while stiffening as a female voice that sounded like her own, except somewhat darker yet seductive, whispered into her right ear in a firm tone, " _I suggest you hold back, otherwise you will cause her to attack even you when she is in_ _Berserk Mode._ " Aqua though struggled in whatever was holding her down as the entity; she figured, chuckled lightly while making Aqua blush as the entity groped her a few times before responding; making Aqua wide-eyed at her words while having no choice but to watch, " _ **While she is in this mode, she cannot comprehend things unless she is hit in the head, how you somehow get involved or a lover, or anything and yet… She thinks that your harmed badly.**_ "

Raditz had enough as he powered up and to temporarily make Hoshiko growl like a tiger in angered-surprise with Aqua feeling that the entity still held her yet was surprised as well as his power became more than her daughter's, and he now had teal eyes with his tail and hair now a glowing blonde; his hair still the way it was. He then sent a pink-like energy; like his attack he used on that rock at her daughter as to their shock, she opened her mouth and... ate the beam head-on.

"What the actual fuck?! The kid eats energy!?" Raditz exclaimed before sending energy attacks at her child with Aqua and the entity secretly in minor awe mixed with worry as not only Hoshiko was eating the energy blasts, but her two tails sent them away at the same time; her power slowly increasing yet the mother saw her child was getting overwhelmed.

"I have to do something, let me go!" Aqua states to the dark-like entity as for once; from the ten minutes of the child and Saiyan fighting, and the entity seeing something Aqua isn't as her child's eyes glowed while her power was also increasing, went back into her for a later talk, and Aqua took this chance; after casting Aeroga to fly, and sent Raditz back with her eyes glowing icy once again with energy at him, and lastly sent the male Saiyan suddenly to the ground.

Aqua then held her struggling child while she growled at her, and was suddenly shoved aside a few yards away as Hoshiko screamed in both power and pain as to Aqua's shock, that very same aura from that mural began to cover her child mixed with awed horror as her energy was lashing out the area, and her child's aura began taking shape to that one cat she fought earlier with sudden knowing; recalling Lion-O's words, as an echoed roar came from the aura-like mouth of both it and her child.

* * *

On the outside, Yen Sid was using his power to hold Hoshiko down, alongside Sora and Cheetara.

Moments ago; since time is quick within the mind, ten minutes after Aqua was inside Hoshiko's Keyhole to enter her Inner Heart, she began convulsing and emitting that very energy while growling, at the same time. Yen Sid had no choice but to include the two females since they are part of Hoshiko's soulmates and figured with their presence, the child would be able to settle so Aqua and her, could easily pass her way to wield her weapon.

"How- Fuck! How long do we have to do this Master?" Sora states as the teen female like the Thundarian, were sweating while feeling the immense power coming from the child.

Yen Sid while not amused of Sora swearing to get a point across, struggled his words out while channeling his energy around and onto the child so no repercussions from whatever was going on could occur on the outside, "It truly depends on Young Hoshiko and Master Aqua, as I think she is passing tests in order for her powers to be unlocked officially; Despite the Goblins ways of that ritual."

Sora sweatdropped at Yen Sid's answer as she and Cheetara merely kept holding on alongside making sure to keep Hoshiko down.

* * *

Back with Aqua as she was currently fighting her overwhelmed child, while attacking Hoshiko, Raditz decided to give her the orb as it would settle her before he was obliterated; not knowing he was merely kicked out of her heart and back in his worlds judge of the dead once again with a successful grin on his face.

Aqua as he suggested, channeled her energy while dodging blue flames and oddly other spells her child; Hoshiko, unknowingly sent to where she was, also using her sudden instincts to dodge; not knowing it was that same energy aiding her, as she has been doing this for the last fifteen minutes.

 _I hope he's right, otherwise I don't want to truly harm my baby_ , Aqua thought as she felt the final push of energy go into the orb itself as it glowed, and she; Aqua, then chucked the orb right at her child's aura-like cat mouth as it chomped in it, and quickly went into her as not only they are changed, but the aura quickly; in a rush, went back into her as she fell o to the ground.

Aqua headed over to her child as the aura covered barely from her frame before finally the rest into her, and hugged her child while at the same time hearing a chuckle from not only within her mind, but the very same voice; to stun Aqua as that other orb went into Hoshiko while she was passed out, " _ **Power overwhelming when energy is consumed, too much of it would be a very bad move. The test from the other she has passed… Though be warned: Be ready to soon to face a thing or two in the past.**_ "

Aqua was confused before she held onto her child as the platform shattered, and they eventually landed; with Aqua still carrying her child; despite the way she looks, onto another. Aqua was however shocked at which two people she saw on said Mural.

The Mural was split between both her little brother and oddly Vanitas unlike before when she last ventured into Ven's Inner Heart long, long ago. It was the same as before; with their circles and portrait for the mural except that Vanitas side no longer mimicked Ventus as he had his Keyblade out, Vanitas looked to be sort-of like Sora now as a female, but with the former male's frame more attractive slightly then Sora; with a cup-size or two bigger, and a little taller then she was by a few inches. Her muscle-like outfit showed she no longer had her helm, but her eyes appeared to be depressed over something, as they were now a mix of emerald and amber eyes. She still had her hair spiky bu up to her neck in length; her ebony-colored hair. She also had her Void Gear Keyblade just like she had before.

" _It seems you have been misjudged, from fighting on and on. But better yet you must be prepared, to face my wrath while on your guard!_ " The very same voice states as it shifted from that male tone to a darker, yet same voice-like tone as her child, as Aqua jumped back with Hoshiko a few feet while the Mural glowed before a black mass was forming from their shadows; mostly her child's as to her shock, it was quickly forming into an exact replica of her child except for one thing: This version of her child was wearing her entire outfit in dulled colors with her doppelgänger skin being Heartless-Skinned; with glowing yellow eyes, and pure-silver and bronze-highlighted hair. She also had blue lines on her skin that matched in an odd way, to tiger stripes on her arms and legs, and that symbol on her forehead was, in fact, missing from the doppelgänger's head.

The figure chuckled at Aqua's look at her from while seeing her Counter to make her briefly frown, was still passed out. Snapping her fingers to make Aqua then look in a 'What just happened' way, the mother and child were now sitting in chairs as well as the doppelgänger; with the female placing her hands on her lap with a gleam in her orbs while stating in small amusement mixed with firmness in her tone, " _It seems that my Counter had a rough time within her Inner Heart… Despite this being her true trial area as such_ ," The girl states to narrow Aqua's eyes at her before making a statement; the doppelgänger's own mimicking Aqua's in wordless reply, "You're somewhat different then Soki, aren't you?"

The girl shrugged while with a wave of her hand; stunning her as the doppelgänger had somehow conjure a cup earl grey tea with vanilla mixed, and drank it calmly before answering the same way back to Aqua coolly, " _If you refer to that Hybrid, then yes I am… I am what you need to defeat in combat; Not truly defeated, just until I am however stating the words 'You Win' or something similar, as I am your daughter's… how do I put this for better understanding_ ," the female placed her left-hand to her lips while thinking a few moments as she dismissed the teacup while Aqua was somewhat surprised while at the same time within moments, looking at her daughter; making her somewhat amused mixed with being irked as Hoshiko, curled up into the comfy chair, and was sleeping with her tails wrapping around her frame; mostly around her waist, " _I am not only the supposed Heartless your daughter has mixed with the conditioning of that Hybrid, but I am so, so much more with the power of both chaos and harmony combined… Mwahaha!_ "

Aqua gave the girl a really look as she oddly blushed a blue tint to her cheeks before coughing lanky into her hands, and a single snap of her fingers, Aqua, her child, and that every girl was now standing with a Hoshiko oddly drenched before being swirled in a 360 degree angle, and was dried while being confused.

" _I would blame my Counterparts adoptive father's genes as unknown to her… until now that is, I am a prankster of sorts that would even make said draconequus truly proud._ " The doppelgänger states with a smirk at the two.

* * *

In a certain world, said entity sneezed while messing around; with the aid of a pink horse, minor pranks due to it being "Pranking Day" in their connected world of both horse; Equestria and Avalon's counterpart for said horses.

* * *

The doppelgänger then got into a stance Aqua was surprised about; Terra's stance that is, as she laughed while looking at them both before stating its a crazy grin on her face; her eyes glowing even more while at the same time, a dark mix of violet and red began to emit from the doppelgänger, " _Now let the game begin!_ "

Aqua shoved her child out of the way as the doppelgänger suddenly appeared near her and slammed with a lot of untold power into her instead, and she was sent to the other side of the mural-based platform. Hoshiko was then sent the same way with Aqua quickly catching her child as the doppelgänger merely laughed as that energy around her frame grew slightly before they covered their eyes, and was then stunned to see that they were no longer on the platform, but in an odd location in which…. nothing made sense.

The area was odd as they were on a floating rock-like landmass while seeing larger or smaller ones, and wave-like lines of ocean water were flowing randomly in random directions. There was no wildlife except clouds they rained chocolate milk or even ice lols made of random assortments of ice cream were in the air, but in small clouds and they moved randomly as well.

" _Let's see how you two handle A little… Inner Chaos, ha ha ha!_ " The doppelgänger states while Aqua quickly grabbing and jumping on each floating mounds of rock-like dirt, as the doppelgänger created black clouds that she sent after them while also hopping on the same mounds as they; the clouds sent either thunderbolt or steaming water at them.

Aqua sent with her Keyblade's aid, a few Demi Spells at each cloud to hickory disperse them before being suddenly separated from her child as the doppelgänger somehow enlarged her hands and sent Hoshiko one way, and Aqua in her from grip; like you would see in a cartoon as she wickedly chuckled before to Aqua's worry, snapped her fingers as Aqua was now in the same glass cage before she saw things in a smaller perspective; the now giant doppelgänger laughing at her as she tossed the snow globe- encased Aqua a few times before dropping her into the mound she was on and laughed before going after her child.

Aqua used Rainfall to snack the globe while knowing it was her daughter's test yet the mother felt dread in her heart if those two engaged each other as of now; briefly shivering of her daughter's odd power she was overwhelmed with. With her seventeenth strike, she was able to break the globe and quickly returned to her normal size.

Aqua grimaces from rolling her shoulders before jumping and going after the doppelgänger.

With Hoshiko however, the child was scared as she hid in an odd candy-like forest mixed with that very water still going like it was, and hid into a crystal-like cavern that showed images randomly.

" _Come out, come out wherever you are Counter! Let's make this easy then it has to be!_ " The doppelgänger states while sending blasts of violet and red lightning at random locations; debris of candy mixed with chocolate-like dirt being spread randomly as well.

Hoshiko felt afraid of not only knowing what was going on, but why a girl who resembled her slightly wanted to fight her and her mother. The child held her breath as she saw a shadow from the entrance, before said person it belonged to stilled a few moments, and then left.

 _That was close_ \- "Ahhh!" Hoshiko yelped in scared-surpise as a tendril of darkness pulled her from her hiding spot, and face to face with the doppelgänger; who merely grinned in satisfaction of finally finding her, and the tendril vanished as with a wave of her hand, Hoshiko was frozen mid-air. " _Despite myself finally finding you Counter… You put up an easy capture_ ," the doppelgänger states in a mixture of disappointment and minor humor, and went around once before cupping Hoshiko's face with a predatory gleam to her robs while licking her lips; looking up and down at Hoshiko's figure a few moments before speaking, " _But it seems; Despite your age my dear, dear Counter that you will be so easy to handle then I was told._ "

To Hoshiko's slow-growing horror, she saw the doppelgänger's mouth began to unhinge, and grow quickly wide enough to swallow her whole, and grabbed her by her now struggling form, " _It was a pity to shortly know you Counter, you did have a- What?!_ " The doppelgänger was emitting her voice somehow still from her enlarged mouth before being kicked and sent away slightly into a few sickly-green candy trees, and Hoshiko was thankful her mother showed up in time, otherwise… she wouldn't want to even imagine the horror she would have been.

"You ok Little Star?" Aqua asked while checking her child over briefly before holding her; sensing that the doppelgänger was taking her time for some reason, and Hoshiko nodded before her right-ear twitched and hid behind Aqua as the doppelgänger now showed herself with a scowl on her face and also brushing herself off at the same time; mixture of anger and surprise in her orbs to Aqua, " _It seems I have misjudged you Master Keyblader; The mother to my Counter…. No matter, I only wanted to fool around with you both before getting serious…._ " Both Hoshiko and Aqua was then blinded before seeing they were back at the platform, before freezing at seeing the doppelgänger was now a giant, and was on the other side entirely while laughing a giant laugh along with a gleam in her eyes; her hands glowing that mixed colored aura, " _NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE REAL GAME TO START!_ "

Aqua was then quickly dodging while moving her daughter with her as the doppelgänger eyes glowed before a beam of green energy began to follow them while she was randomly hitting the platform, at the same time. Aqua, however, saw red or more importantly, icy-blue as they were then separated before Hoshiko was slammed even further away, and without warning a dark-like icy energy suddenly flowed throughout her form.

Hoshiko stilled as her sudden instincts told her to remain where she was since even the child sensed something was off with her mother.

Aqua felt overwhelmed with this power flowing through her body while hearing a familiar voice stating to her before it fully took over, " ** _It seems I get to fight… Sit back and relax, as this won't take long._** " Aqua then felt off as if, she was now watching from someone else's body and eyes as suddenly, she felt herself vanish other the power, and made the doppelgänger yell in sudden pain as Rainfall slashed the giant female in the face; an icy-like line appearing along with also vanishing at the same time, as the giant doppelgänger began to focus mostly on Aqua now for the past seventeen minutes.

During those past seventeen minutes, however, Aqua was struggling to regain control to whatever has her body acting out on its own, yet the only thing she got in reply was either being groped by this power, or oddly hearing seductive laughter without words as she was also surprised by Spells she barely knew, she was using as if it was all natural to the Keyblade Master.

The doppelgänger although wasn't making things easy at all either as not only she did what she did before, but she summoned random objects that thankfully passed them and into the abyss. Thankfully that whatever overwhelmed Aqua as well, kept keeping her daughter out of the fire of anything during this.

" _Enough, I think it's time to take this to the next level!_ " The doppelgänger states in anger as that very red/violet aura covered the female's frame before the area was suddenly blinded by an unknown light source and when it died down, Aqua felt herself back in her body while at the same time, feeling that power now inside her oddly… pout at the doppelgänger's actions as they; Hoshiko and Aqua that is, were now on Mural-like miniature floating rock formations; each one now representing all those same Murals Aqua seen before. Unexpectedly, one by one until they too did so, fell into the abyss while hearing the doppelgänger laugh at their misfortune.

They were both now floating while being shocked as they saw the doppelgänger grin before shifting in a pitch-black, metallic dragon that was twice as large as Maleficent's own, and roared at them (Look up Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon, but imagine with the doppelgänger's eye coloring yet slit).

Aqua then suddenly was wrapped up in tendrils of darkness that made Hoshiko look to her in worry as the doppelgänger then states with a hissing voice now with laughter after, " _No more interference from the mother, but instead let's have a battle between us two, Counter!_ " Hoshiko yelped as Aqua had no choice but to watch as her child ran or more to the point, floated quickly away from the green and red mixed flames; from the dragonified doppelgänger.

Hoshiko with little to no battle experience, kept floating for the five minutes to get the dragonfly doppelgänger to be oddly a mixture of dissatisfaction with being not at all amused right now as she stated aloud to still the child; with Aqua yelping before within moments yelling in pain as the dragon doppelgänger chuckled while doing this, looking at her directly in Hoshiko's conflicted eyes, " _I grow tired of your cowered certainty of no skills at fighting. Either fight me for real or say goodbye to your mother._ "

Aqua while in uttering pain gave her child a look; to make Hoshiko's eyes to go wide by her mother's struggling words before being zapped again; her body twitching in both pain and nerves, "Hoshiko… J-Just run! I ca-care about you th-then my own life! ARGH!" "Just shut up and let me fight your weak child, Keyblade Master, otherwise I would keep shocking you till you can no longer move."

Hoshiko was frozen still, despite the child still hearing her mother scream while forcibly staring in pain for her to run, as she then held her head suddenly as to worry Aqua; close to passing out, as that aura returned to her child. The same aura that overwhelmed her. Within her mind as she kept holding her head, her abuse and whatnot flashed before her eyes and in her mind in words until she then heard her mother screamed in utter agony while the dragonfied doppelgänger increased her power on the child's mother; with Hoshiko seeing this, and she suddenly snapped while also feeling something foreign was now… unleashed.

Aqua, however, seeing her child's right hand spark slightly stunned her as she was nearly close to passing out truly before a flash of light appeared in Hoshiko's hand as to stun them both; mostly Aqua, of what kind of weapon it was.

The weapon was a fairly long, thin-yet thick, warped blade that was also made out of ivory-like Keyblade alloy, and it's held by a grip that's wrapped in regular, emerald-green shark skin of sorts; with a point as sharp as a razor since this weapon will truly make sure any enemy are full of holes by energy being channeled into it while also having deadly speed and precision. The blade has a large, warped cross guard, creating the ideal weight balance while at the same time, allowing for both smooth as well as accurate swings; with this blade. The crossguard also has a gilded twist on each side and a wide pommel that's engraved with a symbol meaning "Twilight" in kanji. The blade itself has markings that represents oddly… the Ten Elements in the very design of the Frontier Digimon Spirits Symbols: Ice, Fire, Wind, Lightning, and Light was in the left-side while on the other showed Wood, Metal, Earth, Water, and Darkness; with both the Light and Dark symbols being at the top. At the end of the hilt itself was a typical keychain; like all Keyblade-based weapons would have yet it held a pure-white orb that has on one side the Heartless Symbol, and on the other was the Nobody Symbol.

Hoshiko stared at the weapon in stunned silence while feeling numb all over as well, for few moments, and then sharply looked to the dragonfied doppelgänger as the female, in turn, was oddly a mixture of being excited along with her looking slightly surprised by this sudden outcome; smirking somehow in her dragon form at Hoshiko, " _So you finally show your power…. No matter, it's not like you can defeat me while I have your mother in my hold._ "

Hoshiko blinked in surprise as she dodged very quickly the minor burst of flames from the dragonfied doppelgänger's mouth; with said female frowning before doing so again and again; not seeing unlike Aqua, who was now breathing air into her lungs, saw that Hoshiko's weapon was glowing faintly that she knew it was influencing her body to act like all weapons do until they were fully trained, for the next several minutes; the dragonfied doppelgänger getting angry with each miss.

The doppelgänger while still a dragon swiped, blasted and other things for several more minutes before growling out loud with a snap of her claws before returning to her "Girl Form", the platform appeared yet it was way bigger than before; close to being half the size of an average football stadium, and summoned; shocking Aqua at this as she was in the air in the very center of the area while being helpless at this point, was a Nagata-like weapon that was demonic-looking in nature, and was made out of not only Keyblade alloy ,but some kind of mixed metals with obsidian. The design of the weapons belt was oddly to her dragonfied head she had; the amber-gem eyes glowing eerily as well since the maw was open to allow the blade to come out of it easily, the head being near the nagata-based sword. There was also a keychain to this as well, with it having a black diamond that glowed every now and then, an eerie-green. " _Enough! If you want to face me with weapons… THEN SO BE IT!_ "

The doppelgänger charged at Hoshiko while the child, in turn, held her blade in fright before being surprised she was blocking each swing of their weapons. Hoshiko hen quickly dodged a lethal swipe at her from the doppelgänger as said female in turn, was getting frustrated by how oddly good her Counterpart was, "Hold Still!"

Hoshiko inwardly was not only scared and confused but was in shock by her body's actions; not knowing it was her weapon doing so, as the Neko Child kept on dodging like an expert while enraging the doppelgänger still. _W-What is going on? Why do I h-have a sword and moving li-like from the Telly Show Uncle Vernon watches… Well the only thing I could wat-watch back with them?_ Hoshiko thought to herself as she felt herself swing back; her weapon oddly humming as she slashed the doppelgänger, in which she; the doppelgänger yelled quickly in surprised pain.

The doppelgänger then jumped into the air and her weapon glowed a neon-red color as Hoshiko in retaliation; still in shock her body reacted as it did, her tails quickly went in front of her and easily swatted the energy away to the east direction within the Abyss; despite the energy was the very same color as when she; the doppelgänger slashed it, a dragon-like beam that wa twice the size of a Pokémon Dragon's attack: Dragon Rage was shown and quickly headed to the child. " _Draconic Wave!_ "

Landing easily onto the platform before charging to the child; their weapons blocking each other with green and red sparks emitting in their blows now while she also at the same time gritted our firmly in both anger, and wanting to know, " _Why don't you give up? I am going to be the one in charge here; not you!_ " Hoshiko was going to say something different yet she alongside her mother was surprised by her own words; secretly the doppelgänger's eyes widen with final understanding, "I won't give up who I am, as those I cherish are my strength; Even if that's to defeat you."

Both of them were struggling as their aura shown while making he doppelgänger bit refusing to hold back any longer; knowing that her Counterparts weapon was influencing her; Hoshiko to fight well, " _Then you will get a taste of my ultimate attack then Counter, so let's see if your blade would fare against my weapon; Soulshadow, and see what you're made of._ "

The doppelgänger kicked Hoshiko before leaping back in a backflip, and landed in her feet as her own body gave off that same aura once again, and shouted aloud; her weapon producing red thunder-like vortex's or twisters easily at Hoshiko's position alongside them shooting fireballs of black flames at her, all at once, " _Makena Fireblast!_ " The four large twisters then converged I to a single, truly large one as Hoshiko screamed while Aqua was calling out her child's name; unknown to them both her weapon glowed along with the sigils on the blade itself as without warning, her weapon glowed alongside her within the fire-lighting infused vortex to stun the doppelgänger by what occurred.

Hoshiko leapt into the air with the doppelgänger then seeing ten odd entities that glowered at her as if, right into her soul and with a blast of multi-colored light-based elements, sent the beam about twice the size of a Kamehameha Wave at the doppelgänger's location; engulfing the female fully as a blinding light blinded all three females.

When it died down, Hoshiko was twitching while panting; her ears drooping while her tail is lazily swung back and forth mostly in the ground as the doppelgänger was panting in a defeated pose on the ground; her own weapon becoming particles and going into her. Aqua was freed of the disintegrating darkness she was wrapped up in, and quickly headed over to her child to make sure she was ok; Hoshiko weakly leaning onto her mother as her weapon's name stated in her mind; Solarsong, and dismissed itself.

The two jumped however as the doppelgänger suddenly began laughing as if, she was overjoyed as to what happened, and stunned Aqua since he mother saw the doppelgänger was somehow happy to what occurred, " _At last… My torment is official… Over._ "

Before Aqua could state something, a sudden pressure began to emit all around them as up above; to now make the doppelgänger horrified like the Keyblade Master and her child was seeing: A ball of tainted darkness was being quickly developed several feet away from them in the abyssal air, and was starting to suck the doppelgänger into it alongside them.

Aqua grabbed her daughter and surprising the doppelgänger as well, by jamming her Keyblade into the platform while gritting her teeth as the pull from the Ball of Darkness was increasing and kept pulling them even more. Aqua then saw the look on the doppelgänger's face with realizing; from what Aqua saw in the girl's orbs of what she planned to do, and before she could say anything to stop her, the doppelgänger let go and was easily sucked into the Ball of Darkness and it then swirled a few times before dispersing itself by sucking into itself.

Then a bright light occurred with them passing out. Though from Aqua, a splinter of darkness emitted before she left with her child, and pulsed before sinking into the platform.

* * *

 _ **Unknown World; In Grommash Hold Building:**_

The leaders of the Faction within the city itself, were once again in a meeting; the lone female currently irked secretly about the current Warchief's idea to handle the Dragon of Death; the current entity that plans to end their world from whatever ail it long ago, and held back her sarcasm while thinking in bored thoughts, _What I wouldn't give for a distraction right now than to listen to even more bickering over that Dragon's doing._

The female despite looking at least twenty-three years old yet secretly older then that, has pale, blue-white skin. Though better preserved than most other; mostly to that of the undead, the flesh around her mouth cracks and peels like old snakeskin when she speaks yet lately that was slowly going away after finding a good glowing stone from the ground itself. Her eyes, however, glow with a white or silver-like light that turns red when she (From what everyone knew) gets either agitated or angered. Her hair is black as midnight, with streaks of white. Despite this, although (From her lean yet athletic-model like the frame, with a high D-Cup), the female still wears the same outfit she has been wearing when she died, though its coloration has darkened due to what she became. Oddly, however, her body bears no scars from the innumerable wounds she received on that very day she supposedly died. As in life, she has a preference for wearing her hood up. Her facial markings she had to see everyday, are tear stains that burned onto her skin when the now dead Lich King; Arthas, raised her.

This everyone was none other than Sylvanas Windrunner; Former General to Silvermoon and a Banshee to the Scourge, and now dubbed still as the Banshee Queen to the Forsaken Race.

Secretly though, she was wanting oddly what everyone else wanted: A child to call her own and regretted while still alive she didn't do so. From Thrall's mate and few others, they would soon have legacies of their own and to her; a female undead elf-like banshee, that could never happen as her womb when she found out after an examination, was no longer qualified to even bare a child any longer due to her soul being away from it for so long.

"So we are in agreement of aiding the Dragon Flights on assaulting Deathwing, and further aid either faction to whatever we need?" Thrall states as the Orc next to him; Garrosh that is scoffed to himself, as the other leaders nodded in agreement while she gave a short nodded one.

Baine Bloodhoof, a Tauren Male and son to the late Leader; making him leader of his race within Mulgore and beyond states, to get them all to ponder his words as well; even Garrosh, "But what about the Shadow Stalkers we have also encountered, especially the recent news of a new land because of both of our scouting ships landed and fought." Thrall only nodded while staring to them firmly yet kindly, Sylvanas suddenly feeling something was going to oddly happen after they concluded the meeting; seeing her comrade of the Blood Elves nod to her briefly as he felt it as well, "Then we will deal with things eventually when the time comes. Until then, we will have to ask any of our allies to defend themselves against the Shadow Stalkers the best-" suddenly the air around everyone grew cold mixed with warmth as they all looked up before moving as a misty-black object of sorts that was the size of a person forcibly landed after witnessing a black vortex showing before sucking into itself, and was then completely gone.

Once they saw the mist went away, they were confused as it was a girl with cat ears and two tails (The doppelgänger), but she was unconscious, and on the destroyed table they were using for their meeting.

No one moved before realizing that it was safe as the air quickly returned to normal. Then they all turned to Garrosh as Thrall stopped him in striking the unconscious girl, and states firmly in representation, "She is no threat I can sense; Stay your axe." The Durotar Orc hesitates yet does as he was told as Sylvanas came over and was pondering the odd coincidence of her life oddly feeling from now on… filled with more excitement and states to even to surprise her; everyone looking at her as if she has lost her mind or something that would know that was not what she usually does, "I decree she is under my protection then if the Orc wants to kill this interesting… Child as such."

The leaders seeing Thrall gave them all a look, left them with Garrosh narrowing his eyes at the child when he thought it was a young teen, left while gripping Gorehowl.

Thrall then went over as Sylvanas didn't understand why she did this but brushed the child's locks of hair away from her face with her undead heart inwardly surprised mixed with it being twisted by her odd resemblance to her younger self… but with the extra animal traits and figure slightly. "I foresee this yet expected longer than our current situation, Windrunner, but I have seen your looks to my wife and a few others that are expecting," he then narrowed her eyes for once on their knowing of each other, catching the female off guard, "What are your plans for the child?"

Before she could reply, they were both tensed as a similar pressure occurred as a vortex opened and no one but a bottle came out, hit one of the guards in the face to knock said guard out, and closed up within moments; making the two for once to blink as if to state, what just happened.

The other remaining guard seeing this, grabbed the bottle, opened it and began reading quickly the paper before blinking and then handing it to not Thrall, but to secretly surprised the female, to Sylvanas. The Banshee Queen took the letter with no hesitation as even she was curious as to what it was, and began to read to herself yet had trouble before the words arranged to her people's language.

 **"If you are reading this letter, then my "Deal" I made with the child has been fulfilled. She is secretly the Spirit Reborned to the Child of Stars.**

 **Now I will not truly go into details of the deal, but she is now not only her twin as such, but I figured whatever world she ended up landing would possibly a world eventually the Star Child; Hoshiko, would end up and yet I figured whoever finds her… Should know a few things.**

 **She is indeed a Human of sorts, but she is also; Like the Star Child of Twilight, is known as the Star Child of Dawn or known as Claire Matilda Potter. She was unfortunately born within the same womb as both of their birth mother, Lily Maria Evans and yet, she was stillborn within the womb as such. So her spirit merged into her sisters Inner Heart and was then filled with both sides Darkness and Memories, and her own personality as well. She is, like her twin: A Weapon User to a particular blade that within your world, was described as merely a myth or legend.**

 **However seeing whoever read this fully and not skim it, would know that I placed a powerful yet unique spell that my… people knew to make it so that they are officially whoever wants them as a child or sibling, to be truly related. Another world however made a lesser version of this yet with complications of partially harming said person involved; In which was rare. It would appear after reading this fully to the one it was destined to read.**

 **For you see… Sylvanas, I have secretly heard your wants and desire of a child of your own, and with this: It can be a reality; Not fake or any tricks. For you see the guard only skimmed due to his/her duties to your faction. And if you're wondering how in the name of gods or whoever you worship could guess how I knew this letter would be in your hands… Then you must know that as a Former Elf to the Silvermoon Army, that anything is possible. But due note once the Star Child is officially within your world, then both your new daughter and her would be going through a trial secretly that not even the Titans themselves knew, until I told them… A journey within your world for a few months or so. The reason being is of a few… complications due to the Rules of the World (Which when you meet their Birth Mother, then she can explain it to you and those of the leaders of both sides), and end up being mixed of a few races. However do expect Claire to obtain; Like her twin, Class Abilities she can then use anywhere as well; Only a few in which she would take a true interest in.**

 **Now that you know a few things, I won't get too technical to make you state said Spell in any other language. So I decided to make it easier for you to read and understand; Henceforth this letter being translated to your knowledge.**

 **So take care of them both; And yes I mean the twin to your new child whose birthday is also on July 31st, and is; Despite her looks, only a young little girl like her twin, at age of six. So despite her being in mind, she is still a little girl.**

 **So with regards to you Banshee Queen, The Aeonmaster; Aeroza"**

Sylvanas was indeed shocked as she saw the very Spell; unlike Thrall, appeared on the letter in glowing golden letters. She was hesitant to even do said Spell before looking at the Shaman Orc as he had understanding in his eyes, and she looked at the child and sighed before stating said Spell aloud; with them being slammed into the wall nearby afterwards before seeing changes occurred with said child. "From powers of the Ancient Rites, I call to thee; Make thy child mine by power and blood alongside retuning her own self for all time."

The first changes once the spell was cast was that Claire's skin changed slowly to match Sylvanas's own undead tone, her ears changed from cat ears to elfin. Her hair then gained white streaks while gaining an athletic figure, and a regular E-Cup, along with her body making Claire look fourteen instead of before, yet they both know she was still six-years-old. Lastly, her tails became reptilian and her skin tone finally gains a metallic-like sheen mixed; her animal form fro before secretly being fused to her.

Sylvanas was the first to head over to what she felt from her mother's explanation long ago, the bond she shared with her; the Kin Bond of Parenthood between Claire and her.

Once again moving her hands through the still unconscious child's head, she sighed while feeling things would be not only less boring but alongside Thrall, more dangerous mixed with new things happening to their world: Azeroth.

* * *

 _ **Yen Sid Tower, The Fairy's Room; A week later or on August 19th, 2006:**_

Aqua sighed while she watched her child from the window from seeing below, as Hoshiko was sparing with her one of three Alpha Mates.

Yen Sid scanned her once again when they awoke and now she has a twin sister and two more Alpha Mates; with the mother wondering what it could mean for her only child. Though Aqua had her suspicions as to whom said sister was, from the last encounter they had with her lookalike, within her child's Inner Heart.

Speaking of her Inner Heart, it turns out that very Building was still there, along with everything else after Aqua checked it out once again by accident; from dreaming and her platforms were now in the first floor of the said building and their own special-like doors.

Cheetara was teaching her; Aqua's child, during the week, of both speed and flexibility; her child's frame easily learning mixed with dancing from Sora, and her weapon training her child.

Though they were surprised that very Weapon was the very legendary weapon known as Solarsong and one of few Weapon-like Keyblades of Legend that was once wielded by a female also under a prophecy that aided a man long ago; to whom there was hardly any kind of name given yet Aqua saw Yen Sid somehow knew whom the book spoke about when they read it. The Book of Legends that Yen Sid kept.

Aqua smiled warmly at seeing Hoshiko easily accepting everyone along the lines of her oddly intelligent weapon. It turns out Solarsong was also a blade that housed a spirit in which has yet to reveal herself to her child; stating she wasn't at all ready for her own test to unlock an important part of her child's weapon-based from.

Hoshiko danced-fought while easily bending to her left, and struck Sora without meaning to, at her bust to make the teen yelp and trip over a rock; Aqua amused as Hoshiko dismissed her weapon and came over to check in her Soulmate.

"It seems Master Aqua that Hoshiko is ready for what awaits you and those involved with her life, but still needs to be trained in the ways," Yen said states while coming over with his arms behind him, and looking as Aqua was with secret amusement of the end of their sparing as Sora they saw blushed while Hoshiko rubber her face against her a few times before hugged the teen.

"Yes Master… But I worry what would occur for my child after we found out what two prophecies she was placed under; One for Avalon and the other for the worlds itself." Aqua states with her now feeling conflicted while Yen Sid only nodded without looking at the Keyblade Master, "Indeed it would be a challenge and anything else as we aid and help Young Hoshiko while she grows, but it would only come to pass as her own trials would occur when both Fate and Destiny have their eyes on you and your child."

Aqua only nodded while sighing, and looked to Yen said as he added with him brushing his fingers fully through his beard, "I believe that the time has come for your departure and begin the time of travel to other worlds that would need the aid of the Keyblade itself. Though due note I plan to have Sora's friends to eventually join your group," that made Aqua to look at the Ex-Keyblade Master in minor shock at that as he continued, "And if things go according to the way they are, we may have allies from many worlds with the potential to have The Spark, and aid us in an eventual problem My Colleague and I have foreseen, within our realm."

That got Aqua to look at the Sorcerer in confused curiosity at that as he saw and looked to the Stars this time while crossing his arms behind his back once again, "That would be another time to tell, Master Aqua, but for now I suggest that you and the others get prepared for travel."

Aqua nodded as she decided to head down and get the others who were watching her and Sora's spare, and once the door was closed, Yen Sid closed his eyes before sending a familiar presence and states without a hint of being surprised, "I take it that you would know what would occur to the Twilight Child of Stars?"

The man near him was cloaked fully from his from while also showing he wore armor underneath it, as he nodded while stating; getting for once Yen Sid's left eye to twitch in annoyance at the nickname while he spoke, "Indeed Beardo, but I think it would be best for things to play out… Unless I have little to no choice of being involved. Especially if the child would soon unlock her first set of Aeons on the world they head to next; The Aeon of Lighting and The Aeon of Ice."

"So it is true then: Hoshiko is Indeed a Summoner to the Elements themselves?" Yen Sid asked as the cloaked man only nodded while adding; secretly looking at the group down below with mixed regret and warmth in his orbs, "Indeed and more as time passes. I have aided a few more times; One being to that twin being reborn again fully, and that itself wasn't at all easy as I had to chop my left-arm off in order for Avalon's Death to even accept that kind of offering, and The Deal I made long ago."

Yen Sid nodded as he sensed the man was going to leave and states, before seeing a vortex that was made out of many different colors shown, "So where would go from here then until things finally involve you, Aeroza?"

The man, Aeroza, smiled underneath his hood while stating in fact back to Yen Sid as the old man nodded and looked down once again at the group as he left afterward, "Possibly after I retrieved Elena from the Olympus Coliseum as she has been made whole once more; In which I may have to thank Aqua for bringing back her Heartless, in order for that to occur. Both Elena's Heartless and her Nobody; Larxene, would no doubt have a lot of things to know about… But farewell for now while I go help her heal."

* * *

 _ **Two hours later:**_

Xion sighed while brushing her hands out of her face as currently she was left in charge of Hoshiko; her Sister-Mother or in her mind, Stepsister, to secretly amuse her as she was in fact oddly happy about this, but wondered how she ended up in Disney Castle in the first place as she recalled dying while being held by Roxas, but that was it.

Currently everyone was getting around for their take-off from Yen Sid's Tower and to whatever world that would either aid Hoshiko or need their help, and she felt while surprising then she would watch the Neko Child while they prepare to head out. Right now though she was with Hoshiko as the former Nobody watched the child draw on the ground in the first floor of the tower.

 _Yet she wants me more like a big sister than a daughter anyways still_ , Xion amusingly thought to herself as she began to see the drawing was good for Hoshiko's age while seeing it was her; she guessed with her holding hands to a blonde haired- _Wait… How would she know?!_ Xion thought in wondered-like shock as she then stated; getting the child to look at her with a confused head tilt, "Hey Ko, why did you draw me holding hands with a blonde girl?"

Hoshiko merely shrugged as she kept adding the finishing touches to her drawing she saw by adding; stunning the black haired, blue eyed girl of a yellow, moon-like heart behind them also showing the Latin Rune of Love… not known to the child of course. "I'm not really sure Sissy, just when I-I saw you firstly, I see a blonde girl sorta like Sora, holding your hand."

Xion only nodded as speaking of said teenager, she came into the area while wiping some sweat off her forehead as during the week, it was shakey between the two yet they eventually got along comfortably enough to have a mother-daughter relationship… despite their age gap close in age, "So is the Gummi Ship ready Mom?"

Sora merely nodded while mentally imaging Kairi's shock of Xion like the few times the entire week; after they were informed of her two best friends coming along eventually, "Yes and soon we get to head whenever the Ship takes us… Well, more like we would be heading to Radiant Garden first before anything." Sora after speaking, did a "Goku Son Head Rub" while chuckling slightly.

Hoshiko tilted her head after getting up and oddly felt that something would interfere with that idea, but shrugged as she followed Sora and Xion to the Gummi Ship, though if they stayed they would have seen a Dusk-like Heartless (Mostly a "Dusk" with the body being instead of silver in color, pitch-black with silver-like lines on the side) looking at them before ingesting a stolen Invisibility Elixir, vanished within moments, and followed them.

Hoshiko was once again in her seat by the window; with Xion sitting next to her as Aqua was on the other side with Cheetara and Goofy, and Sora was up front alongside Donald as the preparations were set.

"Next stop: Radiant Garden!" Sora exclaimed as they took off and after sometime, Hoshiko was sleepy yet wanted to watch the scenery of them passing by things from her window seat, kept stubbornly doing that; Aqua shaking her head at this as for some reason, her child refused to put her backpack that Yen Sid magically made for her away, and kept it close to her. Though Aqua secretly has reasons as it was one of few every gift she got, in which she unknowingly clutched her chair's left-arm with said hand.

"Let me drive," Sora decided as she wanted to get there faster while the duck was giving her a look, before making her fume at ignoring her. She then without warning grabbed the console as the two now fought over it; the steering wheel, as Goofy facepalmed with a sense of not only déjà vu mixed with sudden dread as Hoshiko helped as red lights flashed and before anyone could state anything, they crashed into something; Hoshiko screaming for her mother as Xion held the child while the ship separated and sent everyone randomly into said world in pairs.

Sora, Donald and Goofy to a Desert Region the world had.

Aqua and Cheetara to a forested area.

While Xion and Hoshiko were sent; Xion holding onto the girl tightly as the girl also used her body to protect them both while they landed in a lake of sorts nearby; secretly stunning a secretive group of people that was escorting their client to be as protection to the bridge he has been working on; their senses quickly diving in and going after the two girls.

The first was a male while having black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint, and like his comrades he was thirteen years of age. The boy's hair also hangs over his face as bangs since he was a child, and wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and, for a time, white arm warmers. He also wears a blue-clothed forehead protector that represents his village; like the other two, they represent for.

The second out of two females in their team has fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair. In her youth, she wore her hair as bangs in order to cover her large forehead. She wore a red qipao dress; at various times either with or without short sleeves; with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears a tight dark-green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right-thigh, blue sandals, and the standard forehead protector worn as a hairband. Though she is secretly jealous of her meager low B-Cup as she gazed at their other female teammate who was odd… concerned as their senses were swimming with the two females.

The finale female of their team had sun-kissed blonde hair, with whisker marks on her cheeks. The outfit however didn't even try to hide her Triple D-Cupped bust as well as her lean yet developing exotic curves; from early puberty, as it was a bright 'Im right here so kill me now' orange and blue jacket with a white collar that was open; her grey shirt not hiding her bust due to her oblivious nature of her figure, a white swirl with a tassel on the left-side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. She also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on her right-knee, blue toe sandals with grey socks, and a blue forehead protector.

With a heaved sigh their sensei; a man who was twenty-six, has spiky silver hair often oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes (Black in several instances), and typically has a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. He wore a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath.

These were in order: Sasuke Orion Uchiha, Sakura Moonflower Haruno, Elexis Lilith Uzumaki, and Kakashi Wolf Hatake. These were Team Seven of the Hidden Leaf Village and in their first C-Rank Mission for their home; Which in this world it is known as the Elemental Nations.

Kakashi then placed both girls on the raft they were taking with Tazuna; the Village of Waves Bridge Builder, made room while Elexis grabbed Hoshiko and comforted the shivering girl; surprising her team slightly yet didn't question it as the girl placed her head in the blonde's bust while seeking comfort. The child's eyes closed.

"Sensei… How they ended up like that?" Sakura asked in concern as Elexis still comforted the child they guessed while Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the child in familiarity yet not at the same time, but answered his Genin Student regardless as the raft person continued on moving them to their campsite; drying the child's odd bag while he spoke with a minor jutsu, "Not sure Sakura. But I think we should make camp quickly before anything else is said out in the open."

With that they moved eventually from the raft as the girl that was unconscious; Xion she muttered her name as such, was being carried by Kakashi while Hoshiko was refusing to leave Elexis at all. Earlier though they were confused as within ten minutes though the child bit her left-breast without knowing and made them sweatdrop as she went to sleep. They then were making their campsite while Kakashi was wide-eyed at seeing the ears and two tails to realize this child was not at all human yet let it slide; telling Sasuke to get firewood while Sakura would keep an eye on Xion as he prepares food.

Elexis the entire time couldn't place as to why she feels the need to comfort the child; which she told her team she was from her scent she picked up on but blushed with a yelp; inwardly thankful that no one saw it, Hoshiko's left-tail went into her pants and latched itself somehow from the tip onto her secret.

For you see: She was born a Hermaphrodite female; with her clitoris being her oddly… male member that can go in and out with ease, like a dog, and she kept a brave face as that very tail of the child's sucking on her member while making sure to not let anyone see said actions; wondering why at the same time, she; Elexis, felt the need to do so as she splurged and was inwardly surprised the child's tail sucked it up before seeing her feeling better; said tail now wiggling like the other lazily as Hoshiko then opened her eyes, and was also then now confused.

Hoshiko besides this, felt something inside of her suddenly felt safe within the teen girl's arms; like with Sora. Yet she remained silent with Elexis feeling suddenly protective of the girl in her arms; despite what the child's tail swiftly did as she also stated, in a tone similar to her mother's around her age; not known to even her, "You ok Little Cat?" _The hell Elexis, why did you call the kid that?_ The blonde thought to herself as the child only nodded her head while looking at her in a way that made Elexis' heart warm slightly yet before she could say anything, her Sensei showed up.

Kakashi seeing the child was awake paused briefly with a one-eyed eye smile he was famous for; making the child cutely tilt her head at him for and wondered how he does that, "Ah it seems the Kitten is awake," Kakashi was inwardly amused as the child gave a cute glare to him at that as her left-cat ear twitched a few times while Elexis; he saw, was humored while unknowingly emitting not even to his Genin, a small rumble from her chest. However it seemed to oddly calm the child down; not seeing a brief eye change in color from the blonde's blue eyes to a scarlet-like red, and back.

Hoshiko then looked at the blonde, and then back to her Sensei while asking; tilting her head as her right-cat ear twitched a few times as well as her tails moved slightly back and forth; making the blonde to try and hold back laughter as Kakashi sweatdropped, "Hi Mr. One-Eye, I like Miss Fox, can she be my friend?"

That froze the two over yet Kakashi oddly saw the eye change this time; the coloring emitting minor surprise alongside Elexis' own, and possibly could tell from her; the child's animal heritage that she might have somehow smelled said scent.

"I'm sure she will be Kitten, but I think you should tell us how you gotten into your predicament. Alright?" Kakashi states while asking the child as she beamed at this with seeing his Genin was looking at the child in wonder before Kakashi sweatdropped again as the blonde did the one thing she resisted until now: She began gently massaging Hoshiko's ears to instantly get the child; to humor them both, to purr.

Kakashi though gave Elexis a look ya make her then look sheepish, and stopped rubbing both gears to then get Hoshiko to shake her head, and pouted cutely as she secretly liked that.

"Sensei, the girl is sleeping currently and I think we may have to carry… her… all the way, oh hi there cutie," Sakura states gently as she and Elexis did get assigned a while back on babysitting and seeing her tense posture figured she may have been; like from what she briefly saw from her Sensei, that Hoshiko was abused.

Elexis seeing this, made the child look at her while gently stating in sudden understanding like Sakura, "Don't worry, she's my best friend."

Seeing the child relax further into the gold she was about to speak before pausing, and saw the teen boy enter the camp with the firewood and nearly made him drop the load; Sakura gapping at the child with Elexis and Kakashi trying to not looked amused, "Why does that b-boy have a black duck on his head?" Hearing the question still, said boy still slipped on some dirt before shouting angrily at the child, "THIS ISN'T AN ANIMAL, THIS IS MY NATURAL HAIR!" Flinching at Sasuke's tone, the child held onto Elexis while from being scared to cause a yelp from the blonde, was lightly biting on bust yet again.

Before he could come over with Sakura seeing; secretly surprising from witnessing this like their Sensei, that Elexis was oddly growling in a protective way of sorts before blinking in minor shock yet kept glaring at the black haired boy before they all froze from seeing Xion awake; glaring right at Sasuke as she was quick yet had her own Keyblade; Missing Ache that is, out and pointed it at the duck-haired boy; who gulped for once.

The default design of Xion's Keyblade has a black handle and neck, with the handle sporting two protrusions on either side that curve upward. The guard is comprised of two chartreuse spikes that curve downward. The teeth are also chartreuse and resemble the top half of the Nobody Symbol, with two of the spikes being longer than the others. Missing Ache's Keychain token is chartreuse as well and has a shape similar to the handle, albeit squashed down.

She obtained this Keyblade during the week of staying at Yen Sid's Tower and was surprised yet preferably liked this Keyblade then her one she can no longer summon.

Xion narrowed her eyes at Sasuke while firmly stating with pants; seeing she winced slightly in pain yet pulled through it, "I suggest you rethink on doing that to my Stepsister, otherwise you will not be standing… standing upright."

Kakashi though made the boy wince with Sakura appalled by what she nearly witnessed of Sasuke about to hit a girl; a child and not a shinobi that is, "Sasuke. Stand down or I will Indeed report this once we return to the Village." Sasuke hesitated yet relented as Xion; stunning the five since Tazuna looked at his drink and poured it out while murmuring it was a bad batch, dismissed her weapon while at the same time the two ducked as Hoshiko sneezed as a blue fireball came from her mouth and scorched slightly the nearby tree.

Hoshiko sniffed as they figured the child was starting to get sick; with her clothing still wet on her it was likely, and to stun them once again, Xion went over and cast a light Aero Spell on Hoshiko to instantly dry her clothes.

Xion then gave them all a look while plopping next to Elexis and the child while saying a few words alongside a sigh, "Let me explain."

* * *

Well, there is the chapter guys.

I was thinking of adding more, but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger of sorts till I eventually begin the next chapter as for a few chapters, would feature the Naruto world and yes, Elexis is mostly a Female Naruto (The idea from my Co-Author: Rwbyknight), so Nothing is going to change except she is slightly the same blonde we know but with more knowing and secretly, befriended the female 9-Tails, and is best friends with both Hinata, Ino, and Sakura as it is a small AU as such. So Ino is also dating Sasuke in this Fic as only half of the Uchiha survived; Sasuke's mother included alongside Kushina; who is currently in a coma at the moment, and a odd one at that.

Now I just hoped you all liked the chapter and would leave in the review as to what you all thought, and what maybe you expect to see next eventually.

Now that's it for now, until the next exciting chapter to Hoshiko, peace!


	3. Elemental Nations: Wave Arc, Part 1

**Announcement:**

I decided; Since I worked on Morgana, I then work on both my " **Heylin** " and this Story firstly before I do either a " **Jade and the Keybakto Chapter** ", " **Beauty and the Witch Sister** ", Or even a new " **Zerina Chapter** " (Or even one of my **Projects** ); As I'm not only fixing things on " **Grammarly** " on my phone for that, but I plan to eventually do so as well later-on; at a certain date or time. So all I have to say is expect New Heartless and other things within this story. There is however mentioned of brief Lime-like task that's also a Lemon in this chapter; with reasons of course.

I would, however, like to state that in this story are special "Gem-like Hearts" for a reason, as secretly to tell you all… They contain a full person or group within. I may have a plan for a certain character that is kinda popular in the Specific Art as such to be involved within the chapter, along with an OC Female later on that you guys will be kinda saying to me: Why, or I did not expect that to at all occur, or whatever to yourselves.

Submit although in the review any suggestion for this story, and I will try and do my best to add that into this. Now to state things as such; as the only announcements unless it is needed (But I will tend to place info in each chapter after): I do not in any shape or form own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to the story as actual characters, places, or things related as such. I only own my own plot, and ideas used into this story (Like my others) as such. Including OC's I either make or possibly get, and let others use in their own.

Now unlike the Morgana Story though, I tend to fully do the Wave Arc here, and next chapter would be The Exams and stuff.

Current Soulmates (The Ones not mentioned that has "In this Chapter", will be based off the Poll, later on): Sora, Cheetara, Elexis (Female-Futa-Based Naruto), ? (In this Chapter), ? (In this Chapter), ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

 **Warning** : Minor Lemon Part, Blood Content, Ninja Fighting, Magical Mishaps While Sick or Scared, Permanent-Bound Mate Summoned/Introduced (Whom I mentioned as such, which might make her way into Weiss or my other " _ **Secret Project's Stories**_ ") along with one other, How to Solo Yourself in a particulate way (Which I call it a Lime as such from warning), Someone Specific Shows Up for a Moment or Two, Small yet Important Details of Past Issues, New Heartless OC Boss Alert, OC by Me Being Introduced, Fighting.

"Talking" / " _Whispering, Enchanted Wills, or Snake Speech_ "

 _Thoughts_

" _ **Powerful Speech in Anything**_ "

" **Kurama, Bijuu, or Anything Sealed Thoughts to Containers** "

"HeLlO" or " _ **HeLlO**_ " Female Harry's OC's Darker-Half's Influence into speech, Darker-Half itself taking over, or an entity within her aiding her/taking over temporary (Reason in chapter).

Name (#) = Character OC from others mentioned the first time

Hidden Meanings or Specific Words

 **(Flashback Begins/Ends), (-Memory Flashbacks-) and Test Results/Letter**

Now… On with the long-awaited story chapter.

* * *

 _ **Tazuna's Home; Land of Waves (Water Country), Elemental Nations (August 19th, 2006; Around a few hours later, and after the fight with Zabuza):**_

Elexis sighed in being irked as the child refused to leave her side at all, and currently, she was laying on the bed while tending to the kid… At least to what Elexis feels the child; Hoshiko was. The blonde secretly being the only one finding out from the child mumbling within her sleep. The black-haired, blue-eyed girl; Xion, was out training with an odd weapon that she was stunned to have (The very same weapon to when she was in her Nobody Form as a Boss in Kingdom Hearts: 358 ½ Days... Sorry for spoilers) alongside her new one to know she sadly gained her best friend's ability to dual wield somehow, and left Elexis in charge after she explained their details on how they arrived; everything except their names and everything else, but only as to their unexpected arrival.

Currently, she and Hoshiko were within the guest room Tazuna offered them; one of two that is for the male and female team members she has.

Speaking of her teammates, her Sensei was exhausted after what they realized was a fake-death of sorts; ten minutes ago that is, from one of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen; Zabuza Momochi, and actually lived to at least train enough in case he returns with his accomplice. Sakura for once was fetching and aiding her things as the child during their time, gotten somewhat sick yet was slowly getting better as times goes, and Sasuke was out; by Kakashi's own orders, to fetch medical herbs from the forest that might aid them; especially since Sakura used the last of their herbs to heal their Sensei after revealing his Sharingan Eye against that Swordsman a while ago.

In fact, she recalled those very words he spoke about, after seeing the child's features more carefully.

* * *

 **(Flashback; After the fight with Zabuza)**

* * *

Zabuza panted while he tiredly accepted defeat against not only Kakashi, but surprisingly the blond and black hair girls until he finally saw to his shock, the one child that was being comforted currently by Sakura as Sasuke guarded their client. "So it is true then… That girl... Is related to her as such."

Eyes narrowed by the Swordsman's words, Kakashi sternly states while he saw the bewildered looks his Genin and the girl known as Xion, gave him, "What do you mean related to her?" Zabuza gave a weak glare while using his blade to stand on; secretly using his hidden hand while doing so to delay his apprentice's plan for a moment, "Yugito Nii of Kumogakure… She has a form like hers, but more… Fiery in nature. But I am surprised to see a child as such as that girl right there, to be a True Cat Girl though." Kakashi's one eye widen while the others were confused by this minor news, _If it's true then we need to look into things in case anything strange or wrong occurs later on._

Just then, two Sebon shot from the trees and struck Zabuza's neck; making the bandaged man lay down and be in his fake-death state (Of course no one would know that). The supposed Hunter came down with her outfit hugging her form with ease; her figure making her look older then she was (Around fifteen to sixteen) yet she was only a year older than the Genin at fourteen. She wore the basic Female Ninja Outfit for Hunter's though from Mist Country, with a cat-like mask that was pale-blue. "Thank you for dealing with my target; Now I will turn him back in for the hefty reward." She states in a muffled voice as she then picked him up, and vanished in a Shushin Technique.

Though Kakashi ducked as the child sneezed a few times, blue flames, and even a green lightning bolt at random locations, however, to get him and a few others to sweatdrop as they then continued to Tazuna's house… With the child passing out halfway there after giving Kakashi the last of the herbal medicine.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends; Present)**

* * *

But what gotten Elexis amused now, was that Hoshiko was lightly purring in her sleep as she laid gently on top of her; Hoshiko's left arm instinctively while sleeping was being wrapped around her still developing curved waist; knowing from her secret she is going through twice the puberty currently; even as her futanari gender, still, _But where did the Kid come from in the first place though?_ Elexis thought to herself before hearing a grunt and a reply to her own question, " **Kit, I believe that those two came from another world like the black-haired teen stated, as the Kitten's scent even states that clearly; From our long agreement.** " Elexis was secretly awed by this news from her own secret except a few like her Sensei, recently her best friend Sakura before the mission to save her life, and the child; secretly still surprising the two by it, of her sealed secret as such.

 _But why does Hoshiko resemble one of those magazine's I found Anko-Nee-Chan reading rarely; Those Catgirls… And why did her tail suck my dick earlier without anyone seeing it happen?_ Elexis then asked the entity within her while feeling a shrug in response to that before feeling the entity sweatdrop at the other part of her question, and then felt the entity within her pondered over something before stating, a few minutes later, " **Kit… I may have a way for us to know for sure who or what she is, and I may have a feeling, but I want to make sure my own hunch is correct.** " Elexis was hesitant yet trusted the entity she came to have a mother-daughter relationship over the last six years in secret and was stunned as she saw the entity's; Kuruma: The Nine-Tailed Demon Vixen Fox, channel her energy lightly into her hands and onto the child to get them both surprised as Kuruma was in both intrigued and pissed by unknowingly seeing the child's memories mixed with realizing who she is a direct descendant to, " **Kit… If my youngest sister ever finds out about her, she would throw a fit over the Young Kitten's past condition before this child; Hoshiko's, recent fix and development… Not to mention the other entities as well that could cause havoc and utter annihilation to a few words or even universes; If they are not calmed from the blessing's I sense within her as well.** "

Worried as she lightly gulped in place yet stilled though once Hoshiko sighed while purring in contempt, and winced while the child lightly bit her chest once again, but with a little drool to know she might have been dreaming about food or something. _It would be that bad?_ " **I am only going by speculation, My little Vixen. So yes, but they might only throw either a small or very dangerous fit if they do find out, as secretly your past was somewhat the same yet… She was forced upon unlike you, Kit.** "

Before Elexis could state anything, the door opened and Sakura came into the room with a hesitant smile on her face before Elexis saw she had the medication; the blonde quickly figured as she came over and with her help, force-fed it into Hoshiko as she resumed sleeping on her; causing them to sweatdrop at this while Sakura states to the blonde, "So I take it she feels safe with you, Whisker-Chan?"

Despite pouting at the long-term nickname she and a few of their friends back at home called her, she only nodded while gently brushing her fingers now through the child's hair before stating in gentle reply back; worrying Sakura by what she detailed afterward, "Boy do I have something to tell you from Mom's words."

"So she might be related to a Bijuu? How is that possible?" Sakura was baffled while aiding Elexis on laying the deeply-sleeping child onto the bed as they now stood nearby Hoshiko, "I'm not really sure but I can take a guess… You know my true gender unlike Duckbutt, right Sakura-Chan?" Sakura only nodded as recently Sasuke lost her as a fangirl due to him a while back, attacking her during the test in which he was forced to apologize, yet after that, he called her weak still in which Elexis punched the boy in the head and away from her.

"I figured since Mom might be like… Me; Gender Wise, then maybe whoever the other Bijuu is, might be one as well. I mean," Elexis unknowingly made Sakura blush as she crossed her arms while looking upwards in thought to unknowingly raise her still developing bust upwards in a slight jiggle, "It has to be a possible answer as Mom states like I told ya, she isn't from around here."

 _If by her Bijuu mother I secretly met yet didn't tell you Elexis, then she might be honest… Especially my own secret two conditions I recently found out from my mother's_ , Sakura thought to herself as she felt her Inner Persona only nodded without words. She hasn't yet to meet her except within her dreams, but she would worry as to what Elexis and the others would say about her… physical condition.

Her first condition was sadly done to the rare select few; like Sakura herself, of what they detected as an anomaly within her genes, and it causes her breasts; despite them being their current size, would eventually at a certain time grow and be filled with milk; due to the Second Shinobi Wars dead scientist for the destroyed Hidden Village of Metal; Malcolm Alberto Zapala that is, that affected kidnapped Kunoichi he took from random villages and used them as experiments with either animal genes, or worse. The second was unlocked by having her heart being attacked by a strange creature when she was younger, yet it only dug a claw into it before it could be extracted; with her being kidnapped as well afterward due to her one mother being an experiment by that scientist back then, and what her other mother secretly was as well: A former demon-based summons her birth mother summoned of being a mix of Cow and Siren Hybrid, Elfin-Like Demon in disguise; with her also being experimented on. Thus explaining her Inner Sakura; as she dubbed herself as such.

So due to the epidemic of both genes within her parents and the illness her mother had, she was one of the unlucky few that has what was then described as an S-Rank Secret, "The Problem", and forcing her to lactate for at least a few years now from recently going through puberty. _Thankfully I took Mom's advice and taken those Anti-Lactating Pills with me, to stop that from happening… Until I return that is_ , Sakura thought to herself in small despair, before she shook her head as they both then saw that the child was stirring, and was slowly waking up.

Once Hoshiko opened her eyes, she blinked at seeing two female younger teens looking at her and tilted her head before they had both ducked as she sneezed blue flames; eyes wide as she sniffled while whimpering to herself. " **No doubt that she is related to my sister; As she is one of the few that can sneeze blue flames when sick, and her ears and tail proves it as well, My Little Vixen.** " Kuruma gently tells her as Hoshiko sniffed again and then looked at Elexis mostly while holding her arms up; getting the blonde to groan while Sakura giggled as the teen picked up the child with ease, and the child laid her head sickly on her chest while holding onto Elexis along with Hoshiko's tails drooping.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sakura asked while fetching a blanket for the child while Elexis shrugged slightly before answering and decided to go downstairs with the child matched onto her still, "I'm not sure at all Sakura-Chan, but I- Hey… What's wrong?" Elexis saw the child whimpering before blushing at feeling the half-hard dick Hoshiko had somewhat on her stomach. _By the Gods, is she like my own gender?!_ "Umm… Elexis, I think she may have to use the restroom," Sakura gently tells her as indeed Hoshiko looks like she has to go, and panicking, Elexis quickly carried the child; Sakura behind her as they thankfully asked earlier where it was, and she then placed Hoshiko down.

The blonde then closed the door behind the child before getting whacked at the back of the head gently; Elexis giving her best friend a 'What' look in return, "Does it bother you that she isn't from around here like you said, and unlike you, I saw her being confused by our toilet system?" Before Elexis could retort that everything would be fine, they heard a yelp in the bathroom while hearing water being splashed.

Looking at each other warily now, Sakura opened it yet yelped alongside Elexis as she ducked yet the blonde was the only one soaked by toilet water; the child looking at her in wide-eyed fear at the look the blonde girl gave her, and to confuse alongside worrying them, the child curled into a ball; seeing that she was indeed like Elexis (Gender Wise yet different), and was rocking back and forth in fear of getting hit; her pants thankfully not soaked yet Sakura was confused by the white stuff around the inside of the underwear mixed with what she guessed, was the child's own pee, and then blinked as it was then absorbed into her fingers.

"Hey, it's ok, calm down Little Cat," Elexis states while going over by the advice of Kuruma and holding the whimpering child; Hoshiko's eyes hazed slightly as she was slowly calming down after trying to use the odd floor-like toilet yet she wet herself alongside the room trying to figure it out herself. Sakura however oddly felt warm briefly for some reason yet placed that aside as secretly, Inner Sakura was smirking as she was the one to absorb the child's fluids from her clothes in her Mortal-Self's hands, and was ingesting it while sending her own energy by the use, and lifting her host's rare condition yet also improving it once she is off her Pills.

"Whisker-Chan, maybe we should clean her up… She is a girl, right?" Sakura asked with hesitancy as Elexis only gave her best friend an obvious look as they did just that, and Hoshiko calmed down enough to be seeking comfort from Sakura this time; due to her small treatment by Elexis. Sakura though gave the girl some of her spare shorts that oddly enough; to stun them, shifted to the child's lower outfits, and made them jump again as the old ones got absorbed into her new ones.

Despite this though, Sakura led the child alongside Elexis downstairs; dodging a green thunderbolt next that jumped everywhere without damaging anything when she sneezed, and out the currently opened window and zapped a cabbage seller and burned his cart screaming, my cabbages, and saw that Tazuna and his family; a boy that they have yet to be introduced and his daughter; Tsunami, were currently eating with their Sensei; Kakashi, and fellow Shinobi; Sasuke, at the table. Xion though was eating outside and keeping watch.

"Ma, ma, it seems our unexpected arrival is awake," Kakashi states to get Sasuke to look at Hoshiko with a frown, yet kept eating in silence; the boy also doing the same thing as Tsunami quickly gotten up and touched the child's forehead; ignoring her flinch to make Kakashi's eyes narrow briefly with his mind confirmed even more about the girl being abused, and the three then led the girl to a spare seat to which she then sat between the two female younger teens; with Sakura sitting next to Kakashi.

Hoshiko sniffled while looking downwards as Tsunami went to the kitchen and brought some soup for the girl, and she shyly took it from her along with beginning to eat it with manners; getting Kakashi and his students to know the girl must have been likely taught manners, "How are you feeling Kid?" Kakashi decided to speak up as this made Hoshiko paused before recalling him, and started to get him to sweatdrop, and his students to hold back snickers; Sasuke with a small grin that nearly formed by her words, "I'm fine Mr. One-Eye, b-but I feel weird still… I… I… I -Achoo!" Hoshiko sneezed as another green lightning bolt came from her mouth and everyone ducked as it went through; from a lot of bouncing from place to place, to the same window upstairs and struck the same cabbage-selling man once again.

Hoshiko sniffled as Tsunami who missed the sneezing, gave the girl a small napkin to blow her nose on, "It seems she may have caught a small cold… I should probably see if I have any more soup for later on," Tsunami states as the boy went with her; fearing to get shocked by the girl's sneezing, with the Genin and Team Seven Leader understanding as the girl began to eat too quickly now as if, she was starved, "Hey! Easy on the soup Kid," Kakashi states to the girl as she did as well as her two tails thumped gently on the ground as she beamed to herself as this was the best soup she ever had.

"So… What's your name then Kid?" Kakashi asked after waiting patiently for Hoshiko to get used to them; with Kakashi secretly gripping his seat to keep his rage calmed down with him also wondering why he was indeed enraged, before he stilled in minor shock when she indeed state her name to them shyly before looking away from Sasuke's glare, "M-My name is Hoshiko, an-and I'm six."

Many thoughts were going through their heads by this: Kakashi couldn't believe he was looking right at his own Godchild before him, Sakura thought she looked cute; despite finding out her age with not jealousy, but curiosity at her figure and why Hoshiko looks older then she truly is. Sasuke though had a soft glare on his face at the child; not known to her after seeing the signs of abuse as well now, and Elexis, however, was brain-dead in shock before feeling a whack on the head by her mother-figure within her briefly; to snap her out of it.

Before they could ask her anything, Xion came into the room now with her empty soup bowl in hand, and appearing all sweaty slightly; no weapon at all on her. She paused although after seeing her Stepsister/Mother-In-Law secretly was awake at least yet quickly became suspicious of the faces of the four individuals currently in the room, right now. Xion then gave a small smile at Hoshiko as the child saw her; unknowingly her chest wobbled from the minor movement, to look at her with a beaming smile; stunning the teen girl for a few seconds by the title she bestowed on her, "Hi Big Sissy, d-did you eat the yu-yummy soup too?"

Xion only nodded while setting her bowl and spoon on the table alongside giving the others a brief look of wariness that only Kakashi saw while his Genin didn't, and sit down in the younger boy's chair to relax after a hard solo-training herself, "It was good, to say the least; Better though then the Castle's." Xion though saw the narrowed eyes of Kakashi at her by that term, and she smirked while shrugging; pulling her arms behind her head as Hoshiko was eating still, "I'm not going to tell ya my past though, Sir. But I can give you my name at least: The name's Xion, got it memorized?" Xion oddly felt that somewhere else, she felt someone was looking at her in pride by those words.

"Since you seem to be sharing information on names… This is Sakura, Elexis, and Sasuke," Kakashi states gently without any bite to his tone at Xion, as she eyed each person that he gestured; Sasuke crossing his arms and humphed at her while Elexis nodded and Sakura waved sheepishly at the spot. "My name, however, is Kakashi Hatake," he saw a few seconds of Xion's eyes widening at this before schooling her features, to know that she knew who he was, "And I'm the leader of Team Seven for Konohagakure; The Hidden Village within the Leaves of Fire Country."

Sasuke ducked this time once Hoshiko sneezed with some soup in her mouth, and nearly got him wet from mouth-based kid's soup onto his clothing, and scowled at the looking away child; not seeing Elexis glare at the duck-haired styled Uchiha.

"So you sick huh, Kiki?" Xion gently states as she moved around and gotten up, and headed over to Hoshiko to check her head; ignoring the child's flinch along with Tsunami coming into the room and blinked in surprise before a smile was on her face; her son went upstairs quickly without words, "Oh… Hello Miss, I take it you feel better as well?" Xion only nodded before seeing Hoshiko was only feeling slightly better, but not much, "I think she could use some fresh air… Perhaps we can speak more outside?" Xion states to herself before looking right at Kakashi pointedly at her last set of words as it seems Hoshiko was full, and he nodded in mute agreement.

Once they were outside; Kakashi sending his Genin to watch over the child as he figured Xion may want to speak to him personally, sighed before stating solemnly to the black-haired teen, "Ok… How much do you know about me, Kid?" Xion gave him a look yet states to widen his one eye once more, but at her; with a few emotions showing from said eye within moments, "Mostly that your Hoshiko's one of few Godparents, and you knew her adopted parents pretty well."

"I had a hunch back then… So she was truly Blood Adopted then by them… Xion correct?" Kakashi asked a few moments later after he thought what she said to him, and Xion nodded while replying back gently in understanding; the teen figuring out from the male Ninja's mood he was still secretly in shock to see Hoshiko, here, and anything else; confirming his thoughts as well by her words in a trusting yet gentle tone while watching the three try and answer the best they could on the child's questions, "Yes, but she was placed within the Dursley Household on Avalon by a certain Headmaster, if you get my drift; Especially since her true mother is here as well from my explanation earlier."

That made Kakashi understand slightly yet pondered as to where in their world the others were before looking at his Genin, and blinked while Xion held back some laughter as Sasuke's hair got dyed puke-green with black highlights; Elexis laughing her behind off while Sakura gasped at the last Uchiha from seeing the child sniffed to know she sneezed. "It seems not only elements come out when she's sick," Kakashi decided to murmur to Xion who only shrugged while glancing at him; getting his attention once again, with small shock at this, "She is related to a Bijuu after all… Though I really don't know which one."

Kakashi kept an eye-like smile to creep Xion out yet mentally he knew whom she was speaking of, yet he decided to change the topic to then see intrigue on Xion's face by his words, "Well… We can worry about that later on Xion. So why not you watch as I train my Little Genin in the ways of a Ninja, Hmm?" Xion gestured to the man while stating with a smirk at him in wonder, "By all means… Go ahead; It would be very interesting to see this sort of thing."

Kakashi gotten up, and headed over to the three Genin and a curious Hoshiko at seeing him there now nearby their spot near some trees, "Alright my cute Genin, I think it's time we train for the upcoming time when Zabuza would show himself," he began while seeing the blonde look excited over this with Sasuke gaining a smirk, and Sakura being intrigued yet Hoshiko looked confused and raised her hand to amuse him; getting the three teens to look at her by her innocent question; secretly surprised at how slowly yet quickly she was getting better, "But Mr. One-Eye, how come w-were not at a st-station then?"

Kakashi blinked with his one eye at her as Sakura decided to speak up before he could and also answered the child gently while knowing what she meant, "It's not that kind of train, Hoshi. Our Sensei means learning new skills to teach us things better than we already know." Hoshiko nodded a few times while beaming at her for a new nickname, before tilting her head in confusion again as the three Genin almost facefaulted with Xion then holding back a chuckle alongside Kakashi by the child's next question; her left ear also twitching a few times as well, "So w-we're goi-going to play then?"

Kakashi shook his head while gently telling Hoshiko in an easy way for her to understand; Hoshiko getting an 'Oh' look after he was done, "What I mean is that I plan to show them some skills to make my students learn and possibly do so for themselves."

Kakashi then looked at his awaiting students as Xion decided to stand next to her Stepsister as she sat on a log alongside her as he began explaining things, "Now we will begin on climbing this tree," Kakashi pointed to a large tree to make the three blanch at him with Elexis stating to her Sensei as if, was he crazy or dumb slightly, "But Kakashi-Sensei… We can already climb trees very easily." Humored by the blonde female's answer, he then states to them; to get both Xion and Hoshiko confused by his terms then, "I know you three can do so. But to what I meant is that we will use our Chakra to climb without the use of our hands, and mostly use our own feet to do so."

To amuse Kakashi even more, the child hesitantly raised her hand up as if, she was in school, and gestured to him as he stood still in awaiting her words, "What is Chakrab?" The three Genin did facefault at this as Kakashi understood while stating his words; correcting the child as well as he did so, "It's called Chakra, Hoshiko, and in our world, it is used mostly to defend, protect, and get things done. And to better explain to your…Sister," Kakashi eye-glanced at Xion before looking back at the curious child with wonder on her orbs; holding back a sneeze as well thankfully, "Chakra is basically a form of Energy. It is the combination of two types of energy mostly: Spiritual Energy and Physical Energy. Chakra also allows a human to perform extraordinary actions like… Walking on water, Anti-Gravity Motion, manipulate nature types and perform Jutsu or Ninja Arts, and any other means of everyday use as I stated."

Xion nodded while the Genin did as well, but blinked as Hoshiko had anime stars in her eyes in fast speed, grabbed onto Kakashi' some arm to get the man to sweatdrop casually from her enthusiasm, "Can I do-do tha-that too?"

"You can't be serious Sensei; A mere child as such as her training around perfection. That's barbaric," Sasuke states that made Xion inwardly fume and giving Kakashi a look at the Uchiha brat as despite most of his clan surviving alongside his mother; having a little sister around Hoshiko's age as well and secretly not knowing about his twin, his ego was boosted by mostly the Council and not by his mother, Mikito. "If she wants to learn to know what she is, then she can Sasuke," Kakashi sternly told the boy as he grunted in reply to get his two female teammates to sigh; Elexis, however, glaring at him from his words still as they all turned to Kakashi.

The man gave Hoshiko to Xion as he did a couple of hand signs, and began… Walking up the same tree he pointed with ease and stood on a branch to impress his students and even the two Otherworlders. "We will begin training once we accomplish both the Tree-Walking and Water Walking Exercises, and then we will go on from there."

He jumped down with ease yet ducked as a lightning bolt came from Hoshiko sneezing once again, and made them all blink as there was something within the tree itself that the bolt blasted open; Kakashi having four kunai from his pouch to include Hoshiko, and looked inside to see a… preserved book with a gemstone in the shape of a heart also in it; the gem being a topaz color with a small symbol for flames in Japanese. Xion took them with ease from Kakashi as he was confused by the book itself mostly, and placed said items into her secret void storage; Queen Minnie giving her one as such in secret before they left at all, and Kakashi then taught them what to do: Using said kunai, they are to mark their progress each time until they reach to the top of the tree.

Though if she saw it, the gem slipped out and rolled over to Hoshiko as she picked it up and pocketed it; the hybrid child thinking it was pretty without seeing the gem glow a few times dimly as she held it.

Though they were all stunned; mostly Kakashi and Elexis while Xion merely shrugged, and Sasuke scowled as both Hoshiko and Sakura, at the same time, was able to get to the top with no effort after only three tries; the child secretly copying Sakura's movements; the child feeling better from the workout slightly.

Kakashi though sweatdropped while Xion and the others below held back actual laughter as Hoshiko began hopping from one tree to the other while Sakura; out concern, kept trying to keep the girl into the same tree she was in, but was failing until suddenly, Hoshiko missed on the next step and began to fall. Xion with quick movements, cast the spell: Aero, on Hoshiko to stop her from falling before she sweatdropped at the child now giggling while flying, "It seems despite her abuse, she is a happy child currently."

Xion sighed while looking at the man with her being half-curious yet didn't show she clearly saw the same mark on Elexis like her Memory-Mother Sora; knowing what it means, "Yes she is, especially how she was handled before she came into our lives as… The New Organization wants her for a reason unknown to even us." Xion decided to be honest with the man; not seeing the sharp look he gave her by the teen's words as she was confused by what her mother stated to Aqua; Secretly overhearing things the night before they left the Disney Castle.

He sighed before gazing at the scene to wonder if things were different than what occurred long ago, he would have raised her as Hoshiko was being held with her wanting to play; he figured from when she was flying from whatever Xion did, and Sakura and Sasuke gave their teammate a weird look with Elexis being stunned as to why herself: Kissed the girl on the forehead as the child settled down within moments and to make it awkwardly cute, purred with her eyes closed as she leaned into the blonde's hold.

 _Perhaps there's hope for them both then_ , Kakashi thought while placing his worries when they do return to the Village for a later date as he then told the Genin to resume training, and then took Hoshiko and Sakura to the side; Xion following behind the man as he also told the two Genin to continue the tree exercise while he began the other two there's.

Once at a pond still nearby that was also deep enough for his needs, he began telling them while seeing Xion observe him closely as if, judging the man mixed with seeing if he truly knew what he was doing, "Alright you two, since you seem to have better handle of both Chakra and whatever energy you pulled off Kitten," Kakashi began to state while making Hoshiko tilt her head in wordless confusion by what he meant; Sakura also wondering that yet was surprised she did have better control over her own Chakra then her two teammates, "Now I will demonstrate what to do, and you will try and do so." Kakashi then walked on the water easily; Xion seeing the so-called blue energy she figured was Chakra being slightly shown at the bottom of his sandals, and stood while crossing his arms in the middle of the half-deep pond.

"So why not let you go first Sakura, and then the child," Kakashi states while to not amuse Xion, and confusing mostly Hoshiko, had a specific book as he stood off to the side; secretly multi-tasking both the book and Sakura as she made it at least a fourth way in before falling into the water, and quickly swam to the shore as Kakashi held back a chuckle, "Just keep practicing until you're at least as to where I was, and hold it for nearly five minutes."

Sakura, while soaked to the bone in cold pond water, sighed yet nodded without a comment about it to her Sensei, but Kakashi actually paused in minor surprise like his only female Genin, from seeing Hoshiko going a bit further before leaping back from her own magic mixed with this world's energy slowly being in use; Sakura jumping in as it seems Hoshiko couldn't swim and pulled the now scared child that was soaked and if Sora or even Elexis was over here, would have either blushed or a small nose bleed slightly from seeing the child's figure more while wet. _Yep, she would be a looker as she ages_ / _By the Gods?! She has a truly better figure than I have right now… Not that I'm jealous of my condition affecting me for that_ / _Well, she would have that figure as I recalled female Jinchūriki having some figures like that rarely; Even children around her age_. We're the thoughts in order: Xion, Sakura, and Kakashi as for the next few hours were not only this odd training whole hearing competitive shouting from both Sasuke and Elexis in the distance, but also teaching Hoshiko to swim.

If they were paying attention though, they would have seen an odd, special red-eyed raven eyeing them before taking off into the sky.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Konohagakure; A few hours later:**_

Aqua sighed to herself as she was currently walking with the two female Ninja Guards assigned to her by the Hokage himself. Cheetara although was currently overseeing the other female guards own students with Squad Ten; in the specific training ground, as when she arrived, it seems she also gained the use of Wind Chakra; due to her Cheetah-Based Thundarian Race.

The first female ninja guard; as per orders by the Hokage to dress normally instead of Anbu Gear, is a fairly tall, twenty-two-year-old woman who was of a a slender frame; her chest size being a large DD-Cup while also being 5'5 feet in height. She has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair also being black with a blue tint while styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She also wore a fitted-mesh bodysuit that covers her from her neck, all the way down to her thighs. Over this, however, she wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector the woman's village had (Just like the other female), she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wristwatch.

This was Anko Sazula Mitarashi-Hatake; Wife of Kakashi Hatake and also the single mother of their only child of six years (Due to her Former Sensei altering her aging process when she was younger to look like this for long periods of times, after reading about Elves, and also adding regeneration of a gecko to her back then as well), Aiko Mimi Hatake. She is also the Unofficial Elder Sibling to Elexis, and secretly raised the blonde Uzumaki along with one other she was surprised she was a cousin towards, after a blood test was done.

The Other female guard is known as Kurenai Adria Yuhi-Sarutobi who is also a fair-skinned woman of slender build; with her being around the same age range and height as Anko, but with a average E-Cup due to also having a child; her own daughter, Kalaile Athena Sarutobi-Yuhi a year later after Aiko; with her own husband, Asuma Avian Sarutobi. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages; with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and slender-upper thighs however are also wrapped in bandages, and she wears the Konoha Forehead Protector around her neck, and regular shinobi sandals.

At the moment the two females understood the blue-haired woman easily as they were mother's themselves, even as they were in the marketplace with some of the woman's money converted into their currency to spend slightly; the woman secretly near the point she was close to in being rich as the Fire Country Ruler, and Anko eating a Dango Stick currently, placed a hand on Aqua's left shoulder; getting the blue-haired woman to look at her, "It would be alright Aqua-San, as we recently gotten the message from my hubby's Dog Summons that she was with them, alongside that other girl, remember?" _Despite him babysitting our kids while on assignment with a Genin Team_ , Anko added to herself.

Aqua looked briefly upwards while responding softly back; her Heartless for some reason, seemed to be too busy to come to her that she felt, and turned at the tinted black-haired woman in return, with a look, "I know that she would be safe with her Godfather but… I just have a strange feeling that she would need me. We only have been together recently, and Hoshiko; My only baby, is a sure thing of getting into trouble without meaning to."

Seeing their confused looks, Aqua began explaining to them as Anko herself, led their new hopeful friend to a Dango Booth that oddly had a sign that states: "Anko's Favorite Place" near the board that showed the food they offered, of the current issues and things she dealt with; alongside what occurred with her only child within the next hour and a half while ordering food. Needless to say, they were appalled and sympathized with her due to their own pasts, and also two secret stealth ninja's; one for the Hokage and one for a certain old Warhawk were memorizing each word from Aqua's mouth before they left silently; with Anko also sharing some experiences with her Unofficial little sister to the blue-haired woman that Kurenai was secretly stunned by as well.

"... So now you understand why I'm worried about her," Aqua states lastly while holding the offered drink Anko gave her as she was eating her fifth Dango Stick; the drink being a fruit punch-drink of sorts that had little alcohol in it, and the blue-haired woman secretly more tolerant to alcohol then Terra secretly, "So this Potter's Curse would be random than for Hoshiko... That's the Kid's name, right?" Anko decided to state as she saw her best friend out of everyone in this Village was thinking about what they heard as Aqua nodded as her arms were on the counter of the booth while swirling her drink, "Yes, and she would benefit yet eventually get into trouble either way… From what I know, it was from a Witch back then that her Adopted Father's Ancestor was at the right place to defend someone, but at the wrong time to tick said Witch off."

"So should we go see if the Hokage would ask us to go on they're mission then?" Anko states to get both women to then gap at her, "You're not really serious Anko? By the time we get there, it would be-" "It would be a perfect way to reunite a mother and daughter Kurenai," Anko finished her best friends sentence as Kurenai secretly was pouting while giving her a gentle yet firm look since she was interrupted. Anko though thought while twirling the stick in her mouth a few times before sipping her own drink within her left hand, "If he would let us as The Council would see more than likely a stranger like Aqua here," she gestured to the woman being mentioned as she sighed yet gave her an understanding look, "Would deem her as a valuable asset since she took care of that odd Shadowy Thief we had for nearly seven weeks with little to no success with a mere slash of that odd weapon of hers… And probably not going to even try and let me go due to my connections of being His Student," by those words she stated it as a curse, and Kurenai merely patted her friends back on the other side since Anko was in the middle, Kurenai on her right and Aqua on her left while they sat at the booth.

"But Anko… We have to at least try to do as you suggested, as they won't know what to do if she has nightmares." Aqua states to get them to look at each other in from understanding before looking at Aqua, "I think we need to call it here, and head to the old man himself. Maybe he would let us go."

Ten minutes later they were all gapping at him as the old man; the Third Hokage or known as Hiruzen Sarutobi, usually wears the official uniform: The customary hat and haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. He is an old man around or close to his sixties or so it looks due to his past but was really close to eighty or ninety years of age, stated firmly to them, "I think it would be wise to remain here for now."

"But Sir," Aqua began to state respectfully to the old man as he smoked his personal pipe while looking to her, "Hoshiko would be defenseless and exposed since she hasn't been trained, and despite my trust in Anko-San's judgement on her husband, I would feel better if we were able to assist and possibly not only aid the mission, but I'm worried about her supposed luck from her Adopted Father, James, from Blood-Adopting her will kick in."

Sarutobi puffed a few times and blinked as he recalled back then a man and woman who came to their world during their teen years, and also a odd brown-haired man that he then realized of who was before him, and sighed before feeling regret and to confuse the three, pulled out a order-like form and began signing it, and gave it to the red-eyed woman to stun them, "Well it's against my better judgement and not wanting to fill out even more paperwork… As Hokage, I am giving you two a Protect and Aid Mission that would be considered A or S Rank to not only aid Master Aqua, but to aid Team Seven and protect them."

Aqua gave him a thankful look before looking at him in surprise while he then stated to her, "Once the mission is done, I would like you to at least consider of possibly becoming a Kunoichi for our Village. In fact, we will provide you a home and other things until your comrades are found, and are ready to leave our world as such." By their looks he chuckles before admitting to the Keyblader, "You are not the only ones back then to come to our world, as even my three students encountered past Otherworlders as such as you, and even during the Second and First Wars."

He paused in his speech before getting up, and going to a painting that he moved aside, and grabbed a few scrolls in which one secretly held the Uzumaki and Namikaze Seals, and gave them to Aqua after recalling the Inventory Storage the Otherworlders have; although he wasn't paying attention as he also placed the Forbidden Scroll into them as well, "Those scrolls are to be in your care until further notice Master Aqua, and also you need to give one of Team Seven's Genin, Elexis, the one scroll that your comrades will show you as such. I think after knowing things… I truly think it's time she learned the truth of who her parents are, and other things."

He paused once again before he went over to the buzzer to contact his secretary, and states, "I would like you to quickly make a babysitting mission for the Mothers of both Anko and Kurenai, and also bring forth our newest ninja as I have an assignment for her to do."

Confused yet he merely told him to wait and made random conversation until seven minutes later, they saw the door open young woman around not only 5'8 in height, but around twenty showed, and she had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages, dark eyes and she wore red lipstick. She also wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumogakure Forehead Protector (As a keepsake and hasn't yet obtained the Konoha Headband), sandals and a kunai holster, which was also strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. She also had at least the same Chest Size as Kurenai, and also had a slim yet athletic figure with gentle curves.

This was Yugito Nii, a Orphan fully raised as such from where she was previously; the Headband as such proves it, and the Two-Tailed Demon Cat's current holder.

"You called for me Lord Hokage?" Yugito asked hesitantly once she closed the door behind her as he nodded before gesturing to the three; Aqua, Kurenai and Anko, and making her blink in minor surprise by his words, "I'm assigning you the same mission as I placed both Anko-San and Kurenai-San here, and this will be beaten a A or S Rank, Yugito. And this time as I signed the orders, The Council will have no say of your departure." She nodded hesitantly while he made Aqua jump at seeing an Anbu show up, and gave a letter that she saw was addressed to Cheetara, "Please give this letter to our other Otherworlders; If you please, Hawk, and keep an eye on my son and the two teams."

The ninja vanished as Sarutobi dismisses them all to prepare the departure of their mission, and he sighed as he grabbed a red stone from his person and rubbed it as when it glowed, Sarutobi instantly felt a familiar presence that he quickly made a sign that meant 'At Ease', to his Anbu; with an armored man appearing from a brief vortex, and gave him a look while crossing his arms, "So… I was wondering when you would decide to ask for me once again, as you're lucky I wasn't at all busy at the moment with my children."

"Indeed Immortal Warrior… As I still have yet to thank you at sparing most of the Uchiha back then from dying, and other things back then… Especially Sasuke's Twin Sister you took as payment while saving Maxine's life from wrongful blood infusion." Sarutobi states with kindness and also his real old age in his tone to the man, as the man only nodded before pausing; causing The Hokage to go wide eyed by his next set of words, "She is ready and… She may be the first ever Wielder to the Red-Eyed Blade of the Uchiha of long past: The Blackened Blade, and I tend to bring her eventually soon as the agreement is also about to go underway for her as well."

The Hokage blinked with some Anbu as well by what he meant, since they were sworn to secrecy to not reveal anything that goes on, "You mean to tell me her marked soulmate from what Orocimaru done to her and also your price at saving her life, is here; In our world at last?" The man nodded back to Sarutobi before placing; to confuse the old man, a piece of paper that he took, and then read to gain wide eyed once again before looking at the man as he then states solemnly; with hints of hope in it, "I recently beaten the very same Shinigami at a game that Minato long ago made a deal with, during that sad time, and he wouldn't give up the man's soul but he did, however, offer something else in return… Several souls in fact after I even gave him a specific soul he wanted before."

Inwardly Sarutobi was relieved mixed with being irked by the paperwork coming his way if this occurs, as he did miss those that were on the list as they were the best they could ever be, along with some being part of his regrets alongside Minato, back then.

Sarutobi gotten his pipe before blinking as the man gave him a large bag that was the size of a duffle, before shrinking it into a zipper bag that then held odd, rice-like seeds that were teal colored along with dried leaves of sorts that Sarutobi hesitantly took before blinking in minor surprise by what the armored male gave him, "That is called Old Toby; A special yet healthier plant then you have, and the seeds are right in it as well. My old comrade decided I can have his last batch of Toby before he went and got more, as this would fix your lungs slightly to breathe, and still taste whatever flavor you prefer."

Nodding his head in thankfulness as he made a sign with a female anbu with a cat mask showed up before she stilled as the man sharply looked to her, and then states with a small smile back while revealing her name on purpose, "So how is it going back at your home currently in the village with your little sister, Yūgao Marrison Uzuki?"

Yūgao; once she took her mask off in annoyance at the man that saved her life during the Lab Incident, is a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. Since she is an Anbu member the porcelain mask resembles to a cat; hence her codemane being Neko as such, with three red stripes; one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, with one on each cheek. She also wears the standard Anbu uniform; consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She however has the signature Anbu tattoo on her right shoulder, was 5'5 feet tall with a chest size of at least a High-D-Cup, and an athletic/slim-hourglass figure.

"Currently fine at the moment, yet she is awaiting her sister-figure to return safely as she was promised to one of her tales that Elexis-Chan tends to make up," Yūgao states as the child around Hoshiko's age was her Half-Sister after a mission out in Iron Country, her mother apparently survived yet was de-aged slightly to a woman in her twenties, and fell in love with someone not human; sacrificing their lives to make sure she was safe at all costs. Though she secretly did hope her cousin, Anko, would be alright as they were going tonight to hang out… But plans changed it seems.

"Good, I was worried that my last visit to aid her was all for not then," the man states with a smile from his mouth being the only thing; besides his glowing eyes that is from the helm he hardly wears except on certain worlds; the helm being in shape of a dragon-bird creature of sorts, "But I do hope you wouldn't mind sending Miss Yūgao on a important mission I foresaw needed her aid; Especially your Village will gain not two, but three as such."

Eyes widened from those in the room, Sarutobi knew what he meant yet nodded as the man told him when and where the location was, and to treat this as a secret yet well paid mission; secretly to Yūgao's delight as it would be more than enough money to keep her and her sister from missing last few month's rent in their apartment, and she left quickly after the Hokage assigned a Genin Squad to look after her Half-Sister; Kayle Eon Uzuki, as well. Although, all three little girls are best friends anyways.

Sarutobi sighed as the man; Aeroza, left while leaving one last thing on the desk he owns before bashing his head by the note as well when he read it while stating; to humor the remaining Anbu in his room, "Why didn't we all think of that?!" Left a box that secretly states in Latin, Hoshiko's full name.

* * *

 _ **Back at Tazuna's Home Grounds:**_

Kakashi was impressed yet gave an understanding nod to Xion as she and Sakura; the Genin female mastered at the same time the Water Walking Exercise as the passed-out Hoshiko they were carrying together easily, were walking and secretly checking up on both Sasuke and Elexis.

 _Though what amazed me is my Godchild's progress alongside Sakura's… Perhaps I can find out what element they have to train them eventually in._ Kakashi thought thought while still walking briefly before he then blinked as Sasuke and Elexis were panting while they laid down with their legs and arms spread open; with satisfied looks on their faces, "So I take it you two finally did the Exercise?" They both as one gave him a wordless response stating, yeah or you think, and he chuckled while shaking his head as the two Genin got up before to amuse them all; even Sasuke as Elexis; despite being tired, quickly went over to check on the sleepy six-year-old hybrid.

"So Sakura bested me even more? That's pathetic," Sasuke decided to state with a scowl as Sakura herself secretly was hurt by this, and looked away as her Inner was; to make her tint lightly from hearing, stated swear words about the important Uchiha.

"Knock it off Duckass, as Sakura did about the same work as you, and you need to get off your high horse or you end up being killed by an enemy," Xion decided to state with narrowed eyes as she allowed a tired Elexis to hold Hoshiko instead of her as she was marching right up to the prick who rolled his eyes at her, "Regardless, she would be nothing but a Former and Weak Fangirl, and amount to nothing."

Before Kakashi or anyone would state anything again this words, Xion quickly shoved Sasuke aside while Kakashi took the brunt of a sudden energy-like attack that was meant to harm them all, and looked upwards as they saw a person who rode a clay-like bird with another person; both of them fully cloaked in a dark-navy cloak with red clouds on it to worry Kakashi by this, _The Akatsuki?! Here?! This is not good; Were not prepared for this!_

Though Xion narrowed her eyes while briefly seeing red eyes like looking right at her in a mixture of wonder and intriguing from the other man as they also gazed in minor surprise, at the still sleeping Hoshiko; Elexis for some reason, was firmly yet gently holding onto the child to get Sakura to lightly gulp to herself, as the others were tensed still. "It seems that you're little bird was right, un?" The other man only nodded in silent response before stating to still Sasuke in place as Kakashi was even more tense at who this was, "I suggest that you would give us the child, otherwise our other target would be the blonde girl, and we will take them by force if necessary."

Kakashi narrowed his eye as he sensed slightly they were half-powered; knowing quickly these weren't the real members, but they are powerful nonetheless, "Xion… Take the other's out of here, and head inside while I deal with them." Before she could move they all froze before looking as Xion was stunned at seeing a familiar man smirking at them all from out of the first below the two enemy ninja; as he wore the same black cloak yet fit his frame while his hair is shoulder-length and rose pink with ruffles, had feminine features for his face, and his eyes are original blue along with his lips being pale pink. "Marluxia!"

Marluxia chuckled at Xion before eyeing also the sleeping child with interesting orbs yet stated instead directly at; to get them to worry as it seems he was allies with the Akatsuki, "I will handle this while you two head to fetch the escaped girl your original selves got tricked somehow into escaping," the two were reluctant yet nodded as the two left in the bird as Marluxia titles his head directly at them as he summoned his weapon; his large, rose pink and dark green colored scythe that appeared in flower petals, and got into a fighting position, "Elexis, you and your team go with Hoshiko; Myself and Kakashi has this." Xion then states to the blonde.

Eyes wide at this, they were going to consoling until Xion then glared at the Nobody as he quickly surrounds the area with a shadow barrier; making it now impossible to do so, "Why leave when the fun has yet to start? Especially since I didn't know how you live when I was told you died, Xion: Number 14, The Willed Puppet." Xion narrowed her eyes to stun the man while mentally smirking, as she summoned both her Keyblades while she indeed hear him state the number two, to her, "Same to you Marluxia: Number 11, The Graceful Assassin."

Seeing that the three Genin were tense currently as a stalemate between Xion and Kakashi Vs. Marluxia was about to go down, Kakashi indeed saw Xion was worried and stated firmly; the three Genin hesitating yet did as told; stunned however as to what the child secretly was to their Sensei, "Take Hoshiko and protect her while hiding. Xion and I will handle this, as my Godchild might be why he's here."

"You think that your foolishness by sending away the child would solve anything? It won't, as my personal five-mile barrier would prevent anyone from escaping… Especially since I may have not come alone as I also had a side mission to do while here," Marluxia states to get Xion to worry like Kakashi was as the man continued his small monologue while powering up, "In fact those Red Clouded Fool's accidentally summoned the girl and the Heartless chasing after her, in the first place, for a Plan B."

Worried about that, they quickly dodged though by a sickly-green energy attack from the scythe itself, and Kakashi did a quick few hand signs and made; to impress Xion, a blue-electrical-like attack in his right hand while firmly looking at Marluxia; the attack sounding like that of a thousand birds, and began to run in sudden speed to the man. Marluxia, however, smirked as he merely blocked the attack with his weapon quickly before sensing Kakashi away by a dark-like blast.

Blocked again though as Xion felt that the Genin and her little sister was further away and began sending fire spells right behind Marluxia; teleporting begins him to do so, and secretly stunning the man by his quick age was with the two blades, and they backed him away before getting an idea, and blasted the two away with a flowered wind attack before seeing him channel a dark-like orb into his hand that a Darkside would do, and tossed it into the air as Xion quickly cast the Protect Spell, and in time too as the orb sent out energized blades that resembled rose thorns at them; exploding as they got onto the ground.

The two then dodged as Marluxia appeared and began swinging his now energized weapon and when it hit trees, it decayed them quickly to know that they need to avoid his weapon.

Kakashi then raised his covered eye patch and showed his Sharingan easily before making hand signs, and sent a few fireballs at the Nobody while Xion was sending her own fire spells; each hit affecting Marluxia to make him glare at the two before sending then away again, and repeated his attacks over and over again until it was the seventh time; Kakashi wondering if Xion would allow him to give the so-called Elixir to the Village at a later date for further study as with each sip of it, he felt his Chakra reserves quickly be filled better than Soldier Pills.

"Enough! I grow tired of getting bested by you," Marluxia states with a angry look as a dark-like aura formed around his frame and, yelled as a massive wave of darkness knocked them away from the Nobody, and when they looked at where he was, Xion gulped with Kakashi mentally agreeing with the girl as behind him was a odd looking creature that came from a void of sorts.

It was a Void Thrasher (1). But it was smaller than the originals at being sixty feet tall, and armored slightly like an armored machine then a creature.

"I was able to get this huge fellow after making a deal with another for new life by the name of Amon, but we tricked the old Xel'Naga from his captured world into a mortal form and used his… Or should I say her power for anything that we; The Shadow Thirteen could think of… But I think I'll let you fight this creature while I go and… Precure something else then my interest of that child." Marluxia states with a smirk as he waved and vanished into the same void as once it closed up behind him, the Void Thrasher attacked.

"Got any ideas to take this thing down Kakashi, as I don't," Xion states as Kakashi was going to answer before both of them suddenly being painfully wrapped by the Void Thrasher's tentacles as it roared at them before suddenly, it was blasted by an odd energy-like attack and it sharply turned as the two saw a glaring girl with glowing, golden energy as she glared at it.

The girl looked to be at least eight yet really six years of age with natural flaming-orange colored tentacle/dreadlocks, and green/violet fused colored eyes with black scylla, and her face looked like Younger Kristen Stewart yet her skin was a light-green. Her outfit though was wearing a skimpy short sleeveless battle dress with a grey and red tiger-striped designed muscle mesh shirt under that, with a sophisticated black and silver vest that takes its inspiration from a spider web; golden zippers with four pockets on each side as her arms were also exposed, like her legs and waist; with the child showing signs of going through very early puberty as she had a low B-Cup. She also had black cameo short-short jeans that reached to a few inches close to her knees, and had mesh-like cloth socks with no shoes; due to her having velociraptor-like feet, and from her back as well were claw-like wings that she also inherited from her mother.

This was in fact the only love child of Sarah Louise Kerrigan; former Ghost Soldier, Queen of the Zerg, and officially the last Pure Xel'Naga, and James Eugene Raynor; the Former Marine of the Terrain Forces, and truly known as Stacy Kezsu Kerrigan-Raynor.

"Get away from them you Void Monster!" Stacy states aloud while showing the same energy as before quickly forming into her claw-like hands and blasted the Void Thrasher once again to make it scream, let go of both Xion and Kakashi, and fled quickly away yet sent a blast of void energy back at the three; Xion and the girl combining energy to block the attack that bounced, and headed to the same man a few miles away and destroyed his new cabbage cart.

Xion was about to go and chase it down before the girl stopped her; with Kakashi narrowing his eyes as that odd technique she used to send the creature away with glowing burn marks, and shook her head while staring in the same voice a Younger Kristen Stewart would have but mixed with what Sarah would have as well, "Leave it, it was just summoned by that fool to cause a distraction from you. Good thing I showed up anyways," Stacy then brushed herself off before seeing Kakashi looking at her firmly with her suddenly gulping by being jumped and then cornered into a tree with a kunai to her neck, "What's the reason your here?"

Sensing the child was nervous by the man's actions, Xion gently moved his offending arm away without the ninja tool to cut the child's neck, and gave him a look to trust her judgement, and looked to the relieved eyes of Stacy, "Just tell us please, as we had enough surprises for one day."

Once they backed off, she tilted her head upwards before looking at them as if, she heard something, "I suggest I do so at a later time, as I think those four Kids you sent away are in trouble," with that, they quickly took off; not seeing the Void Thrasher cradling it's few burnt tentacles with narrowed eyes and walked off after sensing familiar energy farther away that would intrigue the Mistress.

* * *

 _ **While the fight with Kakashi and Xion first took place only a seven minutes ago; Almost to Tazuna's Home:**_

"Come on guys, keep up! We need to get to Tazuna's home faster!" Elexis states as she felt for some reason like her bijuu mother, something bad would occur if they stayed out for longer periods of time as she then rolled her eyes while carrying Hoshiko with ease, by Sasuke's retort at her, "Who died and made you leader of our squad?"

Hopping onto a tree branch next to Sakura now as they kept moving; inwardly thanking their Sensei on teaching them the Tree-Walking Exercise along with Sakura having the spare Soldier Pills with her handy, "Because Duckass," she smirked mentally as Kuruma chuckled and Sasuke then scowled at the new nickname that stuck, "We have to make sure Hoshiko here is safe, alongside our client. Now I may not know sense sometimes when it comes to certain things, but I think we need to be there to protect them; Not fighting an enemy we don't know or not strong enough to face."

Sasuke only nodded while they kept moving; Elexis although was trying to not wince as Hoshiko was behind her back currently; her chest gently pressed against her entire upper back as she felt her dick try and grow, yet was thanking her Bijuu Mom that she sensed her Demon Energy stop that quickly as it wasn't the right time or place for that, but blushed as she however felt Hoshiko's half-hard member though around her behind each time she jumped to a tree, like her teammates did.

They were confused why though of Hoshiko sleepily looking at them in confusion a few minutes later as shock by her innocent words, made them halt and also stay near each other now, "How c-come you a-all keep going in circles?"

"In circles? What do you mean?" Sakura asked in surprise mixed with her tone; to quickly tense her teammates, and the child gestured into the trees to the left as they saw, to their surprise, their vision also clearing up as in those very tree's; due to Hoshiko's magic dismissing the Looping Genjitsu, was a girl around the Genin's age with very long black hair while being at least 4'9 in height; the hair almost reaching down to the ground and was tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She also wore a forehead protector that held a music note as the insignia, a pale green vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf. She also had a developing frame to know as she nears adulthood, she would be a knockout with already having a high C-Cup chest.

"Damn it, the kid gave me away," the girl states with a scowl before they ducked as she then tossed senbon needles quickly at them, and they then began to flee away from Tazuna's Home in case she might be also sent to kill their client and his family; the teen pursuing them as well.

Hoshiko not aware of the danger currently as she has a mind of a child; an abused child as such, thought this was a game and tried to make Elexis' carrying her difficult since she kept trying to raise her arms up in the air in glee while her magic at the same time; to make the girl pursuing them blink yet kept going, from each needle near her or Elexis being easily blocked by a jade-like shield when the objects neared them; Sakura and Sasuke dodging the needles however.

The girl scowled still while muttering to herself as she pursed them for nearly seven minutes before they came to a clearing, and the girl quickly made hand signs, "Steel Release: Exploding Multi-Steel Projectile!" A dozen large metallic balls the size of golf-ball came out of her mouth within seconds along with the girl's eyes glowing a steely color before they went back to normal, and were quickly going right at them. They dodged quickly with Elexis sweat dropping by the child's glee of the movement still as when they hit, they did explode and left holes about the size of a bowling ball in the ground; making small holes with ease.

The girl however dodged as Sasuke did his own hand signs, and stated aloud while doing so quickly; leaving a blasted-based scorch mark where she was pursuing them, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Sasuke expelled to impress the child slightly a large, giant fireball that was about the size of a beach ball as mentioned; not seeing the child's eyes glow as not known to her, it copied the flameflower version as they are the same techniques, yet Sakura saw this with the child's dragon-like eyes glowing the eye color, before going briefly back to normal.

Elexis quickly handed Hoshiko to Sakura; knowing her friend can look after the child as without words she quickly went in a sprint; Sakura's eyes in wonder as Hoshiko's own eyes glowed once again from seeing Elexis doing her own hand signs while shouting aloud, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Several versions of Elexis was then formed as they began to speed off and attack the now defending enemy teen girl; with her sending smaller steel balls to dismiss most of the clones in puffs of smoke.

She was then shocked as she was punched in the face by the real Elexis while she quickly was sent away before maneuvering her frame quickly and made hand signs and did a new attack she was working on as she landed on her feet lastly, "Steel Release: Metal Skin Armor!" Indeed as within moments to stun them, her skin began to quickly take a metallic hue like steel; the girl grinning before she did a one-handed hand sign in her left hand to stun them as without words, her other limb on the right shifts to a bladed arm as she began to quickly try and stab Elexis yet was getting her clones instead; the blonde teen girl kept spamming them quickly.

Sasuke though not wanting to be outdone, began to use a technique that he was working on before their mission, and went through hand signs quickly and held his own right hand out, and formed a non-hand burning orb of pure hit flames, and quickly ran at the girl who became wide eyed as he then pinned her, and sent her quickly flying and right into some trees.

The girls arm was back to normal, however, and scowled at then before her eyes glowed for once in painful rage as that attack left a scorch mark in her favorite outfit around her stomach, and went into hand signs and shouted an attack Sakura was stunned she knew, as that attack was banned from Konoha due to it being destructive, "Steel Release: Radiant Metal Beam!" The girl opened her mouth as her body shined while sending a beam of metallic-like energy right at them in a huge beam of chakra-Based power as it was an S-Rank Move, yet they all went wide eyed as Hoshiko opened her mouth while her eyes glowed… And the beam went to her while she ate the entire attack without even flinching, as secretly, she was hungry once again, and her body responded automatically from sensing energy to absorb.

"What the hell is that kid?!" The teen girl exclaimed before getting pinched by Elexis before she recoiled as the teen girl grinned as she expected the attack and hardened her skin, and sent the blonde quickly away from her and instantly into several trees to the right while she went Sasuke to the left, and focused her gaze at mostly Hoshiko with a look Sakura didn't like at all and made a few hand signs, and several more of the girl was formed while they all ran to the two quickly as they then did the one-handed sign again, and was also going to cut them yet that odd barrier appeared when Hoshiko merely tilted her head in utter confusion, and the real girl along with her clones began to get flustered at attacking the barrier with Sakura only thinking as well of this being a bloodline of sorts.

Though she was then sent along with her clones that dispersed back by a sudden burst of wind, as Elexis used the technique she too was learning from Asuma back in the Village as he invented it: The Wind Style: Swirling Blast.

The teen girl scowled before smirking as she went into the same hand signs as the clone technique yet added one other before activating; with Elexis gapping along with a frazzled Sasuke as the teen girl made liquid, metallic-like clones and wordlessly sent each one; four, at each of them while she shielded herself by gardening her skin once again.

Though to have Sakura clutch Hoshiko as she took off as two went after them both, Hoshiko's Magic decided enough was enough, and as one of the two liquid-metal clones of the teen girl was about to strike them; the odd barrier not up as such, Hoshiko by her magic forcing her, opened her mouth and sucked one of the clones into her mouth to stun them once again before spitting out in sudden speed right back at Kin; with it attaching it to her neck as she landed onto the ground in shock, a Latin-Etched Choker Collar made of mostly black-like metal with crimson metallic spikes that were small enough to not harm while sleeping.

"What the fuck! Get this thing off me!" The girl screamed in sudden panic while trying to get it off; her clones and abilities dismissed instantly as she was feeling something being wrong. They then shielded their eyes as she began glowing, before she was covered by a black and green aura while the runes on the metal choker began glowing blood-red; the girl screaming before three minutes later, passed out.

Elexis while cautious with Sasuke, kicked the twitching, passed-out teen as they saw a spark of red energy spark a few times before going back into the collar itself; that aura fading as well. "What did that freak do to the girl?" Sasuke states while glancing at the child; with the Uchiha Brat checking the teen over for anything important yet Hoshiko began to look like she was about to cry by what he called her, and Elexis glared while heading over to her friend, Sakura, as they both tried to comfort the Hybrid Girl.

Sasuke has papers from the teen girl that looked to be orders, and stashed them onto his person.

Yet they stilled as they suddenly heard a odd movement within the tree before Sasuke grabbed the captured teen girl, and Elexis grabbed Hoshiko with Sakura joining them as a large group of odd ninjas showed up. They are mostly solid gray and black above the jawline. They all had small, pointy legs and big hands wrapped in a brown band of some kind, and four claws on the end of each hand. All of them also sports a black cloth with a high collar covering its face, and a ninja headband (See on characters such as Tomo Homota) that is spiked and jagged at the end, with a Heartless Emblem etched onto the plate. The Heartless Emblem can be seen peeking out behind the cloth.

These were known as Silent Stalkers (2), and they began to attack the Genin once they saw them.

Sasuke sent kunai at some while they popped into black smoke and a Pink Heart was sent upwards alongside Elexis aiding the Uchiha by some of her own along with them using fire and wind attacks, yet they kept coming as they were running throughout the forest once again until a few minutes later; Elexis carrying the teen girl as Sasuke reluctantly had Hoshiko on his back, made it to a canyon of sorts and stopped, and turned around to see they were surrounded.

To confuse them though they left, as a blast of dark-like energy suddenly wiped most of them out, and they froze as a Heartless; a specific Heartless that is showed up and looked at them all before being attacked by a very powerful looking Heartless and they managed to dodge and not fall to their doom as a shield of sorts similar to Hoshiko, formed around the creature briefly before it roared at the dragon-like Heartless in defiance.

It was known as the very same Pure Heartless; Dark Hide that is that Aqua back then fought while trapped in the Realm of Darkness, and it's a massive creature that resembles the Dark Thorn; the same kind of Heartless Sora herself fought in Beast's Castle. It has a dark purple and black body with dark magenta spikes running down its back, as well as a "Mane" of dark magenta tentacles around its head. Its tail has a dark magenta tip, and the Heartless sports four purple claws on each of its feet; with it being mostly on four legs. The most distinctive feature of the Dark Hide is its yellow eyes; which occasionally glow red. The Heartless also sports a jagged mouth, blue markings on its face and body, and chains around its forelegs. Its body is rather long and thin and, despite its massive size, the Heartless moves quite quickly; from the way it was dodging the small fire-like darkness from the dragon Heartless.

The Heartless is a large, draconian creature with predominantly light blue and dark blue skin, save for its belly, which is light grey. Its body is rather thin, while its feet are quite large, dark blue, and somewhat resemble clogs with tips that curve upward. Its wings seem rather short and have a rough, jagged appearance. They also seem to be segmented, each segment alternating from light to dark blue. The Heartless; Wavecrest that is has a tail that's long, wide, flat, and sports a few short spikes on its sides, as well as a pale yellow, zig-zagging stripe near its tip. Its forehead sports a large horn with yellow highlights that curves upward slightly. It has beady yellow eyes on either side of its head, and its Heartless Emblem is on its chest.

The Wavecrest roared at the Dark Hide in an odd retort before summoning Blue Rhapsody Heartless at the creature along with sending small bursts of an icy-like flame that they also had to dodge with oddly Hoshiko shielding then as when they hit, left iced water that then froze the areas it hit.

The Dark Hide though growled oddly at this as the eyes went red in rage, opened its mouth, and sent that very same beam right at the Heartless as the Wavecrest dodged it all; Pink Hearts quickly floating before vanishing into the air. Before the Wavecrest could attack though, the creature jumped into the air in sudden power and charged right into it as the Wavecrest screeched in surprise.

"Should we be running?" Sakura asked her teammates as some stray attacks kept hitting the shield while Hoshiko to also make them sweatdrop at the same time, fell asleep while Elexis once again held her as Sasuke was tying the still unconscious ninja teen girl and held her in place, "Not really sure to run or feel awed by witnessing a rare creature fight… It seems the Child's odd abilities are keeping us safe-" they jumped as a blast from the Wavecrest froze the shield over before melting away into actual water around the area yet were amazed that Hoshiko was still sleeping, "I think," Sasuke states as Elexis watched while not knowing she held Hoshiko protectively as her Bijuu Mother mentally chuckled by what this meant yet didn't say a word.

The two Heartless Bosses have been going st it for at least twelve more minutes until the Dark Hide caught the wing of the Wavecrest by the sharp claws it has, and made it cry out before quickly grabbing its neck, and snapped it while the three Genin saw a large Pink Heart escaped while it absorbed a dark-like mist from it's enemy's body, at the same time, and then turned to them while mostly looking at Hoshiko, and lastly took off into the woods as it's paws also made thudding sounds while it left.

If they were aware of their surroundings, however, they would have seen a cloaked entity smirk behind a tree nearby at this, before vanishing into a vortex; the entity's task done... for now.

"Hoshiko!" A familiar voice to the three Genin states in a yell nearby; sounding worried mixed with determined hope as Xion appeared with Kakashi while the blue-eyed teen girl grabbed the child, and hugged her as she slept in relief. Although once they were near Tazuna's home and filed away what occurred on their end; Hoshiko on the same bed as before upstairs with the ninja girl; Kin Tsuchi as such in a room locked nearby that one as the child didn't at all wake up, Xion was gaping before the four turned to her; with them now being inside the home and in their living room while also sitting down; Stacy though took off after giving Kakashi a odd device that would contact her as she wanted to check someplace out, "A Dark Hide saved you guys against a Wavecrest Heartless?! The Wavecrest is one of the few most powerful Dragon-Based Heartless there is, including a Dark Hide!"

"So that is what those odd creatures are that have been getting reports all over the Elemental Nations… The Heartless?" Kakashi asked while leaning into the couch tiredly while crossing his arms as Xion looked to him while nodding back, in a wordless reply, "Yes, and there are two types: Pure and Emblem. The Pure Heartless are the rarest kinds of the Heartless itself, while Emblem were common and no one actually knows how they came to be… Except I found out only recently," Xion began after seeing Kakashi wanting to know; the three Genin listening in with firm attention at the Former Memory-Made Nobody, "Purebloods are born from the darkness within people's hearts. They are more common in places that are close to or saturated in darkness. Upon their destruction, they simply disappear in puffs of darkness, without a heart leaving its body. While Purebloods have less variety, they are far more numerous in quantity and often attack in swarms."

Xion paused before she decided to tell them about the Emblem Heartless next; crossing her legs while doing so to try and relax herself; knowing they were safe yet the earlier comment about that particular Dark Hide Heartless, disturbed her only slightly, "Emblem Heartless, on the other hand, were originally created from a machine designed to reproduce the process of a heart being consumed by darkness, on a world that is now renewed in name as Radiant Garden. Once that machine was activated back then, most of the stolen hearts became Emblem Heartless; Provided they contain darkness and as of now, they are naturally made by the Emblem Heartless like Purebloods. They are more common on the worlds within the Realm of Light, and usually mimic the shape of creatures or objects within that world… Especially from what you described as odd ninja you three." The three Genin gulped at that to the selves

"Umm… Not to be minded by all of this, but what is the Realm of Light?" Sakura now curiously asked Xion as she was mostly a knowledge seeker back in the Academy and also knew the history of the Village itself that she was only allowed to access, yet this term seemed oddly familiar to her somehow.

Xion gave the pinkette teen a kind look as she then explained briefly on that to the four of them then, "That is actually apart of true history long ago, as secretly all the worlds were once one full and entire world, and there was a small tale I can tell you right now: Long ago, there was one single world that's constantly bathed in the warmth of Light. When people began to fight over the Light within their world, Darkness appeared in their hearts, and the world was consumed. However, fragments of light remained within the hearts of children. From this light, children were able to rebuild the lost world. However, darkness still existed, which caused the worlds to be separate from each other, divided, waiting for the True Light to return."

The four were impressed by this, and figured a war broke out long ago; Sasuke and the other two girls understanding while thinking things over, as Tsunami came into the room now; her son and Tazuna was upstairs as well taking a nap, and handed them each a cup of tea she was able to make at least, "Here you go, I hope you like Sweet Black Tea, as that is all I have left currently."

"That would be just fine for now Tsunami-San," Kakashi told her in kindness as she nodded to the one-eyed man and sat down with them, and lastly gotten her own cup and gently sipped it, and yet Kakashi asked then to have Tsunami sighed back at his words as she hesitantly nodded in return a yes, by the one-eyed ninja's question, "I take it Gato as run this Country to a poor-based state, as I personally saw like my Genin the states as well of your hometown?"

"Yes… Especially since he at least six months ago, murdered my husband in direct view of the public to send a message to never cross with him, or his hired thugs ever again," Tsunami decided to state and then told them how it occurred. When she was done, they jumped as Elexis pounded a fist on the old wood table yet only Xion and Kakashi saw that when she hit it enough to leave a small indent somehow without breaking it, in a small growl unknowingly to the blonde, "That is some bullshit! This Gato guy has to be taken down then!"

"It may be so Elexis-Chan," Kakashi began to state to the blonde while placing his cup into the table, "But as is, this Country would be ran by tyrants like Gato due to Greed, Power, and Poverty mostly. That is why we; The Ninja was made long ago along with other details like protection, and other things."

The people within the room looked to be deeply thinking. More to the point with Xion, as the girl realized this world involved death, and like a few other known world's she knew as well as sometimes Death herself, was judgemental and tends to leave some of the souls she fully knew ends up either Emblem Heartless by Soul, or… Hollows; rarely though said souls tend to end up in the hands of others, including a certain man that she sensed was here temporarily on this world. Either the ones that were remade from tainted darkness, or those that are natural, and she rarely does so on one particular world Xion recalled Axel long ago visiting with Zexion for more information; not knowing Lily and James visited that world as well on their special travels, including when Hoshiko was only four months old.

Though they all turned to her then as she then asked a question in a hidden statement that even stumped Kakashi as well, before she gotten up, and wanted some time alone outside, "Sure your way of the Ninja is good for everyone, but to what to those that have suffered because of it? To those that are either enemy or ally? Death itself is no joke as those ending up tend to get judged… But think this: What is the right reason of doing what is right within our hearts?"

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Elexis then asked hesitantly to make the one-eyed man to look at the blonde girl with a nod for her to continue, as the other Genin appeared to be looking at her then as they were deeply thinking moments before about Xion's words, and turned to her with wondering why she asked this, "Would my parents be proud of me?"

"I'm sure they are Elexis-Chan, as they were great back in the day... In fact," Kakashi saw Elexis looked to him in wonder before gaping at him; along with his two other Genin at his words now as he eyed-smiled while rubbing the blonde's hair as she sat next to him, "Remind me to tell some tale's about them, and maybe it would build more trust with you three if you heard about Elexis-Chan's parents to what I can indulge."

Sakura quickly realized to what he meant, yet stated nothing like her Inner suggested as Sasuke just mentally shrugged as that didn't concern him at least, but it reminded him about his aunt he recalled that sacrificed her life to save her twin sister and him from Itachi's wrath alongside a masked man, back then; with him playing dumb about her existence as he fully knew she was alive, it dead.

It was then they stilled while hearing odd moan-like grunts coming from upstairs, familiar moans to get Elexis to oddly growl, and quickly without warning to head up to Hoshiko's Room while not seeing the door next to it was broken slightly; Kakashi and the other two going up as well, and when Elexis opened the door… She was blushing up a storm while the others looked appalled or gaped in place as the blonde stated aloud in the room itself; the occupants within stilled as Hoshiko came and made Sakura blush deep red like her as there was a lot of semen that stuck to the ceiling, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOING TO MY GIRL!?"

* * *

 _ **Thirty minutes ago; Kin Tsuchi's Locked Room:**_

The girl was tossing and turning while passed out still on the bed; the collar that Hoshiko made glowing and dimming every few seconds or so as she was being changed from the inside-out, since the collar Hoshiko unknowingly made was also an ability the Two-Tailed Hellcat gave up to save a friend as such long ago, like a few others as well that had the ability: A Willed Servitude Collar.

If I may stop the story for a bit to explain, the Willed Servitude Collar was rarely ever done from anyone descended from a powerful entity of any sorts or the Bijuu itself. They would be bound to said person and do whatever the collar's magic; their body that is, would want them to respond to. Rather it be simple service, sex, or whatever means. Though once they are awakened they would automatically do service after nearly ten minutes of awakening to be shocked, confused, or whatever was off about them; after their first task though, they would be normal and able to control their body unless ordered to do something from said person.

The power behind the collar, however, would still allow them to do whatever it is they want; but with some certain limits as they would instinctively state unless told to stop, call them Mistress, or depending on what region or world, their name with "Sama" at the end. They would also have certain periods of servitude once it was latched onto them, and they would eventually by the powers itself end up as such, different permanently. One of which would be a race change, agelessness at a certain degree, or even given new energy mixed with their old to better aid their new Master/Mistress.

If they were in love with someone or already in a relationship; no matter the gender or race, they would be soulmates as well to them, and include Clan or Family Heritage Laws by Magic, or whatever power was used itself legally as a result for both Slave and their loved one.

Thus we return to Kin's predicament.

Due to the girl's bloodline, the Collar itself was changing her for what their Clan secretly wanted all along: To be a living, metallic being without any setbacks; along with any hidden ancestry the girl may have besides the Tsuchi Clan Bloodline for Instant Making Steel, from minor things. With it also remodeling itself from knowledge of the user from within Hoshiko's brief memory of a powerful Terminator from a movie she secretly watched (Terminator 3 with that one chick robot) yet vanished afterwards when she was left alone most of the time as well.

Firstly, Kin's garments were magically taken off of her frame and adjusted to what the Collar deemed to be her new one, and folded onto the stand nearby neatly along with her personal items. Next came the surprising parts of her bodily change. Her height grew as she moaned in pain to 5'9 while her still developing figure began with each thudding pulse of her heart, to grow as she was twitching in bed.

Each change though the Collar glowed it's hue.

Firstly her hips stretched and grew to give her the perfect birthing hips, then her arms and her legs became leaner with looking more slender while her skin changed to what she used before: A silver-like metallic hue. Then her vagina convulsed as it was then becoming more mature while also getting rid of her personal barrier within; but at a price of making the canal truly tight to know she was still a Virgin.

Her lower half then began to grow and reshape itself, like her upper, to give her a perfect hourglass look mixed with her body twitching even more as her muscles began growing all over before shrinking back to now give her a slightly exotic athletic look, and her hair remained the same yet her eyes while they were closed, glowed as one before the glowing in the eyes changed as when they briefly opened, they were now machine like (Sorta like Cybertronian Optics) as they were now a teal color instead of their original. Her teeth however sharpened before another set came from behind the former original teeth; giving Kin a good biting chance to easily tear off things.

Lastly her body convulsed majorly before she was laid limply as her ears changed to pointed ones while her former size from her breasts began to slowly grow with even more thudding heartbeats as she was crying red-like tears that had hints of blue; in unconscious pain until they were now (Few minutes later) a E-Cup that began leaking blue liquid from her extended nipples a few moments before stopping.

The Collar lastly covered her body in its hues while she was wide awake then without realizing what was going on, but held back major screams of pain as her heart became something else, and moved to the center of her chest.

Once the hue went away and back into the Collar; the Collar instantly dimming and looking normal as its task was done, Kin shakily stood up from the bed and didn't at all notice her changes at first, as she gripped her head in tiredness and small pain that was slowly going away from her body, "Oh my head fucking hurts… The last I recalled is that Kid sending that weird- What the name of Kami happened to my body?!"

Kin touched her body in utter shock while sitting at the edge of the bed with her curiously gripping her newly improved bust yet was stunned as her nipples nearly made her moan as they were sensitive, yet also seeing odd blue liquid dripping slightly from them and tasted to go pale; while setting in shock, "Why the H-Hell am I-I leaking breast milk! This is… Impossible… Why am I so dizzy?"

Kin felt a sudden rush of dizziness come over her yet she shook her head and stubbornly gotten up, and headed to the mirror and was fully shocked by her appearance; mostly her eyes.

She shook her head as something was telling her to suddenly go into the room next door; for some reason, and she was resisting as much as she could yet to her horror, she began to see her body act out against her wishes and left the room as that Collar was glowing while she walked, _No… This thing is making me move without my say so! That B-Brat is gonna get it when I see her!_ Though if she was paying attention to her surroundings, she would have realized that she soundlessly absorbed the door handle into her hand when she opened it while allowing her freedom.

When she opened the new door to where she felt needed to be inside, however, she felt herself gaining control yet gapped at seeing the child showing a full-on boner. Now knowing she was one of those few rare girls, "By Kami… She looks big- No, not even going to think that. I'm just going to go get my things and leave." Kin states to herself yet when she began to go, she was frozen while seeing partially that Collar glowing again as if, it was both not only mocking her, but wordlessly stating a firm no, to her, and she felt herself turn around and head to the bed.

* * *

 **Minor Lemon Warning**

* * *

"Oh Kami, please stop this," Kin begged to no one yet she felt her body while in the Collar's control, began to rummage through the child's pants and went wide-eyed at seeing how truly big Hoshiko was. _By the Gods, she is packed for a preteen_ , Kin though while not knowing Hoshiko's age.

She then began to mentally curse as she was resisting yet failing on stopping both of her hands firmly rubbing the truly hard cock in them, and felt her mouth began to produce spit to realize what this blasted collar was going to force her to do, _No… Please no, I don't… I don't want to do this._ She began drooling slightly into her hand for natural lubrication and then began rubbing Hoshiko's dick while not also seeing she was crying those same tears once again; not in pain, but in frustration and small fear as she was trying to move her body yet Kin kept on servicing the girl's dick.

She then began to rub the child's balls without a choice as she hates the Collar for all its worth before to her horror, Kin saw her body stop rubbing the dick, yet moved the child to an easier position while feeling she was producing even more spit, and was placing the dick between her breasts while lubricating her cleavage and Hoshiko's dick, and began rubbing them up and down as she was cursing Orochimaru for her assignment to this country to try and nab the Uchiha brat herself, and widens her eyes with her then mentally stated no, as she began to lick the precum that was quickly developing from the slit, and then began not only using her breasts, but also sucking on the dick, at the same time.

Hoshiko though began moaning while she was asleep during this, as the child clutches the bed slightly while shivering to let Kin know, the girl was about to cum soon if she kept this up, _I wonder how she would taste- No, I need to stop this… But I can't… Stop._ Kin was thinking now in bliss-like denial as she felt her core heat up and her chest leaked once again to add more lube, and began squishing her breasts tighter and faster.

She held back moans though as the Collar began forcing her hands to tweak her own leaking nipples while she was still doing the task at hand for the next several minutes as Hoshiko's moans went louder until Kin's went still from a female voice loudly state within the room as Hoshiko came while not only splattering some parts of her face and most of the inside of her mouth; with the girl's sperm, but also the ceiling as well; the Collar fading to normal, and regaining control of her body once more. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOING TO MY GIRL!?"

* * *

 **Minor Lemon Warning Ended**

* * *

Before Kin could respond while trying to cover herself after realizing four witnesses were also seeing her new body in the nude, and before Kakashi could even stop her, Elexis rammed quickly into Kin and sent her into the wall of the home; Sakura gasping in shock while Sasuke blushed at seeing Kin's new look yet turned away for decency; enemy ninja or not, they deserve that at least, and Elexis pulled Kin's hair as he just winced while she stated firmly in a growl, "Start talking bitch, otherwise you will regret messing what is **mine**!"

Kin was once again in utter fear as Elexis' eyes; from directly looking right at them were changed to that of the Kyuubi slightly while inside her, Kurama was worried while trying to prevent her chakra to be used in anger yet also failing, but Elexis stilled as Hoshiko yawned while slowly waking up and glaring right at Elexis to then make her facefault, and the others in the room to sweatdrop by her response; seeing the girl was ignoring the fact her dick was out and also limp, "Let me sleep… Fox-Chan, sleepy… Time," and after she spoke, she indeed went back to sleep.

Kakashi before Elexis though in slow-building anger went to go after Kin, made her wilt like a dog that was gotten after something bad, and states then while glancing at the newly changed Kin, then eyeing that Collar more carefully with hidden surprise by it before starting anything; heading over to Hoshiko firstly to quickly place her appendage back in her pants before coming over to Kin, and held her wrists in place, "I'm sure there is a reason she was here in the first place, seeing she might be accidently by my cute Genin's words of being Hoshiko's Servant."

That froze them all over; with Sakura and Kin looking appalled by that as the enemy ninja stated yet was confused by her trying to say certain words, yet was failing on doing so, "That B-B-B- That Mistress has me as a slave… Wait, why am I calling the Mistress, 'Mistress'? What the fuck!"

"It seems I am correct on the matter, as those enslaved by that very Collar itself are bonded with whoever places it around their neck, for a certain amount of time… Though this might be the rare ones that give their servants free will at most times," Kakashi states while carefully looking at the Collar and right on cue, it glowed briefly as if, that was a yes, before dimming back to normal.

"Wait… So you mean to tell me she's Hoshiko's actual servant by accidental means, Kakashi Sensei?" Elexis states in both confusion and ignoring the glare, looking ready to be laughing internally that Kin sensed oddly enough, and Sasuke and Sakura gave the blonde a look as Kakashi only nodded a yes before speaking more to them, "Indeed as long ago, certain people ended up here and did the same thing; Even allowed us Ninja to learn this odd art for mostly prisoners of war, or those wanting out of their families. They even would possibly bind them by soul if able, with certain words said or an Oath of sorts while holding the Collar itself. Whatever the Oath would be, however," Kakashi looked solemn at this moment as if, recalling something from his past, "Would be acting out as the Oath dictates while being themselves, otherwise it would kill the person if that very Oath is broken."

"That's… That's barbaric in truth, Sensei," Sakura at last stated with her looking to be sick with Sasuke looking at the wall while inwardly agreed with the pinkette as their Ninja Leader of Team Seven only nodded before looking at Kin; changing the subject, "The girl you serviced… Oddly enough probably had a issue down below and your body acted out, correct?" Kin only nodded before she went pale at the ninja's words with Elexis' humor dropped and she too paled as she heard a told ya so, by her Bijuu mother inside her; her eyes normal once again, "That usually occurs the first time one has been changed by this very rare Collar that would force you to combine your bloodline into your well being, and any others you may have, and then you will be yourself unless the child accidently order's you to do something as your body will automatically do so."

 _Now I am definitely screwed… Sorry Tayuya-Chan_ , Kin thought in regretful sadness as she promised her recently dubbed girlfriend she would come back, but it seems by his words, she would be bound to the kid for quite some time as he stated, and looked away from them all while also feeling self-conscious of her nude form.

A few minutes later as she was getting dressed in her old gear; to be shocked yet blushing as it indeed fit her frame, but clung to her to make her now look like a sexy-like yet fit Kunoichi; with her mentally liking the look of her new body's frame from this while Kakashi was watching over her as she gotten dressed. "You may have been an enemy ninja, but that changed once that Collar was placed onto you as I didn't at all tell my Genin this," Kakashi began to tell Kin as she stilled before resuming her task on preparing her weapons; the copycat ninja himself mentally chuckling at the teen's gobsmacked look as she sharply looked to him at his finished words, "Despite you being whoever Clan you are, you became a Ward for whoever Hoshiko's is once that Collar latched onto you."

"I'm the B-B- Mistress' Ward?" Kin began to try and call Hoshiko a brat yet sighed as Kakashi made her jump before giving the girl; he realized that was given a somewhat harsh life wherever she hailed from as a female ninja, patted her back gently a few times, "Yes and possibly part of her family as a result, even after your eventual freedom."

Kin went wide eyed at that yet she only nodded as Kakashi let Kin gather her things still, and eventually the two went downstairs and Kin gulped as it seemed Xion was informed yet only nodded stiffly at her, and they began discussing the Mission; regardless of Kin being there, yet she interrupted them by stating in shock, "Those things are called Heartless? So that's why he was sending innocent people to an odd location." Xion narrowed her eyes along with Kakashi as the ninja firmly asked her in wanting to know, and sensing that Xion was a relation, the Collar forced her to tell them the truth after, "Who do you mean by 'Him'?"

"Orochimaru… He is a manipulative asshole and insane person that sent me to fetch you in the first place," at the end of her words, she gestured to Sasuke to make them all blink before he narrowed his eyes at her firmly in a demand now, "What does this man want with me?"

"I can quickly guess why," Kakashi states in a tone the Genin didn't like as Kin looked away; blushing to herself as she was still awkward of her body yet secretly went wide eyed as she saw her fingers absorb her senbon to make her ponder this as she then saw they went back into her pouch, and lastly saw she suddenly made a shinier one with them.

They all stilled as Kin was going to go upstairs yet Xion went ahead of her along with Elexis as Kakashi made Kin stay in place, and the two girls went to a screaming in sleep Hoshiko as she was tossing and turning as if, she had a nightmare, "Hoshi, wake up… Come on Little Sister," Xion tried waking the kid up before they were sent to the wall painfully as the child's eyes glowed a sickly green before she passed out once again; taking in quick breaths as the two girls winced while getting up, yet headed over to the now waking child as she quickly hugged Xion and cried.

Elexis looked in wonder yet sadly nodded as Xion mouthed the word, Nightmares, and merely held the Hybrid Child in her arms.

Later on, Hoshiko was confused as she was being serviced by Kin; who held a look of being not amused yet her body acted out since the child said she was hungry, and the female ninja actually made a decent meal for them all as both the owner of the home; Tazuna, and Tsunami's only child, was eating in wordless silence with them; Tsunami herself aiding Kin as well.

Though Inari made a stray comment about something Hoshiko didn't pay attention to as she jumped while the boy ran and Elexis went out while slamming the door normally without chakra in it. Seeing the child's confused look, however, Sakura merely stated before they could gently in a child's way as she nodded and began to eat, "Whisker-Chan is just having her own problem at the moment Hoshiko-Chan, and she just went out to handle things."

"So Miss Kin," Tsunami decided to ask while trying to clear the atmosphere of her child's outburst to the ninja; said girl looking at her as she was eating a bento she saved, "Do you perhaps have anyone back where you came from that's special to you?"

Seeing her looking hesitant about revealing things, Kakashi decided to change the topic yet before he could, a poof of smoke appeared next to him as a dog appeared. He is a small, pug-like dog with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. He has pink-coloured paws and wears the standard outfit; which consists of a blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha forehead protector, but his is worn on top of his head in a similar style to Sakura Haruno currently. He also wears a bandage on his right front leg.

He also appeared to have a scroll with him as well that Kakashi took as the dog stated in a monotone voice of sorts as he his Contract Holder nodded without words and went into the couch to lay down, "A message from the Hokage, Kakashi."

Xion let Hoshiko sit on her lap after she gave her the look; feeling that Elexis was in anger all of a sudden while scaring her slightly, and laid on her front with ease as Kakashi chuckled before getting his eye wide in minor surprise as Hoshiko perked up, and Xion sighed in some relief at his words, "It seems we are receiving back up of not only some ninja, but your mother I think, Hoshiko, as our Village Leader also states our allies in Suna are currently hosting three others by the odd names of Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Sky-Chan is in a Bathhouse?" Hoshiko innocently asked to get Xion to shake her head as Sakura understanding the child's age, decided to say in explanation of sorts she would understand while Sasuke gotten up, and went outside, "No Hoshiko, what Sensei means is that it's a desert-like country your three friends ended up at, and would be in good hands until you guys meet up again."

Hoshiko nodded while oblivious as her chest wobbled while she still sat on Xion's lap, and they merely just chilled for a bit; with Xion and oddly enough Kin by the Collar's influence by the child's question of a story, told her one; Kakashi taking this as his wife to go check the clients son.

Outside near the home however, Elexis was frustrated while taking her anger out on the trees as that boy's comment shook her up badly, as she was abused and mistreated most of her life while understanding it had to do with her adopted Bijuu mother, but they could have at least given her a chance as her one smile was just a mask she developed at a young age and yet, "That brat had no right to state that to me," Elexis growled out as she used a Chakra-Infused Punch accidentally into a tree without seeing the major dent she done, yet kept attacking the same tree in blind anger before she froze over as she accidentally sent a teen female into a tree while also knocking her basket filled with herbs and flowers out of her hands; spilling the contents as well.

"Oh Kami, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up at least," Elexis states as she helped the elder teen up as the girl looked grateful. She wore her long hair loosely, and wore a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-coloured swirls, that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and she also wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. She also wore a dark-coloured choker around her neck. Her hair was, however, ebony-black, pale skin and she large, dark-brown eyes along with a slender frame with a chest size of at least an high C-Cup to definitely know she was a female and around a year older then Elexis; despite this.

"It's no problem Miss, I should have been watching where I was going," the teen states while wincing from her left side being in minor pain as she began to gather what fell out of her basket and also feeling bad, she began to help the teenager. "Still, I'm sorry for that as it seems I may have hurt you slightly," Elexis states as the teenager merely nodded her head while turning to her as she closed her eyes briefly and smiled at her, "It's no problem at all. I was merely getting supplies for helping a person I see as a father as he was recently injured in an accident he himself caused," Elexis oddly enough, felt she could trust the teen near her.

Once they gathered the items, they both tensed as suddenly without warning, Elexis moved the girl as a black-like dagger that faded away into a mist of sorts nearly stuck the teen, and they looked to be shocked as they were suddenly surrounded by Silent Stalkers as Elexis groaned while grabbing the elder teen by a year, and made her blush as she picked her up bridal style, and ran, "Goddamnit, not those bastards again!"

"What are those things?!" The teen states as for once she was scared; with her secretly never seeing those kind of ninja's at all before, "I can't recall but their are bad news," Elexis shouted as she kept heading back to the those while dodging those odd kunai they sent. The teen eyes went wide at where they were heading yet stayed silent as once near, Xion came out and had her weapons ready while Hoshiko was with Sakura, Tazuna, and his only daughter as they watched Xion face off against the Emblem Heartless of this world.

Elexis gave the elder teen a look while firmly telling her; which the girl quickly nodded as for once her fear was making her feel that she would be useless at this point, "Stay here while I go help Xion-San," and Elexis gotten a kunai out and began helping Xion.

However, the Silent Stalkers just kept coming and nearly several minutes later, Elexis and Xion were getting tired, "Is there no end to these basterds?!" Elexis ones out while sucking as Xion sent a fire spell to make another Silent Stalker vanish with a heart floating upwards, "Not likely Elexis, unless something else happens, then we will be screwed." Elexis was about to reply before the Silent Stalkers froze up, and quickly fled to make them wary yet confused as they stood up and she then stated it as well, "Why are they leaving?"

It would seem they gotten their answer as they ducked before gapping at an even larger Emblem Heartless-like Ninja. It was easily twenty feet tall, wore silver and bronze samurai armor mixed with what the Silent Stalkers wore while also carrying two katana's that oozed out darkness, and through the blank mask it had was the glowing eyes of a Heartless, and the Emblem was in the center of its armored chest.

The new Heartless grunted as it began quickly attacking them with energized attacks from the blades themselves as they dodged; thanking inwardly the house was damaged as they were moving while sending kunai or spells at this new threat.

The Heartless merely flung the kunai back yet winced as some of its armor was damaged by a Thunder Spell, and an aura Xion didn't like covers its frame before she yelled in sudden pain that made Hoshiko go stiff, and by instinct she fled from a yelling Sakura that was telling the child to get back her; in blinding speed, and opened her mouth and was chomping in the exposed arm the Heartless had to get it to screech in minor surprise and small pain; with Elexis gapping like Xion was as the Heartless; Goshuko Heartless, was moving frantically as Hoshiko's merely stayed on.

Xion shook her head and went ahead as she then began attacking the Heartless while Elexis grabbed Hoshiko and was yelling at another one came out of the woods and began attacking her, and fled with the child while the teenager decided with from eyes enough was enough, and went after Elexis as Xion now began to fight alone as two more Silent Stalkers came out and began assisting the Goshuko Heartless.

Meanwhile Elexis was trying to keep Hoshiko safe alongside letting her Bijuu mother within her to assist by sending yokai energy at most of them; instantly killing the Silent Stalkers that was following right behind the current Heartless chasing them both in pursuit, still, and eventually they came to a dead end from being surrounded in a clearing as a large group of Silent Stalkers and that one Goshuko Heartless silently chuckled at then as if, mocking mostly her at her efforts as the leader; that very Heartless, pointed right at Hoshiko.

Hoshiko on fear cling to Elexis as the blonde girl narrowed her eyes at then with her quickly realizing; like Kurama, is to what they most wanted, "No, you're not having her!"

Elexis thought she saw a annoyed glint in that Heartless eyes for some reason as it then made a signal with a few Silent Stalkers nodding and sent a Heartless Version of exploding kunai quickly into the air and exploded in green flames as they then took off quickly back into the woods as the Goshuko Heartless silently chuckled to get Elexis worried as she held Hoshiko still. " _ **Kit, I think that this was a trap in the first place… Be wary**_ ," Kurama warned her as it would seem that the Demonic Female Fox was right, as they suddenly heard an eerily-like screech before being sent further away into the clearing as the Goshuko Heartless left quickly by Elexis holding Hoshiko firmly to what she saw in dread.

It was a much larger scaled version of the Wavecrest Heartless yet there were a lot of differences between that and this one.

It was twice as big, with a skeletal-like structure in black bones as the skin it had was bone-white, and it had runes on the underparts of its webbing of the wings, had four legs with hand-like claws, the Emblem Heartless Seal on its chest area, choker-like chains around the hind legs and forearms, a membrane-like fringe a triceratops around the back of its head and connected to its neck, and dagger-like spikes of two rows from the neck to the end of the spiked tail. The dragon-like face resembles to that of Smaug from The Hobbit but it had fel-green eyes in color, and the Nobody Emblem on the top-part of the fringe, and had silver teeth that were very shake along with a purple snake tongue. There was also a dark-crimson and silver collar around its neck as well that pulsed every minute dimly of a green aura.

This was a rare Corruption-type enemy that was set loose a long time ago and the Collar it has was slowly weakening to hen let it have its freedom, and this task it was sent to do was to obtain the child by any cost. This was known as Sandrie, the Dragon Fusion of Chaos, Death, Mischief and Life; a dragon from a heart of a life giver drake from Azeroth, and the body of a dragon of strife from Skyrim.

It roared at them with an icy-blue and fel-green most coming out its mouth when it did so, and quickly sent blasts of ice at them; Elexis quickly dodging as she held Hoshiko, and knew she can't handle this enemy without her girl being in danger- _What? Why am I still calling the child mine?_ Before Kurama could finally state quickly why she felt this way, at last, she was sent away from Hoshiko by another blast of ice as the child cried out in fear for her; Elexis widen her eyes as the creature then grabbed the child and began taking off before Hoshiko was biting the creatures firm dragon-like hand to which she saw it winced yet the child's magic was making it stumble in flight and prevent it from fully taking off, and it roared as the Silent Stalkers returned and tried attacking Elexis.

"No! Get away! Let me get back to her!" Elexis states as while the Heartless on the ground kept her busy, Sandrie roared at last irritation and shook Hoshiko into feared silence to upset Elexis even more as she felt her adopted Bijuu mother's chakra began to surface yet to shock them both, saw the Emblem Heartless open their mouths and drained that chakra to the point she was weak and Kurama panted within her mind as she had to quickly stop channeling her power into her daughter.

Once they closed them, they gained a wicked look she didn't like as they closed in on her, and for once in her life as long ago, she felt afraid truly and helpless; Kurama feeling the same from them both while Hoshiko then screamed out loud as the Silent Stalkers began to reach out and try and do what all Heartless do; by the secret order that was given as Sandrie began taking off with Hoshiko, "ELEXIS, HELP ME!"

Hoshiko in utter fear, didn't feel her magic respond quickly to both her own power and Elexis' mark as Elexis, in turn, felt this was it, and had her hands held out to defend herself at least before her mark she didn't see on her breast glowed, along with her seal that at the same time, showed and glowed; with Kurama feeling it firstly, and feeling energized alongside Elexis as well, and a sudden clash was heard as the group of Emblem Heartless leapt back in unsure motions as when Elexis opened her eyes, she gapped at the weapon that appeared in her right hand.

The neck of what she knew in her mind quickly; the Keyblade that is, appears to be that of a skeletal dragon with bone-like fox ears that went back near the sides of the head, of which still has life in some of it but the design itself was crimson; like blood, with glowing green eyes. Unlike most Keyblades, this Keyblade features a curved neck with runes that secretly held the symbols of each Ninja Nation from their headbands on each segment. The handle however is like some sort of cloth-mixed white leather with black edged lines. The chain, however, had an orb at the end that held; oddly enough, Elexis' seal on her stomach yet in the center held the number nine, and it also held not only her chakra but also Kurama's as well.

"What… Why did I get this?" Elexis states before she heard Hoshiko scream her name once again and narrowed her eyes as she began fighting a half-closing battle while still being overwhelmed, and was sharply looking behind her as ice-like shards made most of the Emblem Heartless vanishes to be surprised it was that same teen girl she rescued who only nodded; with her also mouthing the word, go, and Elexis took this chance as she was slashing with her Adopted Mother's Power, and most of then cleared away while dodging yet failing as they too ended up the same fate as the others by the teen girl, and Elexis growled in determination as she sped up; her body going faster and faster until she leaped, and landed on Sandrie's back.

The Corruption shrieked in utter surprise while now trying to get the blonde girl off as she used her chakra to stick to its hide, and ran to the head and leapt, Rachel our and nabbed Hoshiko while falling down, and they landed with a odd Jade-like bubble as before protecting them as Hoshiko held onto her as if it was her lifeline; the child's head placed onto her bust as Elexis narrowed her eyes as Kurama's power made them as before, and dodged as Sandrie began blasting more ice at then from its mouth.

Elexis didn't know why she said this, but it was instinctive as she made Hoshiko look in small awe while being scared still, "Reflect!" The ice attack was then sent right back at the Corruption; Sandrie shaking its head as it kept repeating the attack yet it's head was always hit.

It was here that Xion showed up along with that teen girl, and Kakashi as well, and without saying anything, they began to fight with Elexis.

Kakashi sent the water dragon technique at the Corruption while Xion and to their surprise, the teen girl, sent ice techniques and spells alongside him with which it roared back in surprise, yet sent them flying a few feet before righting themselves as Hoshiko was placed into the teen girls care; to her surprise, as the there's fought before the teen girl had to defend her and the child from Soldier Heartless that appeared out of nowhere; not seeing that Hoshiko's eyes glowed while she watched in her frozen spot on fear, as the girl used her mirror-based technique to guard them; also killing the Soldier Heartless when they went into it with each one coming out with shards of ice.

While they fought for nearly ten minutes straight, a cloaked figure scowled before the person left somewhat satisfied by what they saw, and Elexis did the final blow; knocking off the Collar while Kakashi caught Hoshiko who was trembling in fear, and the Corruption screeched aloud while taking off quickly after sensing it was free, and the others relaxed before Kakashi looked at the teen girl and stated calmly yet firmly to her, "Who are you, as you seem to be a ninja from the way you fought?"

Before she could reply, they froze before looking back at the somewhat destroyed clearing as the ground began to shake and rumble. Kakashi's eyes then widen before stating loudly while the ground began to shake and move upwards, "Get back!"

They quickly did so as Xion grabbed the teen girl as a large monument of sorts began to rise up from the ground. It was like a obelisk yet it held an ancient language of sorts, and the material was mixed black metal and stone.

"What is this?" Xion stares cautiously while Hoshiko went over and touched it, and so did Elexis out of curiosity since the monument was oddly warm before suddenly it pulsed, and the ground shook more as they moved before it was rising even more to reveal; to shock them, a temple made the same way as the monument; which in reality was a beacon on top of the Aztec/Greek mixed temple.

"I suggest we leave and wait for backup, and perhaps you can explain whom you are before… This occurred," Kakashi ordered while looking at a the teen girl as she reluctantly nodded as they left. Though if they stayed, they would have seen that Dark Hide return while narrowing its eyes at the temple, snorted and camouflaged itself as it followed them in silence

* * *

 _ **In Amegakure (Village Hidden by Rain), within a landmark dubbed as Pain's Tower:**_

In this part of the land, this location was mostly at times, raining and is built upon structures that are industrial in nature. The rain water itself flows into a lake that was formed as such from the weather.

However, there was a tower with four humanoid faces at each side and is connected to two smaller towers. And it is inside to where we take our observations as three people are currently in a secret meeting.

One was an eighteen-year-old woman; which a while back was de-aged by a witch back then from her original age of thirty-two, that had short, straight blue hair with a bun, grey/amber colored eyes with lavender eyeshadow, and a labret piercing. The woman's eyelashes are shown to be in distinctive lines. She also wore a large light blue paper flower that's clipped on her bun ever since she was a child. Her facial expression although was usually neutral, though usually protested or looked worried if it is important. She wore her Akatsuki Ring; which all three were apart of, on her right middle finger; the kanji on it meaning "White" (白, byaku, haku). She also wore orange nail polish on her fingernails. Also she wore a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and it exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her large DD-Cupped breasts (Also thanks to the witch giving her a exoitc-like frame a exotic-curvy model would have) and her skin yet defined belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings. The woman also had her headband on her right hip; instead of the standard sandals and leg-warmers, she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels, inverting the organization's standard color scheme she was in.

This was Konan Mavis Hel'drina, and she oddly felt a while; a day ago actually, something within her would be wanting to look into Konoha for herself, and she sat through while listening on the current conversation between two men in the room; awaiting her time to speak.

The first man had pale white skin with straight red hair, a sign of his Uzumaki Heritage. When he was very young, his eyes were covered by his hair, preventing his Rinnegan from being visible. When he started training to be a ninja he parted his hair so that only his right eye was covered. He also dons a maroon, long-sleeved cloak with matching pants; secretly restored thanks to a man that wasn't the one he talked to yet knew as well, that fixed him up.

This was Nagato "Pain" Uzumaki, and one of the few known secret survivors of the clan; not knowing at all that Elexis is one as such, and a few others in other villages.

The last man wears a black long-sleeve top that covered his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, a pair of dark-colored pants, a long green scarf and standard sandals and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it, and similar plates on his upper arms. He too has on his left thumb a purple ring, which bears the kanji for "Jewel" or "Sphere" (玉, gyoku). He also wore to cover his face an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye.

He went by the name of just Tobi, but he has a real name that is hidden and doesn't want to at all revealed.

"Now we will discuss the recent spy-like message we obtained from our agent within Konoha recently-" suddenly they gripped the table or their seats as the very same rumble occurred like with Hoshiko and Co.'s area as secretly, this was occurring within each and every country as such. When it stopped, and paused in case there were more, Nagato shrugged while then resuming his words, "As I was saying, from our agent in Konoha, there have been rumors of a few new faces that are not from our world, here, and the same thing from our spy within Suna as well."

That made Konan look at Nagato in sudden interest, and Tobi to narrow his eyes at this bit of news while stating in his true speech and not the one that amuses him mostly, "So the rumor is true then, about the existence of actual worlds beyond our own… This may end up either as the Nara back in the Leaf state, troublesome, or may benefit us in the end."

"What do you mean by that?" Nagato then asked as Tobi sighed before explaining to what he only knew to the two more trustworthy besides Itachi, of who he was really, "What I mean is that if our world is affected in a certain way, we will be facing more then our current plan as such. Possibly dealing with things long past that the Uzumaki, Uchiha, and other clans in past secretly thought they have dealt with. The Uchiha called them the 'Shadowed Ones' while from what I stole to the degree for you and read some of the information, the Uzumaki truly dubbed them s Heartless, and they were able to wield weapons they either make as such in relation to the Lighted Wielders, or summon themselves. The last known Heartless was dated nearly before the First War broke out, and during the second for the very last."

"So that would mean the odd sightings some of the other countries our spies have written to us, are somewhat true then, Tobi-San?" Konan decided to ask to make both looks at her, "What did you say Konan?" Nagato asked in a secret order as before Konan could reply, they had to grip once more as the shaking resumed to make Tobi narrow his eyes in irritation yet froze as they felt the ground stop as such, but from the open window from the view of the lake, they saw to their shocked awe and wonder, a black temple of sorts with a matching colored obelisk on the top; the time is the same design as the one in Wave Country.

"It seems things are going to start getting interesting around here," Nagato murmured aloud yet mostly to himself before they then turned to Konan; surprise in their orbs by her next question or more to the point, something personal, "Nagato, I would like to ask if I can go into Konoha personally to see not only the spies words are true but… Perhaps see something personally as lately, you both know when something strange occurs I get a feeling. Well…." "You have a urge to head there I take it? For a specific purpose perhaps?" Tobi asked in understanding while still being inwardly surprised as she nodded.

"I'll allow it, and let you take the time you need as you have been overworked lately by all of us here for the past few months," Nagato decided to relieve the woman then, and he dismissed her while when she left, Tobi narrowed his eyes before glancing at Nagato in firm words as the man only nodded in reply, "It seems to be odd timing for Konan to leave us, the odd temple that appeared, and reports of the Heartless once again."

"Indeed… I may have to warn our members to watch out while on missions for themselves or to the cause, however," Nagato states as Tobi nodded before he too left, and left the Uzumaki to his thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Near Wave Country; Close to its borders one hour later:**_

Aqua and the three female ninjas felt the shakes as did everyone in each country, and resumed going on to Team Seven's location.

"So what do we expect from a C-Rank Mission again?" Aqua asked curiously as she only heard snippets of rankings in the Hidden Villages, yet she was mostly worried at the time of her child, "Mostly Team Seven protecting their client at their home or task at hand," Kurenai states gently while Anko carried as a losing bet, all their belongings while Yugito was beside them as they tracked quickly on foot; Aqua even surprised that she was also able to move like they would while on this world.

Once they were offered by the same merchant that led Team Seven across the waters, and back on land nearly twenty minutes later in silence, they quickly resumed before they all still with Anko oddly enough being squad leader currently, held up her hand as if to mention, wait, and Aqua quietly asked the woman then warily, "What is it?"

Before Anko could comply, they ducked as a shadowed kunai nearly stuck their heads and saw; to get Aqua to summon her Keyblade quickly, Silent Stalker's surrounding them in a large number to know it would be pointless to fight, "Are these the Heartless you have been talking about Aqua-San?" Yugito asked as they all were back-to-back currently while Aqua stiffly nodded with narrowed eyes as she gripped her weapon firmly yet gently, "Yes, but it seems how odd they are acting by surrounding us, and not trying to take our hearts," she decided to add onto Yugito's words to make the three female ninjas ponder this.

"That's because I only wanted to get your attention in the first place, Master Aqua," a male's voice states as a man appeared out of nowhere, and lowered his hood to make Aqua be surprised to see; tears beginning to try and fall from her face, as it was Terra himself with the same shade of white hair on his head, and his eyes now mixed with his original coloring, and he saw the other three stiffen slightly as well before looking at Aqua in minor surprise by her soft yet hopeful words as she lowered her Keyblade, "Terra… Is that- Is it you?"

He nodded with an actual smile to make Aqua know it was him, and not a Nobody or worse of him, and disregarded the three females shouts of wait and hugged him as he did the same; her Keyblade dismissed as her heart truly felt their connection between each other from their bond long ago, restored and fully connected once again by this, "I'm sorry for not c-coming back to save you T-Terra… I was-" Terra placed a finger to her lips from a gloved hand and gently smiled small in understanding, "It wasn't at all your fault My Sea, the Realm of Darkness is one that even I rather not dwell in the first place to be stuck in for all those years."

Aqua saw the three females looked wary before they looked flabbergasted by Aqua admission to them by whom he is, "Uh… This is Terra, and he's my Husband and Hoshiko's father, Anko, Yugito, and Kurenai."

Some of the Silent Stalkers then began to attack yet the others still under Terra's control, attacked those that rebelled, "It seems the Darkness within me has little control over the Heartless still," Terra admitted to make Aqua gap yet understood sadly while the others relaxed as the Heartless killed themselves off to then leave it only the five people remaining.

"Well… Our baby may have something you didn't at all tell me in the first place though, My Earth," Aqua admitted to making him stiffen while feeling both halves within him and the Guardian Heartless that's his, gapped within him in minor shock at that, "She… She inherited that?" Aqua only nodded as they then began to walk; with Anko stating they were a few miles there to the hometown, this Tazuna lives in.

"So not to be rude or anything, but if your Aqua's husband… Where did you go that you didn't watch your own kid?" Anko decided to ask before her other two fellow kunoichi could as Aqua did tell them of the situation about her child and if they; Hoshiko's caretakers were living in the Leaf, they would have been executed. Terra although looked away briefly with a dark look that Aqua understood slightly, while he answered the three all at once, partially, "I was in a dark place at the time and wasn't myself. But I am here now, and that's what will matter more than not at all being involved back then."

Seeing that was what they were going to get out of the man, they continued on in silence until they, at last, came to the home before they were suddenly pelted with ice shards in a defensive position, and saw a teen girl on the roof and jumped down as she took a defensive stance.

It was the same teen girl; Hakina Mazu Yukisan that is, and she now wore a mesh-top shirt with a beige flak jacket that easily showed her cleavage, a black studded leather belt and tan shinobi pants along with grey mesh leggings that also covered her feet; her black-toed sandals shaking as such. She appeared to have decent figure from her wearing the outfit with lean muscle.

After a debate, Hakina decided since Elexis saved her somewhat, she would be serving her; to the blonde's reluctance, yet would eventually leave tonight to confirm the deal they made to her father/comrade Zabuza as such tonight.

"State your business as Elexis-San told me to keep intruders away while they tend to Hoshiko-San," Hakina states firmly with a glare before blinking in half-surprise and being half-sheepish as she was told about them arriving from Yugito taking an order paper from Kurenai and read it quickly and began to apologize; less guarded now, "I am sorry for the inconvenience, I was just following orders."

"No problem at all, but may I- We go in to see my baby, please?" Aqua asked with a tone that made Hakina's eyes softened only slightly yet she nodded and they headed over to the door, and Hakina knocked while they heard conversation suddenly stilled within by her words, "Team Seven, the Squad with Aqua is here, they want admittance?"

"Let them in already," Aqua heard while making Terra go wide-eyed at the voice secretly while thinking the word, impossible, and Aqua to hold back a snort as Hakina did just that before a fast blue blur hugged Aqua firmly once they all fully entered.

"Shhh… It's ok Little Star, it's ok," Aqua decided to soothe her child while glancing at Terra as he mouthed, is this her, to Aqua as she only nodded while they went to sit down; Anko and the others going elsewhere within the home for a debrief by Kakashi of the current status of their recently dubbed A-Ranked Mission.

Carrying her child easily to worry Terra as, despite the way she eats, Hoshiko seemed to be always light-weighted, and carried her child into the house as Xion gapped at Terra as he rubbed the back at his head in awkwardness. Aqua though and the others did see the small interaction the two did yet she placed it to the side as she held her child while wondering why she was so scared, yet then became confused as Kin came into the room with a cup of water yet froze over at seeing her, and the others here.

Terra, however, saw the Collar and sensed, like he saw Aqua was as well, their child's magic mixed in it as it oddly glowed in minor surprise as well, "I think we need to talk." Aqua states as she felt her child fall asleep on her.

Nearly close to an hour later, Aqua gapped while looking at Kin with shock, surprise, and sympathy at her as Terra just shrugged as he stood nearby while glancing at his only child after hearing things, and clenching his fist in secret while oddly feeling mutual agreement between his two halves at him, and his own Guardian as well by this, _Yet if Xehanort himself didn't make me… Us as to what we became, we would have been there for our child in the first place._ Sakura, however, saw Elexis look between Terra and Aqua; like she did earlier and guessed from her pointing between the two while she nodded; saw an odd mixture of happiness with longing in the blonde's orbs at them; Hoshiko and her parents.

"So… Besides the kidnapping attempts by the Heartless, this Gato fellow was trying to run down this town for what reason?" Aqua then states as Kakashi and then returned with him eyeing Aqua briefly in a nod of understanding by her own eyed look that turned to relief.

"Well… Zabuza-Sama and I were just hired to stop Tazuna-San from mostly rebuilding the bridge, and his supposed funds would aid our cause currently in Kirigakure, as the Kekkei Genkai Wars were brought up by the current Mizukage the Village has still." Hakina states gently with hidden meaning in her tone while she was aiding Kin on serving everyone small snacks and drinks she saved up; which they saw her irked at this yet Aqua understood with a sigh her child's magic cussed this yet couldn't stop it if she tried.

"So that War is still going on then? I was thinking maybe it would have ended by now?" Kurenai states in minor surprise as she sipped her tea while Hakina shook her head at her before she states in reply, with a few recognizing who the man was, "Our rebel leader though indeed headed to Konoha for aid yet we were rejected by a old, bandaged man and his cohorts from your Villages Civil Council."

"The Warhawk? That bandaged man is creepy to say the least," Yugito states with a shiver and they all gave her looks before looking at Hoshiko that was purring while she slept now, and Aqua rubbed her child's head gently as the child's two tails waved lazily back and forth, "So do all of us secretly in the Leaf Village," Anko states while eating one of her spare Dango she brought, and standing near her husband while passing a paper to get him amused, before hiding it in his pocket.

"So anything else we should know about? As far as I'm concerned, Terra and I would aid you still," Aqua states with Terra giving his wife a what the hell look, and Xion hid a smirk while drinking her own tea; seeing Karma was doing great for him, and before Kakashi could state anything, Elexis decided to ask them both a question that has been bugging her lately, "You're both Hoshiko-Chan's parents… Right?" Aqua looked briefly at Terra as he nodded a yes for them both to wonder where she was going with this, yet widen their eyes as Aqua groaned to herself by Elexis' worded question, "Then why did she bite me on my breast and left a mark? Plus lately… I've been seeing her as mine, a lot."

"Not you as well… First, it was Sora, now you," Aqua groaned out while making Terra blink at Aqua before making her look to her husband in wonder as to where he was going; with his own question to her, "This Sora person… She wouldn't have to be at least fifteen years of age, spiky brown hair or sorts, and oversized shoes, now would she, with blue eyes as well?" Aqua nodded before Terra facepalmed and lowered his hand in ire as well, "Why of all the choices it had to be that Keyblader as our child's Soulmate…" Kakashi pondered this alongside the others yet it was for once Sasuke that surprised them all as he was actually curious by what he; Terra meant, "Hoshiko's Soulmate?"

"Soulmates, Boy," Terra began while ignoring the look Sasuke gave him for that term, "Are very rare among not only for any society but for us; Keyblade Wielders as such, and it is even rarer to have multiple Soulmates as well, as Aqua and I, despite falling in natural love," Aqua gave Terra a soft look at that that most noticed, "Found out even before then, we were already Soulmates for each other. Soulmates are in specific terms what makes us whole; To whom we would give our life towards and any other meaning a Soulmate would do, for their other half. Age isn't a requirement for this to occur, however, and no matter what occurs it is perfectly fine with most while others, would try and prevent it as it could be the same gender as well, or a man and woman, or even creature that can shift into a human-like form."

Elexis showed surprise while hearing her mother in her chuckle, and state before she could, " **I'll explain later when you go to bed Kit, just nod your head as if, you understood.** " Elexis did just that with Sakura wondering about something, "Is there a way to tell if your soulmates to anyone?"

Aqua and Terra looked to each other before shrugging at the pinkette while Aqua states; Hoshiko yawning yet still stayed asleep, "Wasn't there an odd stone Master Eraqus had, Terra, that was given to him by an odd man that showed we were soulmates?" Terra only shrugged yet before he could reply, a loud booming sound, sounded outside a few yards away from the house to quickly wake up Hoshiko in fright and made them all dick except for Sasuke on time as he was shivering from now being covered in ice water, and they all went outside to see; to Aqua's irked shock at what Heartless it was, "I thought I defeated you a while ago!"

The Dark Hide, however, ignored her while oddly growling out to the woods before blasting quickly that same energy from its mouth once again. They all then stilled from hearing shrieks that Kakashi and Xion paled at that was truly familiar, and it took off before they all looked at the child that stayed near Aqua as she than states innocently, with a head tilt, "Where did the kitty go?"

* * *

A day later; August 20th of 2006, Hakina left with a few medical supplies within the herbal basket she has, and Kakashi was training his Genin with Anko… Secretly helping out in her own way, and Kurenai was currently with Xion overseeing the bridge builder.

Aqua and Terra, however, were out with their child; Kin also following as well due to the Collar still being fresh and from what they knew, needed at least half the day to settle still before Kin could be away even more with Hoshiko then she can. Kin could only go at least five feet before she began choking as such.

Hoshiko had eyes filled with wonder while she stuck mostly near Aqua as they were in the markets while the mother, in turn, gave a look that held a silent message as Terra sighed yet nodded to; telling him it would take time as overnight, he was informed of what occurred with their child. Although the looks some people gave their child were mixed in shock, disgust, curiosity, and lastly fear.

 _People of this world wouldn't know what they have right in front of them, would be all but the chance to make things better if they realize it_ , Terra thought as he blinked at Aqua as she gently told him while indeed seeing a stall that held materials, "I'm going to secretly make a new charm for Hoshiko and get things while you watch her… She is kinda a trouble magnet." Terra chuckled while stating to his wife while kissing her on the lips; missing this moment for so long he inwardly was amused by his halves actually enjoyed it as well, "We'll be fine until you get back, My Sea. I mean, what could happen?"

If they were watching closely, they would have seen a couple of ninjas eyeing them in interest from Iwagakure, and another red-eyed raven nearby, before they took off in a shushin and flight.

Once Aqua left her husband and child; Kin forced to assist as Hoshiko made a stray comment about her mother needing help to get what she needed, it was awkward silence between the two as Hoshiko while knowing he was her Daddy, still felt scared sometimes due to Vernon back then, and to Terra as he didn't know at this point in what to do, yet he eyed a booth that held toys; stuffed animals that are not from this region and decided mentally; with the other two agreeing ever since last night, they were also a part of him so Hoshiko was also their kid as well, "Hoshiko," Terra began while unknowingly making the child jump before looking at him; her two tails moving gently left and right to know he has her full attention, "How would you like for me to get you a new toy?"

Hoshiko tilted her head as if, thinking about it before beaming at him as Terra then led his child to the booth, and saw a few stuffed animals he was surprised they had while others he was confused by, yet it was sold by a gypsy woman that was old, and had sunglasses on her face, "Hello dearies. See anything you like?"

Hoshiko saw several stuffed animals yet three caught her attention; that were together. One was oddly enough a stuffed animal version of Nightmare Moon.

There were two to what looked to be a golden teddy bear with beady black eyes, a black top hat and bow tie hooked to the colored rabbit of sorts that had brown-green with a brownish shade on his belly, and a pair of three-jointed and fully there ears, and they were linked together as a set from plastic in their wrists. The rabbit though also has four fingers and three toes, his head appears to be much larger than his body in comparison. He also has many razor sharp teeth, and beady eyes, except for a few darker brown spots on his belly, and a few small rips on each part of his body.

The last looked to be an odd plush toy you would see in an old cartoon, with sorta devil-like characteristics with mostly being black and white.

Terra was curious why his child picked those toys yet didn't mind as the old woman seemed surprised as no one wanted those items at all and sold them easily for three coins worth of this worlds currency to them, yet she blanched at seeing the bunny toy smirk at her before going still while Hoshiko carried them; her tails helping her carrying them as well.

Terra enjoyed himself with his child as she stuck to him; holding his hand while they ignored the looks of mostly everyone sneering, disgusted looks still, and even fear at the child while placing this in his mind for later as they found Aqua with a small bag in her hands while Kin struggled with most of the items, yet raised an eyebrow at the very items before she grabbed them from the child and Kin's, and impressed both Hoshiko and Terra; Kin being only slightly by storing them in a scroll for later, "Mommy, how you do that?"

Aqua stated that the three kunoichis she came with while they were on their way, gave her and showed her how to use the Storage Scroll, and Terra seemed to be impressed slightly by that as she only made their child be curious about it even more. They were able to get more things and grab a few more Storage Scrolls as Aqua was surprised by the way some of the market was while avoiding areas that there were thugs at, and Aqua also gotten a strange scroll that refused to open at all for her as the design was mostly crimson and black runes. But both parents placed said scrolls still into their Inventory Space.

Ten minutes later; after sending Kin back to Tazuna's House with a scroll of her own while touching the girl, they heard Hoshiko's stomach growl cutely to guess she was hungry, and saw a stand that sold Stir-Fry Based foods, and ate their; the two stunned at how much their child ate as Terra sweatdropped as they paid at least thirty dollars worth of this world's currency for that, twenty minutes later.

Currently, the three were on their way back until Aqua saw Hoshiko was holding onto the odd Heart Gem as before and asked while they were walking to Tazuna's home, "Little Star, where did you get that?" Terra sensed something was following them, yet brushed it to the side as between them both, they would be safe, and Hoshiko tilted her head as her left ear twitched a few times upwards while thinking, before she told her mother, "Back at Tazuna's House, Mommy. I sneezed and a odd book and the pretty gem was in a tree; Bis Sis though kept the book." Aqua only nodded while she realized she has yet to give Elexis her things, yet saw Terra made them stop with his hand out, and worried she was going to ask what was wrong before they placed their child between them.

A group of ninja's from Iwagakure then appeared while surrounding them, "Give us the brat, otherwise she will watch as we kill off her parents," the Leader states as they all wore a white mask and ninja attire with the Iwagakure Insignia on the forehead. "Why do you want our child?" Terra firmly asked as Aqua held a scared Hoshiko to upset the man, as the Leader gave his comrades a look before looking back at the father, in a pose to know he was confused, "Is she the Two-Tails?"

That tensed Aqua up as she figured as he did; from how Shinobi worked in this world they would use their vessels mostly for power of their own Villages while a rare few; like Konoha, would only keep them yet half due to circumstances would mistreat their Demon Holders, "No she isn't," Aqua sternly told the group as the Leader nodded while oddly getting a device out that beeped as such when it points to their child, "But if she isn't then why she giving off the same reading as being a vessel?"

"That is none of your concern, leave," Terra states as the Leader and the others were preparing to attack before they all ducked when those weapons from Silent Stalkers appeared and did strike one of the Iwagakure Ninja; killing the young man quickly as Karma for an ambush failed to them now as they were all surrounded by the Silent Stalkers.

Terra to stun Aqua; with him giving her a look for later, summoned his Ethereal Blades while Aqua felt something behind her formed and turn with quick relief instead of fear as Hoshiko's Guardian showed up while Terra began fighting against the Heartless as so did the Ninja, "Protect her please while I help my Husband," she asked gently yet quickly as she summoned her Keyblade as the Guardian nodded and grabbed her sister, and took off with a few Iwagakure seeing this, went after them.

* * *

The Guardian while connected to her sister; knowing that she was still not ready yet was able to fight, kept running while dodging kunai thrown at her from the Iwagakure Ninja.

The Guardian then sent blasts of darkness right at them; with the two ninjas quickly moving away yet still followed them in pursuit and not at all seeing that their actions disturbed a Corruption that was wild in a cave nearby, and it roared softly to itself in annoyance of its nap being disturbed yet sensed a tasty meal, and quickly followed after them.

Eventually they came to a dead end by coming to a crater and nearly fell into it, and The Guardian turned while she held her sister as the two ninja chuckled before taking a serious pose, "I think it would be wise to give up the child. There is only two A-Ranked Ninja here, and only one of you," the one on the left states as things looked bleak for them until tail-like appendages grabbed the two ninja's and the creature it belonged to quickly ate then; in a bloody pulp, and looked at The Guardian and Hoshiko hungrily.

As mentioned it had flexible tails as such, but in a total of four, and it was pitch-black scaled while being forty feet tall and muscular; scars showed it is older then it appears ok its underbelly and forearms. It had glowing orange eyes up to four, a Hungarian Horntail's body without wings, and lastly the Corruption Symbol on the chest. It was a Kalazo Corruption, and they are Draconian-like lizards that breathed lighting and ice mostly, and use them both in odd spells and attacks combined if ticked off. They tend; if wild, to live in unpopulated caverns and reside there, eat meat mostly (Fresh or cooked), and would always go for the kill on it's targets unless it wasn't in the mood.

It then opened it's maw to reveal some body parts of the two ninjas between its sharp teeth and roared at them; sending some chunks, and quickly sent out blasts of ice balls quickly at their location; The Guardian since she was out, had to dodge since she was the main reason for the child's shield, and began sending blasts of darkness at the Wild Corruption.

The Kalazo Corruption then looked ticked as it had been blasting for the past few minutes at the two, and began to channel lightning and sent it into the sky, and The Guardian that was carrying a crying Hoshiko, were both shocked by very powerful jolts of electricity to the point that made The Guardian looked at her own body in horror as she was forced to retreat into her Little Sister; the child's eyes going wide yet her Keyblade appeared in her hands.

While Hoshiko quickly got up and ran for her life; the Kalazo Corruption quickly gaining on her, the Gemmed Heart she had still with her began to glow and dim each time the child's magic would grow in power, and the child's shield was half-working as well since The Guardian was injured within, and Hoshiko's Keyblade Skills she has are noobish currently.

It was then Hoshiko found herself cornered by a large canyon gap within a small hillside of a battle from ninja long ago, several minutes later, and had tears forming in her orbs as she mewled out a whimper to herself as the Kalazo Corruption had a gleam in its eyes that she didn't like while it edged ever so closer to her location. "Mo-Mommy… D-Daddy, where are you?" She whimpered out as it roared at her in mockery; not knowing Aqua and Terra sensed her magic by there bond with her and were on their way; but were also lost, due to not knowing where she is.

The Kalazo Corruption decided it wanted fried cat for dinner, and opened its mouth while channeling a powerful Thunder-Based Spell from its maw as the child closed her eyes; the entities within her wanting out to help her yet couldn't due to circumstances and began to cry to herself as the blast was nearly done. Once it's power was going to blast her and was sent... the Gemmed Heart glowed before the area itself was illuminated as if, by flames while a voice growled out aloud as whoever it was, sent it back with flames from her own mouth back as if by instinct, mostly, "You're not going to harm what is mine!"

She is a fair-skinned woman around not only the age of twenty-two but at exactly 7'3 in height; with an average/exotic with slight muscle build figure (Giving her the right curves and frame to know she was athletic); with red tips in her hair at the end, and having a thin, soft, oval face with large blue eyes that had slits while framing four lashes, and thin, dark blonde eyebrows. She has long, flowing, golden-blonde hair with them both v-shaped along with fringed bangs, and a single two-thin locks framing her face. However, she has at least a Mid-F-Cup sized chest, small fangs showing from her upper lip, and had white small-like claws on each fingertip. The young woman also has two outward-like horns through her hair alongside along with a gothic-like crown on her head, five choker bands; one being around her neck and another few near her armpits, and around her wrists in small, silver spikes, and wore a battle dress that clung easily to the woman's frame; a slender, reptilian tail with spikes from the green-spiky shell around her back downwards to the tip also showed as her dress was opened below for eased movement. The dress though was a two-piece as her stomach area was fully shown, and a blue oval pendant was in the center of the top part of the outfit; her bust easily being shown as it was also wrapped around her frame with no bra, and showed her bare arms and shoulders with ease.

The woman narrowed her reptilian eyes while glancing at the child in minor shock briefly by what she said, before shaking her head and glaring at the Corruption as it blinked at her a few times, before getting angry and roared at her a few times as well then, in anger, "Oh you just not fucking said that about me, you stupid tainted reptile… YOU'RE DEAD!" The woman stated in a roar of her own; her voice oddly sounding like Julia McIlvaine (3) while producing flaming fists as, despite her size, she was very quick, and began punching the Wild Corruption back as it; at the same time, shrieked in pain with each hit the woman did.

Hoshiko could only watch while nervously rubbing her weapon as it oddly comforted her, as the woman battled against the Wild Corruption.

"Let's see how you take the heat," the woman states with a grin as she began breathing hot flames right at the creature to make it be in sudden pain as Fire oddly enough, was this type of Corruption's weakness, yet sent her quickly back while nearly choking on her own flames before she turned quickly and punched the charging Kalazo Corruption away and into a wall, and then grabbed it by the tails; to its yelp of surprise. Then the woman pulled and began swirling the Corruption while knowingly making its head hit the walls a few times to make it dizzy before tossing it further outwards from them, and it was at the moment that The Guardian showed herself shakily while wincing, and merely watched as the woman ran after the creature while shouting, get back here, and struggled yet was thankful her Little Sister was a Witch as her magic was also unknowingly helping her carry the scared Hoshiko.

Once further outward, they saw that very woman began using flaming fists against the Wild Corruption as the Kalazo Corruption, in turn, kept trying to either blast her with ice from its mouth or tried and grabbing her with its tails but failing; also trying to chomp her as well.

"You're the one that said I wasn't all that, you fool, now you're going to get your ass pounded into the ground by me: Bowsette, the Half-Sister of Bowser and also Future Queen of Darkland if something happens to my Big Brother!" The woman; Bowsette states as she growled at the creature and tossed it aside, yet was then confused as the Wild Corruption began hissing in laughter at her, "What do you mean your not alone? It's only me against… You…" two more Kalazo Corruptions came out after sensing their fellow packmate was in danger and growled lowly at her as Bowsette gulped nervously, and states back in a half-apology without truly meaning it, "Hey… No hard feelings, right?"

The three roared at her as she yelped while also dodging a lot of ice attacks by the three Kalazo Corruptions, as The Guardian decided to state softly to Hoshiko at seeing her Little Sister's savior in trouble; the child's shield bouncing some of the stray attacks that were aimed at them unknowingly away, "I need you to trust me Little Sister, as that woman would need help."

Hoshiko trusted The Guardian for nearly all her life; besides the other odd voices that sometimes soothed her within her head, and felt her suddenly take over while she felt her body was numb. Then her outfit due to The Guardian began to glow and quickly change into a newer one.

Her outfit became a dark jade leather sleeveless vest (Resembling Gotenks from DBZ but for females) with mystic symbols that were golden in color and that was on top of an Anko-like mesh gear with a grey, battle-leathered bikini that also covered both her ample busts for her age; each cup showing a symbol of the four main elements (Fire on first, Water on second, Earth on third, Air on last). She had silver bangles though in a spiral on both her arms while she gained black fingerless biker gloves for eased gripping and whatnot; the gloves in a design similar to Ash Ketchum's, she also wore a belt that Riku (Kingdom Hearts) would wear; but X-shaped and around her exposed hips; her middle bare yet also covered fully with the mesh gear while she wore high-waisted step hem distressed original denim jeans in black with dark-green lining; with tears around the ankles and a chain-like hook on the left side of her pocket that was celestial bronze, and lastly the pants had the same runes as the vest; but in Greek as on the vest was Latin Runes. She had dark-grey short socks with ninja-like sandals that Elexis wore along with her two tails now having a golden rings like a Gatomon would have, near the tips yet firmly/gently attached. She also had a star-like crown of sorts that was a mix of fancy with gothic in design; ruby gems with a large star-like sapphire in the center were embedded into it as well.

" **Shadow Valkyrie!** " Hoshiko shouted out of instinct before blinking and looking at herself in awe before The Guardian took over her body once again, and ran quickly in a sprint, to Bowsette; the female being pinned down by the three Corruptions.

Bowsette though was pinned down and had one Wild Corruption on her left, another on her right, and one holding her down on top as she gulped while realizing she was way over her head and prepared herself with a few regrets she had in mind, before stilling as she heard three startled hisses as they were sent away from her.

" _ **YoU oK?**_ " Hoshiko states in a mixed tone of both her and her Guardian speaking as one while she; the child, was only the observer since The Guardian also helped Bowsette up without effort; unknowingly making Bowsette be stunned with her own heart oddly thumping by looking into Hoshiko's orbs, and seeing the true feelings she had before shaking her head and states assuredly, "Ya Squirt, I'm fine. Not like I haven't been in this situation before," _But those blasted lizards should have been not that cooperative with each other to easily team me over like that_ , Bowsette thought afterwards as the two were then back and back as the three Corruptions came back, and were hissing at them in challenge while The Guardian has Hoshiko's Weapon in a guarded position.

Hoshiko felt her body move better than she would have done from her brief teachings of fighting, while she; alongside Bowsette, began to actually as one, fight with each other as a team of two; dodging or moving each other away as they defended themselves against the three Kalazo Corruptions. Hoshiko was, however, surprised; like Bowsette was as her weapon took the blunt of a lightning attack, and sent it back quickly with twice the power; causing one of the Wild Corruptions to yelp in pain filled surprise at that.

"Nice going Squirt," Bowsette states with a sharp-toothed grin while she pummeled one of the Wild Corruptions that tried to sneak on her as she was manhandling one of the others, and tossed it to her side as Hoshiko felt herself nod while slashing the sides of the third Wild Corruption.

The Guardian decided to use a special move while making Hoshiko's body glow an eerie green at the moment, and the child's Keyblade glowed a brighter hue than her body, at the same time, and with impressive speed, she slashed the one Kalazo Corruption in front of her a tons of times in repeated after-images alongside that energy while stating aloud; impressing Bowsette by her fighting technique yet felt the girl was not in control of her actions, " **OMADALI BARRAGE!** "

After nearly twelve minutes of fighting with each other as a team, the three Wild Corruptions had enough and to confuse them before backing up, they all glowed before merging as one, to become a Cerberus-like Version of themselves with at least nine tails worth. The Fused Corruption then roared at them as it was ten feet taller from combining and more powerful.

"Ah crap Squirt, this is so bad!" Bowsette states aloud as they backed up even more while The Guardian sensed Hoshiko's fear yet oddly sensed a personal connection to the odd reptilian female, states; getting Bowsette to look at the child while the Fused Corruption; Cerebus Kalazo, to hiss-laugh at them wickedly from all three heads as it began to trudge to them, " _ **I tHiNk We ShOuLd RuN, dOn'T YoU?**_ " And they did just that while thankfully out of the dead-end location as Cerebus Kalazo kept chase.

The two kept running while The Guardian; from earlier actions, winced as she thought she was healed better than she was, yet she cried out along with the woman and Hoshiko as they were then walked by three tails to the side, a few yards away from the three-headed monster. To horrify The Female Guardian once again, they defused as she was quickly sucked back into her, Yet was slightly thankful Bowsette grabbed the child as she sensed whatever took her over, was currently gone and the true scared Hoshiko by now, was whimpering in slight pain as she hit her leg.

They landed into a few trees and small rocks while Bowsette winced as she was not only getting up with a few scrapes and some bruises forming on her arms and legs, but was oddly worried more to the child, then herself; for some reason as when she brushed the child's leg, she let out a loud mewl-like hiss as it seemed to be at least sprained; not broken, before gazing at a wickedly grinning, three-headed, Cerberus Kalazo while the middle head licked its lips hungrily at them. _Just my fucking luck: Getting sent away along with a few others from my home, getting sealed away by a odd man along with being eaten by a wannabe Cerberus Hound, what's next?_ Bowsette sarcastically thought mixed with for once, rare fear, as to what was going to happen.

Seeing the child going to her for comfort… with her thinking she is a child from the smell, yet winced as oddly enough, the child bite her left-breast before seeking her even more in comfort; not seeing the same mark develop as well like both Sora and Elexis has, made Bowsette's eyes briefly soften before seeing that their doom was near, held the child close to her bosom and prepared the worst with their eyes closed.

As they felt the icy-hot breath of the creature's three heads, they stilled while hearing it yelp in surprised pain before feeling it was sent away, and when they opened their eyes, Hoshiko shouted out in sudden happiness at seeing them their, "Mommy, Daddy!"

Terra was holding a head back; the creature snapping yet failing to bite him while Aqua came over and checked their child over, and blinked at seeing a now awkward looking Bowsette as she didn't know what to say at all before they turned and made Aqua be surprised as the very same Guardian that Terra's Heartless produces that a younger Sora also fought, was summoned and aiding Terra on holding the creature back.

"It seems that I have been sealed away for quite some time," Bowsette states aloud to herself that made Aqua look to her before mentally groaning at seeing that mark on the woman's chest, _For the love of the Seven Lights, why did my child have to have that many girls bonded to her?_ "Sealed?" Hoshiko states innocently while Aqua saw her husband was having trouble, and states quickly yet gently back to her, "Maybe later. I need to go help Daddy for the moment… Just stay here with the reptile woman while we handle this," and before Bowsette could retort, Aqua left while summoning her Keyblade and was then surprised that two of her Valkyrie Heartless appeared then from her own power being shown, and began assisting the left head while she did the right, and Terra fully the middle of the Cerberus Kalazo.

"Psh, fighters these days," Bowsette mumbled to herself aloud while making Hoshiko tilt her head upwards to look at her in cute confusion while Bowsette held the girl; the child's weapon dismissing itself after sensing the girl's parents would be better then her in battle currently against this foe.

"Just like old times, huh?" Terra states while moving backwards while avoiding a lightning breath from the left head that was randomly aiming at them, as Aqua shouted in agreement; a small smile on her face as her two Valkyrie; Dragon and Snake, dealt with the right head for her, "Yes, but as we are is a small improvement!" Aqua then sent a Fire Spell at the middle head to get them to realize it was weak against Fire Attacks, "Indeed, especially since we seem to get our child in awe of us." Aqua did see that despite being scared, Hoshiko was indeed in amazement; if her jaw slightly dropped didn't indicate that. Yet she was still irked by her child's new Soulmate though at once again being older than her daughter while she now dodged a icy-like breath that made dissolving ice; that nearly hit her, and sent more Fire Spells back in retaliation at the Cerberus Kalazo.

Terra's Guardian then sent a fury of dark-infused punches to some of the heads and sides while Terra was sending sword-like waves at the Corruption to actually make it hiss at him in angered pain while at the same time, backing up. Both Terra and Aqua merely kept assaulting the Corruption for the next several minutes that they didn't see a person that aided the creature's fused form, now scowl at them for interfering with their business, before said person than left from where the person was hiding.

"It's nearly defeated, push for the attack," Terra states while grunting aloud as both him and his wife were wary yet decided to use a technique they had long ago developed as a couple to finish it off. They both glowed a aura; Terra being dark and earth-like due to his past, and Aqua's a icy-like teal mix with her own darkness while the two Valkyrie Heartless held down the Cerberus Kalazo; sewing their Queen wanted it to stay put. Then they jumped while holding their weapons down as they also at the same time looked to each other while linking their free hands together, and then looked firmly back at the Corruption while yelling as they sent a blast of dark/light energy from their magic right at the creature along with fueling it with its most vulnerable element it was weak to into the attack. "Harmonious Blast!"

The Corruption began to fade as the beam hit it; sending a vine-covered, silver-like Boss Heart into the sky before that vanished.

Once they landed while panting; looking at each other in satisfaction, they both turned as Terra's Guardian went back into the man by seeing their child had stars in her eyes now while Bowsette had her jaw dropped in disbelief while at the same time, mentally swearing to not piss them off in the near future.

Aqua though grabbed their child as Hoshiko hugged her to the point she winced yet mentally was surprised by her only child's strength, yet let her child hug her as Terra merely patted the Cat Girl's back gently while looking at Bowsette with a look, and she sighed to herself.

* * *

 _ **Thirty-Seven Minutes Later; Nearing Tazuna's Home:**_

"So this Princess Shroob sealed you and a few others you know away, along with your Allies and a Shroob Princess that was the two elder Evil Princesses Half-Sibling named Mariza Shroob away… That's what you said by the aid of an Armored Man that oozed Darkness, slightly?" Aqua said to Bowsette as Hoshiko; to make her eyes soften from a glance to her, was passed out while Terra with no effort, was carrying her while still having questions about their child in his mind, along with his two halves of darkness.

The Half-Koopa Turtle Female only nodded as she looked down at Aqua with mixed emotions within her orbs yet stated firmly; secretly clenching a fist without them seeing at how easily once that Princess gained that much power without the aid of the Dark Star; recalling said star went with the Good Shroob Princess while being sealed, "Yes… And I hardly hold a grudge most of the time, but that Woman will feel my wrath if I ever cross paths with her again," she paused while thinking slightly and added then as an afterthought; sadly to herself aloud, "That is, if I ever return as from that Spell she used I would need the aid of a Child of Stars to return myself and everyone else back to the Mushroom Kingdom; Especially since I could hear everything while sealed away as well, and overheard our world wasn't the only one this guy went to and did the exact same thing to others."

That made the two parents pause like Bowsette did as she crossed her arms while thinking to herself; like her elder brother, Bowser would do sometimes, "Do you perhaps recall what he looked like?" Terra asked before his wife could, and Bowsette merely shrugged to disappoint them by her words as they continued walking, "I barely recalled who he was yet all I remember is seeing that symbol that was on the creature, along with a Roman Number for Two, on his left shoulder-plate."

Terra narrowed his eyes as his Nobody recalled what that meant more than his Darkness; from his Heart, yet decided to ponder this for later as he was amused; like they were, of Hoshiko purring in contempt while he carried her still.

Before Aqua could reply, they all had to dick with Terra moving quickly as to not drop Hoshiko as a fireblast was sent their way, and from the direction, it wasn't on purpose, "Sasuke! You nearly roasted My Girl's pack, you dumbass!" Were Elexis' words as they heard the sounds of a struggle and then saw Elexis was shaking Sasuke to the point he had dizzy eyes while Sakura was trying to separate them; Anko eating another dango stick as she was laughing while her own husband was merely reading that one book again while glancing in amusement, and the other two kunoichis were shaking their heads while making hand signs, and cleaning the training area; the homeowner and his daughter and grandchild watching from a window inside.

"Fox-Chan… Sleepy, stop hurting Ducky," was Hoshiko's sleepy-like glared response before making them all sweatdrop as she went back to sleep in Terra's arms. Elexis did, however, stop while glaring briefly at Sasuke and was about to come over until she sniffed, and looked at Bowsette; like they all were as Xion blinked before looking into her pocket, and then facepalmed after realizing now what that gem was.

"Who are you Lizard? And why you smell mostly of yourself mixed with My Girl?" Elexis growled out with a hint of a challenge in her orbs while Aqua sensing trouble, went between them both as they glared at each other's orbs while at the same time, anime-like rivaled lightning formed to know that if they weren't stopped, then trouble will indeed be formed.

"Easy you two… You both wouldn't want to have my daughter get cranky at you two, don't you?" Aqua states while looking at them both; Bowsette firstly before lastly glancing at Elexis as she looked away from them until she glared with a growl at Bowsette smirking right at her, in victory, "Yes, and she wouldn't be able to handle me anyways. She would just get burnt."

"I would keep that comment to yourself, and worry about why you're also marked as Hoshiko's Soulmate?" Xion states as she came over while crossing her arms to then get the two females to blink, before seeing Elexis points at the taller woman, "You mean to tell me after you explained things to us more, that I have to share this Lizard with My Girl?"

Xion nodded as Kin came over, and with Terra following her, carried Hoshiko instead of him into the home while the others approached the four females now. "Yes, and knowing that my Little Sister from her nature currently, she wouldn't want to see her potential mates fight each other while she witnessed it."

Still glaring at each other briefly, Elexis was the first to look away while Bowsette hid a smirk at this yet only nodded her head in surprise agreement while cursing when she was younger, that Witch that placed a spell on her soul for this odd outcome, _Yet I didn't expect that Squirt herself would be that every person though._ Bowsette mentality states to herself as they entered the home.

Once inside; to confuse Elexis, Aqua grabbed her gently and made the blonde's eyes go wide slightly while handing her the scrolls the Hokage gave her to give to Elexis, and merely to read them when she has a chance.

Aqua though sighed to herself as while they were here, she had an off feeling of something occurring down the road she wouldn't like, yet placed that to the back of her mind as while the others were either relaxing or resumed training; amusing her at how Anko done her training to the Genin, Terra came at last and sat next to her.

It was silence while they both winced as the Snake Summon that Anko summoned for their next set of training for the day, went after them as Terra decided to speak first to her in a soft tone, "Despite only knowing her by today's even, it feels I know our child as I did so long ago."

"I know what you mean, My Earth, as that is the same for the both of us," Aqua gently started to him as they held each other's hand while observing the Genin's training still before Aqua looked to Terra's eyes and face; his face looking at her in a way he truly wanted to know, "I sensed turmoil and many other things within our daughter though sometimes, and I have to at last ask: What has occurred with our child?"

Two hours later with not only the married couple observed the now tired Genin, but making Terra secretly hide his rage; like his two halves within him at this information that was told in sad honesty to him, but decided to vent later on as he hugged his wife; her knowledge it seems still unsettled her as he then vowed then to train their child. Not knowing Aqua was doing the same within her mind as well.

Bowsette and Xion were nearby and overheard their conversation without meaning two, and this made Bowsette confuse everyone to excuse herself before hearing in the distance, destruction of sorts to know she was upset somehow, yet Xion held her own sad-like rage within her as she knew it was too late to do anything as such, and merely promised to aid her Little Sister as well if she needs it.

"So, My Sea… I have an idea, as she is currently the age when we began training," Terra began as Aqua nodded while telling him then; secretly relieving him as such, "She has been getting some training but I figured, perhaps we could… Train her in some of our skills, as she oddly enough has a Dancer Stance, Terra."

"She does… That doesn't surprise me as from what we know from looking into things back then, my own mother was like yours, a Dancer in battling." Terra states in recollection as Aqua nodded with her thinking before saying now to her husband, and making his eyes wide in realizing that Hoshiko may have more potential than them, "Besides that, she has a higher magic output and other things due to her blood and change, My Earth."

"Indeed… But perhaps we will hold off a few days so we all could relax slightly, and then maybe see what we can teach her currently, My Sea." Terra states as Aqua nodded before looking at him in a curious look; making him sigh in response to her question next, "Though tell me, My Earth: Why didn't you summon your Keyblade back there against that odd creature?"

"It has to deal with what occurred, My Sea, to mostly myself than you, back then, and it's something I would rather discuss when we're truly alone," Terra states as they saw that some of them were eavesdropping yet she nodded reluctantly before kissing him on the lips as Terra closed his eyes; missing these precious moments with his One and Only, and also the best wife to the most beautiful child they had.

Bowsette returned at last with a few scraps from her rampage yet everyone didn't say a word as the Genin ended their training for today while everyone else; like the Genin, began to relax. Kin though got up from her seat; Hoshiko's parents seeing the Collar glow a few times while she softly stated, I'll be back, and possibly went to tend to their child.

When she returned a few minutes later, Kin was awkwardly holding onto a tearful Hoshiko as she went to Aqua and to confuse the woman, hugged her while whimpering and looked to Kin as Terra saw the mouthed word, Nightmare, and understood with a clenched fist that showed a small brief of darkness before releasing his grip, and allowed Aqua to comfort their child; seeing the awkward looks between Elexis and Bowsette as they were forced to sit next to each other.

Once the child calmed down, she sniffled while Aqua was rubbing her head, and muttered a sorry to her mother, as Aqua made her look into her eyes while softly telling her baby girl in honesty, "You have nothing to be sorry for, and it wasn't your fault; It was there's. Just remember that Little Star."

After a while, it was nighttime and everyone was settled down for the night as Hoshiko was sleeping with Kin, Bowsette (Despite the tall woman hitting her head a few times), and Elexis (After realizing she can't get better sleep without being near the child). However, Terra and Aqua were next door while for once in a long time, sleeping on the same bed with Aqua sighing while in her lavender undergarments of a mere bra and panties as Terra comforted his soulmate, "I truly wished it was us that raised our baby mostly then whatever felled her, My Earth. I just… I just still can't handle the fact on how her upbringing was back on Avalon, no matter what I did currently… I still feel I didn't do enough."

"It matters not My Sea," Terra began as Aqua looked to him with wide eyes before she then understood as he finished his words gently to her while kissing her forehead, after, "We wouldn't have been able to do anything from what occurred to the both of us. We just need to see to what we both can do for her now, and not let the past threaten to what we can have to our current future with our child."

Aqua only nodded as she then kissed Terra on the lips as they decided to merely sleep and deal with things later.

* * *

 _ **Konoha; Late at night:**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was up once again as usual, and thankfully using as suggested of Shadow Clones to aid him on the dreaded task that painfully made Hokage's before him weep, in inner sadness: Paperwork, and was also relaxing by the tobacco the man; Aeroza gave him as well.

The old man jumped although as a vortex similar to the man himself, showed, and a cloaked figure appeared and stated to him gently in a female voice he instantly recognized alongside another cloaked person that was smaller than the one that spoke to him; with them removing their claims as one, "Hey Hiruzen, long time no see, dattebane!"

The woman that spoke wore a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail, and strands framing the sides of her face. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flak jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. She also wore black sandals and the Uzumaki Spiral on her left shoulder. She was also a thing of beauty with a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair.

This was Kushina Odin Uzumaki; Elexis mother renewed from her current age of twenty-four from when she died.

The other was a fair-skinned, thirteen-year-old female with wavy, neck-length, black hair that had an orange with red highlights mixed in. She has perfect slanted eyes that were showing mixed colors in each iris, red with steel-grey, and had a triangular shaped face with a perfect nose, and silver clasps on her ears in the center. She had a voluptuous/lean yet busty build; despite her age and at 5'3 in height, along having an Average D-Cup size with them being perky, and decent hip length. She, however, wore a revealing outfit that was a black bikini tube top that had on the left breast the Uchiha Symbol and on the right was a symbol to know she came as a true member to a certain guild from Fiore; secretly also on the left-palm of her hand in dark-green tattoo ink. She also had for the upper garment had a full-body mesh shirt underneath the top with her also have matching leggings, and wore a sleeveless blue denim vest with a Ying-Yang Symbol in silver and gold colors on the left part. She also wore very short cut-off dark-grey jeans that reached a few inches away from her knees, celestial bronze armbands circling her exposed biceps, paired by darker, simple long bands around her wrists with teal flames as a design, and fingerless black biker gloves. The girl also had a tribal tattoo on her entire left arm up to her neck and wore a necklace that oddly enough, resembled the Eye-Based Contract from Ciel from Black Butler around her neck in pure silver. On the center of her collarbone though was that Cursed Mark, but blood-red instead of black; similar to the Homunculi Symbol from Lust from FMA. Lastly, she wore a pair of US Military black studded jungle boots with knee socks that were dull-grey with also having black flame-like designs.

This was Sasuke's twin sister, Maxine Artemis Uchiha, and she looked at the Hokage with a nervous nod of her head while she waved only slightly at him.

"So I take it he sent you firstly before the others then, Kushina?" Hiruzen asked while smoking the pipe while the woman nodded with a small smile, "Yes, and he even tends to do so at a later date after the first set of the Exams he told me was coming soon here, within Konoha."

That made the old man to blink before looking at Maxine with a soft look and asked her then; the girl going stiff a few moments before relaxing, "So I take it your ready to be reunited with your sibling and maybe also join a his team then, Maxine-Chan?" She only nodded while Kushina understanding things from the Afterlife; observing as well like all the others, merely patted the girl on the back a few times gently as Hiruzen then grabbed a few papers he saved just in case, and handed them to the red haired woman, "Until Elexis can return, you may have to make due in secret, by living in an apartment until they return. That way, the Mansion you and Minato had would be active due to her being the active Clan Head; Not you, anymore."

Kushina sadly nodded as the two left via an Anbu escort by Hiruzen making a signal, and sighed while looking upwards, and chuckled to himself as he began resuming his task.

* * *

Well guys, this is part one of two for the Wave Arc.

I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did on writing… even after so long on doing so lol.

Now for those that are expecting another chapter of my other works, I decided to put a hold on my Pinkie and the Half-Sister until I at elast get aid on a Co-Author for it (Despite PSSD giving me ideas as such). But due expect soon like this chapter, a new chapter to my Weiss Story as well.

Now here are some numbers:

1: Yes it is based off those in Starcraft 2, but smaller yet having the same model.

2: For those that recognized those Heartless, yes I plan to use them as well for only this story as they have good designs for the Elemental Nations; but I also plan to use my own as well for this Fic.

3: Julia Margaret Fenno McIlvaine (Full name) was oddly enough mostly a voice actor the the old Kid's show, KaBlam! and other things, and she even volunteered (Which the vid is indeed on said site) for YouTube for Bowsette's Voice, and I figured why not; especially to what I stated about said character.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, until next one, peace!


End file.
